Digimon Fusion The Miracle Hunters
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: After saving his Digital World, Davis has been taken to another universe where he becomes a General and has to save this other Digital World with the help of his new friends by his side. Will he, Mikey, and the rest of the Fusion Fighters be able to save it? DavisxNene (Collab with poseidon7)
1. General Davis

I do not own Digimon, all rights go to its respectful owner.

The Digital World is filled with many different creatures, these creatures are known as Digimon. The Digital Monsters lived happily in the Digital World like none others could. Although there were some evil Digimon roaming the world, causing Digimon to take children from the human world to the Digital World, these 8 humans were partnered with their own Digimon and crest for themselves. The Crest of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light were held by the humans known as the Digidestined. Years passed after the Digidestined successfully saved both worlds and they were put in crisis once again, calling a 6 new Digidestined to the Digital World. These new children held the Eggs of the Crests, and with Armor Digivolution and DNA Digivolution they said both worlds once again. But what other worlds are there out there? The Leader of the 2nd generation of the team will soon find out.

"Man, I can't believe I managed to escape getting in Detention for once." A maroon haired boy said sprinting down the halls. This boy was Davis, the leader of the younger Digidestined and along with his partner DemiVeemon, who could Digivolve into the Veemon, they were the best team, at least for them. The rest of them were Ken and Wormmon, Yolei and Poromon/Hawkmon, Cody and Upamon/Armadillomon, TK and Patamon, and Kari and Gatomon.

"Davish, can you slow down, I haven't even put on my safety belt!" DemiVeemon shouted as he felt like he was going to fall off Davis' head, so he pulled on his hair.

"OW! Hey, I told you that's not a safety belt, that's my hair!" He shouted as he had finally made it to the computer room with the door wide open reveling his friends. But they didn't seem excited to go to the Digital World like he thought.

"Come on! Aw man." Yolei said as she was at the computer with Poromon on her head.

"Hey, what's going on?" Davis asking a little confused of why she was having a hard time.

"It's the Digiport, it doesn't seem to be opening." Ken answered him. By then Davis was wondering why it wasn't opening.

"It just doesn't make any sense! Why would it be closed?" Yolei said putting her hands to her hips.

"Does this mean we won't be able to go home?" Poromon asked her looking down.

"Oh, don't worry Poromon, I'm sure we'll find a way." She said as she took him down and stroked his wings.

"I don't have a clue, but I think it's because the Digital world isn't in danger anymore." TK said. That sentence made both Cody and Ken think, they were thinking maybe he was right.

"Hm…well I think it's ridicules, they would close it for what, for our Digimon to feel...? What's the word?" Davis said as he was thinking of it as well.

"Homesick?" Patamon finished for him.

"I guess." Davis responded back.

"Well I guess since we can't go to the Digital World we might as well just go on with our day." TK suggested. They all agreed, but something told Davis that they shouldn't be relaxing.

The children were right at the school doors when the odd started to happen. 'Child of Miracles…' a voice echoed in Davis' head making him stop in shock and look around. The others noticed this and were wondering what he was doing.

"Are you okay Davis?" Ken asked kinda worried for him.

"Uh, yeah, I just thought I heard a voice." Davis responded. He thought that all the detentions he's been having were starting to mess with his head.

'Come to us.' The voice said. Davis then flinched and turned around, nothing.

"Davis, are you sure you're okay?" Kari asked in a worried tone. A blush came to Davis' face when he heard Kari being worried, but he shook it off before turning around and saying…

"Yeah, I just…I think I need to go lay down." He said as he walked ahead of them.

"Okay, you look like you need to relax anyway." TK stated. Before Davis turned the corner, he looked back to say bye to his friends and that he'll see them later. He then walked his way home, DemVeemon looked at him and asked…

"Davish, what do you think that voice was talking about when he said 'come to us'?" He asked as he heard it as well.

"Well I think…wait you heard it too DemiVeemon?" Davis asked in shock. He knew now that he wasn't crazy. "I guess now that means something." He said trying to figure out what it meant. Then just before he knew it the sky began to flicker with code of some sort, Davis saw this and heard his D-3 beeping. Taking it out it looked like it was trying to find something as there was a red dot on the screen.

Davis and DemiVeemon followed the dot wanting to find answers, while following he saw a light appear in an alleyway, he went into the alley and came to a stop when he saw DemiVeemon glowing. DemiVeemon jumped down from his shoulder and said…

"DemiVeemon Digivolve to…Veemon." He said as he shifted into his Rookie form. "Wha…how'd I Digivolve?" He said looking surpised, but then Davis started glow as his wardrobe changed to the clothes he wears in the Digital World.

"Okay, this is weird." He said getting a look at what happened. Then his D-3 and D-Terminal started to glow and float in the air as they were starting to fuse into one. The new device was different, it was bigger, and was blue and white striped. "Whoa, what happened to my…" He was about to say but got cut off.

'Take this Fusion Loader, and use it wisely in this other universe.' They voice stated. Davis then grabbed Veemon, stood up, and grabbed the Fusion Loader as he prepared for impact. There was a bright light before Davis and Veemon disappeared from the alley.

Davis woke up feeling something against his face, once his eyes saw a tail he knew what it was and pushed Veemon off him while making a grunt of disgust. Davis looked around and it seemed to be a huge open field they were in, it was so big that they couldn't even see the trees.

"Where are we?" He said as he was confused of what he was going through.

"Welcome to the Digital World in our universe." The voice said. Davis and Veemon looked behind them and saw a Digimon they recognized.

"MetalGarurumon." They said as they saw the metal dog standing before them.

"Yes, but I am different from the one you know. You see, I was watching you for quite some time in your universe, and after all the information I've seen about you, I thought you would be a great help in saving our Digital World." He informed them. Then Davis got the message.

"But why take me here without my friends?" He asked wondering why just him and not the rest of the Digidestined.

"I only had enough power to bring you here. I also want to say that I don't want you to say that you're a Digidestined from your world, let me explain." MetalGarurumon stated. Davis and Veemon sat down and listened.

After the information MetalGarurumon gave them about having to train to Digivolve Veemon again because he had to change to adjust to the separate universe, the two didn't seem too happy about having start all over. He told them about how he could have more than one Digimon on his team and that made them feel a little better. He said that Davis could name his team whatever he wanted, then stated that he could say that he could call it an army. Davis didn't think he could do something like that, the team he was on in his world was the Digidestined, but he couldn't say he was a Digidestined in this new world. He thought that he would think about it when he had a/an team/army.

"Well I think we got the whole thing covered, thanks." Davis stated, but there was one more question he had. "But why did you call me anyway? Is your world in crisis?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a Digimon known as Lord Bagra is on the verge of taking over the Digital World. There are two armies already fighting with human generals, The Fusion Fighters, and Team Blue Flare." MetalGarurumon stated. Davis and Veemon looked at him in amazement after hearing the names of the armies. "Davis: Child of Miracles, you must join those armies in saving this world, and use the power of DigiFusion." He stated. The last part made them curious.

"DigiFusion…what's that?" Veemon asked in his curiosity.

"DigiFusion is a technique that allows you to use your Fusion Loader to Digifuse your Digimon. You are a general as if now, and for the time being Veemon is your mane Digimon you must use to DigiFuse. Until you are strong enough you shall stay in this Zone." MetalGarurumon said as he started to fade in and out. "Take my Digicard, and I will be with you always." He said as he faded out. Davis walked over to where he was, saw the card and picked it up and said…

"Thank you, I will do my best." He said as he shoved the card into his pocket.

While in the Zone he discovered by going further that there were other Digimon along the way. He met two named MetalKabuterimon, and MetalTyannomon. They were fighting a giant Raremon and it seemed they were losing.

"Oooff…that is powerful." MetalKabuterimon stated as he fell to the ground.

"Don't give up MetalKabuterimon, we've still got a chance!" MetalTyannomon said as he was holding Raremon from getting to him.

Davis saw this and was wondering what to do, till Veemon came in and tried to help. "Vee Headbutt!" He yelled as he headbutted his head into Raremon.

"What're you doing? Stop you're gonna to get yourself deleted!" MetalKabuterimon shouted as he saw Veemon and thought that he was too little to go up against him.

'Dang it, what am I going to do? I can't Digivolve Veemon, and I clearly can't call the others for help. Wait…that's it. It might be new to me, but it's worth a shot.' Davis thought to himself as he took out his Fusion Loader and ran towards the group. "Veemon, guys, get ready to DigiFuse!" He shouted to the Digimon in front of them.

"Huh? Wait, what's DigiFuse?" The two Digimon said confused for the moment.

Davis then held up his Fusion Loader then started to say… "Veemon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyannomon, DigiFuse!" As the gang began to glow all together while saying…

"'Veemon!' 'MetalKabuterimon!' 'MetalTyannomon!' DIGIFUSE!" They all shouted as they flew into the air forming one Digimon.

Digimon looked like it had ExVeemon's head with the antennas being pointy and straight, legs, and arms, but there were no wings, instead there was rockets forming on his back. Think of a Robot version of all those things attached to a robotic armored body. The tail had joints showing its robotic look on it, and the Digimon came down yelling…

"MechaVeemon!" In Veemon's voice.

Davis stood there shocked of what had just happened, he was also amazed at what work he had done. It was then a battle between MechaVeemon and Raremon. MechaVeemon threw swings and punches at him throwing him off balance and making him fall, he then flew into the air to finish off the Raremon.

"VeeCannon!" He shouted as his chest opened revealing a cannon and blasted Raremon turning him into data. Then the three DeDigiFused and returned to their normal state amazed at what they had just done.

"Amazing." MetalKabuterimon said as he looked over at Davis. "You, you did this?" He asked proud of Davis' work. Davis only nodded and the Digimon that stood before him couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe a human is able to give so much power. You humans certainly are unique." MetalTyrannomon complemented making Davis blush.

During his time in the field, Davis' army was growing with each step, he was also becoming more of a general according to his Digimon companions. Veemon lead the team and also managed to get a red scarf, the two that were the first to join were MetalKabuterimon and MetalTyrannomon, he met an Angewomon a Digimon that was a partner to one of his friends in his world, 3 Biyomon the reminded him of one of the original Digidestined, and the last two to join were Gaogamon, and Renamon.

"So what now?" Angewomon asked wondering what their next move would be.

"I don't really know, I guess there must still be some training to be done because there doesn't seem to be any way out of here. Head back to the Fusion Loader you guys, me and Veemon are going to try and figure something out." Davis stated as they nodded and went into his Fusion Loader.

"What should we do Davis, I mean do you think it's because I can't Digivolve?" Veemon asked. Davis thought that could be the case, but it seems to take longer than Digifuse.

"Well, I don't have all the answers really Veemon." Davis stated then took out MetalGarurumon's Digicard which was still unusable by the fact that MetalGarurumon was completely black on the card. "I wish you could have told me more." He said before putting it back.

Him and Veemon looked around for a while and it seemed as if it was done and over with and Davis should move to the next step at saving the Digital World. Then the sky turned dark and the grass became grey, something didn't seem right to Davis about what was going on, and who wouldn't when something like that just suddenly happens.

"MIRACLES!" A voice in the distance shouted. Davis recognized the voice turned around and saw over miles away was SkullSatamon coming straight for them.

"SkullSatamon? It must be the one from this world, let's get ready." He said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader and yelled… "Reload! Angewomon, Renamon, Gaogamon!" as the three Digimon came from the device ready to fight.

"Celestial Arrow." Angewomon shouted as she fired an arrow of light at SkullSatamon, it didn't slow him down or even made him flinch. He jumped up aimed at her and yelled…

"Skull Hammer!" as he sent Angewomon flying with his hammer.

"Dang he's strong, we might not have a choice." Davis said as he held up his Fusion Loader.

"Veemon!"

"Yeah!"

"Renamon!"

"On it!"

"Gaogamon!"

"Ready!"

"DigiFuse!"

"DIGIFUSE!"

They shouted as the three Digimon combined with each other, Veemon's snout was longer and he had sharp wolf like teeth with a serious look in his eyes. He grew a mane around his scarf and his body and arms stretched out making him bigger then he normally is, and his body seemed a bit more buffed then he had been. He became furry allover, his Tail became a fox tail, fingerless purple and red gloves with the yin-yang symbol appeared on his hands, his fingers became white and his nails became claws.

"WereVeemon!" He shouted as landed in front of SkullSatamon. "Okay, time to show you what we can do." He said getting into his fighting pose.

"So what? You DigiFused, big deal. You won't win no matter what." SkullSatamon said as they charged at each other.

"VeeClaw!" WereVeemon shouted as he began to start thrashing his claws at SkullSatamon. It did make him take some damage but that wasn't enough to take him out.

"Hmph! Pathetic! Bone Blaster!" SkullSatamon shouted as he fired his attack from his staff at WereVeemon making them DeDigiFuse.

"Aw no, we're losing. Reload, Biyomon!" Davis shouted sending out the Biyomon, but they were easily taken out. "Oh man!" He said scared of what to do. MetalKabuterimon and MetalTyrannomon came out without permission and attacked, but got easily sent flying.

"S-s-so stro-strong…" Renamon stuttered as she felt herself leaking data.

"We can't win." One of the Biyomon said as he looked at his friends.

"We…we're sorry." One of the other Biyomon said as she felt she failed her General.

"Aw man, I guess I might as well try this. Biyomon DigiFuse!" Davis shouted as he held his Fusion Loader up.

"Biyomon DigiFuse!" The Biyomon shouted as they combined into one big humanoid 6 armed Biyomon.

"Biyomon, Combined Mode!" They shouted as they went against SkullSatamon shouting… "Spiral Fist!" As their hand got surrounded with green energy sending a punch to SkullSatamon, but he didn't even flinch.

"Really? This is all you have left? Skull Hammer." He said knocking them back and DeDigiFusing them.

Davis looked in shock of what just happened, SkullSatamon was too strong and he took out all of Davis' army. He couldn't do anything but sit there and watch as SkullSatamon walked up to Veemon, pointing his staff at him.

"Leave him alone!" Davis shouted at him. SkullSatamon heard but didn't care, his mane focus was on Veemon.

"You were made leader of this army? How pathetic." He said as he got his attack ready.

'Oh no, this is it, Veemon I'm sorry. I really wish I could do more to help you, I really wish you could Digivolve then this guy probably would be no problem.' Davis thought to himself as he saw Veemon beginning to glow gold. Then his Fusion Loader's screen began to glow a gold color as well, Davis looked at it and saw a symbol he didn't recognize, but he had a feeling he knew what it was. "Veemon! Digivolve!" He shouted. Veemon then began to get engulfed in the light as he started to stand up making SkullSatamon step back.

"Wha-What? How?" He stuttered as he saw Veemon began to change.

"Veemon Digivolve to...!" He shouted as his body began to morph. He changed into a humanoid dragon with gantlets on each side of his arms allowing him to emit energy blades to help him fight. He got a golden V on his breastplate, and his wings stretched out as he yelled… "UlForceVeedramon!"

"Wh…how? How could you do this?! How?!" SkullSatamon stuttered as he saw the Digimon standing before him. "Th-this is a trick, it took me over 100 years to Digivolve!" He tried to make up an excuse for his Digivolution

"Make up all the excuses you want, but you can't stop destiny." UlForceVeedramon said as he brought his right gantlet and his energy blade emitted as he shouted… "Victory Sword!" Slashing SkullSatamon and his data spreading across the lands.

"We…we did it!" Davis yelled as he ran over to his partner as he DeDigivolved back to Veemon picking him up and hugging him. "You did it buddy! You Digivolved!" He shouted as Veemon returned the hug.

"Well done Leader." MetalKabuterimon said as he and the rest of the team came over to congratulate the General and his partner.

The Land returned back to normal and the others were glad that was settled. 'Well done General Davis Motomyia.' MetalGarurumon's voice spoke through his head as the Crest of Miracles' symbol appeared on the left side of Davis' jacket. 'You still have to decide on a name.' He stated.

"Y'a know what? I think I know a good name for the team. How about, The Miracle Hunters?" Davis asked the others wanting their opinion. The name made the Biyomon think about it, while Angewomon thought it was a nice name.

"I think it's awesome Davis!" Veemon yelled as he loved the idea of the name.

'Very well.' MetalGarurumon's voice stated as a flag with the symbol of Miracles appeared in the sky. 'Hold your Fusion Loader up to the flag and say, gate open.' He said before he left Davis' mind. He then held his Fusion Loader up to the flag and said…

"Gate Open." As the flag opened a passage way for him and his crew to go through. "Well guys we've got a lot ahead of us, so let's go Miracle Hunters!" He shouted as their journey was about to begin.

To be Continued…

Now just a quick note I'm gonna put this story on hold until I finish A Different Version of Ash's Journey and Digimon the Lost World. I just got so many Fanfics and I want to finish one up first before I continue to the next. Thanks for reading and please leave review, tell me what you think of the story, and what you think might happen.


	2. FusionFighters BlueFlare & MircaleHunter

You: Tai, don't put this story on hold, great I wanna see what happens in the next chapter. Please Tai, please continue this.

If you really want me to continue this so bad, then I guess I have no choice. Once again, I do not own Digimon, all rights go to its respectful owner, and I changed it so that Davis has the symbol on the back of his jacket instead, and his Fusion Loader is now blue and gold striped instead. Only OCs that'll be in this are Veemon's, and the rest of the Miracle Hunters' DigiFusion. As for pairing I'm not planning on any, but if I had to, I'd probably put Davis with Nene and make Jeremy try to kill him.

Davis: Hey guys, Davis here, along with my great friends and partners-in-crime.

Veemon: Hey there! I'm Veemon, Davis' best friend, main DigiFusion, and leader of the Miracle Hunters.

Mikey: Mikey here, and I'm back, with my Digimon partner.

Shoutmon: Yeah! I'm Shoutmon, Mikey's partner and the future king of all Digimon.

Mikey: last time; Davis and Veemon got sent to our world, where they learn about DigiFusion and built a whole team of Digimon called the Miracle Hunters.

Davis: Now that I'm here, I have to meet up with Mikey and the Fusion Fighters and help them protect the Digital World at all cost.

Veemon: But what's happened in the Digital World while their future king was gone?

Shoutmon: Find out now on Digimon Fusion The Miracle Hunters.

Mikey and Shoutmon were traveling through Digital Space on their way to the Digital World, Shoutmon was in the Fusion Loader because Digimon couldn't stabilize in Digital Space. "I can see the end the of the tunnel up ahead." Mikey said. 'All we can do is hope for miracle, one of our human days is probably months in the Digital World.' He thought, still hoping he can stop Lord Bagra.

"If anything with this new power from the human world, we can't lose easy." Shoutmon stated pumped and ready to fight whatever Bagra has in store. Only when they got there, they were in what looked like a flower garden, which didn't make sense. "Okay, I'm confused." Shoutmon said.

"It's beautiful, didn't they need our help to save the Digital World?" Mikey questioned also confused as Lord Bagra didn't seem like the guy to like flowers. Then they saw Lillymon running towards them grabbing flowers for an unknown reason.

"Hey Lillymon, what in the Digital World are…? whoa!" Shoutmon got cut off as Lillymon jumped on Mikey covering his head with the flowers.

"Hey, what are you doing!? What kind of welcome back…!?" Mikey was trying to say but was getting muffled by the grass.

"It's called camouflage." She said taking her hands off him. Alarms went off alerts the remaining Fusion Fighters. "Oh no, I'm too late." She said looking off into the distance and seeing a flag with the Bagra Army symbol on it.

The mountains in the distance opened up releasing Megadramon, and oh boy they'd have to be up to no good as the ground opened up releasing Dinosaur like Digimon.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" A weak voice called. This Digimon was running for his life panting and trying flap his wings to fly.

"Dracomon, that's who they're after." Lillymon stated as the Digimon surrounded the little Dragon, it was an unfair fight.

"Alright, enough is enough, stay where you are!" The DarkTyrannomon said.

"Thought you could escape, could you?" One of them said landing. "No one leaves unless Lord Bagra says so." He stated.

"I'm not your slave, I'll never join you! Picking on the innocent, the flower and bird Digimon aren't enemies to me, and I'll never hurt them!" Dracomon yelled angrily.

"Dragon Digimon enforce the Bagra Army, if you refuse that makes you our enemy. The cost for this will be your destruction. Dragon Land is where you slave!" The black dragon stated.

"Land, what happened to Zone?" Shoutmon questioned now more confused.

"All of them were destroyed long ago, our old world is gone." Lillymon stated. Then She built up courage before telling them… "Lord Bagra remade the Digital World into seven kingdoms, each is ruled by a Dark General, above them he sits in his dark fortress. The first created was Dragon Land, and it's the most savage you'll ever find."

"What happened everyone else? What about the Fusion Fighters?" Mikey asked worried.

"DAH!" Dracomon shouted as he took a hit from one of the dragons.

"This is your last chance, if you still resist…" The Black Dragon was saying as he was preparing his next attack.

"I won't, it doesn't take courage those who're weaker. True courage is standing up for the weak and that's what I'm doing, which you refuse to do. 'You're' all cowards!" Dracomon mocked them. After that, his was asking for death for sure. Shoutmon and Mikey heard him and saw the determination in his speech.

One of the dragon's eyes twitched making an angry growl as he yelled… "So… be it… TRAITOR!" He shouted as he pulled his claw up ready to attack.

"Oh, he is so going to get it." Shotmon stated as he got ready to run over there to help until…

"Vee-Headbutt!" A voice shouted as a blue blur came out of the distance ramming into the Digimon.

When Mikey, Shoutmon, and Lillymon saw it when it landed it looked like a little blue and white imp with a yellow V on his head and a red scarf around his neck. As another human showed up behind him with a jacked that had a flame design on edges and a symbol that no one recognized, he had his arms up blocking them from the Digimon. Seeing this confused the trio and Dracomon who was behind him, 'What's he doing here?' was on everyone's minds.

"Who're you!? What's another human doing here?" The Digimon demanded for an answer.

"My name is Veemon, and I'm gonna make sure that Lord Bagra pays for everything he's done!" The little blue Digimon explained.

"And my name is Davis Motomyia, I'll make sure that happens!" The boy yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"What the heck?" Shoutmon said confused.

"Who is that Lillymon?" Mikey asked as he was also confused.

"I-I-I don't know, I've never see him before." She stated looking at the boy.

Then Mikey saw the goggles on his head which reminded him of himself. 'Goggles, is that the new fashion design?' He thought to himself.

"Listen, whatever you're called you're still a dragon Digimon. In Dragon Land you're supposed to serve the Bagra Army and that means you don't…" The dragon was about to say but got cut off.

"Not a chance! Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted headbutting the Digimon in front of him. "I'll never let you hurt my friends!" Veemon shouted with determination.

"Hphm, you think you're hot stuff, don't cha?" The dragon sneered angrily as he got up.

"There's more where that came from, Devidramon!" Davis shouted pointing at the Digimon. _Now we know who he is._

"*Growl* Attack!" Devidramon shouted as the rest of the dragons charged at them. "You're more pathetic then I thought, you're just a puny human and Digimon that won't stand a chance!" He scolded. Hearing that made Davis pause for a second, then a smirk grow on his face.

"Too bad for you, cause I'm not just a human." Davis explained moving his hand towards his jacket pocket. "I'm a General!" He shouted as he pulled out his blue and gold Fusion Loader.

Seeing this made the trio gasp. "Another Fusion Loader?" Mikey said in surprise.

"Veemon!"

"Yeah!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"At your service!"

"MetalTyrannomon!"

"Let's do this!"

"Digifuse!"

"DIGIFUSE!"

They shouted as they combined into one giant cyborg Digimon, with the scarf now cannons on his shoulders connecting to his back.

"MechaVeemon!" He shouted in Veemon's voice.

Seeing this made all the charging Digimon stop while flinching. "Wh-what, impossible!" Devdramon said, but then something hit his mind. "You… you're one of them… one those Fusion Fighters… aren't you?" He asked seeing Davis putting on a serious yet smug face.

"Really, I think you should rethink that. MechaVeemon, show'em what the Miracle Hunters are made of!" Davis shouted getting army name out to the public.

"Rocket Missile!" MechaVeemon shouted firing from his shoulder cannons missiles full speed at almost all the Digimon K. them in seconds.

"Miracle Hunters, So, cool." Dracomon muttered to himself seeing Davis in action.

"Miracle Hunters?" Shoutmon said looking at the fighting mech dragon.

"That's probably their name." Lillymon said.

"When did they get here?" Shoutmon wondered.

"Well, whoever they are and however they got here, they're on our side so that's a good thing." Mikey said relieved that there was another General out helping them.

"H-how?" Devidramon asked scared of what might happen next.

"Because, picking on the weak never proves you're strong. Let that be a lesson to you…" Davis stated putting his fist to his hips. As soon as he was done saying that the dragons were attacked by missiles taking them all out.

"The enemy is attacking!" One of them shouted as they saw the flag with the symbol of Blue Flare and the army of the team coming in ready to give a beat down. Riding MetalGreymon was their General: Christopher Aonuma.

"Christopher." Mikey and Shoutmon both said as they saw the other army coming in to fight.

'That kid must be the leader of Blue Flare.' Davis thought to himself.

"That's Team Blue Flare, the rebel army!" Dracomon said with excitement watching the Digimon take out the evil dragons.

"That jerk, attack all the Digimon without even warning us." Shoutmon said as they ducked and saw MechaVeemon De-Fuse then the two big ones head to Davis' Fusion Loader and him leading Dracomon away from the attack.

"Well at least one thing is normal around here." Mikey stated seeing the normal version of his rival.

"Come out here and face me Dorbickmon!" Christopher called out to his enemy.

"What? He must've lost his mind!" Dracomon said scared stopping Davis.

"Dorbickmon? Is he one of those Generals?" Davis asked looking at the little dragon.

"Yes, the ruler of this whole kingdom." Dracomon replied.

"Dorbickmon is one of the Seven Generals, The fire fury." Lillymon explained to her group.

"Hold your fire! Team Blue Flare halt!" Christopher shouted stopping his army from going anyfurther. "Alright, start talking! Where is Dorbickmon!?" He shouted wanting answers. After saying that a crater was created in the ground making them all fall in.

"What was that? An Earthquake?" Mikey said out loud.

"Not an Earthquake." A familiar voice said as the all turned and saw Davis Veemon and Dracomon running to them.

"The only one that can move earth that easily is Dorbickmon." Dracomon stated. Just then evil laughter filled the air as a light appeared blinding most of the entities.

"So, you want it all to end today? I will grant that wish for you!" A threating voice called out as the Digimon: Dorbickmon landed in the crater, grabbed MetalGreymon, then flew into the air throwing him down at the ground. "You forgot that I can change the earth beneath your feet if I could." Dorbickmon mocked.

"So he's more powerful than I thought." Shoutmon said sweating.

Then all the Digimon that surrounded the crater began releasing flames trying to burn him alive. They all watched the Blue Flare General being caught in the flames trying to think of something pulling out his Fusion Loader. That is until Dorbickmon brought out what looked like an evil version of the Fusion Loader then yelled…

"Darkness Loader, DIGIFUSE!" as purple beams came out of the now known Darkness Loader and forced his minions to Digifuse with him, creating a flame sword for him to use.

"WAIT! Did he just DigiFuse!?" Shoutmon said confused.

"But we're supposed to be the only ones who can!" Mikey said looking at the Digimon that stood before them.

"Darkness Loader? What's he planning?" Veemon questioned knowing that it can't be good.

"Those Fusion Loaders are what allows the Dark Generals to have so much power, no one can figure it out." Dracomon explained to them.

Dorbickmon took the sword jumped up into the air and then attacked MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon. "Take a break guys." Christopher said returning them to his Fusion Loader.

"Didn't you say you wanted this to be over? Well, then meet your end!" Dorbickmon said as he blasted the crater attack the General. When he saw that the General wasn't there he looked around seeing that the was a hole in the wall of it, Mikey and Davis poked their heads out then went back in sealing off the entrance. "Who was that?" He questioned seeing the duo.

"Sir, we believe that the kid's name is General Davis Motomyia of the Miracle Hunters and the other must be one of his Digimon." Devidramon stated.

"So, another General? With a Digimon that how tough can someone like him be? Track him down! As for you Huanglongmon, Digi-Defuse!" Dorbickmon shouted as he Defused from the Digimon. "Fill the hole with lava to get him out." He demanded. "No weak and cowardly have a right to call themselves dragon Digimon." He said to himself.

(Underground)

"That was close." Mikey said.

"You can say that again." Davis said sitting down on a bolder.

"You saved us all Dracomon." Shoutmon complemented making Dracomon chuckle.

Then a hologram popped up on Christopher's Fusion Loader catching Mikey's attention. "What's that?" He asked curious.

"Looks like a map of these tunnels." Davis stated looking at the projection.

"This place is like a maze, do you come down here all the time?" Veemon asked Dracomon since he had more knowledge of the tunnels.

"Well, it is the only way for me to escape the dragon Digimon." He replied.

"Well I'm not the guy to run from trouble, but I gotta admit all your work sure paid off." Shoutmon complemented him again.

"Thanks, I'm glad I could save your friends to, but the best part is saving the Generals of the Miracle Hunters and Team Blue Flare. One's my hero." Dracomon stated making Shoutmon have a depressed look on his face.

"What? What about the Fusion Figh…" He about to say but got pushed the side by Christopher.

"Give me a break, you never saved anyone, I never needed your help, let alone from a loser Digimon like you." He scolded the little Digimon in front of him.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to someone who just stopped you from getting burned alive!" Davis yelled at him angry.

"Yeah, if it weren't for him, you'd be roasted!" Veemon shouted at him having the same amount of anger.

"Oh please, as if. Besides with a General that has a Digimon that small, it won't do anything but annoy and get in the way!" Christopher scoffed at them making their anger levels grow higher and Veemon growl and turn red.

"What did you just say about MY DIGIMON!?" Davis yelled grabbed the collar of Christopher's shirt then pulling him closer making him see the rage on his face.

"Hey come on guys, settle down." Mikey said trying to stop them and calm them down. Christopher pushed Davis off then grabbed Mikey ripping the flowers off his head.

"Well you picked a lousy time for a reunion. In case you haven't noticed this isn't the same Digital World as how you left it, the enemy's power has reached a whole new level. I've been fighting to get the code crown back the entire time, I was doing okay, then AxeKnightmon manufactured Darkness Loaders which he gave to all the Dark Generals. All seven of them can now DigiFuse, Dorbickmon is bound to be the strongest of them all… I can't be him no matter what." Christopher explained to the group as they listened. "None of you will survive if you stick around, that includes you too Mikey. You should just leave while you still can." He told them.

'Christopher would never give up, this must be bad for him for sure.' Mikey thought knowing how Christopher really is.

'Is he just acting like this because he's on edge?' Davis and Veemon thought knowing how they were back then.

"The answer is join forces, go against them together, fight as one team." Mikey explained to him. Davis liked the idea because it reminded him of how him and Tai would never give up no matter what.

"Never give up do you? You just got here, you don't even know where the rest of your team is." Christopher told Mikey. "And you, don't get cocky, just because you have giant Digimon in your army doesn't always mean you're gonna stand a chance." He said looking at Davis. 'If he does have a big army, then how long has he been in the Digital World? I've been in the Digital World for a long time so if he built a team up I should know.' He thought as seeing Davis in the Digital World was new to him. Then he heard Shoutmon chuckle making the group look at him.

"I can do serious damage, especially now that I can Digivolve." Shoutmon stated making Christopher look at him in disbelief. "A little something, I picked up on my trip to the human world." He restated.

"Hey just like m-HMPH!" Veemon was about to say that he does so as well until Davis gagged him with his arm making him shut up.

"We shouldn't tell'em yet, let's wait until we need to." Davis whispered to him getting him to nod.

"Except, today it doesn't seem to work." Shoutmon finished his statement.

"Oh Shoutmon, you have to be imagining things." Lillymon said having a little disbelief.

"(Scoff) Real comedian, ha, ha." Christopher scoffed not believing anything he said whatso ever.

"It's not a joke. I can do it for real." Shoutmon said glaring at him.

"Huh? Hey everyone, be quite and listen." Davis said getting stares at him. "Do you hear that?" He asked as he heard what sounded like something flowing through the cave.

"I hear it too." Lillymon stated as she looked to where the sound was coming from and saw lava coming towards them.

"Dorbickmon's trying to force us out!" Christopher shouted.

"Everybody start running!" Mikey yelled as they all ran off.

(At Dorbickmon's castle)

"Like a fool, you failed to report in." Dorbickmon yelled as he deleted Devidramon with on swipe. "Idiot knows that a human General like Davis could be working with the Fusion Fighters and doesn't do anything about it. Which means, that Digimon he had with him was none other than… Mikey, Kudo." He growled remembering what he really looked like. "If anything, the Miracle Hunters are a brand-new army, so they have to be weak, which means that before he gets anywhere near Christopher, or even Mikey's level, he must be deleted." He mumbled to himself not knowing that Davis was already at their level.

(In the cave)

The group of Digimon and Generals were crawling through a narrow space trying to get out, Christopher said that the only way for them to get out was to go that way, and if you were in a situation like they were in you'd have to trust someone like him no matter what.

"Mikey, we should use a Digicard." Shoutmon suggested hoping to help.

"I can't, this place is too small, they're all too big." Mikey stated then he remembered something. "Wait, I know. Unleash Cat Claw Fury! Upload Gatomon!" He shouted taking out the card then using it in his Fusion Loader creating a live see through Gatomon.

"G-Gatomon?" Seeing this reminded Veemon of his Gatomon that he knows.

"Show us what you can do little buddy." Mikey asked it as it started clawing its way through the ground.

Veemon saw this and thought… 'No this one is different. Still, a Gatomon is a Gatomon, and I'm friends with one where I come from.' "I'll help you too." Veemon said as he went up ahead and started helping the Digikitty.

"Well you two better hurry up, cause here comes the lava." Shoutmon warned them.

"It's too late, this is what we get for trusting this weak dragon and this so called General of an army who can't even live its name." Christopher scolded both Davis and Dracomon. Making Davis mad and Dracomon start to shed tears. 

"You're wrong Christopher, Davis has more than a right to be called a General, and Dracomon is way stronger than any of us." Shoutmon said defending the two. Dracomon looked at him confused.

"He's right, Dracomon stood up to the Bagra Army all on his own when we weren't there, and without great strength or power or even anyone to help him." Davis said looking at Dracomon in determination.

"I'm sure he has the most courages heart out of all of us." Shoutmon said giving Davis a smile. "I'm not giving up ether!" He shouted as ran up to go and help Veemon and Gatomon.

"The lava!" Lillymon yelled as it was getting closer to them. Then Dracomon thought that he was done doing nothing but standing on the side lines.

"You guys keep digging! I'll try to hold back the lava." Dracomon said as he started blasting rocks trying to clog the hole. 'Thank you, Davis, Shoutmon. You're the first to every call me strong, thank you.' He thought to himself as he kept blasting rock.

"Dracomon!" Shoutmon shouted going to get him.

"Wait, come back!" Veemon yelled worried about him.

"Don't do it Shoutmon!" Mikey yelled trying to get him to stop.

Just as Shoutmon managed to grab Dracomon a bright gold light surrounded him making everyone gasp. Davis saw this and got a flashback it happening to Veemon. Mikey brought out his Fusion Loader then aimed it at Shoutmon, and shouted…

"Shoutmon! Digivolve!" As the light engulfed him completely.

"Shoutmon, Digivolve to…!" He said as he began to change his body grew larger in size he got the body of a street fighter along with gold armor and helmet that forced his quills to point straight. "OmniShoutmon!" He shouted reappearing from the light.

(Outside)

"Keep pouring, don't let up. I'm sure they're roasted by now." Huanglongmon said laughing. Then he noticed something shiny appear before his eyes. Then OmniShoutmon burst out of the volcano putting down the group he bought with him. "What? Who are you?" He asked annoyed.

"My name, is OmniShoutmon." The gold dragon said in an intimidating voice.

"N-n-no way." Christopher said as he had a shocked look on his face while Mikey had a smug grin on his.

"He, wasn't lying." Lillymon said with the same shocked expression while Davis just had an open smile.

"Nice." He said giving the two Fusion Fighters thumbs up.

"Dragons attack!" Huanglongmon yelled as the dragon Digimon went at them.

OmniShoutmon then went all out taking each of them out one-by-one, easily winning they thought they could win by surrounding then blasting, of course he had a backup.

"Whirlwind Tunnel!" He shouted as he drilled a hole getting out, appearing below Huanglongmon, picking him up in the air and throwing him at the rest of the group. "Flame Cannon!" He shouted releasing blasting off fire energy beams from his chest setting fire taking them all out.

"You rock Shoutmon!" Mikey shouted after watching him in action.

"You sure do!" Dracomon said agreeing.

"Good job buddy!" Veemon shouted cheerfully.

"Digi…volution. Did, I really, just see that?" Christopher questioned himself as his doubts well leaving him.

"Now 'that' right there was a Digi-Victory-DAH HA!" OmniShouted yelled as he sank into the ground seeing Dorbickmon rise up. "*Sigh* Spoke too soon." He groaned.

"Wow… isn't this interesting. A new toy to play with." Dorbickmon said as he saw the gold Shoutmon below him.

"He's using the land to counter OmniShoutmon." Christopher spoke out seeing that he was now at a disadvantage.

"The one human Lord Bagra was expecting; Mikey Kudo, The Legendary Red General." Dorbickmon laughed. "Who returned with a Digimon that can Digivolve, I will allow you to have the opportunity to witness my full power!" He shouted pulling out the Darkness Loader.

To be continued…

ALL: Digimon Data Collection!

Davis: Hey guys, in the next chapter you might have yourself feature in the Data Collection. How so? All you to do is put in your review on what the Digimon you'd have if you were a General.

Mikey: Type in your version of you getting a Digimon in your Fusion Loader with explanation of the Digimon and maybe you'll have yourself featured in the next chapter.

Tai K.: Hey look at the Digimon that I just got. It's an Ankylosaur Digimon whose whole body is covered in hardened skin. Not only is its skin hardened, but it also has hard protuberances coming out all over, and so its charge attack has extraordinary destructive power. Its attacks are Tail Hammer and Armored Stampede. Did you guess Ankylomon?

Mac K.: Rino with a spike tail. What does he look like without his helmet?

Mario K.: Who knows, it's always going to be a mystery.


	3. BlueFlare takes a stand New Team Member

Last time on Digimon Fusion; Davis and Veemon met Mikey, Shoutmon and Christopher, who they have yet to introduce themselves to. Davis and Veemon weren't fond of Christopher after he scolded them, jerk-wise. Knowing that the Digital World was now split into seven lands, the group of Generals now are facing Dorbickmon, and to the looks of it, nothing good is to say of what he might do to OmniShoutmon.

"So, that Digital goon of yours is still around, huh?" OmniShoutmon questioned knowing that there would only be one reason for the Darkness-Loader being pulled out.

"Indeed, but back to the subject. Huanglomon, Digi-Fuse!" Dorbickmon yelled as the Darkness-Loader began a fusion between the two Digimon. "Darkness Mode, Level 1!" He yelled after his Digital-Fusion.

With that he grabbed OmniShoutmon and began to attack, and Shoutmon just took the hits like he was a ragdoll. OmniShoutmon knew he was strong, even when Digivolved he knew he couldn't stand a chance.

"What the… I thought he could take that." Davis said watching worried.

"Not me, knowing Dorbickmon two dragons combined is too much power. I've been mostly trying to get him while he's not in Darkness Mode, I don't even want to know what other he could have if he went further than Level one. With the strength, he has now he can control everything around him." Christopher stated.

"I make this quick. Dragon Infernal Fire!" Dorbickmon yelled as he launched an attack of fire at OmniShoutmon who it was chasing in every direction, until it finally made contact, and with that Shoutmon fell to the ground, the smoke clearing showing he De-Digivolved. "Your little Digital-Fusion is quite impressive for a little monster. Shoutmon, I will spare your life on one condition… you join the Bagra Army." Dorbickmon stated giving Shoutmon a chance to live only to say goodbye to all his friends, which made Veemon grind his teeth.

"*Grunt* I'd… never… work… with a scaly… butt… no good… bully like you!" Shoutmon shouted using his staff to help get himself up.

"That's right! When Shoutmon is king, he'll make sure the Digital World is safe from you freaks!" Mikey yelled out running to Shoutmon's side.

"*Scoff* Well isn't that typical. That's some big talk from a little puny rebel, who's also a big fool!" Dorbickmon yelled getting more ticked by the moment. Then he prepared another attack ready to fire, only to then be stopped by what looked like blue pollen being released from the sky. "What the…? What is…? Wait, hold on, is this the Weeping Dragon Flower!?" He yelled seeing the pollen and petal flying around him.

"You guessed it alright!" A Feminine voice called out. The group turned to see what looked like another flower Digimon. "Pollen Hurricane!" She yelled releasing more of the pollen and its petals stunning and blinding Dorbickmon.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Davis yelled out seeing what the flower girl did.

She jumped down and said. "My Pollen Hurricane paralyzes dragon Digimon like him. As for me, my name is Petalamon, you should retreat while you still can." She warned them giving her name out. Only for a glowing entity to burst out of the ground and ram him, causing him to get blinded by smoke allowing the Generals and Digimon to escape.

"Cowards, ran away again. I will make you all pay, and you General Davis, don't think this is over!" Dorbickmon cried out angrily.

"Jeez, now that was close." Veemon said as he was hanging from what was flying in mid-air, with a face. "Hey, you're a Digimon." He said as he saw that the others were on the top.

"Sparrowmon, thanks a lot." Mikey said knowing who it was.

"Any-time, I'll always be there for you guys." She said. Now Veemon felt embarrassed knowing that he was being carried by a girl as his face began to go completely red. But knowing it was Sparrowmon, it hit Mikey and Shoutmon knowing why Petalamon looked so familiar.

"You've got it." Petalamon said as she removes the costume revealing her true ID as Nene. "It's me!" She said smiling. Davis blushed at the sight of her, she looked as beautiful as Kari… Maybe even more.

"Nene!" Mikey and Shoutmon both said happy to see their old friend.

(Nene's hideout)

"Cool hideout, they're not gonna find us here that's for sure." Shoutmon said impressed.

"Welcome back Mikey, and it seems you've made a new friend." Nene said referring to Davis.

"Thanks, but I really haven't gotten to know him really." Mikey explained. Then he looked over at Davis and Veemon, they were sitting in the flowers with their backs to the group, Davis was still blushing cause he couldn't get the sight of Nene out of his head, meanwhile Veemon was still as red as a tomato remembering Sparrowmon carry him.

'Dang… I've never seen anyone that cute before, or at least beautiful.' Davis thought to himself. He began to wonder, if Kari wasn't into him would this new girl be?

"Hey, uh… what's his name? Uh, Davis." Mikey called catching his attention and snapping him back into reality. "What are you doing in the Digital World anyway?" He asked curious.

Davis began to think. He couldn't just tell him he was from another world, the chances are he won't believe him, he'll laugh, or he'll be freaked out. "Um… Well it's a pretty long story, but I'll try to keep it short." Davis said as he began to start telling a fake truth.

(Fake Flashback and Davis' P.O.V.)

 _It all started when I was at school, I was in at the lockers talking to my friends. We got into a fight which started because he said I was Jealous of him talking to another girl, all I asked was how they knew each other and he just went out and said that it was because I was jealous. Then another one of my friends came over and said that there was a message sent to me in the Computer Lab, which I thought was weird but I got curious._

 _I went to the computer lab and we saw the computer's screen getting filled with this random code like stuff. I wasn't a science nerd so, I couldn't understand what it meant. Heck one of my friends is a science nerd and she couldn't figure it out. The others just left saying they had other things to do, but something was telling me that there was something more to what was going on._

 _I was gonna leave and assumed that it was normal for a computer to do that, and I left it. But before I took my eyes off the screen, the code like stuff on the screen began to fill the room, and it felt like something was sucking me into the computer._

 _That's when I entered the Digital World, and there was Veemon right in front of me holding the Fusion Loader I have now. I was also informed of what was going on… Serval days later, and I began to finally get the hang of this Digital World and make my own team, 'The Miracle Hunters'._

(Fake Flashback over Viewer P.O.V.)

What Davis told seemed only be a half lie. He did meet two Digidestined in School and his journey did start by him getting sucked into the computer, but it wasn't completely like that as he met Veemon by pulling the Digi-Egg of Courage out of the ground and he was with others when he went Digital.

"That's… the short version anyway. I really don't think we have time for the longer one." He stated hoping Mikey will believe him.

"Well, that's actually pretty long for a short version." Mikey stated as Davis and Veemon sweat dropped.

"The long one must take hours then." Shoutmon assumed as he was putting on the flower helmet Nene used. Davis just shrugged his arms smiling feeling better that they actually believed him. "So, Nene, why were you dressed like a walking tulip? And why pretend that you're a Digimon?" Shoutmon questioned.

"I did that because it was the only way for me to talk to the Digimon." She explained as Shoutmon began to try to pull off the helmet. "As Petalamon I've been gathering info about the locations of where the Fusion Fighters are and about the enemies' weaknesses. After knowing enough, I planned on joining Christopher. As for the flowers, dragons get really sick when they fly above Weeping Dragon Mountain." She explained giving the information she had to them.

"You know their weakness, that's amazing." Davis said getting up. The moment he finished that sentence he scratched the back of his head laughing nervously. Nene did blush but it was hard to tell, she thanked him for saying that about her though.

"Don't get over you're heads just yet." Christopher said ruining the moment. "Do you really think that Dorbickmon is going to fall for the same thing twice?" He explained.

'Man, this guy's being a total buzz kill.' Davis thought to himself as Christopher's rivalry act towards Mikey reminded him of both Tai and Matt. Then the Bagra Army Flag flashed showing Dorbickmon's face. 

"Attention all citizens of Dragon Land!" He yelled out catching their attention. "Tomorrow at dawn the captured rebels will be publicly deleted and destroyed. These imbeciles are known as the Fusion Fighters, and they've made a great mistake on becoming rebels to the Bagra Army." He said as it then showed the Fusion trapped and isolated.

"Oh, no." Shoutmon said seeing all his friend hopelessly trapped.

"He's got everyone!" Mikey yelled out. For Davis and Veemon this is their first time seeing the Fusion Fighters but they knew now wasn't the time to be impressed.

"Their demise will take place at the Dragon's Waterfall, I like to see any of you even try to take a rescue mission for these puny weaklings." Dorbickmon said showing the place that they were going to be at. "Let this be an example for all of you, even you Blue Flare!" He yelled referring to Christopher. "And General Davis of the Miracle Hunters, don't even try, I doubt any of your army will even stand a chance." He called out Davis making him grind his teeth.

"I told you so. The air at the water fall is too moist, these flowers won't work even a little. My Digimon aren't healed yet, and though 'you' might have a fully healed team Davis, they won't stand a chance. We'll lose easily. The is no way for us to win." Christopher said still thinking he could stop them.

"No, we can't give up." Mikey said as he was looking at the map data of the water falls.

(Dragon's Waterfall, night)

Davis was swimming in the water to avoid anyone who might see him, protecting his eyes with his goggles, and not caring weather his clothes were getting wet they were quick when drying. Meanwhile Nene was in the grass talking a Betamon and a Crabmon, who Nene was unaware that Davis was also there. He got out of the water and climbed up behind the rock holding a cage inspecting it from below.

"Are you sure about this Davis? What if we get caught?" Veemon asked through his Fusion Loader.

"Keep it down. If there's a way, maybe I could think ahead and sabotage the ritual… thing… whatever it's called." Davis said as he actually was using his head for once which is something he wasn't used nor did he do on his previous journey. "Maybe I could break the Fusion Fighter free." He stated as he heard something rise out of the water behind him.

"You, want to save the Fusion Fighters?" A voice said as he turned around to see what he recognized as a Seedramon.

"*Grunt* What're you doing here?" Davis said as he put his hand on his Fusion Loader.

"There is no need to be alarmed, I mean no harm." Seedramon said as he let his head down just a little. 

After hearing that Davis took his hand away from his Fusion Loader and became curious, he wondered why he wasn't attacking since he thought that only Veemon, Shoutmon, and Dracomon were the only dragons he could trust. "Why're you here then?" He asked wondering why he wasn't on the Bagra Army.

"I… am actually, a rebel as well." Seedramon explained.

Then he told Davis the story of how Dorbickmon has been forcing Dragon Digimon to join the Bagra Army and how his friends that weren't dragons were getting attacked. He fled by going under water which did work at the time. Not knowing that Davis was a General.

"So, that's it huh?" He asked now knowing the sea dragon's backstory.

"Yeah, at this point, I'm still too cowardly to even help out. I'm hopeless as is." Seedramon said with his head still down.

"No… you're not." Davis said catching his attention. "Look, just because you fled doesn't make you hopeless, you couldn't have done anything to help, I understand. To be honest, I know someone like you who seemed that way as well." He said getting the Dragon Digimon to listen. "Listen, you might not be able to do anything which is what you think, but you never really know. If you don't succeed, try and try again. At some point enough is enough, but until that time comes, never give up." Davis explained to him. 'Wow, that's the most longest and yet inspiring speech I've ever given.' He thought to himself as he is not used to stuff like that.

"Hmph, you're the General of the Miracle Hunters, aren't you?" Seedramon assumed. "Knowing someone like you with a speech like that can't just be a normal human… and I saw your Fusion Loader." He explained. "As thanks, I wish to join you, General Davis." He asked making Davis began to smile

Every Digimon in his Fusion Loader heard his speech, and they felt their heart sink, knowing they chose a worthy human to be their General.

"Good, because I think I have a plan for how we're gonna break them out." Davis stated as started to use his head yet again.

(With Dorbickmon)

"Water Dragons patrol the water, Fire Dragon guard the waterfall, Winged Dragons watch from above. This plan should be full proof for sure." Dorbickmon stated as he analyzed his plans.

"The waterfall creates a protective mist; no pollen will help even the slightest bit." Huanglomon explained.

"Those twerps don't have a clue what they're getting themselves into, they'll be crush before any of attacks even come at us." Dorbickmon said as he thought he had the plan covered. "Especially that Davis kid… He's a beginner, it would be foolish for him to attack. And knowing his army they don't have as much power as the Fusion Fighters do. I'm not going to humiliated by a low-class!" He said as he wanted Davis to be over and done with quick.

(Dragon's Waterfall Day)

Everything of Dorbickmon's plan was in place, he only had to say something to the remaining Fusion Fighters which was… "Fusion Fighters. Don't think you'll escape, my trap is set and there's no way out. There is nothing that can save you now, time to meet your demise! *Laugh*!"

"Well, if it isn't the rat who impression us." Dorulumon said in a mocking tone.

"Even if you succeed, Mikey will come back and return the favor!" Beelzemon yelled angry.

"You really think so?" Dorbickmon questioned.

Somewhere else, Davis Veemon and Seedramon were ready to put their plan into action. "Veemon, Seadramon, Digi-Fuse." He whispered as the two began to merge.

"Yeah, we do think so!" Shoutmon yelled as him and his crew were riding Sparrowmon. Then Dorbickmon started laughing.

"You think you can stand to all of these dragons, you're outnumbered by a long shot!" Dorbickmon said mockingly.

"That's what you think, but we're gonna save our friends no matter what." Mikey said with pride. "Go, Dracomon!" He called out to the dragon. Then explosions began to come out of nowhere, tumbling and knocking down the cage for Sparrowmon to catch.

"What!?" Dorbickmon yelled angry of what happened.

"Dracomon's smarter than you think." Mikey stated as Nene, Dracomon and HighMonitamon parcuted down to Sparrowmon.

"Dracomon!? That bony little dragon kid… I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" Dorbickmon shouted angry. Unaware that something was under the and sprang out yelling…

"Ice Breath!" It shouted as it released an attack which froze the dragons up in seconds. The creature looked like Veemon but with a Seadramon's gills on his head and its fins replacing his arms.

"An attack like that may not be about to do that, but since this is a Digi-Fused version it combines the strength of those merged together!" A familiar voice called making everyone in the air to see Davis riding an angel like Digimon with a smug look on his face.

"You!" Dorbickmon angrily yelled seeing the General he thought was a rookie.

"See, ya!/Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Shoutmon and Dracomon shouted mockingly as they all flew away. Veemon disengaged his fusion sending Seadramon back to the Loader and having Davis catch him.

"*Grunt* Looks like I have no choice but to use Ultimate Dorbickmon… Darkness-Loader, Dig-Fuse!" Dorbickmon yelled as he took out his Darkness-Loader. "Level 2." He said as his fusion was now finished.

While flying, the Fusion Fighters in the catch were talking about how they knew Mikey would return and thanking him and Shoutmon of course. They were going good and lots were happy, Davis flew down to meet Mikey and some of the Fusion Fighters were confused as they didn't know who he was.

"Hey, thanks for the help back there." Mikey said thanking him.

"How'd you do that anyways?" Shout asked out of curiosity.

"It was thanks to Digimon I knew as Seadramon and Veemon Aquia Mode, and Angewomon here helping with flight." Davis explained in a happy tone.

"Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me." Angewomon said blushing a bit.

"He's coming back!" Nene warned them seeing Dorbickmon flying towards them.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" He shouted furious.

"Guys quick, get back in the Fusion Loader!" Mikey yelled bending down so that everyone could return to his Loader before Dorbickmon released an attack that was aimed at Davis sending him, Veemon, and Angewomon crashing down.

"Davis!" Mikey and the group with Sparrowmon shouted seeing one of their Generals fall from one attack, before they got hit as well.

"Davis… what hurts?" Veemon asked knowing it was pointless to ask.

"Everything, along with the fact that I might have a fractured skull." Davis muttered out as his head was pounding.

Then what seemed like a long time, Mikey was able to Digi-fuse once again.

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Boo-yah, baby!"

"Dorulumon!"

"*ROAR*!"

"Starmon, Pickmonz!"

"YEAH!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Right!"  
"Beelzemon!"

"Ready!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

They all shouted as they became again… "Shoutmon x5B!" as they went at Dorbickmon only to get sent flying into the sky then slamed to the ground, once then getting imprisoned by Dorbickmon's earth control.

"Shoot, not even that's going to do good." Davis said worried.

"It's no use, Dorbickmon is too powerful, there might not be chance in stopping him." A familiar voice was heard making Davis and Veemon turn to see Lilymon trying to help Angewomon up.

"Dragon Infernal Fire!" Dorbickmon yelled releasing his attack on the fused Digimon separating him.

'No, it can't be over. I was just sent here and now my team is already going down? Wait hang on.' Davis thought to himself as he looked over to Lilymon who got Angewomon's arm over her shoulder. "Lilymon, has Mikey ever Digi-Fused you with anyone?" He asked wondering what she's been through exactly.

"N-no, I wasn't with the Fusion Fighters when they were fighting for the first time." She explained to him. Hearing that made Angewomon wonder why he would ask that, then it hit her.

"Hmph, I know what you're thinking." Angewomon said as Lilymon got the message.

"Well, it worked for Veemon and Seadramon. Get ready." Davis said as he got up and pulled out his Fusion Loader. 'I know this might not work, but it's worth a shot.' He thought to himself, putting his plan into action.

"Angewomon!"

"Ready when you are."

"Lilymon!"

"Okay!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

If you want to know what this Digimon is check out MarioKid1285's Deviantart to find out. For now, I'll go into the best detail I can.

The two began to fuse together becoming one. Her body was based off Angewomon but with features from Lilymon such as her vine like hair, her outfit was like a combination of the flower girls dress and the angel's onesie, the gloves and shoes were the same way and she had a vine belt which would keep her skirt from falling down.

"AngeLilymon!" She shouted in Angewomon's voice.

Dorbickmon heard her and turned to see the Digimon, and mentally laughed. "Another Fusion? Just give up, you know that's not going to work." He said thinking that he was better than he thought. "None the less." Dorbickmon said grabbing Dracomon. "For you, I have a special punishment. This is the fate of all wea…!" He was about to say until he got cut off.

"Vine Cannon!" AngeLilymon yelled firing her attack at his arm and grabbing Dracomon who he let go of.

'I know they might not stand a chance, but the least I can do is stall him.' Davis thought again as he got ready.

"Why you little…!" Dorbickmon tried to say, but got cut off again, by MetalGreymon ramming into him. Making everyone gasp knowing who it is. "Who're you kidding? You're nowhere near as strong as I am." He tried to mock him.

"Maybe, but I still got one thing left… pride." Christopher said with a serious look in his eyes. "MetalGreymon, go!" He yelled as metal dinosaur went to attack.

"Trident Arm!" He yelled attacking even though Dorbickmon blocked it.

"Way to go, Christopher!" Mikey yelled seeing him fight for something he doesn't want for once.

"Nice!" Davis yelled as he was watching the fight as well.

But before MetalGreymon could attack again he was pushed back then attacked by boulders, cracking and breaking his horn off, causing him to scream out in pain. "You're all idiots, you think you have a chance against the likes of me!?" Dorbickmon mocked them as he removed the boulders only to attack MetalGreymon exactly like he attacked OmniShoutmon, in which forced him to crash into the ground.

"Oh, no, not again!" Davis said afraid of what might happen next.

"Davis, you need to bring MechaVeemon out here, I might be able to help at this point." Veemon said getting Davis to nod.

"Alright, Reload, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon!" Davis shouted sending the two Digimon out to get ready.

"Christopher!" Mikey called out seeing him land on his knee.

"MetalGreymon… Get up! I know you can." Christopher yelled trying to help at least. "Dracomon taught us if we truly want strength, first we must take unwavering pride in doing the right thing!" Christopher yelled trying to get MetalGreymon to cooperate.

"*Chuckle* Are those the biggest you have on your team? Don't think they'll stand a chance, you might as well give up while you can." Dorbickmon said having his attention on Davis.

"It's time to show him 'our' pride!" Christopher called out.

"You really think pride will save you? Will save any of you!?" Dorbickmon yelled as he released a fire sword from his mouth, taking it and getting ready for attack.

"Not so fast you don't Digi-UGH!" Davis was about to Digi-Fuse when a blast from Dorbickmon's breath which he dodged came at him.

"Dragon's, Fury, BLADE!" Dorbickmon yelled out as he attacked MetalGreymon, MetalTyrannomon, AngeLilymon, and Metal Kabuterimon. MetalKabuterimon and Tyrannomon were KO'd, while AngeLilymon's Digi-Fuse was disengaged. It also broke one of MetalGreymon's wings, making him scream in agony again.

"Not yet, our pride will never break! A dragon with such a rotten soul as yours could never force us to quit!" Christopher yelled out with pride.

"you can do it…" Dracomon muttered under his voice. "You can do it, Blue Flare!" He yelled having faith in both team and general.

As soon as Dracomon shouted his faith in Team Blue Flare, MetalGreymon began to glow a gold color before being forced into the ground. Dorbickmon thought it was over, but what looked like a gold colored beacon came flying out of the earth, surprising everyone MetalGreymon was in that flash of light.

Then Christopher's Fusion Loader began to glow the same color, confusing him completely. "Christopher, that's the power of Digivolution! Hold up your Fusion Loader, yell Digivolve!" Mikey shouted as Christopher heard him he looked at his Loader.

"Digi…volution?" He muttered under his breath. He didn't know what to except, but, he did what Mikey told him. "MetalGreymon… Digivolve!" He yelled out as the light engulfed him completely.

"MetalGreymon, Digivolve to…" MetalGreymon shouted as his armor started to change into a gold metallic color, his right hand into a plasma cannon, and enhancing his armor completely as called out his name… "ZekeGreymon!"

"Another one? Hmph, tricks aren't going to help you. All it's going to do is delay your demise!" Dorbickmon yelled as he tried to attack only to have his attack and sword completely destroyed. "W-what!? *Scoff* Enough of this!" He yelled as he tried to crush him in rocks again, but this time…

"Tail Gun Fire!" ZekeGreymon yelled as he spun around shooting from his tail cannon, destroying each and every rock, surprising Dorbickmon completely.

Then ZekeGreymon went at him and prepared another attack. "Final Trident Strike!" He yelled as his stabbed his claw right through Dorbickmon, creating a blinding explosion, destroying Dorbickmon completely.

Dorbickmon is now laying on the ground twitching and leaking data from him, he couldn't move and it was only a matter of time before he's deleted, and the Generals along with the Digimon were all in front watching it happen. In this cause because he was defeated the flag changed into a three-way picture showing Blue Flare, Fusion Fighters, and Miracle Hunters' symbols.

"Well it's good to see our flag again… finally." Shoutmon said, saying the last bit under his breath.

"That's also the path..." Nene was about to say but Davis finished for her.

"That leads to the next Land. It looks like unless a Dark General is defeated it won't let us take that path." He then looked at her aaaaaand… "DUH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He tried to apologize which Nene just awkwardly laughed for a response saying it was okay.

"Calm down. Anyways, I bet that beating all seven generals is the only way for us to get to Lord Bagra." Mikey stated putting two and two together.

Then they heard Dorbickmon laugh. "What's so funny?" Veemon questioned thinking he was trying to make them look like fools.

"If you had this much trouble beating me in the first Land, with four Generals *Laugh, laugh, cough, cough! * You'll never stand any chance against any of the other Dark Generals. *Chuckle. *" He said before getting deleted.

"Yeah right." Shoutmon said sarcastically. "Any who, it's great to have the band back together again. The Miracle Hunters are a part of our team, Lilymon and Seadramon are Miracle Hunters, and Dracomon is now a part of Team Blue Flare, right?" Shoutmon said explaining about their teams.

"Do they teams really matter anymore? We're all facing the same enemies, therefore…" Nene said as she grabbed Mikey's and Davis' hands, then let go of Mikey's to bring Christopher's hand over, as the four of them stood in a circle formation with one of each of their hands in-between them. "Right?" She asked for the boys' opinion.

"Yeah, you're right." Mikey said agreeing with Nene.

"Uh, fine." Christopher said seeing Nene look over at him.

Nene then looked at Davis still having a smile on her face. Davis blushed because she was closer when she looked at him with the smile. "Uh… r-right." Davis said looking away feeling many different hot-flashes go through him.

"Alright then, let's head to the next land then." Mikey shouted showing his courage which Davis could appreciate.

"Come on, Christopher." Dracomon said hoping he would agree on joining to fight. As an answer Christopher gave him a smile then looked at the flag.

Looks like Davis and his adventures with the Generals of Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare are about to begin for real this time, to be continued.

ALL: Digimon Data Collection!

God of the Challenge: Hey there, look the Digimon I just got. It's a Beast Digimon that is, because of the outdated Interface on its brow, presumed to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. Its attacks are: Metal Cannon and Dash Metal. Did you guess Dorumon?

Agumon: I guessed, I'm a dinosaur so I know my dinosaur cousins like this guy.

Guardramon: No, you didn't, you thought it was a Digimon called Robotmanmon… who doesn't even exist.

Tai.K. : Want to be in Data Collection type a review of you getting a Digimon in your Fusion Loader and maybe you just Might will.

Miracle Hunters

General: Davis Motomiya.

Digimon: Veemon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon, Renamon, Gaogamon, Angewomon, three Biyomons, Seadramon, and Lilymon.

Digi-Fusions: MechaVeemon, WereVeemon, Biyomon Combined mode, and Angelilymon.

Digivolutions: UlforceVeedramon.

Like I said; I've been gone for a long time and my friend isn't feeling so great so I'm might not get done with this that quickly, thanks for reading. Check out my other stories and let me know your ideas for future chapters.


	4. Vampire Land, Moonlight General

Quick note: So, I messed up last time during the analysis on the Miracle Hunters and forgot to put Seadramon and Veemon Aquia Mode on the list. Here's the updated version:

Miracle Hunters

General: Davis Motomiya.

Digimon: Veemon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon, Renamon, Gaogamon, Angewomon, three Biyomons, Seadramon, and Lilymon.

Digi-Fusions: MechaVeemon, WereVeemon, Biyomon Combined mode, Angelilymon, and Veemon Aquia Mode.

Digivolutions: UlforceVeedramon.

With that out of the way, let's 'Kick it OOOOOFFFF!' LOL sorry. XD

"Finally, a way outta this land, aaaaannnd there's no way to even reach it…" Shoutmon said annoyed at where the exit was.

"That makes no sense! No stairs, no hallway. Does every Digimon that can use that know how to fly!? How're we even..!?" Veemon was yelling more annoyed.

"Veemon, Veemon, I'm sure we're all annoyed, but it's really not that big of a de…" Davis was saying until he noticed some can in his hand. "Where'd you get that?" He asked confused as Veemon was about to put some sort food in his mouth.

"…Uhhhhhhh….." He wasn't sure how to answer.

"Forget it, that's not important." Mikey said as he took out his Fusion Loader and pointed it at the gate saying… "Zone Transfer!" ….. Nothing. "Well it was worth a try." He said.

"Let me take care of this." Davis said as he took out his Fusion Loader and did the same thing except he said… "Gate Open!" As the flag began to glow.

"Huh… Hey what a second, how do you know what to do?" Christopher asked getting suspicious about the newcomer.

"…" Davis didn't say anything. 'Great, now I have to make an excuse for this.' He thought to himself. (Was it really necessary to fake this one?) "I… I saw Dorbickmon do something like this, when he… You know what, it's not important." He said.

Then a glowing yellow ball surrounded the group, bringing them flying into the gate, through a tube. (Let's hope it's not a bumpy ride for this group.) "Jeez, whatever this gray stuff is, it seems pretty creepy." Shoutmon explained. He then looked at Veemon and how his scarf was looked cool with the two long hanging parts flying through the air. 'Maybe I should get a scarf… maybe yellow.' He thought to himself, and yes that's a reference.

" _Analysis indicates that it is pure negative energy. Since it is flowing out of Dragon Land, logic would suggest it's produced by the fear and sadness of the Digimon that come from such. Right now, I need more data to determine where it is being sent and why it is being sent there."_ Wisemon spoke through Mikey's Fusion Loader. _"Be careful Mikey, intersection approaching!"_ He warned as there was…

"A three-way split." Thank you, Mikey… really. "Guys, we should all stick together! On my count… Veer left!" He shouted.

Everyone agreed to stay, but for Christopher… "Huh!?" Almost the entire group said seeing blondie doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"What're you doing!?" Nene questioned.

"Sorry, never the best at taking orders." Christopher said smugly before taking off.

"What is with that guy?" Veemon questioned wondering why they were even friends.

"I know! Why's that guy always gotta do everything himself?" Shoutmon said angry.

"Well, that is how Christopher rolls." Mikey said still knowing how his old rival is.

Title: Vampire Land, Moonlight General

The five remaining that didn't separate arrived at their destination, and four Fusion Fighters along with three Miracle Hunters immediately flew out of the Fusion Loaders. "Alright! Where's the Bagra Army!?" Dondokomon yelled pumped.

"Let's get'em!" Chibitortomon shouted full of energy.

"We're gonna take them on!" Cutemon shouted filled with confidence.

"That's right!" The three Biyomons said.

"Guys, keep it down!" Sparrowmon said quietly.

"Huh? Hey, what's all these glowing things?" Cutemon asked confused. Then Screaming filled the air catching the group's attention. "Okay, that's not good. I don't like the sound of that." He said now freaked.

"It's never a good thing when there's screaming in the area." Davis pointed out.

" _Remember, just like in Dragon Land, the Digimon here are being imprisoned to draw out their negative energy. I can also determine that destination of all those energy now. Have a look"_ Wisemon said as they looked at the dark crystal in the sky.

"Up there, huh?" Mikey said getting a bad vibe from whatever it was.

"What in the Digital World is that thing?" Veemon said confused.

" _The center of the new Dark Digital World that Lord Bagra created after gathering all the pieces of the Code Crown."_ Wisemon stated shocking the group.

"That's the Code Crown?" Shoutmon said shocked of what he was looking at.

"C'mon, let's look around. Maybe there's something that might help us here." Mikey suggested as they all followed his example.

"Man, I don't like this place at all." Cutemon said with his arms and legs around Veemon's tail.

"You know, I don't think my tail is going to protect you if that's what you think." Veemon said sweat-dropping.

"I'm sorry, but it feels something's going to jump out at us any second." Cutemon said scared.

"Seriously, I think that maybe you shouldn't watch scary movies before bed then." Veemon stated.

Nene realized something was up. "Who's there!?" She shouted at a tombstone making the Biyomons, Chibitortomon, Dondokomon, and Cutemon jump, then go flinging into two of the teammates. The three Biyomons clung to Shoutmon and the other three Digimon clung to Veemon.

"If that was a joke, it was not funny!" Chibitortomon said annoyed.

"I'm not joking, I saw something go behind that tombstone." Nene said pointing towards where she saw this 'something'.

"Hey, come on, you can come out it's okay. Let us help." Mikey said in a polite voice. The creature used its ears as wings to fly onto the tombstone, and greeted the Generals and Digimon. To Davis, it looked exactly like Terriermon except it had three horns and was brown.

"Please be telling the truth. My name is Lopmon." The little rabbit spoke.

"See? That wasn't so bad. My name is Mikey Kudo." Mikey said introducing himself.

"And my name is Shoutmon." Shoutmon said. Time to introduce the rest.

Dondokomon: I'm Dondokomon!

Chibiturtletortous, whatever his name is: My name is Chibitortomon.

Cutemon: I'm Cutemon.

Biyomons: And we're the Biyomons.

Can we go back to normal?... Okay.

"My name is Nene." Nene said.

"And I'm Sparrowmon." Sparrowmon said.

Finally do… oh wait I forgot.

"My name is Davis." Davis said.

"And I'm Veemon!" Veemon said.

"So, why're you hiding in a place this creepy?" Sparrowmon questioned the little bunny choice.

"From her." Lopmon said confusing the group.

"Who's her?" Shoutmon asked.

Then a claw burst out of the ground, freaking the entire group out. "I think that's her." Veemon said pointing at the claw.

The creature owning the claw came out and attacked the group. "Oh, no you don't! Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon shouted firing his attack sending her flying on fire.

"Was that LadyDevimon?" Davis said remembering the one from where he comes from.

"You know what that thing is Davis?" Shoutmon questioned confused again.

"Me and my crew faced one before." He responded.

Talking gave Ladydevimon time to get up and shake off the burn. Something was different about this one, instead of black clothing, it was wearing red colored ones.

"It's not use, she's indestructible." Lopmon stated letting the group know that they're at a disadvantage.

" _DAVIS! Let me out of here!"_ Angewomon's voice shouted through his Fusion Loader.

"No way! You're not going start a fight with her!" Davis talked back covering the screen. It didn't help as she got out anyway and sent a kick to the Ladydevimon's face. "What're you doing!?" He shouted angry.

"I'm doing what the good guys do, and that's protecting the innocent." She argued back.

Ladydevimon sent a slap to her face, and with her claw knocked her back. "This, is why I don't let you do this! Remember that fight against the Witchmon!?" Davis scolded her for doing something stupid reminding her of how they were before they met the Fusion Fighters.

"Tsk. The fight's only just begun!" Ladydevimon said as more of her burst out of the ground, this time with the right color.

"Go, Sparrowmon!" Nene said.

"Goin' in!" Sparrowmon shouted preparing her attack.

"I'm going to!" Angewomon said being stubborn heading back to danger.

"Lightning Lasers/Heaven's Charm!" The two-shouted sending their attacks at the Ladydevimon.

"We have to retreat! C'mon!" Mikey yelled as the team did what he said, but Davis had to take care of something.

"Angewomon, come on!" He tried to pull her away.

"No-way, I'm not done yet!" She yelled ripping her hand away and going at the Ladydevimon again.

"*Grunt* Why do you have to be so difficult?" Davis said annoyed while pulling out his Fusion Loader. "Reload, Lilymon, Renamon!" He shouted sending out two of his Digimon to drag the stubborn angel away.

"Enough!" Renemon said pining Angewomon to the ground before her and Lilymon forced her up and pulled her away. She tried to resist but the double team kept her from going any further.

(With Mikey and the others)

"*Pant, Pant* Okay, I think we've gone far eno… Wait, where's Davis?" Mikey said knowing they got away but Davis didn't. Then they heard grunting coming from where they came, and saw Davis and his crew having a little problem.

"Let me go! Let me at her!" Angewomon shouted trying to get the trio to release her.

This was an interesting look, Davis was dragging her with his arms under her armpits and Renamon occupied her hand with Lilymon doing the same with the other. "Why do act like this when it comes to Digimon like Witchmon?" He angrily asked her as the others sweat-dropped.

"Sheesh, I don't think I'll ever understand woman." Veemon stated feeling embarrassed.

"Me nether. Those three were pretty darn tough. I'll bet'cha they take orders from the Dark General on this Land." Shoutmon said pointing out his opinion.

"Of course, they do…" Lopmon started talking as the trio finally got Angewomon to calm down. "The Vampire General lives up in that castle, when he was made the Dark General of this place it was turned into Vampire Land." Flashback time.

(Flashback Lopmon's P.O.V.)

 _When the Bagra Army won the war and took over, some of us ran away and escaped. We built a secret village at the edge of the forest, and lived in hiding. We're small and not the strongest, but when we helped each other, we managed to survive… that is, until the Vampire General came to us._

 _He despises daylight, so he used a fog barrier to cover the sky. Now it's always nighttime._

 _(Viewer P.O.V.)_

" _Okay, that's terrible!" Shoutmon said feeling anger for the little guy._

" _Yeah, how do you know when it's time for breakfast?" Veemon dumble asked._

" _If you think that's the worst part, you're wrong. Chocomon and Gummymon turned into Terriermon and Lopmon like me, but the moment we did, Ladydevimon the showed up. They grab the new Lopmon and took them from the Terriermon, then they fly them to the Vampire Castle." Lopmon explained._

" _I can't wait to teach Devimon a lesson!" Shoutmon said just too angry to describe._

" _I think Angewomon will beat you to it." Veemon said knowing how she is with those kind of Digimon._

" _DANG RIGHT I WILL!" She shouted._

" _What about you Lopmon?" Mikey asked._

 _(Flashback over)_

"I changed only a little while ago, and I knew that they would come get me so I got out as quick as I can." He stated lowering his head. "And I left the one Terriermon that was my friend." He said feeling bad.

'Poor little guy…' Davis thought to himself as he felt bad for Lopmon.

"You're not alone, you've got us!" Shoutmon said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, we'll help you with…" Davis was saying as he was about to put his hand on Nene shoulder before a mini static forced both him and her to back away from each other. "What was that!?" He yelled completely confused.

A wave of silence filled the air for a while before Nene began to blush, which triggered a blush from Davis.

"….Right…. Okay so, what does this Vampire General do with all the Lopmon once he has them?" Mikey asked breaking the silcence.

"I don't know, they never come back." Lopmon stated.

"If he's anything like the vampires I've always heard about… Aaghh, the fa…" Sparrowmon was about to say but got muffled by Veemon because he didn't want her to talk about it.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING ABOUT VAMPIRES!" He shouted.

"Sorry." She said muffled.

"Well anyway, sounds like we'd better go help your village if that's the case." Mikey stated putting his fist up. BOOM another explosion.

"Oh, no. They're attacking the village!" Lopmon said worried. Then they saw Angewomon fly past them already on her way.

"Oh, come on! Give it rest already!" Davis shouted out to her.

"Not a chance!" She argued back.

(At the village)

"Please don't destroy our home!" One of the Chocomon begged.

"Tell us where the last Lopmon is and we'll think about it!" The leader Ladydevimon threatened.

"We don't know." One of the Terriermon said.

"We just saw him running away." Another one of the Chocomon said.

"You're lying! Tell me, or say goodbye to your village!" Ladydevimon threatened them again.

"Celestial Arrow!" A familiar voice called as she blocked the attack that was coming at her.

"You!" She said seeing the familiar rival.

"That's right!" Angewomon said landing. "I'm only here because I have a good reason, and that's to protect the innocent from you! And I will not fall to the hands of your General!" She bravely yelled out to the devil lady.

"PFF! What do you hope to accomplish? You will never stand a chance against NeoMyotismon!" Ladydevimon scolded her.

"That's enough!" Mikey yelled as him and his group managed to arrive.

"How dare you destroy these poor Digimon's home." Nene scolded her.

"And capture Lopmon to!" Davis yelled.

"Well look who's come back for another beat down." Ladydevimon said jumping into the air with her crew.

"Look, Angewomon if you're going to do this you're not doing this alone." Davis said taking out his Fusion Loader.

"If they fly then so will we." Mikey said following his example.

"We should just join forces." Nene said doing the same.

"Shoutmon, Sparrowmon, Digi-Fuse!" Mikey shouted as the two began to glow.

"Digi-Fuse! Super Sonic Sparrow!" They yelled as Shoutmon and Sparrowmon collided.

"Angewomon, Lilymon, Digi-Fuse!" Davis shouted as the two began to glow.

"Digi-Fuse! AngeLilymon!" They yelled as Angewomon and Lilymon collided.

The Ladydevimon attack ready to strike. "Heh, Shock Rocket!" Shoutmon shouted sending 'shocking' missiles at the Ladydevimon, no pun intended.

"Vine Cannon!" AngeLilymon shouted firing at the Ladydevimon as well, but they remained standing.

"Dang these girls are tough." Shoutmon stated.

"My turn. Bat Blitz!" Ladydevimon shouted firing her attack of bats at her opponents. She sent Shoutmon and Sparrowmon back but AngeLilymon remained standing.

Lopmon was watching in fear of what was going on until a familiar friend found him. "Lopmon!" A voice called as he looked forward and saw his friend Terriermon running towards him.

"Terriermon?..." He said seeing him.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Mikey said confused of how the LadyDevimon were surviving them.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" A familiar voice yelled as MetalGreymon was spotted flying above a blonde-haired boy.

"What, who're you!?" LadyDevimon questioned not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"MetalGreymon! Giga Destroyer!" Christopher shouted as the Greymon did as he was told.

"DAAAAAAHH!" The LadyDevimon screeched in pain.

"Keep going! Don't stop!" He commanded as MetalGreymon kept rapidly firing at the devil ladies, taking them out and surprising the Fusion Fighters and Miracle Hunters. "The trick is to never let up. Don't let them regenerate. They can't restore their forms if there's nothing to restore!" He stated as they were getting vaporized.

"Got it, just keep blasting!" Shoutmon yelled as he was about to help until…

"Stay out of the way runts! This is my fight!" MetalGreymon yelled as he attacked the two Digimon disengaging the fusions.

"MetalGreymon's right. You were just getting in the way." Christopher scoffed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU GETTING IN THE WAY!" Veemon shouted as he was about to charge at Christopher until Davis restrained him telling him it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, who needs enemies when we have friends like you, huh, Christopher! We're supposed to be a team!" Shoutmon scolded him. "All you ever do is take off on your own!" He continued to scold him.

"If you mean me taking the other fork in the path, I'd be glad to do so again." Christopher scoffed. "So, spare me your lecture. If I didn't show up you never would stand a chance against these Digimon."

"Would you all cut it out! We don't have time for this!" Nene said breaking the argument.

"Um… excuse me?" One of the Chocomon said getting the gang's attention.

"We'd like to thank you." One of the Gummymon stated.

"So, thank you very much!" All the villager Digimon stated.

"Oh, heh you're welcome." Mikey said accepting their thanks.

"Mikey, look." Nene said catching his attention. "More LadyDevimon are coming."

"Whoa, that's a lot." Davis said. Then he heard and saw Angewomon struggling to get up. "Huh, Oh no, no, no, no, NOOOOO! You're not going to fight all of those freaks!" He shouted as he forced Angewomon back into the Fusion Loader.

"It's no use, we should head to the forest. We'll regroup there." Mikey said as the Chocomon, Gummymon, and Terriermon along with the Fusion Fighters went into the forest.

"What now? We can't just keep running away." Shoutmon stated.

"He's got a point. They'll just keep finding us." Davis said agreeing with Shoutmon.

"I know, but there's no point in staying there when we're outnumbered." Mikey explained. "They'll just keep coming and coming, until they eventually wear us down." He said making sense.

"Then we need to take out their boss." Christopher said catching everyone's attention. "If we go to the castle and defeat their Dark General, the so-called Vampire, then it's all over and we win." He said wanting to get it done and over with.

"But you can't. The castle's protected by a force field." One of the Terriermon stated.

"Really?" Mikey then took out his Fusion Loader and looked at a map of the area. "Oh, yeah I can see it. Looks like the force field's power comes from somewhere on the very top floor." Mikey stated looking at the castle from the projection. "I got it. We'll disguise ourselves as LadyDevimon, then we can get in." He suggested.

"Huh?" Shoutmon, Davis, Veemon, and Nene said confused.

"Yeah, once in we go to the top floor, and shut the whole thing down." He explained his idea to the group.

"Then give me a signal when it's off. I stay here, and that General won't know what even hit him." Christopher said.

"So, we do all your dirty work then you swoop in and take all the glory!?" Veemon scoffed getting angrier with Christopher by the moment.

"Problem?" He responded making him think that he was trying to make him look like a fool. Veemon began to turn bright red as steam was being released form his head.

"Chill out, Veemon. It's a good plan, Christopher. The good part is, while you're attacking from the outside, we'll be attacking from inside. This should increase our chances." Mikey said agreeing with his once known rival. "After all, working with a team is always more better."

"But how are we gonna signal you?" Sparrowmon said wondering what idea they might have.

"If you can reach the bell in the castle, maybe you can ring it." One of the Gummymon suggested.

"Okay, you're on when the bell rings." Mikey said ready to put his plan into action.

Later there were Chocomon and Gummymon wondering off on their own scared of their own life, they were hoping that in any case that they weren't going to get caught. "Chocomon, Gummymon." A voice said making the group look at a log nervous.

"Don't be afraid, it's just us. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Lopmon said as him and Terriermon came out of the log.

"Are you all okay?" Terriermon asked worried.

"Lopmon! Terriermon!" The group said with excitement.

"Don't worry about us, we're okay. We're just glad you're okay." One of the Chocomon said.

"Huh? What happened to Mikey, and the others?" Lopmon asked worried.

"They said that they were going to the castle to fight the Vampire General." One of the Gummymon said shocking the two.

"Are they insane!?" Terriermon almost had a heart attack.

"Why would they do something so crazy?" Lopmon asked scared.

"Because, Mikey told us they'll fight for us because it's what they do, because we're their friends." Chocomon said assuring them that they'd be okay.

"They'd… do that for us?" Terriermon asked after what Lopmon told him about the group of humans as the Chocomon and Gummymon were agreeing.

Mikey's plan was ready. Him, Nene, and Davis would pretend to be LadyDevimon and would say that Cutemon is a rare Lopmon in order to get inside but for Davis he faked to be a Devimon rather than the other option. Meanwhile Christopher will be ready for attack as Davis gave him MetalKabuterimon and MetalTyranomon, and Angewomon because he knew she would mess it up by trying to attack one of the LadyDevimon. And everyone else is in the Fusion Loader.

"Open, the gate. We've caught a Lopmon… a very, very rare one." Mikey said in a deep low-low voice, almost demonic like. One of the LadyDevimon flew over and stuck her face into Cutemon's examining him.

"They all look the same to me… turn off the force field." She commanded as the other LadyDevimon went to turn it off. "Bring this pathetic Lopmon in. Re-arm the force field." She commanded again not knowing two green and brown creatures flew in.

"Tsk, can't wait to be done with these long-eared rodents. But, if it's really rare, I'd better check before we process it." LadyDevimon scoffed as they walked through the halls not knowing that Renamon and a Monitamon flew out of the Fusion Loaders.

"Everything's in place." Renamon said as her and Monitamon disappeared.

"Keep it up you three!" She scolded them. LadyDevimon then noticed Davis. "Hmph, is this Lopmon so rare that it brought a Devimon out here." She asked.

"I just wanted to get this done and over with so that my General becomes unstoppable." He said in the same tone as Mikey.

"I see…" She responded. They soon arrived at a door-way but had to stop for reasons. "I need to inform my superious. You, come with me. The rest of you, wait here." She said referring to Davis.

"Uh… Of course." He said as he followed behind.

Once they thought they were gone, Renamon appeared next to Mikey. "We found the power generator for the force field." She explained to him.

"Okay, Nene, go shut it down while I stay and distract LadyDevimon with Davis." Mikey said to her.

"As soon as we turn it off, we'll ring the bell for Christopher." She responded as Renamon disappeared into the shadows while she took Cutemon to their destination.

"Huh? Hey!" LadyDevimon shouted as she saw them leaving. "Where do you think you're going? I said to stay." She warned them.

'Shoot, we need to think of some way out of this.' Davis thought to himself as an idea came to his head. "You fools! I can't trust any of you to just simply hold one Lopmon! Get that Lopmon again and don't lose it!" He did a fake scold at them.

"*Grunt* I can handle this! Just get the Lopmon!" Mikey told Nene hoping that whatever plan Davis had would work.

"Why don't you just grab the stupid thing!? *Groan* You go warn our superiors, I've got a Lopmon to catch!" LadyDevimon yelled as her and Nene went to chase after Cutemon.

"We don't have much time. Monitamon, Renamon, take us to the force field!" Mikey said as him and Davis took off the disguises and followed the two, not knowing about the two Digimon following them.

They finally made to the room, it looked like the generator was in a cage with electric flying into it. "Yeah, that's gotta be it." Davis said as they entered.

"Now, all we have to do is find the shut off switch." Monitamon said.

"If there is a switch." Renamon said having doubts.

"Huh? What in the world?" Mikey said seeing what looked like a giant coffin.

"A… Coffin? Wait don't vampires sleep in those?" Davis asked seeing it right there in front of them.

"They only do that during the daytime, but since it's always nighttime here he wouldn't be there now." Monitamon stated. Whenever Davis thought of vampires, only one Digimon would come to mind.

"Okay, all we have to do now is turn off the force field. That way Christopher can start attacking." Mikey said as they started walking until the ground began to rumble, turning their attention to the coffin.

"Well, look who's wrong." Renamon said sarcastically referring to monitamon.

A claw emerged from the coffin, and went for an attack making them jump in different directions. Renamon grabbed on to Davis in order to break his fall, but the one mistake was that he dropped his Fusion Loader.

"Oh no!" He shouted as he got up to go get it, but it was snatched by the claw.

"Welcome to my castle, Mikey Kudo… and Davis Motomyia." A voice said the vampire rose from its bed. "I've been expecting you. You may have already guessed… and yes, the Dark General of Vampire Land, is me." He said in the most deepest voice I've ever heard. He looked almost exactly identically to Myotismon, and there was a good reason for it. "I am also the Moonlight King, NeoMyotismon!"

"…Myotismon…" Davis growled under his breath, remembering the monster that nearly destroyed the world he fought for.

"To me that's just a fancy name… for a creep that captured poor innocent Lopmon!" Mikey scoffed.

"Heh, the Lopmon serve a purpose for me that you'll never understand. What I can achieve using their power exceeds anything you could ever dream of." Myotismon said only making Davis more angry by the minute.

"I hate to think of what that even means, but I won't let you get away with it." Mikey stood up to him as he took out his Fusion Loader. Then the bell started to ring at the wrong time.

"Oh, no. Bad timing, we never got to take down the force field." Davis said looking outside.

"The Signal, but the force field's still on." Christopher said seeing that those who were sent in didn't succeed.

"But… that means…" MetalKabuterimon dropped the sentence there.

"Mikey and Davis…" MetalTyrannomon left off the sentence.

"Failed…" Christopher finished for him.

"No… no let's not think that… they couldn't have failed, they're probably being delayed." Angewomon said not wanting to believe her own General failed to save the Digital World.

"The Devimon are coming!" Mailbirdramon warned them as they saw the army coming towards them.

"There's too many to fight we need a new plan." Christopher said as he only had so little time left.

"Before I delete any of you, tell me why you came here. Why come to this place when you know it's where your demise lay's?" Myotismon asked whether it mattered to him or not.

"Because innocent Digimon are kept here! And we're going to set them free! No matter what!" Mikey yelled determined to save the Digital World.

"You don't know any of them, and they don't know you. What does it matter? Tell me why you'd risk your own life for them!" Myotismon asked believing that they had no right to get in the way.

"When someone is suffering for no reason, I will protect them! I'm not just going to stand around and let them get hurt." Davis yelled out.

"He's right! We may have just met, but Lopmon, Chocomon, Terriermon and Gummymon are our friends now, and that's something you'll never understand!" Mikey yelled at him. Terriermon and Lopmon heard what he said as tears began to form in their eyes.

"Tsk, interesting… but in case you've forgotten, you're a Fusion Loader short, so your little Miracle Hunter is going to have to find his own miracle." Myotismon said holding up the blue and gold device. "So, I'll delete you, you, and your precious little friends!" He shouted raising his claw up for attack. Before he landed a hit though, Lopmon swooped in and took the Fusion Loader and flew to Davis.

"Thanks, Lopmon, but what're you doing here?" He asked as he took back what was rightfully his.

"If it's for friends, then we'll fight too." Terriermon said flying over to them.

"Hmph, you got that right. So, let's do this!" Mikey said pulling out his Fusion Loader.

"Ha! I'd like to see you tr-GAH!" Myotismon was going to say but got blasted by Sparrowmon's attack.

"Don't worry, we're here you guys!" Nene shouted running to them.

"Alright, let's go!" Mikey got his Fusion Loader ready.

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Boo-yah, Baby!"

"Dorulumon!"

"*Raor*!"

"Starmon, Pickmonz!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Yeah

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"Shoutmon X5!"

"Right with you!" Davis Shouted getting his ready.

"Veemon!"

"Yeah!"

"Renamon!"

"On it!"

"Gaogamon!"

"Ready!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!" The three shouted as they become a werewolf like Veemon. "WereVeemon!"

"We need you guys to try and hold him off for a while!" Mikey shouted.

"Got it!" Shoutmon said firing his flaming sword at his opponent.

"VeeClaw!" WereVeemon shouted as he began thrashing his claws at NeoMyotismon.

"Alright, back to the original plan. We need to bring the force field down." Davis said hoping they could finally get this done and over with.

Meanwhile Christopher and his half weren't doing so good. "Black Talon!" The Devimon shouted as they attacked the Blue Flare General and the Digimon, forcing them into the force field, shocking them in the most excruciating pain.

"Imploding Ice!" Lopmon shouted blowing ice breath at the generator freezing it.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon shouted destroying it with his spinning attack.

The force field was now down the shocking pain went away from Christopher and his group. "Huh? Hey, it's gone! Let's go!" He shouted as they all sent the Devimon flying back so they could get inside.

"Doom Cannon!" Myotismon yelled as he sent shocking black energy ball at Shoutmon X5, which sent him flying into WereVeemon. Then the two went flying out of the roof as Veemon had to grab Shoutmon because he couldn't fly.

"Shoot. Byomons, WereVeemon, Digi-Fuse!" Davis shout as he fused the three Byomons with the already fused Digimon making him grow their wings on his back.

"Byo Flight!" WereVeemon shouted as he used the wings to fly into the air. "Alright, let's end this. Spiral Storm!" He shouted sending not only a vortex of wind from his paws, but also razor-sharp leaves. He thought he had him but Myotismon didn't even flinch.

"Let me do the honers. Meteor Impact!" Shoutmon shouted as he went for a flaming punch, but it was easily blocked like it was nothing and was sent back.

"Nightmare Leeches!" Myostismon yelled sending giant leech shaped piranha like creatures at the two, and started eating data.

"Break away, quick!" Mikey yelled scared now.

"Plasma Cannon!" A familiar voice yelled as two blasts destroyed the creatures sucking their data.

"Huh? Christopher!" Mikey shouted seeing Mailbirdramon in the sky.

"Leave the General to me, Mikey! Just keep the Devimon and LadyDevimon away!" He yelled out to them pointing towards army of them.

"Huh? Right, got it covered!" WereVeemon said as him and X5 saw where he was pointing.

"Yeah, see what happens when we work as a team Blondie?" Shoutmon stated.

"You think you're going to do any better? Please tell me you're joking." Myotismon said trying to mock him.

"It'll be better, you just watch." Christopher said as he took out his Fusion Loader. (He could use the Digimon Davis temporally gave him, but he wanted to prove his Digimon were stronger.)

"Greymon!"

"*Roar*!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"*Roar!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"MetalGreymon!"

"Go for Trident Arm!" Christopher commanded as the robodino did what he said, but barley did any damage.

Meanwhile Shoutmon X5, WereVeemon and Angewomon were holding off the Devimon that were coming their way. "These things, just won't stop coming!" Shoutmon said as he kept slashing away.

"Keep going! I can take these freaks!" Angewomon said as she kept attacking. Shoutmon got attacked with Black Talons all over the place meaning that they needed more help than they thought.

"*Grunt* Reload, Beelzemon!" Mikey shouted releasing Beelzemon into the battle.

"Fire, Oblivion Cannon!" He yelled as he started blasting every single Devimon that came into sight.

"Thanks, Beelzemon! That's good shooting!" Shoutmon said to his companion as he turned and gave him a thumbs up to them.

But the Devimon weren't done yet. "It's no use! No matter how many attacks we throw at them, they'll just keep regenerating their power." Davis shouted out.

"Then I'll keep fighting! Earth Shaker!" Shoutmon X5 yelled as he sent a burning ray of flames at them denigrating them. That wasn't the end, more of them kept coming from every corner.

"I'm not stopping! Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon shouted firing her attack at them.

"That's enough!" NeoMyotismon said pulling out his… "Darkness Loader, Digi-Fuse!" He shouted as he forced the Devimon and LadyDevimon to fuse with him. "NeoMyotismon, Darkness Mode Level 1!" He yelled as he became bigger and yet stronger making everyone gasp.

"What is that?" Beelzemon said shocked at what he saw.

"He forced them all to Digi-Fuse with him." WereVeemon stated.

"Shoot… MetalGreymon use Trident arm again!" Christopher shouted as MetalGreymon did what he was told.

"Giga-Neutron Blast!" Myotismon yelled firing a blast of energy at his opponent sending him flying back.

"Ggh!? MetalGreymon!" Christopher shouted seeing his lead Digimon get attacked like he was nothing.

"Reload Decker…" Christopher was about to send another Digimon out but got interrupted.

"Not so fast!" Myotismon said as he sent his fist Christopher's way knocking him off from where he was standing, then dodged a blast from Beelzemon.

"Stay out of the way!" MetalGreymon yelled elbowing him and Shoutmon.

"Hey, who's side are you on!?" WereVeemon yelled angry.

"I said to leave the Vampire General to me!" Christopher scolded at them.

"Christopher, we have to fight together or else we don't stand a chance!" Mikey yelled at him, whether it would do him good or not.

"Stay out of this! This is my fight, Mikey!" Christopher snapped at him as he struggled to get up. "MetalGreymon, Giga Blaster!" He shouted as the Digimon rapidly fired his attacks at Myotismon. "Keep hitting him... JUST KEEP FIRING!" Christopher shouted at the top his lungs sounding like he was going crazy. "It worked on the Devimon, it's going to work on this freak as well!" He still sounded like a crazy person.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Myotismon smugly said shocking Christopher as it seemed as if it did nothing. "You think a simple-minded attack is going to work on me?" He said as he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"GO, METALGREYMON!" Christopher shouted as MetalGreymon went for another blow.

"Heh, fools… Darkness Loader…" Myotismon said as he took out the anti-Fusion Loader. (That's just another name I call it. "Force-Digi-Fuse!" He shouted as the energy from the Loader engulfed MetalGreymon and forced him and the Dark General to merge, shocking everyone. "Darkness Mode Level 2. What do you think now? Not so confident anymore, huh?" He said looking down at the Fusion Fighters, Blue Flare, and Miracle Hunters.

"Me-MetalGr-Greymon was… absorbed?" Christopher said as he looked at the Vampire General in horror of what has just become.

To be continued…

ALL: Digimon Data Collection!

Superior-Creativity: Hey Guys, Look at the Digimon I just got. It's a Digimon that was transformed into a half-beast, half-man form when Agnimon lost its power. It is missing the "Combat Instinct" that Digimon naturally possess, and moreover, it has lost power. However, it is a being that has inherited a Spirit of the legendary Ten Warriors who possess ultimate strength, so although it has lost power, ordinary Adult-class Digimon aren't a match for it. Did you guess Flamemon?

Wow, that was a long chapter… Also, there was something going on about people not being able to get into their account, so if you read this part, be careful cause you might not be able to get in your account.


	5. Stay strong, Greymon Shoutmon DX is born

So, I just talked with MarioKid and he told me he's allowing me to use AngeLilymon for this fanfic. I thought he was going to flip that I used something without asking, but he said he'll let it slide this one time.

Tai: Last time, the Fusion Fighters, Miracle Hunters, and Team Blue Flare went to Vampire Land ruled under the Dark Vampire General NeoMyotismon; an immortal being with power that might be even more powerful than MaloMyotismon. Before the good guys took victory, he forced MetalGreymon to fuse with him. What's going to happen? Will Veemon Digivolve? N-no seriously I want to know!

Title: Stay strong, Greymon! Shoutmon DX is born!

"He got MetalGreymon!" Mikey shouted seeing the strongest of Team Blue Flare get captured like he was nothing.

"N-n-no… I-it can't be…" Christopher said devastated of what just happened.

"That's right. Shudder before the power of darkness!" Myotismon yelled as he went to strike the group.

"Yeah, well why don't you just shut your big mouth!" Shoutmon shouted as Beelzemon blasted him.

"Don't worry, I'll shield you. Take him out!" Beelzemon yelled only to be sent flying by one of his claws.

"Alright vamp!" Shoutmon yelled as he slashed Myotismon in half. "Alright!"

"A little late to celebrate!" WereVeemon called out as the Dark General began to reform.

"You still don't get it. All those Lopmon I've absorb, made me indestructible!" NeoMyotismon shouted out.

"Have you no shame?" Shoutmon yelled knowing the answer. (What's with the yelling I know it's supposed to be intense but still) He was then engulfed with WereVeemon in Myotismon's fog.

"Get out of you guys!" Davis yelled as he recalled Angewomon, MetalTyrannomon and MetalKabuterimon. The smoke cleared showing the Vampire General holding Shoutmon X5, and the Digimon from WereVeemon Biyo Flight's Fusion.

"Heh, I have no need for you." Myotismon said dropping Veemon and his comrades. "But you, you shall become a part of me!" He shouted referring to Shoutmon which made Lopmon mad.

"*Grunt* Yeah, well I hope I give you cavities." Shoutmon growled.

"That's it, he messed with the wrong team!" Mikey yelled looking at Christopher, but he was still devastated from MetalGreymon getting absorb. "Christopher?"

"N-no, he… he lost like he was…" He started to say.

"Christopher! Snap out of it!" Davis shouted trying to get him to reach him.

"There's still one Lopmon left here." Lopmon said as he began to glow white completely. He flew up to Myotismon like it was nothing freaking the team out. "Let go of my friends!" He shouted angry and could not take anymore.

"*Grunt* Th-th-that glow… i-is, that… the White Lopmon?" Myotismon began to stutter at the sight of his one true fear, dropping Shoutmon making the group gasp confused of what was going on. "N-NO! Keep away from me!" He shouted covering his face with his arms.

"Lop-NADO!" Lopmon shouted creating a sand tornado blinding the Dark General himself.

"Shoutmon, Veemon, retreat!" Mikey called out to Veemon and the De-Digi-Fused Shoutmon. Part of the group made a run for it, but Christopher… he wasn't moving at all.

"Oh, for the love of, come on!" Davis shouted grabbing the not moving General's hand and forcing him to come.

The sand cleared and Myotismon saw that his victims were now gone out of sight. "*Chuckle* Those fools actually thought I believed any of such a fairy-tail! *Laugh*! I am a Dark General, I fear nothing!" He called out laughing.

With the group of teams, they finally got away. Shoutmon fell down exhausted, Veemon following his example while the rest of the group just sat down peacefully.

"Lopmon… that was… insane, but… you save our butts." Shoutmon said panting trying to catch his breath.

"Man, I ran so fast I forgot to take a breather." Veemon panted flipping over on his back.

"You and me both." Davis said as he plopped down.

"Well, we scared him off, but NeoMyotismon will be ba…" Nene was saying as she sat down, but stopped when she realized she was in Davis' lap.

"AHH!" They both screamed as they rushed to their feet looking away and blushing.

"Heh, I'll just say I didn't see anything." Mikey said scratching the back of his head. He then noticed Christopher was just staring out in the open. "Christopher." He said trying to get his attention.

"We've got to use all the power we've got left…" He said catching everyone's attention. "That vampire must be destroyed!" He yelled as the pressure was building up inside of him.

"You can't fight with us, he's got MetalGreymon." Davis stated knowing that he couldn't do anything only for the anger to build even more in the Blue Flare General.

"*Growl* MetalGreymon got absorbed… because he was too weak…" Christopher then snapped.

"Shut up Christopher! You're supposed to be his General!" Shoutmon shouted absolutely fed up with him.

"It'll be okay. Remember we're stronger when we act as one. We'll rescue MetalGreymon together." Mikey said trying to stop another argument.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Don't try to cheer me up!" Christopher was more angry than ever. "*Growl* Always so upbeat and hopeful… You always underestimate the problem, and you're no better!" He freaked out grabbing Mikey and Davis by the collars of their shirts.

"Knock it off Christopher! Remember the White Lopmon?" Davis reminded Christopher but instead confusing him.

"He's right… When Lopmon flew to NeoMyotismon's face, he said something about it." Mikey said remembering Myotismon saying 'Th-th-that glow… i-is, that… the White Lopmon?' "Don't you see? The Vampire General thought Lopmon was what he said." He said as he thought that he feared this… White Lopmon… (I swear they need to come up with better names for these guys)

"Yeah, but what is the White Lopmon?" Nene said never hearing of such Digimon.

"Maybe he's made of garlic or out of the sun or something?" Veemon said doing a bad job at sounding smart.

"Yeah, I mean, just the thought of him was enough to make him a scaredy-cat." Davis stated as Christopher put them down.

"We know all about the White Lopmon." Terriermon said finally getting some dialog.

"The White Lopmon is a legend among my kind. He's jam-packed with digital energy that gives him great power. Meaning if we find the real White Lopmon…" Lopmon said leaving it off there.

"We can free MetalGreymon." Shoutmon said finishing what he said.

Mikey put his hand on Christopher's shoulder. "NeoMyotismon has a weakness. That's something to be upbeat about." He stated putting on a smile.

"Don't forget, your teams strong too." Davis said putting his hand on his other shoulder.

All Christopher could do was smile and say… "Yeah, I guess so."

Then growling was heard in the area catching everyone's attention. "Uh, guys? We've got company." Veemon said as dust filled the area.

"We have to get going!" Terriermon said as him and Lopmon got a head start.

"If the White Lopmon really does exist, it'll be at the underground temple. C'mon" Lopmon stated as him and Terriermon took off.

"Alright then, lead the way." Davis said as he called back the Biyomons, Renamon, and Gaogamon and the group followed the duo of Digimon.

Dorulumon broke a hole through the ground for the gang to jump in. Lopmon, Terriermon, and Cutemon went first, Dorulumon following behind. "Last one down's a Raremon." Veemon challenged Shoutmon as he jumped in the hole.

"Oh, it is on!" Shoutmon shouted as he jumped in.

"Reload, Deckerdramon!" Christopher said as the rest of the Digimon went in. The humans that were still on ground saw the Blue Flare General reload one of his Digimon. "I'll hold them off, you get going!" He shouted as he climbed onto Deckerdramon.

"It's a whole army, are you sure you'll be alright?" Mikey asked knowing how stubborn he is.

"*Chuckle* You forgot who you're talking to. That White Lopmon you keep mentioning might be able to beat NeoMyotismon, right?" Christopher said holding up his Fusion Loader. "Then Let me handle this. Decker Launcher, fire!" He shouted as Deckerdramon fired his attack. "Find him! Find him and bring MetalGreymon back to me! Got it!?" He shouted out hoping that he didn't put his trust into failures.

"…Okay, good luck then!" Mikey said as he, Nene and Davis jumped down.

"DECKERDRAMON! KEEP FIRING! KEEP FIRING UTIL THEY CAN'T REGEBERATE!" Christopher yelled fury burning in his eyes. "Do it for MetalGreymon… VAPORIZE THEM!" Christopher kept yelling. Vengeance consuming him completely.

(At Lord Bagra's dark fortress)

"So, there's another pesky runt on the lose." Bagra said as he found out about Davis. "I get rid of one General, then he comes back with another. This is irritating, but as if this one will be a pain." He said.

"If he does, my pet would be happy to take him out for you, brother." AxeKnightmon stated referring to the dragon Digimon next to him.

"That's if he does become a nascence. Until then… I'll let the Dark Generals have the honor of removing him." Bagra stated as he smirked. "But I know where he's from… maybe I should've destroyed that Digicard long ago. Oh, well." He said referring to a certain cyber hound.

(Back with the others)

"It's just up this way." Lopmon said as him and Terriermon were up ahead in the tunnel, only to find more of the Devimon.

"Oh, come on! Give us a break!" Veemon shouted aggravated.

"I know, right? They just won't stop coming." Shoutmon said feeling annoyed.

"Is this the only path?" Mikey asked getting a nod from Terriermon.

"Then we'll just have to push through them." Nene said pulling out her Fusion Loader.

"Nene, can I get the first crack at'em?" Sparrowmon asked preparing for battle.

"Go for it." She responded as Sparrowmon flew in blasting and destroying any Devimon that came in sight.

"Let's go!" Mikey yelled pulling out his Fusion Loader. As Shoutmon, Veemon, and Dorulumon ran forward to strike, Mikey following behind.

"C'mon, Nene!" Davis yelled as he grabbed her hand and ran after them. Cutemon grabbed Terrimon and Lopmon's hands and ran after them.

"Wait what?! Wait for me! Hello?! Anybody!?" Ballistamon yelled being far behind the crew.

The cave began shaking, and looking as if it was breaking down. Davis and Nene almost got hit, so he thought of a different solution. He bent down and picked her up into his arms and returned to running. This was making the two blush again, but it was hard to notice. They got out of the war game that they were in and finally found an exit.

"Look, there it is! The temple entrance!" Lopmon shouted as the group stopped to hear him. They looked up ahead to see a stone bridge with a door that had a picture of Lopmon on it.

"Just behind that door, is where we'll find the White Lopmon!" Terriermon shouted pointing ahead. "The Vampire Slayer." He continued.

"Uh… Davis?" Nene asked as he looked at her and realized he was still holding her.

"Oh! Oh, sorry. S-sorry." He said putting her down his face turning red. The fog began to fill the room again, Nene knew what this was.

"Go!" She said pushing Mikey forward. "They're coming this time, I'll hold them off." She said hoping onto Sparrowmon.

"Nene, wait!" Mikey was about to argue but didn't get the time.

"We'll take out the bridge from above." Nene said as they flew up. (The Devimon can fly, it would do nothing to take out the bridge.

"I'm not letting you do this alone!" Davis said pulling out his Fusion Loader.

"They're doing their part, it's our turn… Let's go!" Mikey yelled as him, Shoutmon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon ran to the door. The robot and the wolf almost fell off because Sparrowmon already blasted the bridge.

"What the?... *Sigh* There's never a doorknob when you need one. Hey, Dorulumon, do you think you can open this?" Mikey asked as there was no other way in.

"You got it! Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted as he drilled the door trying to break through.

Nene, Davis and Veemon were on Sparrowmon and were holding off the Devimon and LadyDevimon as much as they could. "Shoot, we need more time." Davis said knowing Mikey wasn't finished.

"No matter how many we zap, more keep coming." Nene stated.

"Man, I hate it when some of you are right." Davis said pulling out his Fusion Loader. "Reload, Angewomon!" He said finally releasing the angel.

"Finally!" She shouted as she was going to get a chance to fight. Davis never liked Angewomon's attitude towards Digimon like LadyDevimon, but he needed all the help he could get. "Heaven's Charm!" She shouted releasing an attack.

"*Grunt* No good, this door too thick." Dorulumon said as the moment Shoutmon put his hand on the door it was burnt to a crisp.

"Ballistamon, we need your brute strength to lift this." Mikey called over to the robot as he did what he was told.

"Man, I thought you'd never ask." Ballistamon said finally getting a part of the action. He tried to lift the door grunting at how heavy it is, but none the less he managed to get it open.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here." Mikey said as him, Shoutmon, Cutemon and Lopmon crawled under. He almost lost his feet as Ballistamon dropped the door almost breaking his arms off.

"Mikey, are you guys okay?!" Dorulumon asked as he leaned his head against the door.

"Depends on what you mean by okay! We're in!" Mikey replied back.

They looked up to see a cage chained to the ceiling, Lopmon thought he knew what was inside, but they were in for a shock. "Look, it's him." Lopmon said looking up at the cage.

"Hello? White Lopmon? Are you up there?" Mikey asked but no answer was given to him.

"Hey! If you're there, say something!" Shoutmon shouted up to him. Still no reply.

That's when the cage dropped down, breaking the floor, and creating dust all around. Lopmon ran forward but was shocked, seeing that there was no Digimon but just a flame inside.

"I-it's empty?" He said freaked out because the one he believed to be his hero was nowhere to be seen.

"Empty?... But that means…" Shoutmon said as he didn't finish his sentence.

A cloud of dark energy came out from the ceiling as evil laughter filled the room. "Precisely. Your lengendary funny bunny… is nothing but a story." A voice said as the energy formed…

"NeoMyotismon!?" Mikey was shocked that he was played right into his enemy's trap.

"I know there is a legend that a vampire's greatest and one true weakness, is the white Lopmon… but it's just a fairy tale. Said creature doesn't exist." He laughed. All he really wanted to do was see the look on their faces when they found out. "It seems that you've come all this way just to live the rest of your lives within my stomach. SAY GOODNIGHT MIKEY KUDO!" Myotismon yelled as he went to finish off the strongest enemy of the Bagra Army.

"Stand back, Mikey." Shoutmon said as he went forward blocking him. Then a melody came to Mikey's ears.

"Hey, that Melody…" He said Shoutmon finished for him.

"Right, and I can name that tune." He said pulling out his staff. "It's MetalGreymon. He hasn't been deleted." He said as he lounged forward.

On the other side of the door was a huge bang, which worried the Fusion Fighters on their side. "Sounds like something big is going down." Dorulumon said as MechaVeemon, Angewmon, and Sparrowmon were still fighting the Devimon.

"Mikey… Mikey, wake up." Cutemon's voice echoed through Mikey's ears. He woke up and saw that the little pink rabbit was healing him.

"Huh? Where's Shoutmon?" He asked only for Cutemon to cover his mouth.

"Shh… keep quiet." He said under his breath. Mikey and Cutemon were behind a piller, Shoutmon was behind one far from them, while NeoMyotismon had Lopmon in his grip.

"Get out here! Come out of hiding! If you refuse I squeeze this little runt 'till he pops!" Myotismon yelled out. He was getting more annoyed by the minute, and he had just about had it so he wanted to destroy Mikey as fast as he could.

"Mikey… I have an idea… it's a little crazy but, it's good enough for me." Shoutmon said.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Mikey said sweating.

"That melody… no doubt MetalGreymon's still hanging in there… I know what it's like to be Digi-Fused. You can lose yourself in there." Shoutmon said sweating and getting ready for his plan.

"Wait, you're not thinking?…" Mikey asked as he didn't want to even think about what he had in mind.

"Yeah, I'm going in… wish me luck." Shoutmon said as he ran out into the open.

"…Be careful…" Mikey muttered to himself hoping that whatever Shoutmon had in store would work.

"Yo! What's got a thousand teeth and breath that smells like garbage!?" He shouted mocking the Dark General. It wasn't a waste as Lopmon escaped his grip.

"So… foolishly come to face me, huh?" He said as he pulled out the evil version of the Fusion Loader saying… "Darkness Loader, Force-Digi-Fuse!" He shouted as he absorbed Shoutmon, and unknowingly, Lopmon.

Then his body began to change color completely. "Oh, what powerful data. My body is surging. This is the power of that little shrimp? Hah, it's so strong!" He said not knowing that Lopmon was inside as well. He body was changing shape, as Shoutmon and Lopmon formed inside his body.

"What the? Why did you let him get you too?" He asked confused at the bunny's action.

"You're not the only one with friends to save." He stated. Then the MetalGreymon's melody came to their ears as the robot dinosaur formed in front of them, missing most of his body.

"Hmph… you've been absorbed too, huh?" He said moving his head to look at them. "We're trapped." He stated.

"MetalGreymon, I've come all this way cause I got a score to settle with you." Shoutmon said pumping his fist up.

"Not now… this isn't the time." MetalGreymon said looking away from them. "Look at me, I'm disappearing. My data's disintegrating and I won't exist anymore." He said looking at his claws.

"Are you serious? If I knew you'd give up, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of helping in the first place." Shoutmon scoffed, seeing his rival Digimon just stop all together and let him fall at the hands of the enemy.

"I never did!... I fought to the very end… With every ounce of power, I had." MetalGreymon shouted out.

"Well, did you know that Christopher was calling you!?" Shoutmon yelled at him. "He knew that you couldn't hear him, but that never stopped him from fighting for you, anyway." He scolded him.

"Christopher… is fighting for me?" Greymon asked. He thought that because of his failure that Christopher would just give up on him, but he never did.

"He is… give me your claw! Your General's waiting for you, and you know that he hates waiting." Shoutmon said holding his hand out, but MetalGreymon refused.

"You go… I'm afraid it's too late for me. I'm already a part of NeoMyotismon, just like the Lopmon… it's best that you just leave me." He said as he was going to leave.

"Oh, for crying out, 'stop' being so stubborn." Shoutmon scolded getting ticked off.

"My friends. They're all here." Lopmon said as more of him began to appear everywhere. "Lopmon!" He said crying.

"*Growl* Stop standing around! Don't you dare make me angrier than I already am!" Shoutmon shouted furious with MetalGreymon now.

"Please!" Lopmon said flying over to him. "I'm begging you. You're our only chance! If you quit, my friends will be trapped here forever. We don't wanna be part of a stinky vampire just so he can imprison others. MetalGreymon, please help us!" He shouted pulling on his claw.

Shoutmon came closer to them with each step, he reached out but before Lopmon grabbed his hand… "I know that we're trapped, but we really need you. Promise us one thing." He begged as he looked at the others. "My friends, if they help me there is still something I can do. But you have to promise. Destroy NeoMyotismon, no matter what." He still begged.

"I promise you." Shoutmon said grabbing his hand. "We will never give up. Not until we destroy this rotten creep!" He spoke with determination.

"Thank you…" Lopmon said as he got ready to say his goodbye. "Lopmon! I need your help! Give me all of your power!" He yelled out as all the Lopmon flew straight for him merging with him completely, forming the one Digimon said to be a myth.

"Y-you've become the White Lopmon?" Shoutmon said surprised at what came into sight.

(Meanwhile where Davis and Nene were)

"Dang it, we can't hold them back much longer." Davis said as he was covered from in bruises.

"Nene, it's okay to lose once in a while, isn't it?" Sparrowmon said as she was also damaged.

"*Grunt* Not for me!" She said still determined.

Then a big bang came out from who-knows where, about to send Nene overboard but Davis caught her again. That's when Christopher landed on MechaVeemon.

"Hmph, sorry I'm a little late." He said looking at them from below.

"You're just in time." Nene said to him.

"Thanks a lot." Davis said thanking him as well.

"Deckerdramon, let's break down that door!" Christopher shouted as said Digimon fired at the spot blowing off the door. 'I'm coming Greymon… just you wait!' He thought to himself.

NeoMyotismon wasn't having the best time. "Gah, somethings wrong… what is this? Was it something I ate? What if that shrimp got absorbed so he could put a virus in me?" He said as he began thrashing around and groaning in pain.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Dorulumon asked as he, Ballistamon and Terriermon came in.

"Where's the White Lopmon?" Christopher asked as he ran in while Davis, Veemon and Nene flew in on Sparrowmon. "Wh-what, Myotismon's here?" He said seeing the Dark General right in front of him.

"That's not just it, Shoutmon is inside right now!" Mikey said shocking everyone else.

"Him too?" Davis said now worried hoping they could still turn the tables. Then Mikey and Christopher's Fusion Loaders' screens began glowing gold again.

"The Fusion Loaders… this is the Digi-Fusion light. I think this means, Shoutmon's in there ready for action!" Mikey said feeling hope return to the group.

"And this means MetalGreymon's ready." Christopher said knowing what to do now.

Mikey: Shoutmon! Digivolve!

Christopher: MetalGreymon! Digivolve!

The two shouted as rays of light from their Fusion Loader attacked NeoMyotismon, only making the pain worse.

"Shoutmon!/MetalGreymon! Digivolve to... OmniShoutmon/ZeekGreymon!" The two Digimon yelled out as their new forms stood a foot away from each other.

"N-n…NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU DESTROY ME FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" Myotismon screeched as he sent his arms inside of him grabbing the two Digivolved Digimon.

'Shoot, if only I could make Veemon Digivolve, I could help out.' Davis thought to himself, knowing that he couldn't do anything but just watch.

"Dang it! They've Digivolved but they can't break free of Myotismon's power." Mikey said seeing that they now pushed into a corner.

But Christopher didn't give up. "ZeekGreymon, show him you're no quitter! Give it all you got!" He yelled out as the light from his Fusion Loader never faded.

Part of the light coming from Lopmon flew out of Myotismon and hit Veemon. It didn't knock him back, but it made him glow for a split-second. "What was that?" He said not knowing what just happened.

"Combine both of your powers!" Lopmon shouted as he twitched and was on the verge of deletion. "I'll use the last of my energy, to fuse your powers together!" He shouted as he forced their hands to touch... before being deleted. _"…..Be sure to keep our promise….."_ His voice echoed before he was no more.

"They've combined powers." Mikey said seeing Shoutmon and ZeekGreymon overlapping in his Fusion Loader.

"As one!" Chritopher said as he got ready for the one thing you've all been waiting for.

 **Double Fusion**

"OmniShoutmon!/ZeekGreymon! Double Fusion!" Mikey and Christopher shouted as their Fusion Loaders made contact.

"OmniShoutmon!"

"ZeekGreymon!"

" **Double Fusion!"**

The Digimon yelled as they fused together. Their armor combined into one, and got reinforced before the transformation was done and they yelled.

"Shoutmon DX!"

Breaking out of NeoMyotismon completely. "Oh, Myotismon! I'm back!" He said in a mocking tone. "Shoutmon DX is here."

"Sure, is about time." Christopher said smiling at what was in front of him right now.

"You got that right." Mikey said as the table have now turned for them.

NeoMyotismon reformed behind him, and was not happy. (Like anyone would care) "How dare you… How dare you mutilate my body! I will make you pay!" He yelled, more angry than before as he charged his attack. "Giga Guardiac Raid!" He yelled as he fired a blast of dark energy at the Digimon. But it never affected him what-so-ever.

"DX Double Blade!" Shoutmon shouted as the swords on his hands separated cutting through him completely. "You selfishly used the innocent Lopmon's data in order to make yourself immortal... That's the one mistake you've made." He said turning to him.

"Heheh, hahaha, you still don't understand. Like I said, I cannot be destr…" Myotismon was saying then he realized he was regenerating. "Huh? What? I'm not… what?" He said confused. Not knowing what happened.

"You're not immortal anymore… the Lopmon you imprisoned, whose power you stole, are gone!" Shoutmon stated.

"Wait the Lopmon are?..." Veemon was saying, but stop as he didn't want to think of what just happened. When Terriermon found out… tears began to form in his eyes.

"This is the end for you! Victorize…" Shoutmon yelled as he prepared his final attack. "COMPLETE!" He shouted as he fired blasts from the V on his head, destroying Myotismon and the Darkness Loader. "I kept our promise Lopmon… thank you…"

It was over… the Fusion Fighters won… tears filled the eyes of the many Digimon that survived. Sunrise was finally brought back to life as the barrier was destroyed. "I think it's important for us all to remember what we're fighting for, and why, we'll never quit." Mikey said as he rose his Fusion Loader up, opening the gate to the next zone. Whatever lies ahead of our heroes may be more devastation, but as long as they work together, they can accomplish anything.

To be continued…

All: Digimon Data Collection!... is canceled.

Yeah, it's canceled, clearly no one wants to be a part of this so, there won't be any more of these. Also, if you're wondering when Veemon's going to Digivolve, he's not going to until the fight between Zamielmon. When they need speed, UlforceVeedramon is what they need.


	6. Power Drain: Hunters of Honey Land

I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I don't have the full story already planned. I'm one of those fanfic users who work out what they do chapter by chapter. But I do have something planned ahead that makes sure that UlforceVeedramon isn't left out of the Fusion Fighters. Also, Davis is one of my favorites, cause he reminds me of Sonic.

This part is spoilers, so if you want you can skip this part. Shoutmon X7 isn't going to be in this one, but a Digimon much more powerful.

TK: Let me make this quick. The evil Lord Bagra is the one in control of the Digital World, and there are seven Dark Generals. The team of Fusion Fighters, Blue Flare, and Miracle Hunters took out two out of the seven; Dorbickmon and NeoMyotismon. Now they've arrived at the third land, what these heroes will find who knows, but they know not to underestimate the opponent. I think Davis has learned from his little mishaps that made things slim for him and Kari, and is ready to start all over.

Title: Power Drain: Hunters of Honey Land

The group have now arrived at their next destination, and it looked like paradise, oddly. Shoutmon almost slipped, but Veemon grabbed a hold only to be the next one to slip and get caught by Mikey.

"*Sigh* Thanks a lot Mikey." Shoutmon said holding Veemon's arm and part of his scarf.

"No problem dude, you know I always have your back." Mikey said pulling them up. Veemon as a little annoyed that his scarf got tugged though.

"Well, another day and another new land for us to explore." Shoutmon said as the group proceeded forward.

"A flower garden? With all these flower places, it's kinda hard to believe that Lord Bagra even owns any of these lands." Davis stated.

"While I agree with that, I still think this is way better than Vampire Land." Nene stated looking forward.

"Wow, it's so colorful and peaceful!" Sparrowmon said flying circles around the flowers with Veemon on her back.

"Yeah, you'd want all the lands to like this!" Veemon said feeling a good vibe from the scenario they were in.

"I really like the smell the flowers." Nene said as she could smell them even from where she stood.

"I don't have a nose." Ballistamon said just making Davis feel bad for him.

"Huh? Hey look, up there!" Mikey said pointing towards the black crystal. "Even this beautiful place has a Dark General gathering negative energy for the Bagra Army." He stated.

"Just set him up and I'll knock him down." Shoutmon said determined to teach this land's freak a lesson.

They proceeded walking, Veemon jumped down from Sparrowmon to give her a break. You could swear that you just saw one of their faces red for a second. Of course, his good vibe changed when they saw most of the Digimon looking dizzy, wobbling as they walked, and some had swirly eyes.

"What the?... What's wrong with'em." Christopher said as the group stopped.

"Looks as if they're too weak to stand up." Nene said.

"HELP US! PLEEEAAAASE!" The sound of Lilamon's voice echoed through the forest alerting the group which made them make a run to her voice. Part of them knew who Lilamon was, but Davis and Veemon were confused as to who she could be. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted as she was surrounded by bee looking Digimon.

"Lilamon!" Mikey yelled seeing the one Digimon that they haven't seen in a long, long time get stabbed by the stingers of said Digimon.

"Just let us have what we came for and it'll be over soon, I promise." One of the Digimon said. Looking towards the direction of the voice they spotted one Digimon with a mask, two spinner things whatever they're called generating sound waves and one more Digimon.

"Hey! You!" Shoutmon shouted over to them catching their attention.

"Stay back!" The Digimon said as he pointed the direction of the sound waves at the group. It made all but Veemon start struggling and gasping unable to move.

"What's happening, Dorulumon?" Mikey asked confused why Veemon wasn't effected.

"These sound waves are just too much for us." Dorulumon said as he began to twitch.

"Mikey! It's a sound wave that neutralizes Digimon." Christopher said. But then he looked over at Veemon, who looked normal. 'Why isn't he effected?' He thought to himself unable to understand.

"That's the worst song ever." Shoutmon said getting up.

'Veemon's unable to be take effect because he's not of this world… is that really why it's not working?' Davis thought to himself as he usually doesn't think stuff like that.

"Davis, look at one of those Digimon!" Veemon shouted pointing towards the duo. The Digimon next to the other did look familiar, until Davis realized, it was a Flamedramon.

'What? What's a Flamedramon doing working for the Bagra Army?' Davis thought confused but remembering that this was a completely separate world to his.

Shoutmon charged forward but was a bit sloppy considering that he was, well… you know. "Reload, Greymon!" Christopher yelled releasing the dinosaur.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon shouted throwing a ball of fire like a baseball.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon shouted as he fired purple fire.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon shouted going to attack as well.

Greymon hit the bee Digimon, Shoutmon hit one of the masked Digimon, while Veemon took a chance at Flamedramon, knocking them out.

"Lilamon! Are you okay!" Mikey shouted running over to help her.

"Ugh… I think we can move again." Sparrowmon said as she started to hover.

"I knew it, that sound had everything to do with it." Cutemon said standing on Dorulumon.

Lilamon's vison was blurry, but it began to adjust. "M-Mikey? … Mikey, is that you?" She asked not feeling good at all.

"Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon shouted firing his attack at Veemon. He dodged one of the fire balls but got hit with the other.

"How dare you interfere! Who are you?" Another voice called out making then look around trying to find where the voice was coming from. Then they found him only to be dumbfounded when he was like… the size of flee.

"Uh… is that a talking piece of pollen?" Shoutmon said confused as to why he was so small.

"I'm not a puny piece of pollen! I am Zamielmon, the Dark General of Honey Land!" He shouted getting his name out to the group.

"Zamielmon?" Veemon said confused.

"Honey Land?" Shoutmon said in the same state.

"Really?" Christopher said thinking it was a joke.

"Please tell me you're joking." Davis said thinking the same thing.

"Don't judge a book by its size. Be amazed as I take all your power! Ignitemon, Flamedramon, Honeybeemon! Attack, my underlings!" Zamielmon commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The all said preparing to attack.

"Crushing Sound Waves!" Ignitemon yelled as he spun his blades again making the sound. Meanwhile the Honeybeemon were draining the Fusion Fighters of their strength.

"So, you're immune?" Flamedramon said catching Veemon's attention. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Fire Rocket!" He shouted as he charged towards him missing, but catching his scarf on fire.

"DAH! Oh no, my scarf!" Veemon shouted as he dropped and round on the ground dodging another one of Flamedramon's Fire Rockets.

"Fight it guys don't give up!" Mikey yelled as Ballistamon was the first to fall.

"Sorry, but their tanks are on empty!" Zamielmon cackled.

"I won't let you get away with this!" A Feminine voice yelled as they looked in the direction seeing a woman with a giant sword, snake for a hand, and mask looking helmet.

"Medullia Punch!" She shouted as her snake arm extended deleting all Honeybeemon in the area then using her sword to delete the rest.

"Psh, it doesn't matter that you beat a few minions of mine. I already have the Digi-Honey that I came for. So long, Mervamon!" Zamielmon shouted to the Digimon now known as Mervamon.

"I refuse to let you escape!" She shouted as she started to chase after him.

"*Growl* Ignitemon, get on with it!" He commanded.

"Of course, sir!" Ignitemon said as he pulled out his blades. "Stop getting in the way of Lord Zamielmon's plans!" He shouted preparing his attack.

"Outta my way!" She demanded not caring what he said as the sound waves were send in her direction.

"You never listen!" He shouted as Flamedramon grabbed him and they took off.

"That was intense." Mikey said after seeing what just happened.

"I'm glad to see you again, my Fusion Fighters." Lilamon said. After all it was a long time when they met, but she couldn't forget that someone was missing. "But where are the True Heart Dance Couple, Angie and Jeremy?" She asked confusing Davis and Veemon.

"True Heart Dance Couple?" Davis said lost.

"It's a long story. Unfortunately, I was the only one from the three who made it to the Digital World." Mikey stated.

"Hey, is my buddy Stingmon still with you?" Shoutmon asked. The mention of Stingmon caught Veemon's attention.

"STINGMON!?" He yelled after hearing Shoutmon mention the Digivolution of his friend Wormmon.

"Well, of course." Lilamon replied nodding.

"Lilamon, you know these people?" Mervamon said as her sword vanished.

"Yes, these are the Fusion Fighters I told you about." She replied. But something made the snake armed Digimon feel that it was off.

"You said three humans, I see four." Mervamon said remembering the number of them she was told.

"Well, actually I'm new to the group." Davis said holding out his Fusion Loader.

"I see. Good, you're welcome here, but you must follow me." She stated holding up the snake arm. "Come on, we have to get going." She said impatiently.

"A little pushy isn't she." Nene said not liking her attitude.

"Maybe, but I think we're on the same side." Mikey stated as the group did what she said.

Meanwhile where Zamielmon is, the Honeybeemon were giving up the energy they had gathered turning it into honey. He used a spoon to scoop up the honey so that he can eat some of it, chuckling to himself.

"My favorite Digi-Honey…" He said as he wiped his mouth. "Made with just the right blend, fear and unhappiness. Not only is it bee-lcious, drinking it is the one thing keeping me small. Really, really small, you know it's hard to hit a target when you can't even see it… my little secret." He said as he laughed maniacally.

"Lord Zamielmon, it has come to my attention that there is so little Digimon with strength in the area, I think we've got more than enough Digi-H…" Flamedramon was stating his and Ignitemon's concern until the Dark General cut him off.

"No! Not yet." Zamielmon shouted angered by his men.

"Sir, the Digimon are drained of most of their energy, they're at breaking point." Ignitemon voiced his concern trying not to sound rude.

"You know what you two sound like to me? Traitors." Zamielmon said as the Honeybeemon began to surround the two Digimon. "The workers hear you talking like that again, you might get stung!" He said getting ticked off by their statement.

"I- 'we're' sorry, we aim only to serve you." Ingitemon said as he bowed to him.

"Please, forgive us." Flamedramon said kneeing to him as the Honeybeemon left.

"I have news, Lord Zamielmon." GrandisKuwagamon said flying down to him. "It's the legendary Fusion Fighters, they've defeated the first two Dark Generals and arrived in Honey Land." He said kneeing before his boss.

"So, that's who they were, huh? HAHAHA! It's going to be fun stealing Digi-Honey from such heroes!" Zamielmon yelled psychopathically. "I'll drain each, and ever last drop until they can't stand." He said as he had to ready a new plan.

Meanwhile back with the good guys, they were going through the forest when they come across what Mervamon calls it as…

"This is our hidden rebel base." She said confusing them.

"The shell of a Digimon?" Mikey said confused, but inside were a bunch of Digimon that have been drained of power and strength. The only ones that Davis recognized were Floramon, Tanemon, and of course…

"Stingmon!" Mikey said seeing the digital beetle once again.

"Mikey, it's you." Stingmon said. If he didn't have a different voice, Davis could've mistaken him for the Stingmon he knew.

"What happened?" Davis asked seeing the Digimon in a weak state.

"The Honeybeemon attacks. They've been drained of almost all their energy." Lilamon stated

"They never stop hunting Digimon. Their goal is to drain us to the brink of deletion, then they stop so we can recover, afterwards they come back later for more. They say that the more we suffer, the sweeter the Digi-Honey." Stingmon spoke almost grunting.

"Stingmon was so brave, he led our forces against the evil Lord Zamielmon. But then he lost most of his power on the battle field." Lilamon said almost crying.

"Well, what now, Mikey?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, you gotta have some plan, right Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Find the hive and end this." Mikey said holding his fist in the air.

"I'm with you, Mikey." Dorulumon stated.

"That's the spirit, that tiny flee bag won't know what hit him!" Davis said holding both his hands up.

"Good, we need new fighters. They won't get away with this. If this is the last thing I do, I will beat Zamielmon." Mervamon said with determination.

"She's so cool! I wanna be just like her." Cutemon said putting his hands together confusing Dorulumon.

"In order to replace power that you lost, eat these." Mervamon said as she threw the gang a butt load of Digi-Byte cans, getting the Digimon excited, but confusing Veemon until he tried.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER EATEN!" Veemon shouted out as he ate the whole thing, making Davis sweat-drop.

"Once you're done, we'll invade Zamielmon's castle. Which means you guys will follow me." Mervamon said. Although Mikey was confused on what they would do.

"That's gutsy, but what exactly is your strategy?" Christopher asked as it just seemed like she wanted to storm inside without any plan.

"Simple, I will storm the castle's main gate, and your team will back me up." She said… you know what, storming in without any plan was exactly her plan.

"Uh, I don't really call that a strategy, I think that's more of an 'Asking to get our butts handed to us' plan." Davis said as he did the index and middle finger movement.

"Are you following, or not!?" She said angry as her angry face was now a foot away from Davis' freaking him out inside.

"All enthusiasm and no strategy." Christopher scoffed.

"I really don't need your kind of help, so I advise to ether take my orders, or leave little boy." Mervamon said not appreciating the smart mouthed boy.

"You know what? I can't deal with this. This is why I work alone." Christopher said as he left yet again.

"We'll be better off without him." She said not caring, or at least wanting him back.

"Sheesh, don't wanna mess with that mon." Veemon said after seeing how she scared Davis.

"Yeah, she's got guts calling Christopher a little boy." Shoutmon said as he continued eating the Digi-Bytes.

"Driving teammates off isn't going to help us." Nene said not appreciating what Mervamon just did.

"He's the one who left, so forget it." She said back only starting an argument with Nene.

"We don't forget friends." Nene stated.

"Uh, guys…" Davis said trying to stop the argument only to get ignored.

"Done complaining, princess?" Mervamon mocked her back.

"Don't call me princess." Nene growled annoyed.

"Are we just gonna stand around and argue, or are we gonna stop Zamielmon?" Renamon spoke through Davis' Fusion Loader.

"Hmph, any of you who think you can keep up with me, it's time to go." Mervamon demanded.

"Who says we want to follow you?" Sparrowmon said, after what she said to Nene, she wasn't in the best mood with her. Then Mikey ran forward.

"Wait, Mikey…" Nene said.

"Nene, I won't turn my back on them. Besides, we can't just sit around and watch while Stingmon and everyone else here get their powers drained. We beat two Dark Generals, time to make it three." Mikey said looking back to his group.

"Oh, thank you, Mikey!" Lilamon said cheerfully.

Then Mikey felt something push him back. "I like your spirit. I'm promoting you to Commander." Mervamon said looking at Mikey.

"Huh?" He said confused as to why she just… well promoted him.

"But Mikey's already a leader to the Fusion Fighters." Davis stated.

"Forget it, let's just work with Mervamon and defeat the Dark General, okay?" Mikey said looking to the group.

"*Sigh* If we have to." Nene said looking away.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll all still work out in the end anyway." Davis said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Now the group were following Mervamon to where she believed the castle of the Dark General would be. "Follow my lead." She said as she moved fast down the hill.

"Agh! Why is she so pushy!?" Cutemon said puffing out his cheecks.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on this one." Veemon said feeling just as annoyed.

"Well, I say that we follow that pushy commander, and beat this so-called General together." Shoutmon said as he and Mikey went down following Mervamon.

"I guess we're doing this." Nene said as she flew down with Sparrowmon.

"Jeez, Mervamon and Nene just don't seem to get along." Davis said as Dorulumon and Cutemon jumped down following behind.

"Maybe." Ballistamon said as he jumped down after Davis. As he fell, he hit the ground hard almost knocking Davis and Veemon off their feet. "I just dented my butt." He said as Mikey, Shoutmon, and Veemon laughed while Davis just chuckled.

"This isn't the time for laughter. Onward!" Mervamon shouted ruining the mood looking at the castle ahead. "CHAAAAAAAAARRRRGE!" She screamed as she started running at breakneck speed.

"Wait, what?" Mikey and Davis said confused.

"Hey, she really is just charging in!" Shoutmon said annoyed.

"Don't you have a strategy or something!?" Nene yelled out whether she could hear or not.

"You have one job, that's to cover me!" She yelled back.

"So, we're just human shields for you!?" Veemon yelled back.

"Starting to regret this." Mikey stated as what he said was true.

"Look, I respect your bravery, but stop!" Nene yelled back. Mervamon stopped then looked back at the group.

"We need to attack before they can drain our energy!" She argued back. "Now, let's go!" She shouted as she went back to running.

"You what, forget what I said Nene, you were right." Davis said as he facepalmed.

"Well, we can't back out after now." Nene responded shrugging.

"Whatever happened to Mikey being the leader?" Sparrowmon asked after seeing what Mervamon was doing.

"I have no idea." Nene said. Then Mervamon came running back with the Honeybeemon on her trail.

"What the heck!? Does she want us to get killed!?" Veemon shouted seeing the psyco's crazy idea.

"We're gonna get stung again." Cutemon said scared again.

"Olympia Kai!" Mervamon shouted slicing and dicing the Honeybeemon. Meanwhile the Digimon part of the gang went running wild trying not to get stung. Ballistamon knocked Nene over making Davis go to her aid.

"Come, on! It's time for action!" Mervamon yelled as she kept swiping with her sword.

"Everyone stick together. We'll attack them as one." Mikey said as the Digimon finally calmed down.

"Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted as he fired the tornado at the Honeybeemon, deleting them.

"Seismic Speaker!" Ballistamon yelled firing his attack doing the same.

"Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon shouted following his friends' example.

"Hopping Kick!" Veemon shouted as he unleashed multiple kicks doing the same.

"Huh, that was easier than I expected." Shoutmon said after seeing how easy it was just to take them out.

"Good job, I'm impressed." Mervamon said looking back at them.

"Well, you softened them up for us." Mikey said.

"Hmm? OH SHOOT! Nene!" Ballistamon said running over to her. "I'm sorry for knocking you down back there." He said with his hands together and his head down.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." She said to him.

"You alright, Princess?" Mervamon said in a mocking tone again.

"I'm fine." She stated.

"Let me fix you up." Mervamon said as the snake arm licked the bruised part of Nene's knee. "It's an antiseptic." She said as she pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around the girl's leg. Showing a more… well soft side. "*Grunt* The bees!" She yelled seeing the Honeybeemon flee. "You won't escape!" She yelled chasing after them.

"Fire Rocket!" A familiar voice yelled as a familiar flaming rocket knocked her back a few feet.

"That's enough!" Ignitemon yelled as him and Flamedramon stood in the way of Mervamon.

"Check it out, it's those two again." Shoutmon said after seeing their faces again.

"Ignitemon." Mervamon mumbled.

"Why do you keep defying Lord Zamielmon? You're the most stubborn sister in this whole world." Ignitemon said shocking the group of humans.

"Wait, what!? You two are related?" Shoutmon said after hearing what the masked boy just said.

"Well, this is twist." Davis said now confused on what to do.

"It's true… Ignitemon… is Mervamon's brother." Flamedramon stated.

"Your brother…" Nene said remembering her own brother.

"Yet he's helping the Dark General to hunt." Mervamon growled.

"The Bagra Army rules this world and all who live in it. Don't you understand? We've have to join the stronger side. It's no use trying to resist." Ignitemon stated what he believed angering Mervamon.

"You're cowards!" She yelled at them.

"You'll never beat the Dark Generals. They're too powerful." Flamedramon said ready to put up a fight.

"You're no better." She said glaring at the dragon man. "If we joined forces, we could beat the whole Bagra Army ourselves." She said, Mikey agreeing with her. "We can do this together." She stated. Sweat began to form on the foreheads of the two Digimon after what they just heard.

"We can't defeat them… it's impossible." Ignitemon said as another familiar face made his way over to the battlefield.

"That is so true!" Zamielmon yelled as they all looked up and saw him with Honeybeemon all around. "It's pointless to resist. Your brother and his college chose the right course." He stated maniacally.

"Buzz off! Medallia Punch!" Mervamon yelled trying to attack only to miss and hit some of the Honeybeemon. She kept swiping and swiping away, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't land a hit.

"He's so small, he can't be hit." Mikey said seeing her failed attempts at attacking.

"Correct! Alright, Ignitemon, paralyze these fools with sonic power." Zamielmon commanded. "I'll drain every power drop from your sister, and the rebels who defeated the other Dark Generals." He cackled.

"…*Sigh*… not my sister…" Ignitemon mumbled underneath his breath, no one heard but Flamedramon.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Zamielmon said flying down to him.

"I understand, Lord Zamielmon." Ignitemon said pulling out his blades.

"Stop helping him, brother." Mervamon said holding her sword ready to strike. "If you continue hurting the innocent it won't matter whether we're family… I will take you down!" She shouted shocking him, Flamedramon and Nene. "I'll show absolutely no mercy, not even for you."

Nene almost fainted after hearing what she said. "She… wouldn't…" She mumbled.

"*Cackle*! This is so great! Brother vs. sister. College vs. college. Oh, the fun of this will never end! But first, I will have to compensate for their obvious difference in strength." Zamielmon cackled seeing what might be going down. "GrandisKuwagamon!" He yelled snapping his fingers. The beetle came out ready to battle while the Dark General pulled out a Darkness Loader.

"Man, I don't even wanna know what he's got planned with that Darkness Loader." Davis said finally seeing one of the Dark Fusion Loaders.

"Honeybeemon, GrandisKuwagamon, Forced-Digi-Fusion!" Zamielmon yelled holding up the Darkness Loader as said Digimon collided creating; GrandisKuwagamon HoneyBee mode. "So, how do you like your new ride, Ignitemon? Flamedramon? Get on and battle!" He said looking at the two. This made the duo and Mervamon grunt.

"He's supposed to fight his sister?" Nene said seeing the monster force Ignitemon to do what he didn't want to.

"You're the worst, Zamielmon! You're nothing but little under-sized jerk!" Mikey yelled back to the Dark General.

"What're you doing, disobeying your Dark General?" Zamielmon said as the duo just stood there.

"Never." They said together.

"I didn't think so. Now, go!" He said using the Darkness Loader to bring them to the back of the GrandisKuwagamon's neck.

"Mervamon, what's your plan?!" Mikey shouted over to her.

"You… you can't really do this." Nene said after hearing that she was going to fight her own brother.

"Stay, out it." Mervamon stated.

"Mervamon, please, you can't." Nene begged.

"Please, forgive us. We don't have a choice!" Ignitemon yelled as GrandisKuwagamon charged forward and got blocked Mervamon's sword. He slashed his claws at her over and over again missing each time.

"Ah shoot, I can't stand by and watch." Davis said.

Mervamon went for an attack from her snake and got blocked by one of his claws. "Stop this madness! You don't have to hurt each other! He's your brother!" Nene yelled out as the digital warrior got knocked back into a tree, then got caught in between his claws.

"Don't give up…" Nene said sweating.

"He was such a good boy, before the Dark General took over Honey Land. But I can't stand watching my brother, my old comrade, and Zamielmon drain everyone in Honey Land and make them like zombies. it's just… wrong. I must delete them…" Mervamon said as water started to fall from her eyes.

"Sadness. Anger. Suffering. Such a flow of negative energy." Zamielmon cackled watching those Ignitemon loved suffering the worst pain possible. "Now! Finish her! Drain her power dry!" He demanded.

"I…I…" Ignitemon began to stutter.

"We must obey his orders Ignitemon!" Flamedramon said grabbing his arms.

"No, you don't!" Davis yelled out catching the attention of all but GrandisKuwagamon. "Don't you understand!? He's using your family to take advantage of you!" He yelled out having fed up with himself seeming like he was just a human on the sidelines unable to do anything. "Listen, I don't have any family members that came with me to the Digital World, but if I did, I would protect them no matter what. But you… you're doing all this to keep your sister safe, and you call draining her power against her will 'keeping her safe'? You need to understand. You can't let the true enemy use what you love against you! When it comes to saving those, you love… Family always comes first!" He yelled out hoping that he managed to reach some part of the Digital child. Ignitemon just stared at him, and thought: 'Was it really worth hurting to protect?' to himself. 'Family always comes first!' those words echoed through both his and Flamedramon's heads.

"Don't you dare interfere! GrandisKuwagamon, don't just stand there!" Zamielmon demanded hating what he heard and saw. Following orders, GrandisKuwagamon turned one of his claws into a stinger and stabbed into Mervamon's arm starting to drain her of power.

"*Gasp* She's been stung!" Nene said seeing the warrior began to lose her ability to stand.

"I don't care what you think! Love… Family… Friends… NONE OF THAT MATTERS! THEY'RE ALL JUST WEAKNESS AND NOTHING MORE!" Zamielmon was now freaking out, hating Davis' speech and how it could change the sides of Ignitemon and Flamedramon all together.

"That's it!" Davis said taking out his Fusion Loader.

"Sparrowmon, we need to do something as well." Nene said pulling out her Fusion Loader.

"Come on, Mikey! What are we gonna do?" Shoutmon asked jumping up and down.

"We're gonna give Nene all the back-up she needs." Mikey said pulling out his Fusion Loader.

"Thank you, all of you. Follow my lead." Nene said as she got on Sparrowmon.

"Alright gang, let's cover Nene." Mikey said as the rest agreed with him.

"Reload, Biyomons!" Davis said releasing the bird trio.

"Lightning Lasers/Spiral Twister!" Sparrowmon and the Biyomon's yelled firing their attacks at GrandisKuwagamon. Then said Digimon started attack by flying so fast that their wings were like knives piercing through his armor.

"You know what?" Flamedramon asked catching Ignitemon's attention. "He's right. Flaming Fist!" He yelled as he fired his attack at GrandisKuwagamon's neck.

"…." Ignitemon didn't say anything, but he was right about Davis being right. "Timoniniser!" (I just looked this up on the wiki) He shouted as he fired energy bullets from the gun sword on the back of his head at GrandisKuwagamon's back.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU! TRAITORS!" Zamielmon shouted just overall furious.

'Wow, Davis actually got through to them.' Nene thought to herself. "Come on, time for a time-out for you two!" She yelled as Sparrowmon swooped in and she grabbed them off the beetle's back.

"Good job, Nene!" Davis yelled up to her waving, then did a motion telling the Biyomons to come back. "Mervamon, Ignitemon and Flamedramon are in the clear!" He yelled over to her.

"Yoooouuuuu… Yoooouuuu…" Zamielmon was saying as all sanity was being drained from his mind.

"A Digi-Fusion with combined hearts is never ever going to lose to a forced Fusion!" Nene said as she landed with the duo. "Mervamon, Sparrowmon, time to fuse!" She said pulling out her Fusion Loader.

"Alright!" Sparrowmon yelled flying over. Mervamon took one last look before grinning.

"Mervamon! Sparrowmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!" The two shouted as Sparrowmon's wings, and arms attached to the back, and shoulders of Mervamon. The wings on Mervamon's helmet changed to Sparrowmon's style, and their helmets became one. "JetMervamon!" She shouted in Mervamon's voice.

"I will never surrender to someone like you, who enjoys the suffering of others! I will bring peach to Honey Land!" She shouted, using the snake arm to bite Kuwagamon's… whatever it's called, and slashing it with her sword before preparing her final attack. "Heartbreak Shot!" She yelled firing the attack from her fingers, destroying GrandisKuwagamon, scattering his data everywhere.

"They did it." Nene said seeing the success of the Fusion Fighters yet again.

"When the forces of good get together and work as one…" Mikey stated leaving his sentence off.

"There is no end to our power." Davis finished what he said adjusting his goggles. Ignitemon and Flamedramon saw everything… and regretted their mistake.

"…I…I-I will… be back!" Zamielmon yelled flying off with nothing but anger and frustration over the betrayal of the two Digimon that worked for him because of Davis, not to mention growing a hate for said General.

"Nicely done, Sparrowmon. Somehow I knew you two could pull it off." Nene said congratulating the two Digimon.

Ignitemon looked away, he couldn't face his sister after everything he had done to her, and the same guilt fell onto Flamedramon. Ignitemon walked forward to his sister looking down, stopping once in front of her.

"I'm sorry… you were right… It was wrong of us to help him, just because we were scared." He stated.

"I… I know I'm not the… type of Digimon to ask for forgiveness but… I'm, sorry as well." Flamedramon stated as well.

"It's okay… From now on we will battle side-by-side. As a team." Mervamon said forgiving them even after what they did, which brought a smile to Ignitemon's face. "And thank you, Nene. I liked how you just charged in." She said looking at Nene.

"I couldn't stand there watching, because I have a younger brother, too." She said looking down. Mervamon gasped after hearing what she just said.

"That's the reason she came to the Digital World. She wants to find her missing brother." Sparrowmon said.

Davis heard what she said as well, she didn't just go Digital World to save it, she went because of her family. It reminded him of serval of the Digidestined with siblings and other family members that they'd risk themselves for. Willis is one of them who distanced himself from others when the virus effected one of his Digimon so that he could protect them, and it seemed Nene was almost like him going to save her own brother.

"Do you know where he is, Nene?" Mervamon asked curiosity getting the better of her.

Nene clinched her hands into fists saying... "I still don't know where he is… but I will find him, I swear."

(Zamielmon's castle)

"Those Digimon… 'Oh, I was working for you because you were strong, but family and love is stronger so I'm gonna just betray you.' BAH PATHATIC!" Zamielmon scoffed mocking the two that betrayed him and just outright furious. "No one comes between me and my Digi-Honey." He growled. Then when it came to a new target, there was one kid out of all of them he hated the most. "Davis…" He growled. "I will make you watch as I make everyone and everything you love suffer before your eyes."

Thanks for reading, I have something planned ahead of time as well. When Zamielmon fights the heroes, his main target will be Davis in the next episode. That's where a certain Digivolution will come in.


	7. Sweet Revenge! Horrors of Honey Land

So, apparently there's still some time left and you all seem to like this story a lot, and don't want it to be left on a cliff hanger forever… Okay, good enough for me.

Kari: Let me get you caught up. After the tough battle our heroes had going against the first two Dark Generals, they were ready for a vacation already. Honey Land looks sweet, but not everything is what you think in the Digital World. This Land had become an energy station for a tiny Dark General called Zamielmon. He used Ignitemon and Flamedramon by taking advantage of their weaknesses to make them do what he wants. They met a Digimon known as Mervamon, who's been battling all by herself. And because of Davis' speech, which got Flamedramon and Ignitemon to change sides, Zamielmon has grown a deep hate for him. I sure hope Davis can get back home.

Title: Sweet Revenge! Horrors of Honey Land

They were now at base, Ignitemon and Flamedramon were explaining why they would do something like work with Zamielmon. "We only joined Zamielmon in the first place because we thought, 'It's better to choose the winning side, right'." Ignitemon stated

"Yeah, but it was a big mistake. A lot of Digimon got hurt because of us helping him. I… 'we' want to help make up for it." Flamedramon side placing his claw on Ignitemon's shoulder.

"We wanna help defeat Zamielmon to prove how sorry we are." He said pumping his fist.

"Alright then, I forgive you. Both of you. It's good to have you back." Mervamon stated glad that her comrade and her brother would finally give up what they've been doing for… wait how long have they been working for Zamielmon?

"Yeah, and I promise you if we all band together we can take down this Zamielmon before he hurts anybody else." Mikey said pumping his fist in the air.

"Besides who ever heard of brothers and sisters fighting on opposite sides? None of that's right." Nene had to say.

"Definitely not. Now let's get going and maybe we can conquer Zamielmon's castle by lunchtime." Mervamon stated. Hearing that made Veemon's stomach growl.

"Aw man, thanks for mentioning lunch, now I'm hungry." Veemon groaned holding his stomach. Flamedramon just tossed him a nearly empty Digi-Byte can, making Shoutmon a little jealous but there wasn't too much in the can.

"Should we, uh, come up with a plan first?" Ignitemon asked his sister. He should know the answer.

"Typical." Sparrowmon mumbled.

"She worries me so much." Lilamon stated.

"How in the world did she even survive this long?" Cutemon asked losing his desire to be fighter like her one day.

Meanwhile, with Christopher… "I thought you bees slept at night! Reload, Greymon! Mega Flame!" He yelled as Greymon blasted about all of the HoneyBeemon. It was pretty easy for him, but where he was going who knows. "Well, those ones won't be reporting no one's positions to nobody. Some creep, that won't be getting any honey out of us." He stated before the fog began to get thicker. "Wait, hold up… That's uh, odd. This fog wasn't here before." He asked before getting an answer.

"Leaf Darts!" A familiar voice yelled as something fired razor-sharp leaves at Christopher and his Digimon. He dodged them, and the owner of the voice appeared cackling with others next to him.

"Blossomon. Greymon, Atomic Tail!" Christopher shouted. Greymon did what he was told and used his tail taking out everyone, but more kept coming. "There's too many. We need to retreat, blast through them." He said as Greymon used his Mega Flame to create a path destroying about everything in sight… well not literately, he would've burned down the forest. That was until they surrounded his general. "Reload, MailBirdramon!" He shouted releasing the mecha bird into the field. Greymon went back into the Fusion Loader, but Christopher needed MailBirdramon to get off the ground.

'Can't even walk on the ground without stirring things up. This Land is dangerous with a capital D.' He thought to himself.

"Man, that was awesome!" A voice called out making him look down to see a younger boy. He had golden blonde hair, overalls, and his irises were the same color as Nene's.

"Wha… who's that?" Christopher said surprised. First Davis shows up which is like another Mikey, and now this weird kid that looks like a relative to Nene.

(At Zamielmon's castle)

"… and sign it, 'From your worst nightmare!'. No, wait. Make that, 'From the Wood Spirit General, your new best friend forever, Lord Zamielmon.' Before you finish, put, 'P.S. I will make you regret what you did, General of the Miracle Hunters.'. When those Fussy Fighters get this, they're gonna lose their heads!" Zamielmon said cackling. "Davis… you will regret messing with me." He growled with anger.

"Okay, but once we're inside the castle, we still have to figure out a way to defeat that puny enemy." Shoutmon stated as he was spinning his staff out of boredom.

"Yeah, I mean it's so hard to hit him. Not even Mervamon can touch him." Davis stated reminding them of their last encounter.

"It does make the job a lot harder than it sounds. Might be tough to even find an enemy that size, let alone beat him at all." Mikey stated leaning against a tree trunk.

"So, what is the plan?" Ignitemon asked. A wave of silence filled the air, everyone was thinking. Shoutmon broke the silence.

"I just don't understand. How is someone like him eating all that Digi-Honey yet staying so itty-bitty?" Shoutmon asked out of confusion.

"That's just it. Eating Digi-Honey is the one reason he can't grow any bigger." Flamedramon stated.

"Digi-Honey has a weird effect on Zamielmon. It might make someone stronger, or in this case it makes him smaller. He's only that size because of the Digi-Honey." Ignitemon explained.

"Then, if that's true… hm….. Than all we have to do is keep him from the Digi-Honey." Mikey said snapping at his goggles.

"Uh, I don't really know if we're even…" Davis was saying, but got cut off as an arrow with a letter on in flew through a hole.

"Whoa, what's that about?" Shoutmon asked seeing the arrow.

Mikey took the arrow out of the wall than opened the letter, which revealed a leaf. Only Lilamon knew what it was.

"It's an invitation." She stated.

Mikey took the paper out, it read… "You are cordially invited to the Honey Land Amusement Park for a day of fun and impossible games. Along with rides, contests and prizes, did I mention games? Be sure to bring all your friends and all of your courage, from the Wood Spirit General. Your new BFF, Lord Zamielmon. P.S. I will make you regret what you did, General of the Miracle Hunters." When he got to that part Davis had a feeling that out of everyone there, Zamielmon had only a plan to make things worse for him.

"Does Honey Land really have an amusement Park?" Nene asked confused as to what the Dark General was planning.

"If it does, I bet it's only fun for Zamielmon." You said it Cutemon.

"He calls it his hunting ground, but the truth is that he stocks it with all the weakest Digimon he can find so it's easy for him." Ignitemon stated.

"So, what now, Mikey?" Shoutmon asked walking up to him.

"I know it's a trap, but we're gonna be the ones trapping Zamielmon." Mikey said. "Once we're in we still have help on the outside. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He stated. Davis, Shoutmon, and Veemon got the message.

(Back with Christopher)

The Blue Flare General was flying through the air, still thinking about the kid he just saw in the woods, until he was snapped from his thoughts. "Christopher!" Hi-Vision Monitamon said getting his attention. "Thank goodness I found you. I have an urgent live transmission from Mikey Kudo." He stated. MailBirdramon stopped soaring and flew down to the black Monitamon, he hoped it was important otherwise… Maybe not talk about that.

" _Christopher, we just got an invite from Zamielmon. Pretty obvious it's a trap."_ Mikey stated as his face appeared on the screen. _"We're still going to check it out. You see, he invited us to this weird amusement park he created and once we get there he'll come after us. But I think that he's really going to come after Davis."_ He said glancing over at said General. _"So, while we're keeping him busy I figure it's the perfect chance for you and him to get into his castle to destroy all his Digi-Honey."_ He said as we switch to his end of the phone.

" _His Digi-Honey?"_ Christopher asked not understanding what he meant.

"Exactly, turns out Zamielmon only eats it because that's how he stays small. So, if he's out, he might grow big enough for us to hit him. We just need you two to head in and cut off his supply." Mikey stated still kneed down.

" _Though that's a good plan, I don't know where to look in the castle."_ Christopher said from the other side.

"That's also why we're sending Ignitemon and Flamedramon to help you, they know the place pretty well. I'm also sending Beelzemon." Mikey said as we switch back to Christopher's side of the phone.

"I'm kinda impressed, Mikey." He said.

" _Be careful, Christopher. Zamielmon is slippery."_ Mikey stated.

"We'll be just fine. You be careful too, Mikey. I saw some boy out here in the forest earlier, I've never seen him before." Christopher stated grabbing his Fusion Loader.

" _Probably one of Zamielmon's lousy spies."_ Mikey said before we switch back to his side. How many times are we gonna do this?

" _Yeah, as soon as your guys get here, we'll head for the castle and get that Digi-Honey rounded up. Over and out."_ Christopher said as the call cut off.

"I wonder what he was taking about. Who did Christopher see out there?" Davis asked curious.

"He did sound worried about it, didn't he?" Nene asked.

"So? No one stands in our way." Mervamon said as her snake arm lifted its head up.

"Alright, reload, Beelzemon!" Mikey yelled as Beelzemon flew out. "We need you, Davis, Ignitemon, and Flamedramon to go join with Christopher. Your mission is to get the Digi-Honey and destroy it." He told the cannon welding Digimon.

"Got it, General." Beelzemon stated as the Fusion Fighter General had his plan in action.

(Zamielmon's torture amusement park)

"I've seen evil lairs before, this one is the lair-iest." Mikey said. That word doesn't even exist, way to go English dubbers.

"Lair-iest and scariest." Nene stated… that doesn't even work.

"Doesn't exactly scream 'Happiest place in the Digital World'." Shoutmon said sarcastically as the doors opened showing HoneyBeemon as guards. "Those little suckers may look cute, but I'll never forget how much it hurt when they stung my behind." Shoutmon mumbled, but it was loud enough to hear.

"Welcome to Honey Land Amusement Park… NOW GET ON THE BUS!" Zamielmon yelled angrily siting on the windshield of a bus. He was most likely angry because Davis didn't come.

"Not unless you tell us where it goes." Mikey demanded.

"Obviously, it takes you to our first attraction, dunce." Zamielmon stated as arms came out and grabbed them pulling them in. "There, everybody cozy? Good, since I know what you really want is my Digi-Honey, I'll offer you a deal. I'll give you all of it back if you can survive every ride I have to offer at my Amusement Park." He stated as he went inside and headed for the controls. 'If they're that pathetic to think I will actually do so. They'll all be hung by their smelly feet before we get to the funnel cake stand. Then there's only one left to deal with.' He thought to himself. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Digimon, hope you brought mittens. Here comes our first attraction. Freeze Buns-Off World!" He said as they headed into a giant snow globe looking thing.

"HAAA, it's so cold even the snowman looks unhappy!" Mikey said already shivering.

"And he's got mittens." Nene said freezing up.

"Let's just take them, lucky Davis doesn't have to do this." Shoutmon said a little grouchy since Davis didn't have to join them in stuff like this.

"This is how it works. If you can stay warm and not become a freezy-pop for three minutes, you get to move on and enjoy Honey Land's next attraction. Needless to say, if you get hit, you don't get snow cones." Zamielmon stated firing one of his arrows.

The gang did their best to dodge them, but Shoutmon could only go so low that he fell over. "He's so small, I can't even see where the arrows are coming from." Mikey said still dodging.

"We can't hold out for three minutes." Dorulumon said using his tail to deflect some of the arrows.

"Reload, Knightmon, PawnChessmon!" Mikey called out releasing the knight and his comrades.

Using their shields and blades they were able to block off the arrows before they made a hit. Knightmon could take the arrows, but the PawnChessmon got knocked out quicker than you could say out.

"Shoot, that can't be good." Mikey said seeing them fail.

"You aren't very good at this. Two minutes left. Maybe you should think of it like dodgeball, only here we have deadly metal arrows." Zamielmon cackled.

"How're we gonna get out of this?" Nene asked as they only had so long.

"Christopher and Davis, they're our only hope." Mikey stated still believing that those two despite not getting along very well will at least save the day.

Now Zamielmon was just playing with them. Dorulumon blocked Cutemon, Shoutmon tried to use Rock and Roller but missed and got arrows in buns, so did Ballistamon.

"*Grunt* I can't get one hit on that guy." Shoutmon said falling down.

"I know, he's still too small. He's still got to get bigger pretty soon." Mikey said still standing.

"I didn't think you would have a snowball's chance in a toaster, but you survived your three minutes of frozen fun. So, let's go to our next attraction!" Zamielmon cackled.

Meanwhile Davis and Christopher had other business.

"You think this is it?" Davis asked unsure.

"Yeah, that must be the place. Finally." Christopher stated as they were flying for about hours or less. "There's the castle's main tower. Take us in close." He asked as three other Digimon were following behind.

"Careful, those lights are all HoneyBeemon guards." Ignitemon stated. Beelzemon was holding him, while Flamedramon was hanging from his feet.

"Hey, where exactly do they keep all the Digi-Honey?" Veemon asked.

"Just down in the cellars." Flamedramon stated trying to keep his voice down.

"Alright then, stay right behind us guys. We're goin' in the back door." Christopher stated as he flew ahead.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Ignitemon asked as they followed him.

"Not really, but back doors are usually in the back." Christopher sarcastically said.

(Zamielmon's torture park)

"Our next thrill ride is Volcano Lava Land! Sounds exciting, no!? Well it is for me! All you have to do is run across the volcano! Buuuuutt you still have arrows to dodge!" Zamielmon yelled as the torture went on. "You better run faster than that!" He cackled on and on, he just didn't know when to quit, still launching arrows. "I bet you didn't think lava could get this hot. HAHAHA!" He manically laughed.

"I… I can't go… anymore…" Cutemon said as he was the first to collapse. Meanwhile Knightmon and his crew took the fall as well.

"I guess I should give all these guys a break from all this heat. PawnChessmon, Knightmon, return!" Mikey called as he returned said Digimon back to the Loader. "Guys, we have to hold out for a while and give our plan time." He stated.

"I don't know how long I can keep dodging these arrows!" Sparrowmon shouted soaring back and forth.

"At least you're putting up a good fight." Zamielmon said as his size began to change.

'It's working. He's already almost too big for his teacup.' Mikey thought to himself seeing him become a tiny bit bigger each second. 'Keep going you two.' He thought referring to Davis and Christopher.

(With our other heroes)

"Greymon!"

"*ROAR*!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"*ROAR*!"

"Digi-Fuse!" Christopher shouted as he fused the two into…

"MetalGreymon!" as he crashed through a wall.

"Careful, here come the guards!" Christopher said as the Digimon guarding his base attacked.

"Needle Stinger!" They shouted firing their attacks. They didn't really damaged MetalGreymon, but they took a big hit on Ignitemon and Flamedramon.

"Stay strong, Ignitemon!" Flamedramon yelled as they tried to hold on.

"Crushing Sou…" Ignitemon was about to attack but flinched from the attacks that the guards were pulling on them. MetalGreymon and Veemon were holding their own, but the other two had trouble.

'Shoot, what can I do?' Davis thought to himself. Then an idea came to him when he remembered about the partnership between Ignitemon and Flamedramon. 'Wait… maybe… just maybe…' He thought pulling out his Fusion Loader. "Hey, Flamedramon, Ignitemon!" He yelled catching their attention. "I have an idea, but I need your approval!" Davis shouted.

The two Digimon saw the Loader and got the message. "If you have to." Ignitemon stated.

"Don't worry friend." Flamedramon stated his approval.

"Okay." Davis said getting ready to fuse.

"Ignitemon!"

"Alright!"

"Flamedramon!"

"Ready for brawl!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!" The two Digimon shouted and they merged form. Ignitemon's helmet got Flamedramon's flame design, his gloves got the same design along with his blades getting extra spikes. The back antenna like things whatever they're called from Flamedramon got placed on the back of Ignitemon's helmet, and their footgear combined into boots with the toes still remaining out.

"BlazeIgnitemon!" He shouted in Ignitemon's voice.

The new Digimon looked at himself. "So, this is Digi-Fusion, huh?... Hmph, okay. Let's go!" He shouted pulling out his blades ready to brawl. "Flame Blades!" He shouted using his attack at the guards.

(Back with the others, who weren't having the best time)

"These pests are starting to get very annoying… I guess that so-called General was too much of a coward to even come close to me. Oh well, no one has ever survived my Sure-to-Scare-Us Ferris Wheel of Doom." Zamielmon said as they were on their way to the final attraction.

(You know what? I don't get paid enough to read this, back with the others)

"Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon yelled firing his attack.

"Trident Arm!" MetalGreymon yelled following his example.

"Flame Blades!" BlazeIgnitemon yelled attacking at will as they destroyed all the Digimon there. "Alright, we're in. There's the Digi-Honey!" He shouted seeing the honey up ahead.

"Holy molly, there's so much!" Veemon said as he shared a stare with Davis.

"Then, let's get this done." Davis stated ready for another fusion. "Veemon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon, Digi-Fuse!"

"MechaVeemon!" They shouted, forming the robot mech again. They blasted every inch of Digi-Honey that was there, not wanting to leave any trace of it behind.

(We're going back and forth between these groups as we return to the other one, I'm quitting reading after this)

"Welcome to the Sure-to-Scare-Us Ferris Wheel of Doom! Anybody having fun?" Zamielmon cackled not caring what the answer was as they all shouted no. "Well, nether am I!" He scowled. "When I wanted you to come, I wanted to torture that General of his little speech as well. But if he can see this, I'll be glad that he sees me torture all those he cares about!" He cackled laughing.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he'll make you regret it, Bee Brain!" Shoutmon shouted on the Ferris Wheel.

"Don't worry about it. Once I start using you for target practice you won't know what hit you." Zamielmon said as he started firing arrows, destroying glass, barely missing.

"Mikey, we have to move! We don't stand a chance here!" Dorulmon shouted still avoiding arrows.

"We'll fight Zamielmon the way he is and hope that Christopher and Davis don't fail!" Mervamon shouted almost getting hit by one of the arrows.

"I know they're gonna come through! We just have to give them more time!" Mikey shouted ducking beneath one of the seats.

"I understand why you trust Davis, but I don't get why you trust that other guy so much!" Mervamon stated still not getting the idea.

"That's because Christopher is our friend!" Mikey shouted. Just as he did Montimon got a message.

"Mikey, it's done. All the Digi-Honey is gone. Zamielmon shouldn't be able to shrink anymore." Davis stated as he showed the that he was telling the truth.

"Nice, just in time!" Mikey said feeling relief return.

"Wait, 'my' Digi-Honey?" Zamielmon asked hearing the conversation. "I-is that why my body's suddenly grown to double-hive size? You were stalling this whole time?" He asked looking at himself.

"Yeah, right under your nose. Now we can hit you for sure." Shoutmon stated smugly.

"We're gonna make you pay Zamielmon!" Mikey shouted out the window.

"Now that you're full sized you're in for big trouble!" Nene shouted as Sparrowmon flew down pushing the lever to bring everyone down.

"Really, that's all you've got, huh?" Zamielmon said as he began to laugh. "You should've thought twice before doing such a thing." He said jumping down as he was still growing.

"Uh… that's, not good." Shoutmon said sweating.

"So, you want to fight me at full size? Well here you go." Zamielmon cackled again. Doesn't that hurt his throat. "You had trouble trying to hit me, right? Well now you'll have even more trouble even trying to hurt me." He stated looking down at the Fusion Fighters.

"Well, heh, that backfired quite well." Shoutmon said still sweating.

"Big or not, he's going down!" Mikey said grabbing his Fusion Loader.

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Boo-yah, baby!"

"Dorulumon!" 

"*ROAR*!"

"Starmon, Pickmonz!"

"Right!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE! Shoutmon X4!" They shouted combining into said Digimon.

"Mervamon!"

"Hee-yah!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Right!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE! JetMervamon!" They shouted became the Digi-Fusion. Both Digimon went for an attack, but Zamielmon disappeared in a blur.

"Ha! Even at full size you can't lay a single finger on me!" He laughed smashing them into the ground.

"Oh, no. We're in trouble. Our plan made him grow, but he's only gotten more power from it." Mikey said seeing their plan backfire.

"Since when do you give up so easily?" Christopher's voice called out making them turn to see him and Davis riding MetalGreymon with the other Digimon. "Your plan is working perfectly, he's grown big just like you wanted him to. There's no way your attacks can miss." He stated.

"We've all made it this far, so let's keep up our winning streak, okay Mikey?" Davis asked getting a nod from him in return. MetalGreymon tried to attack, but Zamielmon was so quick that the attack missed.

"He's so fast." Christopher said shocked as the Dark General grabbed MetalGreymon. "Guys, jump while you still can!" He shouted as Flamedramon and Ignitemon made a success in jumping down, but for Davis and Veemon.

"Oh no, you don't!" Zamielmon shouted grabbing the two. "I still have a score to settle with you!" He yelled tightening his grip, only to have his hand with MetalGreymon get attacked by Shoutmon X4 which made him lose his grip on the other two.

"Okay, guys, let's stick with our plan!" Mikey shouted pulling out his Fusion Loader.

"Wait!" Davis shouted getting their attention. "Don't fight him, he wants me!" He managed to blur out.

"But, Davis…" Mikey tried to talk him out of it, that was until he saw the same gold glow come upon his Fusion Loader which wasn't noticeable yet.

"Just, trust me… Okay, Mikey?" He asked grabbing the Loader then looking at Zamielmon. "You want to fight me, don't'ca?!" He called out to the Dark General. "Well, now or never. Just you and me!"

"Is he insane? He can't go against Zamielmon alone." Christopher started to question Davis' decision.

"Davis don't play the hero, you're gonna get yourself!..." Nene tried to stop him, but stopped because she didn't want to think what might happen.

"So, you really want a death wish, huh?" The Dark General cackled. Now was his chance to take vengeance on the one he so deeply hated. "I will make you suffer!" He yelled feeling his anger disappear at the fact that he knew he didn't stand a chance… or so he thought.

"Yeah, you hurt me, you can torture me all you want…" Davis started to say as the glow from his Fusion Loader was now visible to everyone. "But, I won't let you hurt my friends!" He shouted as Veemon got the same glow surprising almost everyone. "That is why I'll put an end to you… once and for all!" He yelled knowing exactly what the light ment. "You ready, Veemon?"

"Just say the word." Veemon stated as Davis smirked.

"Veemon, Digivolve!" He shouted as the little blue dragon got engulfed in the light.

"Veemon Digivolve to...!" He shouted as his body began to morph. He changed into a humanoid dragon with gantlets on each side of his arms allowing him to emit energy blades to help him fight. He got a golden V on his breastplate, and his wings stretched out as he yelled… "UlForceVeedramon!" Surprising and shocking everyone. He was the exact same size as Zamielmon, and was no doubt full of power. "What? You said you wanted me to suffer. What's to say I won't try to stop you?" He asked the Dark General smugly.

Zamielmon was silent, he didn't say a word. That was until he looked down and slowly began to laugh causing puzzled looks to be pointed at him. "So, hah, Digivolution, huh? Haha, you... you think that's going to be enough to stop me?" He asked sounding crazy.

"Hmph, all I need is one hit." UlForceVeedramon said putting up one of his index fingers.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try." Zamielmon said as he disappeared behind the knight like dragon ready for an attack, only to blocked by one of his hands. This shocked everyone, except Davis, that he was just as fast.

"Okay, then. Fine." UlForceVeedramon said as he went for an attack, Zamielmon just barley dodged.

Zamielmon went for a kick in his jaw, which his opponent avoided with ease. The fight went on with one ether disappearing to come back for an attack that'll miss, or blocking attacks with their arms and legs. This was surprising to the other Digimon seeing that none of them even took a hit to each other, that is until UlForceVeemon went for the finishing blow.

"Victory Sword!" He shouted as his gauntlet generated an energy sword where he swung at Zamielmon.

"HA!" He yelled as he thought he avoided another attack, only while he was still in position UlForce swung his body around slashing through Zamielmon's body. It was only a few seconds before Zamielmon split into two. "… You… you actually… hit me?" He muttered out as his castle exploded, somehow.

"Like I said, all I needed was one hit." UlForceVeedramon said as the energy blade disappeared.

"No… no… I was so close to taking my revenge…" Zamielmon said before bursting into data.

Everyone looked at Davis in complete shock, he had just Digivolved Veemon into something awesome and took down Lord Zamielmon without getting a single hit. Davis' back was still facing the group, as he fell to the ground out cold and the flag changed to the three-way picture of the Fusion Fighters, Team Blue Flare, and Miracle Hunters' symbol. Later when Davis was finally awake and was congratulated for saving the day, and being one of those that can Digivolve his Digimon now, it was time to go to the next land.

"Alright, we just beat Zamielmon and blew up his horrible hive." Ignitemon said as Mikey gave Davis a pat on the back.

"Great to have you on the team Davis!" He stated, after all he did just take down one more General.

"On the behalf of all the Honey Land Digimon, thank you for ridding us of the Dark General Zamielmon." Mervamon said congratulating the team of human Generals.

"And for showing us that if we stick together, we can do way more than we thought." Flamedramon said kneeing to them.

"You know… I just might join up with you guys." Mervamon said catching Nene's attention. "After all, working together is better than going against evil all alone." She stated.

"Yes, you're right." Nene said.

"Yeah, I have no idea why I never seen that before, better late than never I guess." Mervamon stated with a smile… wait Mervamon smiling?

"Welcome to the Fusion Fighters." Nene said welcoming her to the team, until…

"You mean the Mervamon Fighters." Mervamon laughed… what?

"Who made you the boss!?" Sparrowmon got ticked.

"I made me the boss." Mervamon replied back as another argument went on. Meanwhile Flamedramon and Ignitemon walked up to Davis.

"Hey, uh… *Sigh* Look, I think that… uh…" Flamedramon tried to say but couldn't.

"We don't think that just saying that we're sorry is enough. So…" Ignitemon was about to say until Davis beat him there.

"You don't need to do that for an apology, I'll let you guys join." He said with a smile.

"Really? /Just like that?" Flamedramon and Ignitemon both asked as it seemed Davis was willing to let them join.

"Of course, the more the merrier. Besides, your sister already joined, I don't see why not." Veemon stated. "But not because you set my scarf on fire." He joked looking at Flamedramon.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was… well you know." Flamedramon said holding his claw up.

"Hm, what's up?" Mikey asked seeing Christopher with his hand at his chin.

"I'm still wondering about that kid." He stated.

"You mean the one you saw earlier in the forest?" Nene asked.

"Yeah, it was so strange. The way he was just standing there watching everything, like he was king of the world or something." Christopher stated remembering the golden blonde-haired boy.

"Could it be?…" Nene thought as she was reminded of her brother Ewan.

"It can't be, could it?" Davis asked not wanting to believe that Nene's brother could be out there unguarded.

"I don't know, but I got a weird feeling from him. Like he felt he had nothing to fear from anything or anyone." Christopher said. Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"Oh, don't worry Fusion Fighters… You'll get to know me soon enough." The boy said laughing.

To be Continued…

Time for an update on the Miracle Hunter list.

Miracle Hunters

General: Davis Motomiya.

Digimon: Veemon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon, Renamon, Gaogamon, Angewomon, three Biyomons, Seadramon, Lilymon, Ignitemon, and Flamedramon.

Digi-Fusions: MechaVeemon, WereVeemon, Biyomon Combined mode, Angelilymon, Veemon Aquia Mode, and BlazeIgnitemon.

Digivolutions: UlforceVeedramon.

Well, this is what you've been waiting for, wasn't it? The reveal of UlForceVeedramon, now that that's done and over with, just wait for more surprises in the next chapter. Also, if I do any RWBY Fanfics, they're not going to take place in the RWBY universe. They're probably going to be Fanfics like Ruby and her friends existing in another universe because I got spoilers showing what's going to happen in future episodes.


	8. Ewan, and the Land of Illusion

Why am I so late on making this? Funny story really, I've had a hard time in many other things including school, friends, and others. In all fairness I forgot what I had planned for this series, so you know what, I'm winging it.

Matt: Last time; It was no piece of cake, but our heroes won their battle within Honey Land. While they were there, Davis finally Digivolved Veemon into UlForceVeedramon, and Christopher saw a strange kid out in the forest… Is, is that it? Is that it? All I had to do was say a few words and that's it?

Tai: Well, they really can't think of anything to write for us. They're terrible when it comes to dubbing our shows.

Tai.K.: HEY! We do a great job at dubbing!

Tagiru: That's not what the fans say.

Tai.K.: Stay out of this!

Rika: Oh, what are you gonna do send us to the Digital World?

Tai.K.: You guys come into MY story!

Marcus: Yeah, bite me.

Tai.K.: NO, YOU BITE MY SHINY METAL…!

*Technical Difficulties, please stand by*

Nene was by herself on Sparrowmon flying through the forest, searching for her little brother. She thought back to what Christopher said about there being a boy in the forest just standing doing nothing, like he was king of the world or something. She had been searching for Ewan for so long and if that boy was him, they needed to find him. This also meant they had to split up into groups, Davis was worried about Nene, hoping that they could find her little brother soon. They didn't know how long it would take before the bad guys got their hands on him, so they had to be quick.

"*Groan* We defeated the Dark General, so how come we're still walking in circles here in Honey Land?" Starmon asked getting tired.

"Were you not listening?" Veemon asked, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, the kid Christopher saw might be Nene's brother, Ewan. You know, the one with golden hair? That's why we're searching the forest." Shoutmon rhetorically asked.

"Oh… oh yeah, that's right. That does sound familiar." Starmon said understanding now.

"You don't think he's being controlled by the enemy against his will somehow, do you?" Mikey asked while still looking around.

"Does the enemy really have something like that?" Davis asked since he wasn't with Mikey during that time.

"Of course, you could say that one of us was a victim." Mikey stated remembering the time when AxeKnightmon took control of Christopher.

"Yeah, and he'll pay for that." He said in a soft, yet angered like tone.

Then Monitamon began ringing. "Oh, incoming message from Deputymon and the other search party." He stated as he turned to face the group, transmitting a signal.

" _Mikey, we found something! Is that him?"_ Deputymon spoke through the screen as the others gasp seeing a boy on a bridge.

Title: Ewan, and the Land of Illusion

" _Good job Deputymon. That looks like the kid with golden hair alright."_ Mikey stated.

" _It's more of a dirty blonde, really."_ Monitamon stated.

" _Who cares, as long as he's still awake."_ Davis told them.

"Right, careful there Monitamon!" Deputymon said as they walked the bridge avoiding any cracks. Monitamon almost fell through, but the cowboy managed to get him out safely.

"Thanks, I would've been a flat screen for sure." The talking TV said in relief, only for it to be cut off as he saw the kid was awake.

"Hold it right there, partner!" Deputymon yelled in defense.

"Just like I planned it." The boy exclaimed confusing them.

"You totally fell into our trap!" A strange Digimon said popping up in front of them. Before they could make a move, the vines on the bridge grabbed the two Digimon then held them captive as the boy began laughing.

"Glad you could hang around. I need bait to lure the others here." He stated to the captured Digimon.

"Look, down there. Isn't that Ewan?" Sparrowmon asked as her and Nene were close.

"Yeah, but… what's he doing?" Nene said confused.

"Hey, short-pants!" Beelzemon yelled out as a feather caught the boy's attention. Before he knew it, the vines were shot and the Digimon were free. "Get going you two!" He yelled as he fired some more blasts which got deflected.

"Thanks, Beelzemon." Deputymon said as the rest of the group made their way over to the bridge.

"Hold it!" Mikey shouted out.

"Ewan!" Nene said out loud as she landed.

"That's him?" Davis asked not seeing much resemblances.

"Hi, sis. How ya doing?" Ewan asked seeing his older sister with her friends.

"Wait, I've seen that floating teapot before. He's with the Bagra Army!" Mikey stated shocking the Miracle Hunter General.

"What? You mean he's one of Lord Bagra's members?" Davis asked both confused and shocked.

"Of course, and so am I." The boy said shocking the rest of the group.

"Be careful, Mikey. There's something that isn't right about him." Beelzemon warned as he held his guard high.

"Damemon, Digivolve to… Tuwarmon!" The Digimon yelled as it transformed.

'He Digivolved? But that's not possible. Wait, is it the Darkness Loader?' Davis thought to himself seeing what just happened.

"Careful now, Ewan." Tuwarmon said after snatching said boy.

"Hey, wait, I've seen that guy before." Shoutmon said after remembering what happened during his training.

"Of course, we have met before. I am Tuwarmon, AxeKnightmon's second in command. As such, I am General Ewan's bodyguard." The Digimon stated.

"He's the enemy?" Veemon asked after seeing who they were dealing with.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would you want us to beat Blastmon? You're suppose to be on the same side." Shoutmon said confused.

"Tch, well… let's just say that you helped me get ahead." Tuwarmon said sinisterly.

"Enough talk, time to do this." Ewan said to his Digimon.

"SmokeScreen Ditch!" Tuwarmon yelled as he released a large fog of smoke with large fireballs sent at the group. Shoutmon managed to deflect one, Veemon tried to dodge but failed after his jump. Meanwhile Beelzemon was rapidly firing blasts in order to find their enemies, only to find them fleeing. From the fight.

"Ewan, don't go! You have to come to the good side!" Mikey shouted out, but with little to no avail.

"Naw! Who cares which side you're on? It only matters when you're on the wining side." Ewan said, confusing them.

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked since he didn't understand.

"Isn't it obvious, Davis? The main thing I wanna do, is fight you and Mikey." Ewan said catching their attention.

"*Grunt*… Ewan, come back!" Nene yelled as she ran into the fog.

"Nene, wait! At least let me go with you!" Sparrowmon yelled out as she followed her.

"Why does everything have something to do with us splitting up all the time?" Davis yelled as him ran in after them.

"Davis, wait!" Veemon yelled as he went after him.

"I don't think so. Scythe Spinner!" Tuwarmon shouted as he threw a scythe at them. Hitting Sparrowmon and cutting the bridge in half. Nene just barely made it, but Davis and Veemon had to grab a hold of the bridge in order to keep them from falling into the pit below.

The moment Nene landed she made quick haste and ran after her brother. "NENE WAIT!" Davis shouted unable to stop her.

"No, Nene, don't go alone!" Mikey yelled over to her, but it was no use.

Silver: Again! MY line!

MacKid: Would you just shut up and get out of here!?

"I think Ewan is too far gone now… he's one of them." Christopher stated.

"GAH!... I'm going after her!" Davis shouted as he began running in the direction she went.

"Sparrowmon! Go with them, don't lose them." Mikey told the Digimon.

"Right." She said as she went after the two.

"Beelzemon, get us to the coast on the double!" He said to the angel Digimon.

(With Lord Bagra)

As he sits beside the Dark Stone, gaining power with each and every spark of it, Bagra has just found his newest nuisance yet. If it were just the Dark Stone giving him all power, he wouldn't've been so ticked off right now.

"Hmm… I thought this day would come." He said as he saw a vison of Veemon Digivolving into UlForceVeedramon, looking disgusted as he watched. 'It seems your pet might need its 'toy' after all, brother.' He thought to himself, thinking about AxeKnightmon and what Digimon his has.

"So good to see you, Lord Bagra. It has been way too long." Laylamon said as she entered.

"Laylamon, how was your vacation?" Bagra asked rhetorically.

"When unable to serve you I couldn't enjoy myself, and to be of service to you is my only desire." She stated as she kneed down.

"Glad to hear that, after all, I have a new assignment for you. A very important job." He stated gaining her attention. "It will require a sacrifice on your part, leading to D-5, the ultimate day of destruction." He stated confusing her. "You'll understand. Now, here is your new post. You're to report at once." He said as he materialized a page in front of her.

"I won't let you down sir." Laylamon said as she stood up and took one last bow before leaving.

(Scene change)

"HE MADE YOU A GENERAL!? SERIOUSLY!? WHAT ABOUT YOUR SECOND-IN-COMMAND!?" Blastmon shouted as he had been following here with three Vilemon at their side.

"Take us too, Laylamon!" The Vilemon pleaded.

"Please, it would be a disaster for my image to be seen with the likes of you losers. All right, now to see what land I've been given to comma-wait… What the, this isn't an emblem of any of the seven lands." Laylamon said in confusion after opening the letter.

"That's because he demoted you, and you now report to me." AxeKnightmon's voice said to them, making them turn around scared seeing him with a black and gold dragon like Digimon. "After all your many blunders, be lucky I didn't feed you to Imperialdramon here." He stated.

"Wait, I can explain abo…" Laylamon was about to say until she got cut off.

"That's enough!" He yelled sending chills up their spines. "I'm assigning you to serve as foot soldiers for a new General we have on the field. And so, you shall do all his dirty work and even the most dangerous of jobs. If you're lucky, you might even survive long enough to see victory." He told them.

This was to make poor Laylamon cry. "Let's get out of here, guys. Time to find a new boss. This one's a loser." One of the Vilemon said as they began to try and sneak away.

"Yeah, this is a bad deal. I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead." Blastmon said as he began following them, only to be stopped by the impressive speed of Imperialdramon.

(With Ewan and Tuwarmon)

"What's that?" Ewan asked as Tuwarmon moved a patch of bush to reveal some sort of orb in the ground.

"Glad you asked. This is my personal seal, I have placed one just like it in each one of the remaining lands. Each seal controls a powerful Digimon who awaits orders. When summoned, they will join you wherever you are and battle for you." The Digimon explained as the boy got excited.

"YAY! I have my own secret weapon. Finally, I can stop running away because I have the power to beat Mikey and Davis!" He said.

"I think that the time is right to call one right about now, besides, Nene is getting close. Doumon, Digi Ninja Art, Hermit Restoration." Tuwarmon said as he threw some sort of tarot cards on the orb activating a light and summoning said Digimon. "Doumon, use your powers to confuse our enemies." He commanded.

"As you wish. Hidden Gate Divination!" Doumon said as he shot Tarot cards all over the place and the illusion began to form.

"Dah, what the heck is this fog about?" Davis said as he and Veemon came to a stop.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it." Veemon said getting a bad feeling. Then as the fog began to clear up, Davis got confused.

"W-what?" He said as he looked around. It was nothing but a desert, there was no forest, no Digimon, nothing. "How, how did we get here?" He said confused.

After about a minute of walking and calling out for his friends' names, he couldn't find anything. What also didn't make any sense is that it wasn't hot or cold, he didn't understand why. Him and Veemon continued looking for their friends with little to no luck, he could barely see anything with the wind kicking up, but then they began to hear something. What sounded like laughter, but not just any laughter, that was the laugh of Ken; his best friend.

"Ken? Is that you?" He asked into the distance. No answer. "Ken, if that' you out there please say something!" He shouted out to him.

"Davis, what are you doing?" Veemon asked him, just as confused.

"Well, it's certainly been a while… Davis." Ken's voice echoed behind him.

Davis turned around and saw him, but it wasn't the same friend he knew. There he was, the Digimon Emperor version of his best friend standing right before him. Davis was now standing frozen, not moving an inch, shocked and scared at the sight in front of him.

"N-no… No, you're not…" He began to stutter.

"Nice to see you again, how long has it been? A few months, maybe even a year?" The Digimon Emperor asked him sinisterly.

"W-what are you doing? Why… why are you…?" The boy was lost at words. Just seeing the evil side of one of his friends was more than enough to give him PTSD.

"Pathetic as always." Ken scoffed.

"Davis!" Veemon shouted up to him. "You need to stop, none of this is real! The real Ken would never return back to being the Digimon Emperor, he would never say such a thing about you, especially since it's not true!" He told him, unfortunately his words didn't seem to go through to him.

"What's the matter, scared?" The Digimon Emperor taunted. Davis just stood there still staring at him with pure shock on his face, then he let his head fall. "Hehe, AHAHA! You are too easy, what did you think you could do exactly? Do you really believe that we're friends?" He said in a taunting voice again.

Then Davis clenched his fist before saying… "No…" This brought a confused look onto Ken's face as he said that. "…No… you're not… you're not real…" He mumbled.

"*Grunt* What did you just say?" Ken asked in an angered tone.

"I said… you're, not, REAL!" The boy shouted as he threw a punch at him only for it to phase through the Emporer. "The real Ken would never say anything like that… He wouldn't even think of something like that ever. Get out of my sight, right now!" He demanded angry.

Just then, the fake faded away after letting he closed his eyes and let his head fall. Then the desert began to disappear and they were soon back in the forest, although the fog remained. It wasn't as thick, but it was still hard to see. For Davis one thing was going through his mind, if this was the enemy's doing how did know about the Digimon Emperor or anything about the world that Davis was from? They shouldn't be able to have that type information, it just didn't make any sense. Then they heard a groan coming from behind them.

They both turned around and saw… "Sparrowmon!" They shouted after seeing her in bruises.

"What happened, where's Nene?" Veemon asked as they tried to help her up.

"I crash landed when trying to find her, we have to get Mikey." She warned them.

"Dang it. *Grunt* Okay, they're close by, we should be able to get to them." Davis said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader then ran in the direction of where Mikey and Christopher's signals were while Veemon was carrying Sparrowmon, she was surprisingly light for some reason.

(With Nene)

Nene finally did it, she finally found her brother, only to have him hold her captive with his Digimon Doumon. "Ewan, what are you talking about? This isn't a game." She tried to tell him.

"Well, of course it is. I mean, you've been playing it too. It's really fun, battling with Digimon, getting data creatures to fight each other and seeing who wins. Never will I get tired of that. But like with any game, the most fun of all is wining it, which is what I'm gonna do!" Ewan stated, confusing her.

"W-wha… NO! You've got wrong! It's not a game, it's dangerous, we need to go back home right now!" She tried talking sense into him, but he didn't listen.

"As if, I'm having way too much fun here. Besides, I won't let you erase my data. You can go home if you want to start all over Nene, but I might need to erase your data in order for you to do that. Tuwarmon." The boy told his Digimon.

"Right away, sir." The Digimon said as he pulled out sickles.

"Wh-no! You don't understand, none of us are data. You can't believe that!" Nene yelled while trying to break free.

"I'm not wrong, AxeKnightmon told me so. Everything in the Digital World is data, even the players. So, nothings really dying." Ewan told them while believing what they said.

"He's correct." Tuwarmon said, structing the girl with fear.

"You know it's a shame you don't wanna play anymore. I'll see you in the human world, sis." He said to her.

'Ewan, what have they done to you? When you were little you were such a shy, quiet boy. One that didn't even want to hurt a bug… Never even cared about winning.' Nene thought to herself, having flashbacks of when they were younger. Then the time when they were separated in the Digital World.

They were engulfed in the portal to the Digital World, then the Darkness Loader appeared in front of them. Strangely, it seemed to speak to Ewan, and Ewan alone. The Dark Fusion wasn't meant for Nene, it was for her little brother. Just before the girl passed out, the boy's face changed, and she knew that he was not the same as he was before.

"Ewan… is it too late?" She asked, not expecting a response.

"That's no longer a concern to you!" Tuwarmon yelled as he charged forward.

(Outside the Illusion)

"A barrier. This is a Digipower I've never seen before, this is ether to keep us out or keep something in." Wisemon spoke after he exited the Fusion Loader and examined what was keeping them from going further.

"What if it's both?" Veemon dumbly asked.

"Who cares? I just want to know who would do that." Shoutmon stated.

"Well, whoever it is, they're using magic in order to create illusions on the other side." Wisemon stated.

"Do you have an idea on how to get through?" Mikey asked him.

"Focusing all of out energy at one spot should open a small hole in the barrier." The Digimon stated.

"Heh, well then we're gonna need extra fire power." Davis said as him and Christopher pulled out their Fusion Loaders and reloaded the Digimon they need.

(Inside the illusion)

Tuwarmon almost hit Nene, only to blocked surprisingly by… Mervamon? "What!?" The Digimon yelled out.

"I'll protect you Nene!" Mervamon shouted as she knocked the Digimon back.

The girl was confused she didn't understand where she came from, then it hit her. "My Fusion Loader." She said after seeing said item peeking out of her pocket. "You were in my Fusion Loader this whole time?" She asked still confused.

"You got that right!" The Digimon yelled as she slashed Doumon missing and forcing him to let go of the girl. "I was worried about what would happen to you, so I hid inside. Seems like I had a reason to." She told her.

"Oh great, now who are you?" Ewan said in a little bit of a tough guy tone.

"Nene, you know your brother isn't himself right now?" She asked her as she nodded, only the second she did something burst through and past them.

"Man, there it goes." Ewan said disappointed as MechaVeemon and MetalGreymon burst through a crack in the… sky? Then followed by their attacks, missing the enemy but destroying the box creating the illusions. "Alright, now this is really a party!" Ewan said excited.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Nene said relieved.

"Course it is, but Nene…" Mikey was saying until…

"You can't just run off like that!" Davis yelled cutting in, while causing some of the Fusion Fighters to sweat-drop from his outburst.

"Huh, wasn't expecting this. The game's on now." Ewan said confusing the others.

"Sounds like he's got something he wants to prove." Mikey stated.

"Starting to think he really is one of the bad people." Christopher exclaimed.

"You're wrong, he's not like that at all." Nene stated.

"Is there anyway to prove this?" Davis asked since he didn't know anything about what happened before.

"That's the thing, back when we Christopher's mind was being controlled by AxeKnightmon, he had this emotionless expression. Thing is, Christopher didn't want anything to do with evil, but Ewan…" Mikey was telling them until he couldn't think of anymore words to describe what happened.

"I just… I can't believe this." Nene said looking sad.

"Yeah, well like it or not, this is what's happening Nene. And whether he's being controlled or not, we need to stop him." Christopher stated.

Davis didn't know what to say, every time he thought of Ewan, Ken would always come to his mind. He knew that if the boy wasn't under mind control then he was clearly being tricked. Like Ken, Ewan was probably tricked into thinking the Digital World wasn't real at all and just some kind of game where he can just hit the reset button, and for all he knew the boy was doing things he didn't want to do all because he thinks it's not actually happening.

"MUTI-DIMENSION AXE!" A voice Davis didn't recognize shouted as a portal teared through the sky and a black knight Digimon made its way through, landing in front of the humans.

"Greetings, it's been a while." The Digimon spoke, then he looked at the Miracle Digidestined recognizing him. "General Davis of the Miracle Hunters, so nice to finally meet your acquaintance." He said taking a bow.

"AxeKnightmon!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Awesome, this game just keeps getting better and better!" Ewan said ecstatic.

"Glad to see you're enjoying your game, General Ewan. After all, I've brought some new pieces for you to play with." AxeKnightmon said revealing Laylamon, Blastmon, and the Vilemon.

"*Laughs* Awesome! Laylamon, Blastmon, and Vilemon Forced Digi-Fuse!" Ewan exclaimed as he took out a Darkness Loader and forced them together. "Laylamon Combined mode!" He yelled out.

Taking a look at the new version of her, Laylamon was already disgusted because to her, she looked like a rejected from the Halloween store bargain bin.

"Alright AxeKnightmon, Disengage Fuse!" The boy said still ecstatic as the Digimon separated into SkullKnightmon and Axemon. "Tuwarmon and Axemon, Digi-Fuse!" He shouted again as he fused together said Digimon.

"Ruthless Tuwarmon!" Tuwarmon shouted in his new form.

"Whenever you're ready." Christopher asked his partner.

"Hmph! Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon shouted as he fired his attack at the golden Digimon. Only for it to be blocked several times before the enemy struck him down.

"Vee-Cannon!" MechaVeemon shouted as he fired his attack only for the same outcome.

"Excellent. As expected, you have a natural talent for battle." SkullKnightmon faked.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that! C'mon everybody!" Mikey yelled firing up his Fusion Loader.

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"Shoutmon X5B!" The Digimon shouted after the Fusion.

"Get in there and help them you guys!" The Red General commanded.

"Seems as though they're desperate now, General. You will surely no doubt win this game." SkullKnightmon stated.

"Comin' for ya, big guy!" Shoutmon said as he was about to blast him before…

"Heads up, pal!" Laylamon yelled attacking them with the wreaking Blastmon Ball... okay I'll admit that sounds dumb.

"Hey, back off!" MechaVeemon shouted as he rammed into the evil Digimon and pinned her down.

"Thanks man." Shoutmon X5B said as he fired his attack once again.

"De-Fuse!" Ewan shouted, ending the Fusion.

"That's it! Spin Cycle!" Laylamon yelled as she kicked MechaVeemon off her then breathed fired while spinning like a tornado.

"You serious? C'mon guys, let's go for both sides!" Shoutmon told the other three as he went for an attack only to be knocked back.

MetalGreymon tried to blast them but with no luck. MechaVeemon went for a punch and it seemed as though they were making progress as he got her knocked back while still in a spin.

'While they're distracted, we can defeat within one shot.' Ewan thought to himself as he fused AxeKnightmon back together. "Doumon, use your illusion and mess with them." Ewan commanded as the Digimon appeared from its shadow.

"As you wish." Doumon said as he got his attack ready. "Fog of Confusion." He said as he released a light, after it faded Shoutmon X5B, MetalGreymon, and MechaVeemon were looking around confused. "You see, their minds are now cloud they can't see anything."

"Well now, this is certainly interesting." Laylamon said with interest.

(Veemon's vision)

Veemon was looking around constantly, he didn't know what was going on but from the looks of it, it was almost as if everything was see through. His allies were looking around confused as if they couldn't see anything he was seeing. 'What's going on?' MetalKabuterimon asked through his mind.

'What is this trick?' MetalTyrannomon asked just as confused before they saw Shoutmon swinging around looking for their foe.

"Ugh, come on! Where are you!?" He shouted as MetalGreymon began swiping his claws around.

"I'm right in front of you. What's wrong, too many hits on the head!" Laylamon asked smugly as she attacked them with Blastmon's head.

"Aw jeez, we gotta help them!" Veemon said out loud as he was about to run forward.

"I'll deal with this pest!" Doumon said as he disappeared.

"What's wrong, it's like X5B and Greymon have lost it?" Mikey asked just as confused.

"It's some kind of spell, we need to break it." Christopher stated.

"A spell? Then that means…" Davis was saying as he looked over at MechaVeemon.

'A spell, huh?' Veemon talked through his mind as he figured it out. He was from another dimension and because of such he's immune to Ignitemon's soundwaves along with Doumon's illusions.

'What're you planning?' MetalTyrannomon asked not getting the idea.

'Just follow my lead.' Veemon told them.

Doumon then appeared behind the robot dragon ready to deliver his blow. "Alright, go for it!" Ewan said throwing his arm in the air.

"Sleep tight pest!" The fox yelled as he was about to use one of his attacks, but he didn't know what was gonna come at him.

If Veemon could smirk smugly he would've done it right there and now, but in his fused form he couldn't move his face, so it was hard to tell. He crouched down quickly before jumping and spinning around kicking Doumon into a tree. Shocking just about everybody.

(Shoutmon and Greymon's vision)

The two were still confused as to where their enemy was until every entity close by began to start fading in and out at flickering speed. "Ah, ha!" Shoutmon yelled as he swiped at Laylamon catching her off guard as she barely dodged, only to slammed into the ground by MetalGreymon.

"*Grunt* What?" Doumon said after getting up.

"Surprised? You should be. Rocket Missile!" MechaVeemon shouted as he fired missiles from his cannons missing as the fox dodged his every move.

"AxeKnightmon, Tuwarmon, Digi-Fuse!" Ewan shouted as he fused them together as…

"MusoKnightmon!"

"Quick, use your maximum power and blow them away completely!" The blonde boy commanded.

"Understood, targeting and powering up." The Digimon said as it began charging his attack.

"Ewan, what have you done?" Nene said after flinching.

"The only way to help him now is to stop him." Mervamon stated confusing Nene. "Isn't that what you said about my brother? Sometimes there isn't any other way. I needed to stop him to save him." She said again.

"Yeah… you're right… now I get it." Nene said as she was readying her Fusion Loader.

"Aw, jeez. This day just keeps getting better by the second." Veemon said to himself after hearing what Ewan was doing.

"You little…!" Doumon said angry as he pulled out a giant paint brush.

"Oh, are you going to paint a picture of me?" Veemon taunted getting the dark Digimon even more angry.

"Talisman of Darkness!" He shouted as he painted a Japanese symbol which sent a beam of darkness at the dragon, but he dodged then prepared his attack.

"Nice try. Have a little taste of, Vee-Cannon!" He shouted as he blasted the Digimon deleting him for good.

"Huh, hey I can see again!" MetalGreymon shouted as his and Shoutmon X5B's visions returned to normal.

"Ugh, you just got lucky. Don't expect anything easy next time!" Laylamon said as she flew off.

"Well, now that that's over, we still got one goon left to deal with." Shoutmon said as the three Digimon turned to MusoKnightmon as he was still charging his attack.

"Okay guys, we need to Digivolve now!" Mikey shouted as they disengaged the fusions then got their Loaders ready.

"Shoutmon/MetalGreymon/Veemon, Digivolve to…" The three Digimon said as they began changing shape and size.

"OmniShoutmon!"

"ZekeGreymon!"

"UlForceVeedramon!"

"Ready when you guys are." UlForce said as they began charging at their enemy.

"Wave of Destruction!" MusoKnightmon shouted as he fired his attack at the Digimon.

As the blast made contact, they never gave up. They kept pushing, and pushing until they broke the attack then all three of them when for a punch creating a giant explosion in the process. Later on, Shoutmon was just walking up back to his original form, seeing Mikey above him trying to wake him up.

"*Sigh* Man am glad you're okay." Mikey said relieved.

"*Grunt*, did we win?" The Digimon asked weakly.

"For now, yes." The boy told him.

"It's almost as if they disappeared, after that explosion they were gone." MetalKabuterimon stated.

"Don't think for a second this is over." AxeKnightmon's voice called out catching their attention. "We may be withdrawing this battle for now, but my objective of gaining fighting experience for Ewan has been accomplished." His voice echoed through the tear in the sky as it was fixing itself.

"That's what this was about?" Christopher asked confused.

"Where's my brother!?" Nene shouted at him not expecting a good response.

"General Ewan is right here with me, and I can assure you his safety is in perfect hands." He told her.

"It was a lot of fun battling you guys! Can't wait till next time!" Ewan's voice echoed through the crack. "You may have won this game, but next time I'll more fighters at my side and I'll beat you for sure."

"Ewan, the Digimon aren't just data for you to play games with! They're living breathing cre-EWAN!" Nene tried to tell her brother, but the crack was sealed, and it was already too late.

She just stood for a moment or so, not saying anything until Davis walked up to her. "Don't worry." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him back from them, someday, somehow… we will save him." He said trying to reassure her.

"Then he joins us like my brother." Mervamon cut in. "And you can count on me to keep fighting with you." She stated.

"We'll give those bad guys a beat down, that's for sure." Ignitemon said through Davis' Fusion Loader.

"Looks like we've new dynamic duos and I sure an't messing with them." Shoutmon as they began to laugh, then stop after the moment.

"Thank you." Nene said putting her hand on Davis', causing them to blush just a little bit. Meanwhile Veemon began to grow a teasing smile on his face as he watched his partner get his moment with a new girl.

"Alright, now that we got that part out of the way. I have some questions about Veemon." Christopher said while walking up to Davis.

"What's this about?" He asked getting a bad feeling that the blonde was going to bring up a subject he didn't feel comfortable talking about.

"Well for one he seems to be different from all of us. What has caught my eye is the fact that when we did stuff like go up against Ignitemon, he wasn't affected by his soundwaves, and just now when we fought Ewan and his crew it was almost like he was immune to the Illusions. Do you know something we don't Davis? Because if you do, I don't like whatever secret you're trying to keep from us." Christopher asked in a tone that made it seem like he wasn't supposed to be trusting the Miracle General at all.

Davis didn't know what to say, but he had to think quick. He knew that the first person to get suspicious would be Christopher, but this was a bad time at the wrong place. He did think of an excuse though.

"Hey, your question is as good as mine. We've never encountered any situations such as the ones we have when we met you guys so, there wasn't anytime when Veemon and I came across enemies like them." Davis said trying to cover the question.

"In all honesty, I never didn't think I'd be able to stand any of these kinds of attacks." Veemon stated.

"Hold up, you didn't even know about it? That's so weird." Shoutmon stated.

Fortunately, that wasn't what was really on Davis' mind. What was flowing through his head right now was what happened earlier. How could members of the Bagra Army have known about his friend and his past in his world, why did they know that? It just didn't make any sense. But, he guessed that he'd find out eventually. Even though it still doesn't make sense.

(With Lord Bagra)

"Hmm… it seems he's going to be more trouble than I thought." Bagra said to himself.

"Shall I interfere, your greatness?" A strange yet familiar voice asked.

"Not yet, we still have some business to take care of." Bagra stated after cracking his neck. "Still, I have give my thanks for giving me the information about this kid that I need." He told the unknown Digimon.

"No need to thank me… It's all my pleasure." The stranger spoke showing two fangs.

To be Continued?

I bet you can't guess who's with Bagra right now, can you? Anyways, I'm sorry this took so long to post, I haven't had it easy with Christmas coming up and it's kinda hard to do this with School in the way. And to many of my friends, may your fanfictions get the attention they deserve. If there're any spelling errors, I'm too tired to look over for them.


	9. The Psych-out in Cyber Land!

Another time, another day where I'm bored out of my mind and decide on continuing my fanfictions out of boredom. The Luca episode is probably the one I'm least excited for because I actually wanted Luca to be a real character, but you know why not. And if you don't know, you haven't watched Digimon Fusion. And if you haven't watched it… what on Earth is wrong with you? I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

Random Robot: _No joke detected._

Tai.K.: Dang it, MarioKid! Get your stupid robot out of here!

MarioKid: Hey, don't talk about Random Robot like that.

Tai.K.: Just get him out!

Sora: Last time; the teams finally found Nene's brother, only it turns out that he's not on their side. He keeps saying that this is just a virtual reality video game, and boy is he an expert gamer. Just when they thought they had defeated Ewan, AxeKnightmon came in and helped him flee. One day they 'will' find Ewan again and make him join the team.

Title: The Psych-out in Cyber Land!

As the four generals and Digimon made it through a portal, they were astonished to find themselves in a huge city. They couldn't believe how much of the land reminded them of the human world.

"So, this is the fourth land." Nene stated.

"Whoa. Futuristico." Shoutmon said using another fake word.

"No doubt, but we aren't here for sightseeing. Let's get going." Davis said as the others followed him.

"Just saying." Shoutmon told him back.

"It's awfully quiet." Mikey stated since he had a bad feeling about places that are too quiet.

"Maybe they're all off at the football game." Veemon joked as Davis mentally chuckled at the pun.

"Yeah, real funny." Christopher sarcastically said. "Halt!" He said causing the rest to stop. "Something's here." As if on cue, a big whale Digimon came flying above them.

"It's Whamon?" Shoutmon said confused.

"What's he doing here? I don't see any water." Veemon stated just as lost.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Mikey asked as he saw lights flare from the belly.

"He's with the Bagra Army. No way he would just 'be' here." Shoutmon said as he began to get angry.

As soon as the lights hit them, it said… _"Intruders detected! Commencing extermination protocol!"_ as a beam came out of his mouth and fired down materializing an army of Andromon.

"Andromon?" Davis spat out surprised again. (Of course, the others know how long Davis has been in the Digital World or/so they think and don't question why he knows most of the Digimon.)

"Well, so much for quiet." Christopher said as he got his Fusion Loader ready.

The Andromon then began firing wave after wave of missiles at the group, forcing them to jump out of the way, which they all were used to by now. "These guys don't fool around." Mikey stated.

"Fine with me, neither do I." Christopher said with pride.

"That's right. The sooner we defeat the Bagra Army here, the sooner we move on to the next land." Nene said as she got up and pulled her Loader out.

"Well, let's get this over with then." Davis said as he pulled out his.

"Then let's go!" Mikey shouted as he did the same.

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh, Yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Boo-yah, Baby!"

"Dorulumon!"

"*Roars*!"

"Starmon, Pickmonz!"

"Right!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon!"

"Yeah!"

"Renamon!"

"On it!"

"Gaogamon!"

"Ready!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

They all shouted as they commenced their fusions.

"Shoutmon X4!"

"WereVeemon!"

"Greymon, reload!" Christopher said releasing his Digimon.

"Mervamon, reload!" Nene said releasing hers as well.

One of the Andromon used its Spiral Sword on Greymon's helmet, but to no effect. "Mega Flame!" He shouted as he scorched the Digimon in front of him with one blow.

"V for Victory!" Shoutmon shouted as he blasted his part of the army and knocked them all out.

"VeeClaw!" Veemon shouted as he took out his part no problem.

But to everyone's confusion they all fell to the ground already as if they were beaten. "Okay, that was too easy." Veemon stated.

"Something's weird." Nene didn't have a good feeling.

"Was it because they never made a sound, or they're not disappearing?" Davis asked not understanding ether.

"They just collapsed like puppets." She pointed out. Hearing that reminded the red headed boy of the time when Tai told him about his adventures and when they encountered Puppetmon, but unless there's another Puppetmon besides the one on the Fusion Fighters' side, that couldn't be possible could it.

Renamon and Monitamon decided to investigate, and found they were nothing but empty shells. "Oh, boy. Guys you might wanna come look at this." Monitamon stated as Davis came over. Mikey came over and took a look.

"DHA, it's empty!" He stated out loud.

"What? Those things aren't real Digimon?" Christopher said in shock.

"Course not, they all nothing but hollow shells." Renamon pointed out.

"No way." Nene muttered.

"That doesn't make any sense, how does something empty even move?" Mikey asked, not noticing something goopy leaving one of them. Then they were blinded by the lights on the Whamon turning on, right where they were none the less.

" _Intruders showing signs of resistance! Reactivating transmission device!"_ It shouted again.

"Great, here we go again." Christopher said as they had more bigger things to take care of.

"Yeah right! As if I'm wasting energy like this. Angewomon, reload!" Davis shouted releasing his Digimon.

"Celestial Arrow!" She shouted as she shot at the device destroying it completely.

"Nice call Davis." Shoutmon said as he gave him a pat on the leg.

"That was easy. Alright, everyone back into the Fusion Loaders, we're going in." Mikey said as they did what he said.

While the three generals and Shoutmon rode on Sparrowmon, Davis and Veemon got on Angewomon and they all flew up together. Sparrowmon kinda wished that Veemon was with her, then she shook her head thinking, 'Where did that thought come from?'. Well, it's not important now. She'll figure it out later, as they went inside of Whamon's mouth.

"He's hollow, too." Mikey stated as everyone was now confused. "He's not a Digimon ether, he's just a giant machine."

(With the Dark General)

" _Yeah, but a machine needs someone to operate it."_ Christopher stated not knowing there was a hidden camera listening to everything they say.

" _It's gotta be the Dark General, right?"_ Davis asked.

" _If I had to guess, he'd be the only option."_ Nene stated.

" _That's who we need to find then."_ Mikey stated as they got of their air rides.

"So, this is the group of Generals?" The Dark General said as he was both happy and disgusted by the sight of them, then one of his Orange Splashers appeared in front of him. (I made this one up, he's supposed to be a sort of messenger.) "Lord Bagra has a message for me?" He asked as it nodded. "*Sigh* Whatever, I'll read it after I destroy these humans and their pests." He said as he absorbs it then he continued to monitor the group.

(Back with our heroes)

"Mikey/Davis." Gaogamon and Dorulumon said as they reloaded themselves.

"Hold on, I'm sensing a presence of another Digimon." Dorulumon stated.

"I do too, be on your guard." Gaogamon also stated.

"Then let's go find it!" Shoutmon said as he pointed forward. Only to be stopped by more Andromon. "You gotta be kidding me." He then said annoyed.

"We forgot about those guys." Dorulumon said just as annoyed.

"I am so done with these guys! Vee Shot!" Veemon shouted firing a small energy blast from his mouth at them.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon shouted as he threw his attack too.

"Drill Bit Blitz!" Dorulumon did the same.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon did the same and all the androids were knocked down. "Get on!" He shouted as each part of the group got on one of the hounds. Davis and Veemon, on Gaogamon. Mikey, Christopher and Shoutmon on Dorulumon. Nene on Sparrowmon.

"The Digimon I'm sensing is this way." Dorulumon stated as they made their way through the corridor.

(After they got through the hall)

The gang were standing in front of a door to the room where the hounds were sensing the Digimon, they had to be on their guard because they didn't know whether this Digimon was a friend or a foe. Some thought it had to be the Dark General or anything close, some hoped not.

"Okay, and… go!" Mikey said as him and Shoutmon looked inside only to find nothing again.

"What's wrong?" Dorulumon said as the others followed them.

"It's completely empty." Shoutmon stated.

"Empty? Impossible, my senses don't lie, and I sense a Digimon." Gaogamon stated annoyed.

"SHH!" Christopher said to the others as he saw something. "Someone's here." He stated as he saw a vent open with the feet of a being just peeking out like they made a poor attempt at hiding. He walked over to it, bent down then yelled… "HEY!"

"DAHA, OOO!" a girl's voice screamed as she banged her head on the celling of the vent.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Veemon said feeling bad.

"Get out of there, there's no point hiding." The blue general demanded as he walked back to his group.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'm coming out." The voice yelled as she began crawling out of the vent and then got up holding her hands in the air just above her lime hair then started whimpering.

"Huh?" Most of the group said in confusion.

"But that's…" Dorulumon was saying.

"… a human?" Gaogamon finished.

"Okay, who are you!?" Christopher shouted at her.

"NO! Don't hurt me, please!" She begged.

"Hey, why're you shouting at her?" Mikey asked annoyed.

"Yeah, she's just a kid." Shoutmon stated just as annoyed.

The blue general didn't argue and just lowered his hand. "No need to worry, we're not here to hurt you. I'm Mikey, what's your name?" Mikey assured her while asking her name.

"Uh… I'm… L-Luca…" She stuttered nervously.

"So, what are you doing here!?" Christopher shouted again.

"AHH! Nothing! Don't hurt me!" She pleaded.

"Thank you, Christopher. Now if you don't 'mind', we'll take it from here." Davis said getting annoyed at the blonde.

"*Grunt* Fine, you talk to her." The blonde said as he turned away.

Then all of the sudden Luca shoved her face into the red head's, causing him to blush because she was invading his personal space. "You have a friendly face." She said as her eyes began to sparkle, and a blush appeared on her face.

"Uh, what?" Davis said nervously.

'Oh, boy. He's never had this much attention in our world.' Veemon thought to himself since Davis wasn't really that much of a ladies-man.

"Yeah, friendly and annoying." Gaogamon stated his opinion.

"Oh, I like annoying." Luca said while getting a little closer.

"Really? Usually girls hate that." Mikey stated, not noticing the bit of jealousy on Nene's face that she tried to hide. "So, what's going on here exactly?" He asked her.

"Well you see, this place is called Cyber Land." She began to explain.

"Cyber Land, huh?" He said.

"It sure fits." Davis stated after seeing what they went through.

"You got that right, I got lost here and couldn't find my way out. Then this big Bagra Army comes along, and I was captured by them to be taken away." She explained.

"So, where's this big Bagra Army now." Nene asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, all I know is that I heard someone attacking Whamon then they left me here." Luca stated.

"Excuse me, run away?" Christopher said with a little doubt since that's not the Bagra Army's style.

"They must've been planning to make her a general, like Ewan." Mikey stated.

"Well, thank goodness we found her, I'd rather deal with one then more." Davis stated.

"Never mind that, but now that you guys are here can I be a part of your team?" Luca asked them, getting all their attentions.

"Sure, why not? We'd be glad to have you." Mikey told her without a second thought.

"Yeah, if you want you can be a Miracle Hunter too, right guys?" Davis told her, then…

"You mean it? *Gasp* OH, THANK YOU THANK YOU, THANK YOU…!" She began to say over and over again while clinging onto Davis.

Everyone had multiple reactions, Nene seemed a tad jealous, Christopher looked annoyed, Mikey just gained a teasing smile, Veemon and Shoutmon sweat-dropped from watching what the girl did, and Davis' face was completely red as he tried to get the girl off of him. But for Dorulumon and Gaogamon, they looked suspicious.

'Strange, I definitely sense the presence of a Digimon.' They thought.

"Mikey, got a minute?" Dorulumon asked.

"Davis, I need to speak to you as well." Gaogamon said drawing the boys' attention.

(While the four were alone)

"She doesn't seem suspicious to you two?" Dorulumon asked.

"No. A little odd, maybe." Mikey stated.

"Well, I think she's had a little too much juice." Davis stated a little annoyed while his face was still red.

"Guys, something isn't right about her. She's hiding something." Gaogamon came in.

"WHAT!?" Luca screamed while headbutting Gaogamon in the jaw. "How can you say something like that!? Suspicious, how am I suspicious?" She said as she began to cry like a little baby.

"Oh, greet." Shoutmon said as the other heard what he said.

"Nice, real smooth." Veemon sarcastically said.

"Way to go, Gaogamon." Nene said annoyed.

"Where's the off switch?" Christopher said more annoyed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Mikey said holding his hands up.

"Apologize to her, Gaogamon." Davis said annoyed at his teammate.

"What? What did I do?" The wolf asked out of stupidity.

"How would you feel if someone accused you of being suspicious without a reason?" Mikey asked just as annoyed. The blue wolf didn't even bother arguing.

"*Sigh*… Okay, sorry." He said while looking away.

"Look me in the eye and say it." Luca said to him.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Gaogamon." The others growled.

"Well?" Luca asked getting closer to his face.

He hesitated but finally looked her straight in the eye and said… "I'm sorry."

"Okay, I forgive you, puppy!" She said while petting his noise.

This made both Shoutmon and Veemon burst with laughter, hearing one of their teammates be called a puppy. "I'M NOT A PUPPY!" He shouted.

"You know actually..." Luca didn't care about the comment, she just started playing with his face. "You're kind of cute!" She said out loud.

"For real? You'd be the first one to call him cute." Davis stated while chuckling.

"Good, so we're all friends now, right?" Mikey asked with a smile.

Dorulumon saw Luca playing with Gaogamon's face, and couldn't help but feel bad for him. 'Maybe we're wrong and she really is just another irritating child.' He thought to himself.

(Dark General's whereabouts)

"Hm, hm, hm, hm… Very good, now the things are starting to get interesting." The Dark General said to himself.

(Back with the crew)

"Yee-haw!" Shoutmon yelled as the group flew out of Whamon's mouth. They flew the same way they came out, only with Dorulumon on Sparrowmon and Luca on Angewomon this time. "Hey guys, you sure we shouldn't have blown up that robot?" Shoutmon asked the group.

"Without that transmission device he'll do no more harm." Mikey assured them.

While they were flying Nene took a look over at Davis and saw Luca with her arms around his shoulders and watch her lean her head against him, causing him to blush again. This made her have another look of jealousy, only it was harder to hide since Christopher and Veemon noticed. Then Shoutmon's stomach began to growl which caught everyone's attention.

"Aw, jeez. I've been fighting so much I forgot about eating." He stated holding his stomach. Then Veemon's began.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." He said as he held his.

"Oh, I know a place where there's all the food you can eat." Luca came in.

"For real!?" The little dragon asked.

"Of course, just take a right here." She told them as they turned right. "Alright, now land here." She told them as they landed in front of… "A warehouse full of food." I was just about to say that. "And this button opens it." She said as she pushed a random button.

The floor then opened up and the gagged nearly got pierced by spikes, Davis almost got his jacket ripped it process. "Sorry, that was the trap door button! Are you all okay?" She asked innocently.

"Honest mistake, no problem." Mikey stated with a spike just inches from his throat.

"Okay, which one was it, which one was it?" She said as she pushed another random button only for the door to crush them all. "Sorry."

(2000 years later) XD

They were on their knees worn out from the little innocent lime haired girl pushing buttons that brought them danger, pain, and on top of all that close calls. Christopher was annoyed, Davis was annoyed, Veemon was annoyed, Shoutmon was annoyed, Nene was too, and heck maybe even Mikey was getting sick of'er.

"I found it! Look, it's opening!" She said flailing her arm at the door.

"Oh, good…" Mikey said with smile an eye twitching.

Inside the warehouse was like a whole buffet of food. "What on Earth?" Davis asked confused.

"It's cybernetically recreated human birthday food." Luca told him. The Digimon couldn't contain themselves, they all (except Dorulumon) dug in.

Stuffing food in their mouths one by one, even Shoutmon challenged Veemon to an eating contest. "Come on, don't you think we should be concentrating on finding the Dark General?" Dorulumon asked.

"Keep going like that and all you're getting is a bad case of indigestion." Christopher stated as the humans were taking their time eating.

"Come on guys, relax." Mikey stated as he grabbed a cinnamon roll.

"Man, I don't know how, but I'm way too hungry to care." Davis said as he was about to grab something to eat before…

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, I almost forgot we need something to drink!" Luca shouted as she shoved a bottle of red liquid in his face. "Look, it's redberry juice." Although this wasn't just juice.

(With The Dark General)

He began laughing to himself as he knew what it really was. "That's right, drink it fool. But you might not like what the after effects are." He said as he imagined what it would be like afterwards.

(His imagination)

" _I don't trust any of you anymore! Not you Michal, not you Blondie, and especially not you Cockroach Girl! And you call yourself a dragon? I don't think so! I'm done with all of you, good-BYE!" Davis yelled as he stormed out of the building leaving the others either teary eyed or shocked._

(Imagination ending)

"He won't be able to stand the sight of any of them. And with that new General out of the way, I can be rid of the rest of them." He said as he began laughing.

(Back with the others)

"There's only enough for one left, you should get it ." She said holding it waiting for him to take it.

"Uh, thanks I guess." He said about to take it until…

"DRILL BIT BLITZ!" Dorulumon shouted as he fired drills destroying the bottle and what was left.

"What the heck was that about?" Davis yelled at him angry.

"Sorry, it's my instincts." The dog explained.

"Get a grip!" Mikey scolded him not noticing the liquid swimming away.

(Back with the Dark General again…)

"*Sigh* Simpletons just got lucky." He said annoyed. "I guess this'll have to do."

(Back with the others)

Luca already recovered and went to the back room to grab something. "LOOKY, LOOKY, You'll never believe what I found!" She screamed coming back with a different bottle. "Try this very rare and special beauty cream!" She said ecstatically giving it to Nene.

"Um…" She said as she wasn't quite sure about it.

"DRILL TORNADO!" Dorulumon yelled again as he blasted Luca off sending away the cream.

"Dorulumon, what's come over you?" Nene asked annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just a reflex." He stated.

"Well, put a leash on them." She scolded him again.

(… You know what, I don't get paid enough to do this. Back with the Dark general)

"Okay, I need to distract that mut"

(Heroes)

"Look what I found, Dorulumon. Yummy dog food, just for you." Luca said still dizzy as she held a box of dog food in his face.

"Agh, I'M NOT A DOG!" He yelled into her face. "I'd never touch anything you gave even if I was! You're no more a human than me! BAGRA SPY!" He snapped, his veins were literately showing in his head.

And now she's crying again. "Ooooh boy, there go the waterworks." Shoutmon said as him and Veemon had to stop their contest.

"Why're you so mean to her?" Cutemon asked.

"I don't understand what's come over you, Dorulumon." Mikey said annoyed.

"This isn't fair to her and you know it." Davis said angry.

"Can you just make her stop." Christopher said just as annoyed.

"Sorry." Dorulumon said to her.

"K, you're forgiven." Luca said as everyone face faulted.

"Just like that?" Davis asked confused. "This girl is so weird." He mumbled to himself.

"I guess you're so obsessed with the Bagra Army because you used to be a part of it, right?" She asked him, shocking everyone in the room.

"How do you know that?" Mikey asked not understanding.

"I heard the Bagra soldiers talking. They say that their Lord will Dorulumon one of his Dark Generals if he came back and served him again." She stated.

"Wait you used to be a part of the Bagra Army?" Davis asked since he didn't know about what happened.

"It's something I don't want to talk about." The hound told him.

"He was once a member, but he couldn't take seeing his friends get hurt anymore. That's why he left." Mikey stated as the red head finally understood.

"He's not wrong. I would never serve the Bagra Army again after all that's happening." The wolf explained.

"Efen if fe would take you back, wif no harf feelins?" Luca asked with her mouth full.

"He'd do even that?" Veemon asked confused.

"*Gulp* That's what they said." She stated.

"Don't worry, Dorulumon would never go back to them, ever." Mikey assured her. "Right?" He asked the wolf.

"Of course not." He assured them too.

(Villain)

"That would've been way too easy anyway." He said as he began thinking of a new plan. "But, luckily I always have a plan B."

(Heroes)

All the Digimon were now on the ground with fat stomachs and it seamed impossible for some to get up, of course Shoutmon and Veemon had the worst. The biggest stomachs of them all and they couldn't move their… well, everything. They ate so fast during their contest they forgot to breath.

"I still don't understand. Ever since we got here, there's been no sign of the Dark General anywhere." Christopher stated getting suspicious.

"I know, usually we find out who he is from ether the start or later on." Davis agreed.

"They could be surrounding us right now." Nene stated.

"I'll go take a look and find out!" Luca volunteered, surprising everyone. "Be back in a sec!" She said skipping along.

"No, Luca wait! If the enemies are here and they spot you… or for the love." Dorulumon growled the last part as he ran after her. "Luca!" He yelled turning the corner, only to spot she was gone.

"Dorulumon?" Cutemon's voice spoke catching his attention.

"Huh? Cutemon, how did you get here?" He asked seeing the little rabbit behind him.

"How come you're still suspicious of Luca?" Cutemon asked him, causing him confusion. "You worry too much, she's a good girl, really. She gave me this to give to you." He said holding a cup of yellow liquid.

"What is that?" He asked, before the rabbit splashed it all over him. "Cutemon, why did yo…" He stopped and from paralysis, unable to move at all.

"Yellow Splasher… one splash and you won't move a muscle." He said, watching him suffer.

"W… who *grunt*… are you?" He asked knowing that this wasn't the little friend he knew back then.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said sinisterly.

(Later on)

"What? An army of Andromon?" Nene asked.

"Hurry, before they capture him, or do something worse I don't want to think about!" Luca screamed while flailing her arms.

"Alright, time to move!" Mikey called out.

"Right, time to work off that feast." Shoutmon said ready to party.

(Much Later)

After taking down half of the army already, they couldn't find their friend anywhere. "Where's Dorulumon?" Mikey said since his friend was nowhere to be found.

"Luca's gone to?" Nene said since she was all of the sudden gone.

"What, already? How?" Davis said confused as to how they two friends in one moment, only because they were distracted Greymon was blasted with missiles.

"We've got bigger things to worry about now, you guys." Christopher stated.

"Good point, we need to take care of these goons first." Mikey said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader.

Davis had some much going on in his head. How did the Bagra Army know of his past? Where did Luca come from? What if the others find out about him? How did he get himself wrapped up in this mess? So much questions, how many would keep coming, who knows?

(With Dorulumon)

Dorulumon began grunting, he was in pain from the paralysis effect and it didn't help that he had been laying on something hard for who knows how long. The moment he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Luca, she smiles then stood up, then a little familiar blue dragon walked out from behind her.

"So, you're awake." He said to him.

"Who're you!" He demanded for ID.

"I'm Veemon, aren't I?" He faked. "Just kidding." He said as he began to morph into his real form. "I am the Dark General of Cyber Land, but you may call me Splashmon the Water Tigger." He announced himself.

"That's what you really look like, huh?" Dorulumon asked him.

"Indeed. You see, by controlling liquid matter, I change myself into any shape I wish. As for Luca…" He said holding a hand over her.

She pulled mouth wide open and a blue gooey substance came out of her mouth then showed a face, shocking Dorulumon. "This water spirit is called Blue Splasher, one of my creations. I can manipulate others once he's made his way into their body." Splashmon stated absorbing the Splasher.

"So, there was never a Luca to begin with. She's just a puppet, a hallow shell." Dorulumon stated seeing the fake body fall to the ground.

"Exactly, glad you know." The Dark General stated.

"I see, that would also explain the Andromon soldiers, you were the one controlling them." The hound figured out everything. "You make them do all the fighting for you." He stated.

"Of course, but now I'm your opponent." Splashmon said while pointing his thumb to himself.

"What's the point of all these tricks, what do you have planned?" Dorulumon asked getting irritated.

"Simple, negative energy. The kind produced by feelings of suspicion and anger. I need it, so I can survive." The Dark General stated. "Your companions are too trusting and even-tempered. But you, you have plenty of negative energy I can use. I loved toying with you." He explained.

"How dare you!" The wolf yelled as he shot drills at him, only to create holes that regenerated.

"Such destructive power, you're not gonna stop because your attacks against me are futile, are you?" The while and blue Digimon began taunting him.

(With the others)

"Trident arm!" Metal Greymon yelled as he took out more of the Andromon.

"Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon shouted as he blasted more of them.

"Rolling Thunder!" JetMervamon shouted as she took out loads more.

"Flame Blades!" BlazeIgnitemon shouted as he spin his blades around creating fiery tornados that took out more of them, but that didn't stop more that were on their way.

"Man, how many are there exactly?" Shoutmon asked as he watched more appear.

"We literally blasted over a million of them." Ballistamon said worn out.

"They keep coming to." Nene stated.

'We need to find Dorulumon.' Mikey thought to himself as he took out his Fusion Loader. "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Digi-Fuse!" He shouted fusing the two.

"Shoutmon X2!" The fused Digimon shouted as he got his attack ready. "Vulcanators!" He shouted firing at them.

"Heart break shot!" Mervamon shouted firing her attack.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon shouted firing his cannons as they took out another batch.

"That did it!" Mikey shouted relieved.

"Dang, didn't get a chance in action." Veemon said a little depressed he couldn't help.

"That's what you're worried about? I'm just glad it's over." Davis told his partner.

"Now we can finally look for Dorulumon and Luca." Nene stated.

Just hearing the girl's name kinda got Davis a little weirded out, it was mostly a problem that he had with girls. Back where he came from he tried getting with Kari but the whole flirty act never worked even for a second, now he didn't even try, and it was like this Luca was making a move on him. And then there's Nene, she was nice, but he doubted she had a thing for him.

Then they heard the sounds of multiple footsteps coming their way, causing most of them to flinch. "Hang on, something's coming." Christopher warned them as something was appearing out of the smoke.

"Great just my day." Shoutmon said sarcastically, until a familiar wolf appeared form the smoke.

"It's Dorulumon!" Mikey stated after seeing one of his teammates again, only then multiple robotic dinosaur like Digimon that resembled Greymon popped up, but with black on orange.

"What's he doing with BlackRizeGreymons?" Davis asked since he faced one of them before.

They then all aimed their cannons at the heroes making Mikey flinch for a second before Dorulumon said… "Do it." And they all fired at them, which only gave them so much time to dodge.

Mikey looked up at him, he couldn't believe it. Why would his own friend betray him like that after so long? What did they do to him that made him the villain again?

To be Continued?

Don't ask why this took so long, I just finished Data Squad and it wasn't quick. It's not easy to write something like this, and like I said, if there are any spelling errors, I'm ether too lazy, or just am way too tired.


	10. The Water Tiger's slippery trap

Another chapter in already? Maybe… Definitly. I know I have a lot already, but I promise I will get the ideas for other fanfictions out of the way once I'm done here, I've made a list. Ash and SAO fanfic after ADVOAJ, Digimon Fusion and Data Squad fanfic after Digimon Fusion the Miracle Hunters, Digimon Frontier and Adventure Fanfic after Digimon Tamer Ash, and Shadow the Hedgehog: Lost Botherhood or A SHAD of RWBY after RWSM SKBY. All planned out.

Joe: Incase you've missed what happened last time, the group of Generals just arrived in Cyber Land. They found a little lost girl named Luca who they felt sorry for her and tried to help, but soon enough they were the ones in need of help. Dorulumon found out that she was a puppet being controlled by the Dark General who rules the land. Even worse, Splashmon has the power to turn even Dorulumon against them. How will they get out of this?

"What's he doing with BlackRizeGreymons?" Davis asked since he faced one of them before.

They then all aimed their cannons at the heroes making Mikey flinch for a second before Dorulumon said… "Do it." And they all fired at them, which only gave them so much time to dodge.

Title: The Water Tiger's slippery trap, Davis Confesses.

"Okay, what's the big idea? You almost hit us!" Shoutmon shouted angry.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Veemon asked out of pure shock.

"Dorulumon, what are you doing? Why are you attacking us?" Mikey asked just as shocked.

"Again!" He commanded as the BlackRizeGreymons blasted another wave through their revolvers.

"Watch out!" Shoutmon said as he tried to shield the others when the attack hit. "That was even closer than the last one." He said before he De-Fused back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon.

"That's it, give them a taste of Giga Blaster!" Christopher commanded as MetalGreymon did what he said and blasted at them.

"Jet Mervamon, use your HeartBreak Shot!" Nene told her Digimon as she fired her attack.

"Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon shouted as he blasted more of them out.

"Go get them, MetalKabuterimon!" Davis commanded his Digimon.

"Electron Cannon!" He shouted as he blasted from his top cannon knocking the rest of them out. All that was left was the wolf himself.

'All in one blow? Hm…' Splashmon began to think to himself.

"Alright, Dorulumon." Mikey said catching his attention as he began walking up to him. "You need to explain yourself right now." He said with a little anger.

"Sorry… I just that if I could, make the Bagra Army think I'd join them, they could lead me to the Dark General." He told them.

"SAY WHAT!?" Shoutmon shouted in confusion and anger.

"You almost blew us sky high!" Davis shouted at him with more anger.

"I had to convince them that I'd turn against you. It wasn't a genuine attack, I was gonna tell them to cease fire and retreat, but before I could you kind of put them out of commission." Dorulumon explained, though Christopher wasn't buying it.

"Right, well it sure seemed pretty real from where I was standing. You sure you haven't taken up Lord Bagra on his offer to make you a Dark General to fight on his side again?" He asked with suspicion and anger.

"No way!" Mikey shouted catching his attention. "Dorulumon would never do something like that. The plan was he was pretending to be on their side, he wouldn't actually do it." He scolded Christopher for what he said.

"Yeah, even I was convinced. For a minute at least." Cutemon stated as he ran up to the hound's face.

"You weren't hurt were you Cutemon?" Dorulumon asked.

"Not a bit." The pink rabbit said as he hopped onto his snort and hugged him.

"Mikey, are you sure?" Nene asked concerned.

"So, you're just gonna forgive him for attacking us just like that?" Christopher asked a little annoyed.

"What's to forgive? He explained and it all makes sense, right?" Mikey asked them, even Davis was the slightest suspicious as to why he attacked like that.

"You serious!? Don't tell me you're gonna buy that bogus story of his!" the blonde got angry and was releasing negative energy.

"You know, I think you're a little too trusting Mikey." Davis told him.

"Calm down. What's the big deal? I mean it's not like anyone got hurt or anything." Mikey stated, unfortunately Christopher had enough.

"Even after what just happened, you expect us to even trust him?" He asked with pure red anger.

"Of course, we're a team." The red general stated.

"….. Then you can count me out." The blonde told him as he returned MetalGreymon then began walking off. "This is officially as far as I go, least with you. Anyone who agrees with me is allowed to come, but as of now, it looks like I'm gonna have to follow my own path after all." He scoffed.

"Christopher!" Nene called to him, but it was too late. "Mikey, call him back." She asked him hoping he would.

"Let him go. If you have a problem with me too, feel free to go with him." Mikey told them which got Davis a little ticked off.

"WHAT!? Are you serious?" Davis asked not understanding why he would say something like that.

"Perhaps it would be best to each go our own way." Dorulumon suggested.

"You too!?" Veemon shouted with anger.

"Ugh, I can't believe you. First, you're trusting the Digimon that attacked us without question then you just let Christopher go, and now you're asking us if we wanna leave!?" Davis was boiling with anger, then the red General shot him a look which made him flinch then pause for second. "Well I'm done too then. Since you clearly don't trust me, maybe you shouldn't need me to slow you down." He told him as he returned the big Digimon he had out then went to follow Christopher with Veemon.

"Davis…" Nene tried to call him back but to no use as of now.

"You can still join them, I won't stop you if you want." Mikey told her.

"…No, I'll stay with you." She stated.

"Suit yourself."

(With Christopher)

'Unbelievable, I can't believe him, he doesn't even think or anything.' Christopher thought to himself as he looked back and saw that no one had come with him. "I guess they're all crazy then." He mumbled as he was gonna continue walking until he heard two familiar voices talking to each other.

"Are you sure this was the best idea?" Veemon's voice spoke out as him and Davis walked into sight.

"We had to do this Veemon, there really isn't anything else to we could do for them. Let's just find Christopher and see what we can do on without them." Davis told him. "Still I can't believe Mikey." He muttered before they stopped finding Christopher in front of them.

There was a small pause before the blonde continued to walk with the duo behind. "So, I guess you're not too big on trusting Dorulumon ether." He asked them.

"Well, you could say that." Davis stated as he followed him.

(With Mikey and the others)

As the continued to follow the drill-headed hound walls began to break out of the floor separating all of them from each other. "Nene!" Mikey called the girl's name. No response except for more Andromon to pop up ready for battle.

"You kidding me?" Shoutmon said annoyed.

(On the other side)

"Mikey!" Nene called his name.

"Nene…" a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Gaogamon, weren't you with Davis?" She asked confused.

"Davis and I talked it over, Nene. We decided that if we hand you and Mikey over to Lord Bagra, then we'll both be Dark Generals." He said darkly, shocking the girl.

"Nene! Get back!" Mervamon shouted as her snake arm attacked him and turned him into liquid, letting it reform into his real shape.

"Hydro Pressure!" He shouted firing loads of water at the Digimon sending her back first against the wall.

"JetMervamon come back!" Nene called her back to her Fusion Loader before a black creature took it afterwards and gave it to the blue water like Digimon.

"*Chuckle*, I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." He stated.

"You're not Gaogamon, who are you?" She asked him.

"Splashmon, the Water Tiger, Dark General of Cyber Land. As for the Black Splasher, he's a water spirit which are part of me and they do whatever I want them to. Example…" He said as he threw the splasher off his finger and on the ground letting it sink in, then for bars to pop out and form a cage.

(Back with Davis and Christopher)

"So that was your reason for leaving?" Christopher asked after Davis explained.

"Yeah… I just can't believe that after all this time he doesn't even trust me now." He said with his head down.

"I dunno, something seems different about Mikey. At first it seemed like he was too trusting, now I don't know what to think." The blonde stated as he cupped his chin.

"No duh he's different, it's almost like he has a split personality if you know what I'm talking about." Veemon stated.

"Since when are you into that kind of stuff?" Davis asked him. Then the thought of Veemon reminded the blue General of something he had asked before.

"Well since we're alone maybe, you answer a question or two." Christopher said stopping them. "Any of which have to do him." He said pointing to the little blue dragon.

"What's the big deal? What are you talking about exactly?" The goggle boy tried to stall him.

"Don't play dumb! I know you're hiding something, you can't fool me." The blonde wasn't buying anything of what he was saying.

'Oh no, he's onto us. This can't be good.' Veemon thought to himself since now they were being backed into a corner.

"I… er… Look, even if I did tell you there's no way you'd believe me. It's just that unbelie…" Davis didn't get to finish because Christopher didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses, Davis! Knock it off and confess already." He yelled at him getting more angry by the minute.

This was it, he had no other choice. There were many flaws to keeping the secret he decided, those being that Veemon isn't affected by sounds, illusions, and who knows what else. All of which could cause suspicion, most likely for Christopher. No doubt would he be the first to acknowledge and notice, he was hard headed and most likely was gonna question him at some point. Now that he did, he's not taking any chances, excuses, or anything relevant.

"*Breathes in, breathes out*… Okay, you wanna know, I'll tell you. But, whether you believe or not is your choice." The Miracle boy stated.

"I don't care, just get it over with." Was the blue general's response.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered to himself as he prepared to tell him.

(After a minute of explaining an abridged version of his story)

"… and that's all I have to say." Davis just finished his explaining.

Christopher had a weirded-out expression on his face, he had no idea how to feel. Inside his head was like this.

Left Brain: Okay, he's totally making all this up. There's no way this would be true.

Right Brain: I dunno, the evidence was right in front of us. He wouldn't really lie at a time like this would he?

Left Brain: So you're saying we should just believe him?

Right Brain: For now, let's just say that's the reason Veemon is different. But we shouldn't tell the others until we have irrefutable evidence that he's from a complete and separate dimension.

Left: *Sigh*… this is totally stupid you know.

Right: Just roll with it.

Left: … Fine.

"So, you don't believe a single thing I say, do you?" Davis asked having doubts he would.

"… Well, the proof isn't really arguable. I guess I don't have any other choice." Christopher responded while surprising the two, though he still had doubts.

"Really, no questions asked?" Veemon asked as the boy shook his head as a response. "Huh, in all honesty I expected the opposite." He said a little happy.

"Please, it's not like you win an award or anything." The blue general scoffed.

"Please don't tell the others, last thing I want is a riot going on all because of the whole other world thing." The Miracle General begged.

"Don't worry about it, I won't let the cat out of the bag just yet." The blonde stated, telling them that he'll keep a secret for them. "Besides, we have Dark Generals and Lord Bagra to deal with. Once those are over I'll tell them." He said as they began walking again.

'Does he really believe me? Just like that?' Davis thought to himself as they continued walking. "Thanks, I guess." He said, not knowing really what to say.

"Christopher, Davis, wait up!" Mikey's voice called as they turned around and saw him running to them.

"Oh, great. What is it?" Christopher asked a little annoyed.

"It's Nene and the others, they've be captured. We've got to save them before it's too late." He tried to warn them.

"Wait, what? How'd that happen?" Davis asked in shock.

"I don't know, it all happened so fast. But we got to go help them." He explained.

"Firstly, there is no 'we'. Second, I'm going my own way and just letting Davis tag along." Christopher told him.

"But I need your help, I can't do this alone. Listen, if not for me, then for Nene." Mikey asked them in a way that none of them could refuse.

"*Grunt*, well no duh am I coming." Davis stated with determination.

"Wherever Davis goes, I go!"-'Except for the bathroom.' Veemon stated.

"Okay, find. Lead the way." The blue General didn't have any other choice in that matter.

"Thanks guys, just over here." Mikey said as he led them to where he said they were. "Just in this warehouse." He said as he was about to open the door until… "AAAGG! AAHH!" He suddenly shouted while grabbing his stomach.

"Dude, are you okay?" Davis asked in concern.

"I think I got a cramp or something, probably from all this running around." He told them as he backed up just a little. "Go on ahead, I'll follow when I can." He tried to tell them.

"Huh?" The red-head said in confusion.

"By ourselves?" Christopher asked just as confused.

"What's the matter? You're not scared, are you?" the red general asked them, causing half of them to flinch.

"Whatever." The blue General replied as he walked ahead.

Davis and Veemon didn't understand why this is just happening all of the sudden while not noticing the evil look on the red General's face as Christopher began opening the door. "Oh, Mikey. Just wanted to return the Digi-Card I borrowed from you yesterday." The blonde explained, confusing Mikey, Davis and Veemon since none of them remembered that.

"Uh, you did? Uh, okay." The green goggled boy said as if it did happen.

"Here, catch." The blue General said as he tossed him a Digi-Card, only for it to explode causing him to morph into a water like Digimon.

"Gh, what the!?" Davis said in shock as he saw the Digimon that he thought was his friend, only for it to be a fake.

"There you are." Christopher said after figuring out who it really was. "Finally, now I can at least see who I'm dealing with."

"You rotten little… What gave it away?" The Digimon asked annoyed.

"Simple, the real Mikey would've never let me go in and rescue the others alone, especially no matter how much pain he was in. He's a team player through and through, he'd do anything to save his friends." He explained him since he's known Mikey longer than anyone else.

"Hm, clever, aren't you? Unfortunately, your friend Mikey was not that clever and met a sad untimely fate." The Dark General chuckled.

"Why do you think I would believe anything you say to me anymore?" Christopher said smugly.

"Confident… But I don't think that air of cool self-assurance is going to last long, frankly." The Digimon stated as a huge goopy creature grabbed ahold of him.

"Christopher!" Davis yelled until him and Veemon were attacked with the same goop.

"Do you like it? It's a little trick from my water spirits, and it means that you will soon meet the same fate as your friend Dorulumon." Splashmon told them as he held up the controller.

"Drill Bit Blitz!" Dorulumon's voice hollowed as a giant drill burst through the Splasher destroying it and the goop on the trio's heads.

"What?" Splashmon yelled out as he saw the hound with Nene. "But… that's not…" He said checking to make sure he still had the white Fusion Loader.

"Yee-haw! Got it!" Deputymon shouted as he snatched it right from his hands.

"Nice one, Deputymon!" Mikey shouted, shocking the Dark General as he saw that him and his team were alive.

"It can't be, I saw you three get blown to smithereens." He said in pure shock.

"looks can be deceiving." The real red General stated.

(Flashback)

" _What you really saw were simulations of use that Ballistamon made." He stated as it showed Ballistamon creating fakes that got destroyed for them._

(Flashback over)

"You're kidding. When did you start suspecting the truth?" Splashmon asked annoyed and still confused.

"From the moment we met that girl, Luca, and when Dorulumon and Gaogamon sensed that there was something phony about her." Mikey explained to him.

"You-you were pretending to be fooled this entire time!?" The Digimon shouted.

"Pretty much. I never knew what her game was, so I played along for a while. But when Dorulumon showed up and attacked us, I knew he had to be a phony." The green goggled boy began to explain. "And if that Dorulumon was an imposter, I had a gut feeling that the real one was probably being held prisoner. As such, I pretended to trust, but I actually sent Cutemon with Deputymon to find him. In time I wanted you to think your plan to make us turn on each other was working." He finished part of what he was saying.

"Yeah, that's where I come in." Davis stated pointing to himself.

(Flashback)

" _When Mikey was telling us that we can go with Christopher as if we couldn't trust each other, I might've put on a little show. I knew something had to be suspicious with that girl too you, so I made it look like I didn't want to see Mikey again when in reality…" He explained as it showed Mikey secretly winking to him before he left._

(Flashback over)

"I was faking." He finished with a chuckle.

" _EXCUSE ME! YOU BELIEVED ME THIS ENTIRE TIME!? YOU FORCED ME TO APOLOGISE TO SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!"_ Gaogomon shouted out of his Fusion Loader.

"Oh, now I get it. That's why you were acting so weird like you wanted us to walk out on you." Nene stated finally understanding.

"Yeah, but I couldn't shake ya. You insisted on coming along no matter what." Mikey told her.

"That's what friends are supposed to do." She told them.

"What nonsense. You act as if friends are anything good!" Splashmon said getting angry.

"Splashmon, you're just incredibly lonely." Mikey said to him.

"Excuse?" The Digimon asked annoyed.

"He's right, everyone we've met in this Land, Luca the BlackrizeGreymon and all those others, nothing but empty puppets you control with those water spirits of yours." Davis stated.

"Exactly, there's nothing in this whole place but you. You're all alone." Nene explained as well.

"Pretty sad, don't trust anybody else do you? You even have puppet flunkies because you refuse to trust real ones." Christopher stated his opinion.

"GGGRR… YES, I AM UTTERLY ALONE! But that is what gives me strength!" Splashmon shouted out in pure anger.

"So, where are they? What did you do to the Digimon in Cyber Land?" Mikey demanded for an answer.

"…..Hehehe…. HEHAHAHAHAHAAA!... with the help of my water spirits, their hearts were filled with doubts and suspicion until they eventually turned on each other and destroyed themselves in a storm of negative energy." The Dark General said crazily.

"You destroyed them all?" Nene said in pure shock.

"Oh, man are you gonna pay for that!" SHoutmon shouted in pure anger.

"And who's gonna make me, you? If you all believe that a handful of puny creatures can truly handle me, then you're all asking to be destroyed." The water Digimon said beginning to lose it. "COME TO ME MY WATER SPIRITS, RETURN TO THE BODY FROM WHICH YOU CAME! Darkness Loader, Digi-Fuse!" He shouted taking out a Darkness Loader as rays went across the land grabbing the water spirits left over, including Whamon himself.

Then they all fused into his body of dark energy as the whale Digimon crash landed taking down buildings with him. "Aw, nuts. That's not good." Veemon said getting nervous as the Digimon began to take shape.

"Splashmon, Darkness Mod Level One!" He shouted as he began to grow as well.

"Uh, Mikey, is it just me or did he just get a whole lot bigger?" Shoutmon asked rhetorically.

"Big or small, let's get to work everybody!" Mikey shouted as the three Generals took out their Fusion Loaders.

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Ballistamon!

"Boo-yah! Baby!"

"Dorulumon!"

"*Roars*!"

"Starmon, Pickmonz!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon!"

"Yeah!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"At your service!"

"MetalTyrannomon!"

"Let's do this!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Greymon!"

"*Roars*!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"*Roars*!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Mervamon!"

"I'm in!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"Shoutmon X4!"

"MechaVeemon!"

"MetalGreymon!"

"JetMervamon!" They all shouted after fusing.

"Okay, now we're gonna see you pick on someone your… own… uh…" Shoutmon was saying until they saw that he was ten times their size.

"… Um, he wasn't this big before, right?" Veemon asked nervously.

"Hydro-Pressure!" Splashmon shouted firing his attack, taking MetalGreymon down before he began.

"MetalGreymon! You alright!" Christopher asked with concern.

"Guys, hit him with everything don't hold back!" Davis shouted out to the Digimon.

"V for Victory!"

"Heartbreak Shot!"

"VeeCannon!" They all launched their attacks creating holes that only regenerated later.

"Heh, an excellent shot. Do it again, I enjoy wasting your time!" Splashmon began taunting them.

"Dang it, what do we do?" Shoutmon asked hoping someone had an idea.

" _Mikey! His body is mad of water, a direct attack will do nothing to him."_ Dorulumon said through the fusion.

"I can see that." The red General replied.

"Then how are we supposed to fight this guy?" Christopher asked.

"He can take any attack we dish out." Nene stated.

Then the Dark General began to laugh before making a sphere of the same substance as before. "All this negative energy coming from you. It's fear, isn't it?... no, that wouldn't be anything else. Let's just see if we can't increase that into outright terror and despair!" He cackled as he unzipped all the zippers and showed his true form as a freakshow monsterous freak. "Darkness Mode, Level two!" He shouted out.

"Jeez, and I thought he was ugly before. This is just disgusting." Shoutmon said almost as if he wanted to puke.

"Hydro-Pressure!" The beast said blasting his attack which MechaVeemon and Shoutmon X4 tried to hold off.

"Get the others out of here, quick!" Veemon shouted as they tried to hold the attack while JetMervamon got the Generals to safety.

They couldn't hold it and unfortunately had to defuse and were sent to the ground. "*Grunt* you guys alright!?" Mikey shouted over to them.

Splashmon then began to walk over to them, growling in rage. "What was it you said about making me pay?" He taunted them as they struggled to get up.

"You also snuck around playing with people's minds trying to turn even the best of friends against each other." Vemon shouted as he began to glow gold.

"That's right, you're gonna pay for that too, fur ball!" Shoutmon shouted as he began to glow as well.

"Mess with friends like us, then you've asked for a whole lot of trouble." MetalGreymon said as he too began to glow.

"Shoutmon/MetalGreymon/Veemon, Digivolve!" Mikey, Davis and Christopher shouted as the glow emitted from their Fusion Loaders.

"Shoutmon!"

"MetalGreymon!"

"Veemon!"

"Digivolve to…!"

"OmniShoutmon!"

"ZekeGreymon!"

"UlForceVeedramon!" They all shouted after Digivolving. Splashmon took the chance to fire one of his attacks.

"Twin Fireball Strike!" OmniShoutmon shouted as he threw his attack at him.

"DaggerStrike!" ZekeGreymon yelled as he charged at him as well.

"Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon Shouted as he blasted his attack as well, evaporating the Dark General's blow.

"You can Digivolve all you want, you still can't hurt me!" He taunted them again.

"He's right, that didn't change at all." Christopher stated the obvious.

"Think Mikey, he's gotta have a weak spot somewhere." The red General said to himself as he tried to think.

"I'll try to keep him occupied, you think fast." JetMervamon said as she flew ahead and sliced a whole through the ground letting the Digimon fall into water below.

"You're only postponing the inevitable!" Splashmon yelled as he lunged forward and tried to grab her.

"Heartbreak Shot!" She yelled as she evaporated the water with her attack.

When Mikey saw this, a lightbulb popped above his head. (You know what I'm talking about) "That's it!" He said before the attack finally hit the flying Digimon.

"JetMervamon!" Nene called out in fear.

"Of course, he's made of water!" Mikey said as he snapped at his goggles. "Christopher, Double Fusion!" He called over to his friend as he prepared his Fusion Loader.

"You got it!" The blonde said as he did the same.

 **Double Fusion**

"OmniShoutmon!"

"ZekeGreymon!"

" **Double Fusion!"**

They shouted as the Digimon combined once more to bring back the ultimate Digimon.

"Shoutmon, DX!"

"Davis, get Ulforce ready too." Mikey said to his other friend.

"Uh, okay. Go get'em Veemon!" Davis shouted out to his partner.

"Everyone, hit fast and hot, as hot as you can!" The green goggled boy commanded them as they got the message.

"You're finished! Tiger Typhoon!" Splashmon yelled as he went for another attack.

"Brave Beat Rock Double Fusion!"

"Ray of Victory!" They shouted as their attacks collided into one and was packing heat.

"This guy's rained on our parade long enough, it's time to make him evaporate!" Mikey yelled out his plan.

"Please, you'll never defeat me!" The Dark General shouted as he tried to counter the attack, but the moment he made contact he began to feel himself weaken until his attack failed and he began to turn into steam. "No… No, it's possible!" Were his last words as he got deleted, then the Darkness Loader fell from the sky and landed, only to be crushed by UlforceVeedramon.

"And good riddance." He said now that it was finally over, then the flag became the three way symbol of the Fusion Fighters, Miracle Hunters, and Blue Flare.

"A shame he had to leave so soon, I was starting to have fun." Shoutmon DX stated as him and JetMervamon landed.

(A few seconds later)

Everyone watched as the sun began to set, all the stuff they went through in the land is now over and there's nothing else for the team to do. "Hey, Mikey." Dorulumon said catching his attention. "Others would have been fooled by that imposter, but you never lost fate in the real me, did you?" He asked him.

"What kind of question is that? 'Course not." The boy responded to him.

"Hmph… you have such faith in your friends. Some might even call it reckless or a little stupid, but I'm grateful for it." The hound told him.

"I had faith in you Dorulumon." Cutemon said after climbing onto his head.

"Yeah, that also includes us." Shoutmon stated.

"We have a lot in common." Veemon stated.

"Then we're all like Mikey then?" Davis joked.

"Yay! Three cheers for being reckless and stupid!" Ballistamon shouted as the Digimon started dancing.

"Uh, hang on guys, I'm not completely sure I consider that a compliment." Mikey said as they all face faulted afterwards.

"Oh, I think it is." Nene laughed knowing it was true.

"Maybe, maybe not." Christopher gave out his opinion.

"Well, anyway, that's one more land down, three left to go." Mikey stated as they prepared to head out to the next land.

They headed for the flag and got ready to go, but Davis stopped when he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He looked around quick and found nothing, It was confusing because he could've sworn that was the case.

"Hey, Davis, you okay?" Veemon called over catching his attention.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, coming!" the boy said as he continued following him.

Back at the alley way though, what looked like a blue haired woman wearing sunglasses and a red outfit peered from the darkness getting a glance at the Miracle General. "Keep going easy Digidestined, soon our plan shall be completed, and I can finally get my revenge on you." She growled as she went back into the darkness creating a portal to a certain place and leaving the land.

To be continued…


	11. Gold Land and the Irate Pirate

I'm back! I'm trying to keep my stories up to date, it an't easy to this kinda stuff. You know what they say, you shouldn't rush perfection. Also, just so you know this story happens a month after the 02 events.

Tai.K.: Yolei! Get in here, we need someone to read this!

Yolei: Coming!

Tai.K.: Okay, everyone ready? Action!

Yolei: If you watched last time you would know that the Fusion Fighters and Miracle Hunters almost got hosed in Cyber Land. Somehow the Dark General Splashmon, knew about them coming and set a trap for us. He tried to turn them against each other, but friendship is too strong for him to break. But, who are these beings that know who Davis is, and why do they seem so familiar? Guess you'll have to find out this time.

"Where do you think we'll end up this time?" Nene asked as they were traveling through to the next land.

"There's no telling where we'll end up." Mikey stated to the group.

"No more Water Tigers, please." Shoutmon suggested.

"I agree, I still have water stuck in my ear." Veemon said agreeing with them.

"Come on, you two know we don't ever get to pick our battles." Davis told them, they weren't too fond of what he just said though.

"Look there." Christopher said pointing ahead.

Just down below them was something that looked like a very, very, grim wasteland. No life, no Digimon, nothing. Guarantee, none of them liked the look of it, especially Davis. The whole thing reminded him of the Dark Ocean back at his world except there wasn't an ocean to be seen, and the trees were way different.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shoutmon said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, I bet that's Lord Bagra's castle." Mikey stated as he spotted what could only be assumed as the Dark Stone. "Every win is getting us closer." He stated to the group.

"And closer to the final battle." Shoutmon stated in a serious tone.

"And he knows we're coming, so no one fool yourself into thinking it'll be easy. Those gas clouds around his castle are getting thicker, and the Code Crown is darker than ever." Christopher stated pointing to the former said crystal above the castle.

"That's gotta be because of all the negative energy he's been gathering over time." Davis stated seeing the dark energy emitting from it.

"It's not fair he keeps growing stronger after all the Generals we've beaten, but I guess we're gonna just have to keep going." Nene stated.

"And after we've beaten him, Shoutmon is going to become Digimon King." Mikey said to the group as they were finally making it to the next land.

After the big flash of light, they were confused as to where they were, when they looked down they saw what looked like… honey? Only to then did gravity began to take effect and they fell into the liquid. Mikey quickly surfaced, it clearly wasn't honey, it wasn't sticky.

"Is this golden water?" Mikey asked himself.

When Shoutmon surfaced, he spat some out and said… "Not again."

"What kind of weird water is this?" Davis said as he and Veemon got their heads out.

"It's even salty." Nene said, little disgusted of how it tasted.

"No kidding." Veemon said with his tongue out.

"Like a gold-colored ocean." Christopher stated while looking around.

"I don't care if it's a platinum-colored milkshake!" Shoutmon yelled annoyed.

"OOO! There're platinum-colored milkshakes?" Veemon said with excitement.

"Really, don't you think that's a little dumb sounding?" Davis said with a sweat-drop.

Title: Gold Land and the Irate Pirate

"Reload; Deckerdramon!" Christopher said after pulling out his Fusion Loader and releasing a giant, mech like dinosaur Digimon. "Activate, Float Mode." The blue general said as the Digimon began shifting into a boat looking Digimon. "Good job, now stand by. Everyone, climb aboard." He told everyone else.

"Great, thanks for the lift Deckerdramon." Mikey thanked the Digimon for helping.

"Anytime Mikey Kudo." Deckerdramon said as the generals started climbing on from his head.

Then as Davis was trying to get up, he slipped and dangled over the Digimon's eye. "Whoa, sorry." He apologized as he almost poked his eye out.

"No worries. On a different note, I don't believe we've had the chance to have a proper greeting. The name's Deckerdramon." The dinosaur mech greeted the Miracle General.

"Uh, I'm Davis." The boy said back to him.

"Hmph, well it's a pleasure to meet'cha Davis." The Digimon said to him.

"Save introductions for later, just get on already." Christopher said to the boy.

"Uh, right." The Miracle General stated as he climbed aboard while Deckerdramon just chuckled.

"It's kinda nice to have someone actually appreciate me for a change." He said in a happy tone.

"And there you go complaining again, this is why I avoid using you." The Blue General scoffed.

"If I'm too annoying, you can always get off and swim." The Digimon said in an annoyed voiced. "Heh, didn't so. Now, off we go." He said in a playful tone as he began pedaling.

"Heh, nice this is kinda like that one time we rode that Whamon, isn't it Veemon?" Davis asked his partner.

"Yeah, but I hope no one gets sea sick this time." Veemon said with a little embarrassed blush appearing on his face.

"You gotta admit, this land is beautiful. It looks like everything is made of gold, even the islands." Mikey stated as they began swimming through a cannon.

"Well I hope the food isn't, or else we're gonna starve." Shoutmon said to the group.

Just then, Ballistamon began to sense something. "So, anyone else feel that?" He asked which confused the others for a second.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" The red dragon asked his buddy.

"Well, we've just suddenly picked up speed." The robot explained to them.

"That's not the only thing wrong. Everyone look up there." Dorulumon said as they all looked forward. "The enemy's flag should be up there to bring us to the next land, but it isn't." He stated, and he was right no flag in sight.

"Maybe they're just having it repainted? Whoa!" Veemon said as Deckerdramon began suddenly shifting back and forth.

"Hang on everybody, we've just reached a whirlpool!" He warned them all as he tried to keep balance. No matter how hard he tried it was no use, it was too strong even for a Digimon like him.

"Hey, wait! I think I see something in the middle of that thing!" Shoutmon shouted to them as he began to see the land's flag emerge from the middle.

"You're right, the Dark General must be resurfacing!" Christopher shouted out as he held his grip. As if on cue, a giant ship emerged from the water.

"Yar-har-har!" A big Digimon said as he stood atop the front of the ship.

"That's one big pirate ship." Nene said since it looked bigger than even MetalKabuterimon.

"Avast ye intruders, and welcome to me Ocean of Gold. I be Olegmon, the gold pirate of the Seven Generals and captain of the good ship 'Misery'." The Digimon told the group below him.

"Do we call you Captain or General?" Ballistamon asked confused.

"We should be calling him 'finished' 'cause that's what we're gonna make him." Dorulumon said in a threatening voice.

"Time to walk the plank, Olegmon!" Shoutmon shouted throwing his fists into the air.

"Such youthful enthusiasm, I love it!" Olegmon shouted as he began to commence his plan. "Yo-ho-ho on the Golden Sea, a pirate's life be the life for me!" He shouted out loud.

"What the heck? What's that about?" Veemon said confused.

"A sailor's magic spell, laddies. And landlubber who chants it falls to my power and join me Gold Pirate Crew, aboard the 'Misery'!" the giant Digimon spoke out to them.

"Forget it, Captain Horn-Head!" Shoutmon shouted not believing anything.

"Chant it and see." He told them.

"No way, not happening." Mikey said in a serious voice.

"Argh, I was hopin' ye'd be more to my way of thinkin' on account of your reputation as another fierce crew of rebel fighters and all. Was that just blarney?" He began taunting them. "Scuttlebutt says you got 30 and/or more Digimon, that you and Shoutmon have already deep-sixed four of the Dark Generals."

"How do you know so much about us?" Nene asked in shock.

"Nene, you cut me to the quick child. Just 'cause I be a pirate, I an't stupid, I'm smart enough to know that when I take over your entire crew, I'll be unstoppable!" He shouted with determination.

"As if that's gonna happen." Christopher said underestimating him. "Team Blue Flare, Reload!" Christopher shouted as he released Greymon and MailBirdramon. "Now let's take him down!" He shouted ready to fight.

"Just hold on there, Blue Boy. Ye saw Gold Land's flag weren't up on the Code Crown, it be down in the ocean. So, if ye want to get to the next land, it'd have to be aboard me ship." The Pirate General explained which put a stop to the attack.

"Dang, that might make this harder for us." Davis said since this might be a hard fight.

"Fine, we'll just take your crummy ship then." Chrisopher stated as the two Digimon went at the General.

"Bear Arms!" He shouted as his arms opened to release two axes. "Twin Axe Boomerang! (Sounds better)" He shouted as he launched his axes at them which knocked them off balance and made them crash onto the ship. "I be, you'll make fine additions to me crew. Mermaimon!" He called for one of his members.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" A mermaid like Digimon said as she emerged from the water with a pitch fork. "Arise warriors, and attack!" She shouted as a whole bunch of water Digimon popped out of the water.

"Reload Mervamon, Sparrowmon!" Nene said releasing her Digimon.

"Reload Seadramon!" Davis said releasing his Digimon

"Mikey, get ready for an all-out buccaneer brawl." Shoutmon told his General ready to fight.

"Right, this isn't gonna be easy. Everyone, reload!" Mikey said releasing everyone he needed.

"Starmon, Pickmonz! Digi-Fuse!"

"Sun Sword!" Shoutmon shouted as said Digimon fused into a flaming sword for him. He jumped over to the boat and swung at Olegmon, only to be blocked by his armor.

"Plasma Cannon!" MailBirdramon shouted releasing an attack from the sky, but it was too canceled out.

Mermaimon was about to attack Deckerdramon but… "Olympia Kai!" Mervamon beat her to it and blocked the attack.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon shouted firing his ice breath, but it too did next to nothing.

Meanwhile Olegmon, knocked back the two Digimon he was in between him which De-Fused the sword. "I guess underneath that ol' timey talk, you're a pretty strong guy." Shoutmon stated after seeing how strong he was.

"And you're a lot tougher than I expected for a little red lizard with a hood ornament for a head." Olegmon mocked the little dragon. "Come now, join me crew!" He demanded. "~Yo-ho-ho! Now a pirate you'll be. ~" he began chanting again.

"Listen pal, your sea-dog chant won't work on me." Shoutmon said annoyed as Greymon went at the Dark General's arm biting it… what?

"I'll keep him busy Shoutmon, get below and take over the ship." The dinosaur said tightening the grip.

"Thanks man." The red Digimon said as he ran under them and to the entrance to below ship, until he almost got blasted. "Argh! What is this? Some kind booby trap?" He said shocked, but then he started to hear voices of those he knew.

" _~Yo-ho-ho, on the Golden Sea. Yo-ho-ho, it's pirates we be. ~"_ That same chant came out as he saw many familiar faces.

"Oh no, Spadmon, Lunamon, and Coronamon have fallen to this stupid spell?" He said shocked as the others just made it onto the ship getting shocked as well as the three Digimon walked in front of him with emotionless eyes. "Snap out of it you three, we need you on our side." He tried talking to them until Lunamon bit his arm making him push her back.

" _Shoutmon, why don't you join in?"_ Spadmon asked. _"There's nothing like the life of a true buccaneer."_

" _We'll go robbing plundering land far and near."_ Lunamon said as they all began chanting again, and again, it was too hard to resist.

"AAAHH! I can't take it, it's too catchy!" Shoutmon shouted trying to fight back the urge.

Every Digimon was having trouble fighting the chant it was too strong for them to handle. But Veemon seemed like he wasn't being affected at all. Christopher and Davis both knew the reason why Veemon wasn't having trouble, and the others had yet to find out.

"I can't get it out of my head!" Beelzemon said struggling to stay normal.

"His spell is stronger than I expected." Mervamon pointed out.

Eventually several Digimon gave in and gave up trying, those including Seadramon, Sparrowmon, Cutemon, and others as well. It was on going and didn't stop, they couldn't stop it, their enemies wouldn't stop it, all they could do was give in.

"And a finer crew of swabbies there's never been. To victory!" Olegmon shouted out to the rest of his crew. "Now to finish this, anyone who didn't like me chant, can taste me blade!" He shouted as he swiped at the PawnChessmon and Knightmon with his axes, then taking down Greymon.

"Oh, shoot, not good." Veemon said a little nervous.

"Shoutmon, don't do it!" Mikey shouted to his partner. But then the red Dragon collapsed to the floor, which got the Red General worried and made him run over. "Shoutmon! Are you okay?" He asked about to pick him up, only to be shoved.

" _Yeah, like you care. Just leave me alone."_ The red Digimon said coldly and he stood up showing emotionless eyes. _"We're through Mikey, had I not wasted time with you, I would have already been the Digimon King."_ He said darkly.

" _~Yo-ho-ho, it's pirates we be! ~"_ Began joining in on the chant, then Greymon started doing it, then Seadramon.

"We should pull back Mikey, this spell is too strong for some of us." Beelzemon warned them.

" _You're right, but the words are just so fun to say! Yo-ho-ho…!"_ Knightmon was just about to say until Veemon knocked him in the noggin with Vee-Headbutt.

"Will you all snap out of it!" He then shouted.

"I'm sick of being cute, I'm getting some tattoos and turning into a Bikermon." Cutemon said coldly.

"N-no, Cutemon that's a bad idea." Dorulumon said to him.

"I'm tired of flying into battle for Nene's sake, I'm going on vacation alone and kissing her goodbye!" Sparrowmon said in a just as cold tone.

"Uh, but I thought we were friends…" Nene said sadly.

"Half of our team has just joined the cuckoo choir." Christopher stated after seeing most of the Fusion Fighters were now a part of Olegmon's crew.

"Now what?" Mikey asked since they were in a corner now.

"You're sunk laddies. You think friendship binds your team together but look at what just happened. I offer'em some gold and a little adventure, and they throw you overboard like yesterday's bilge." Olegmon went back to taunting them, then he eyed Veemon. 'Well, guess Lord Bagra wasn't wrong when he said the little dimension hopping Digimon isn't affected by certain attacks.' He thought as he was interested seeing that Veemon was affected. "Friendship don't amount to spit in the wind, Mikey. Gold is what we really be after, right?" He asked his crew.

"Christopher, any ideas?" Davis asked him, hoping that he could help.

"Well, this pirate acts like a nut job, but he's actually really powerful. If we're gonna beat him, we need to find a way to counter that spell." The Blue General suggested.

"Let's huddle and make a plan." Mikey stated.

"Agreed, Nene! Huh?" Davis called over to the girl only to see her on her knees moving her hands through her hair.

"Sparrowmon doesn't wanna fly with me? I always thought it was something she liked to do, she's got wings." She started saying in dismay.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" The Miracle General shouted over to her.

"Nobody's the boss of me!" Cutemon said aloud.

"Losing his cuteness, oh the horror." Dorulumon was starting to break as well.

"SNAP OUT OF IT FUSION FIGHTERS, YOU'VE GOT TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" Mikey shouted while flailing his arms.

"Veemon, who cares about that guy? Sounds like a dumb name to me." Sparrowmon then said.

"Really? Come on, you'd have to think of something better to say." Veemon said not really anywhere near breaking.

"Time for anyone who won't join the crew to be split in two!" Olegmon was about to attack the human Generals until Ballistamon blocked it surprising the Dark General.

"I've got'em blocked Mikey, get to safety fast." He told them.

"Right." Mikey said as they began to take off.

"C'mon, Nene!" Davis said as he picked up again.

"Mailbirdramon!" Christopher called as the robot bird popped up.

"Oh no you don't!" Olegmon shouted as he threw one of his axes taking down him down.

"Shoot, get back in!" The Blue General said as he returned the Digimon back to the Loader.

"No Digimon can resist me pirate chant! Yo-ho-ho, on the Golden Sea. Yo-ho-ho, it's pirates we be!" The pirate Digimon did his chant, but it didn't work on the robot.

"What? Is that all you got?" Ballistamon said smugly.

"*Grunts* Why's me chant not working on ya?" Olegmon asked confused. 'Wait a salty minute, could it be… is it really him?' he thought as he started laughing.

Then all of the sudden something crashed into the ship, it startled everyone and they all had to grab ahold of something to keep their balance. They looked over to see what crashed into them, and their surprise it was another ship. Not as big but it had many different Digimon aboard. Coelamon, Gomamon, and other different Digimon Davis could and couldn't recognize. But there was one Digimon that reminded him of a friend back in the Digital World, one that looked exactly like Leomon with another Pirate like Digimon standing next to him.

"Commence, attack!" The Leomon looking Digimon shouted pointing forward as most of the Digimon began raiding Olegmon's crew, some struggling, others holding their ground.

"*Grunts* So, ye decided to show your face once again BanchoLeomon." The Dark General said towards the Digimon, Davis knew that he had something related with the brave lion himself.

"Of course, I'm back, I'm not gonna stand by and cower while you cause pain towards others!" BanchoLeomon said bravely to the evil pirate himself.

"Ye seem so determined to beat me and my crew, yet time and time again your attacks fail over and over again. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" The Dark General asked him.

"It doesn't matter whether I can or can't win, I don't fight for myself, I fight for justice, and freedom, and that's why no matter what the cause I always keep fighting!" The lion man spoke with bravery to the pirate general after he jumped down and onto the ship to join the fight.

Inside Mikey's Fusion Loader, Beastmon was watching through the screen and immediately got hearts in her eyes seeing BanchoLeomon. "Oh my, what a brave, handsome, man. Oh, my he's so…" She started gushing about the lion man which brought the others in the Fusion Loader to sweat-drop at how fast she fell for him.

"Whoa, that's some brave Digimon." Mikey said after seeing the way he attacked the Dark General and everything.

"No kidding, but does he really believe he can take them on?" Christopher said with some doubts.

"What're you humans doing here?" One of the Gomamon asked catching their attention. "Quick, get on the ship and fast if you wanna get out of here." He told them.

"Uh, right. Fusion Fighters, return!" Mikey said calling back the remaining the Fusion Fighters, but the rest just remained.

"The one's that switched sides aren't coming back." Davis stated seeing that they only had so much members left.

"Doesn't matter, get a move on!" A kappa like Digimon said as he was forcing them to board the ship.

"Until we figure this out we need to go on without them, later we'll come back for them." Christopher said as he just decided to go along.

"Okay." Mikey said agreeing with him.

"BanchoLeomon, sir. The captives have been rescued, we're ready to go." The pirate like Digimon he was with earlier told him.

"Excellent, get the ship ready go Hookmon." The lion man told him.

"Sir, yes sir." Hookmon gladly saluted and headed for the ship as well.

"Everyone, fall back! We've got all we need!" He called out to the rest of his crew again as they began retreating back to the ship.

"Running away again? Are you sure ye an't no coward? You know you could always give up while ye still can." Olegmon began taunting again.

"You can try and drag me down to your level all you want, but I've got more important things to worry about than you." BanchoLeomon spoke out as he readied an attack. "Flash Bancho Punch!" He shouted as he fired a projectile from his fist which the Dark General blocked, the smoke created from the attack gave them enough time to set sail off to who knows where.

"You want us to chase'em captain? Just say the word." Mermaimon asked as she jumped aboard.

"No need for that, we've got plenty a new swabbies here." He said finishing with laughter. "Besides, I've found a treasure greater than gold… One I've been seeking for many moons." He laughed remembering Ballistamon.

(With the others)

"Thanks for the lift you guys, we owe ya." Mikey thanked the Digimon that were on the ship.

"Don't thank us just yet, we still have yet to get back to our hide out and to plan our next attack." BanchoLeomon replied.

"Yep, that's a Leomon alright." Davis said to himself remembering the Leomon back in his world.

"Sir, it's only a matter of time until they start putting wanted posters about the humans up around Pitchmon Village. Not only that, but they're no doubt gonna search each island for us and them." Hookmon stated.

"They're not giving up anytime soon, especially not after they know about the human Generals in this land." The lion man stated to his co-captain. "Right, guess I should introduce myself. My name Captain BanchoLeomon of the rebel army of Gold Land, and this is my co-captain Hookmon. Ever since Lord Bagra was put in control of the Digital World, we have been working to build our army in attempt to fight the Dark General of this land, and we've yet to be making progress." He told them.

"At your service. We've been trying to fight them off but the most we've done so far is rescue captives they planned to make pirates out of." The pirate Digimon stated.

"Well, we're glad you came here just in time. We would've been toast if it wasn't for you." Mikey stated thanking him again.

Davis took his attention away from them and looked at Nene, she looked as if she was in a trance, did what Sparrowmon said really affect her that much. She knows that her partner wouldn't really say that about her. Even Veemon had a little sympathy for the poor girl, he has had his fair share with mind controlling contraptions like the Dark Rings from way back then and he couldn't blame her.

(A while after arriving at the hideout)

While they were in the hideout some of the Digimon they had left were released from their Fusion Loaders to check out the place. Monitamon was sent out to search the islands, when he came back he was holding one of the wanted posters with poorly drawn pictures of the human Generals on it. Davis didn't like it because he looked worse out of them all.

"Thanks for bringing this Monitamon. If Olegmon and his pirate crew are out searching all the islands, we don't have much long before they reach this one and find us. We need a plan." Mikey stated with the poster in hand.

"We need out teams back. We're not gonna be able to take on such a big crew all by ourselves." Christopher explained.

"All we have to do is find a way to break that dumb spell, I still don't get how some stupid song can control someone's mind." Davis said with some sense.

"If I may, there're things I have noticed when he was chanting. One is that spell doesn't work on humans. And though Olegmon tried, it didn't work on Ballistamon or Veemon ether. It's possible that the spell is less effective with machine-type Digimon, however Veemon is hard to say why." Wisemon stated as he looked over to said Digimon.

"Did you manage to figure out how Veemon isn't being affected like this?" Mikey asked the Miracle General.

"Not really, all I can think is that he's probably a Digimon that can't be affected by anything like that." Davis replied back, though Christopher knew the real reason why.

"Cyberdramon is the closest Blue Flare has to machine-type, so next time I'll have him in the lead." The Blue General stated.

"Just remember, they may not be as effective, but it still might work ether way so don't drop your guard anytime soon." BanchoLeomon stated to the group.

"Oh, so manly handsome…" Beastmon started to gush about him again which made him sweat-drop and blush a little because of it.

Davis thought it was good idea to use Digimon like MetalKabuterimon since he was like a giant cannon machine himself, and with MetalTyrannomon, they should be able to take them with MechaVeemon. That wasn't the only thing on his mind, Nene wasn't doing well, and he still felt bad about what happened. He went outside to see her, she was sitting by the ocean looking out into the distance looking sad.

"Hey, you okay Nene?" He said catching her attention.

"…" She didn't respond.

"You're still sad about what happened back at that ship, aren't you?" He asked as he went to sit next to her.

She just continued to look out into sea. "I just don't get why Sparrowmon would say such a thing… I thought we were friends." She said in a sad tone.

"You two go way back don't you?" He asked her.

She just nodded… "She was the first Digimon I met when I came to the Digital World, she and I were like two peas in a pod." She said remembering back when she met the flying Digimon.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Me and Veemon are kinda like that too." He told her.

"It would seem that way. But, now she's saying that she doesn't want to fly with me anymore. I thought she loved flying." She said again in a sad tone.

This reminded Davis of back then when Agumon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor, unlike her though, Tai never gave up on his friend and swore that he'd find a way to get back with him. This girl needed more help than she looks.

"*Sigh*… Nene, if you and Sparrowmon really spent all that time together, a friendship like that can't be destroyed all because of some dumb spell that makes them want other things. It's Olegmon that we should be focused, he's the one trying to destroy our friendships and we can't let that happen." He said trying to help her. "Don't worry, we're gonna get our friends and your brother back. No matter what it takes." He said giving her a genuine smile.

"I hope you're right." She said as she moved a little closer and leaned against him. This caused both of them to blush a little, but they still remained where they were and how they were.

Unaware though they were being watched. "He's really full of courage, isn't he?" Hookmon asked after hearing what he said.

"Indeed, he is." BanchoLeomon said after seeing the Miracle General give his speech.

"GAH! Look out!" Davis shouted as he pulled Nene over and avoided blades being thrown at them.

"There they are! Seize them!" Mermaimon shouted as Olegmon's crew began to pull up to them.

"Shoot, we gotta go warn the others!" He said as he pulled the girl up then they ran to the cave.

"Hmm." BanchoLeomon said as him and Hookmon went back to warn their side of the crew.

"Guys, we got a problem!" The Miracle General said to them.

"They found us, Olegmon's men are heading to the beach right now!" Nene warned them.

"Well, so much for a plan." Mikey stated since now they had to attack head on.

They've already managed to pin down Ballistamon, Mermaimon was about to attack until MailBirdramon fired which brought her to block instead. "Cyber Blade!" Cyberdramon shouted as he took out the first line of pirate freaks.

"Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon shouted as he blasted more.

"Medullia Punch!" Mervamon shouted attacking more.

"Electron Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon shouted blasting more.

But not all was going their way as Cutemon managed to get ahold of Dorulumon and start giggle like an insane person. "What're you doing Cutemon? Get off me!" He shouted trying to shake him off.

" _~Yo-ho-ho, it's pirates we be! ~"_ The little Digimon began the chant already.

"Don't say those words, please." Dorulumon begged, until he saw a familiar silhouette.

"Tail of Terror!" Cyberdramon shouted attacking more in the process, then they spotted 'him'.

"Oh great, Captain Metalmouth." Mikey said annoyed since he was with the others.

"Looky here, the last of the Fusion Fighters. But how to finish them?" Olegmon asked himself. "Maybe my newest crew member can do the honors." He stated as he walked to the side to show the metal hound with emotionless eyes, proven to be under his control now.

"Oh, not Dorulumon too." Mikey said nervously.

"Darkness Loader, Digi-Fuse!" The pirate shouted as he took out one of those loaders and created the Dorulu Cannons which Shoutmon used to blast at the Fusion Fighters.

"Fang Crusher!" Cyberdramon was just about to attack Olegmon until Seadramon wrapped around him and held him tight.

"Now this be a rare Digimon indeed." The pirate stated as he grabbed ahold of the machine dragon and held him tight. "~Yo-ho-ho, now a pirate you'll be! ~" He did the chant again.

" _Yo-ho-ho, a pirate I'll be."_ He said already under control.

"Cyberdramon, that chant wasn't supposed to work on you!" Christopher called over since he was supposed to be full machine.

"Cyber Talons!" The Digimon didn't hesitate to attack MailBirdramon while Knightmon, Greymon, and the PawnChessmon were attacking Deckerdramon.

"There they are!" They heard hundreds of voices from behind them and it was BanchoLeomon's crew getting ready to fight.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon shouted as he froze them in an instant.

"Well that's just great they had to take the Digimon with the most powerful ice attack we have." Veemon said as it was not going well for them.

"Flash Bancho Punch!" BanchoLeomon shouted as he fired at Olegmon who blocked it again.

"Back for round 2 I see." The Pirate said as he and the lion man went hand to hand and were getting ready for combat.

"C'mon guys, let's help as well." Davis said pulling out his Fusion Loader. "Veemon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon, Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"MetalTyrannomon!"

"DIGI-FUSE!" They shouted as they became the giant mecha dragon himself… "MechaVeemon!" As he joined in the battle going against Cyberdramon.

" _Time for blastin'."_ Shoutmon said sinisterly as he was preparing an attack.

"You can't do this Shoutmon!" Ballistamon shouted as he jumped at him then pinned him to the ground.

"What have we here!" Olegmon shouted as he was about to go after him until a blast from BanchoLeomon stopped him.

"Your fight is with me!" He yelled over.

" _Get off me, what do you think you're doing!"_ Shoutmon yelled trying to get him off.

"I'm doing the same thing for you that you did to me." The robot said confusing him. "Don't say you don't remember. You saved me back then, so now I'm saving you." He said to the Digimon.

(Flashback)

" _AAAHHHAAA! GAH, GER! GAAAAAAHHHH!" Ballistamon was shouting in pain at he moved through the Village of Smiles._

" _Ah, jeez. I gotta go help him." Shoutmon said about to help._

" _Shoutmon no, that Digimon's all messed up, you don't know if he's dangerous." Jijimon tried to warn him._

" _No duh he's messed up, he's hurt and needs help. I can't just turn my back on him. I have to help him." Shoutmon said as he ran over to the Digimon._

 _Remember, Shoutmon? I do, it's forever in my memory banks. You didn't have to save me that day, but you did._

(Flashback over)

"You saved my life Shoutmon, now I'm gonna do the same for you, because you are my friend." Ballistamon told him.

" _You clearly need to reboot that bucket brain of yours!"_ Shoutmon said as he took out his mic and knocked the robot off with it. "Rock and Roller!" He shouted as he started attacking Ballistamon with all he had, almost knocking him down.

"I won't… give up…" He said as he held his ground.

"Why won't you just go down?" The dragon asked holding his mic to him.

"The same reason you wouldn't when I hit you." The robot said to him.

(Flashback)

 _I was damaged and scared. I didn't know if you were friend or foe so I hit you, but you didn't run away. You never did, no matter what. You fixed me up and ever since then, we've been the best of friends._

(Flashback over)

"I know it's in your memory banks, too." Ballistamon still tried talking to him.

"*Grunt* What are ye waiting for Shoutmon?" Olegmon yelled over to him as he just pushed BanchoLeomon off him. "Do it, use the chant on him!" He yelled over to the red dragon.

"Uh, _Yo-ho-ho, on the Golden Sea… Yo-ho-ho, It's…_ " He tried to say but was stuggling.

"Fight it off, Shoutmon!" The robot called to him.

"Vee-Cannon!" MechaVeemon shouted as he took out the big Digimon he was fighting.

Meanwhile, Hookmon was dealing with Spadmon when he saw what Ballistamon was trying to do. "Could that actually be working?" He said in confusion.

"No one can fight off the Pirate's spell, ya barnacle! You're part of me Gold Crew now and ever!" Olegmon yelled over in anger.

"Friendship is stronger, it'll always be." Ballistamon said which got the Dark General angry.

"YO-HO-HO, YOU'LL ALL PIRATES BE!" He began trying to keep his minions under control, but Shoutmon had just about had it.

"ENOUGH! I'VE GOT YOU'RE YO-HO-HO RIGHT HERE!" He shouted throwing his mic directly at his helmet and the moment it bounced off, everyone that was under mind control suddenly stopped their attacks.

"What just happened?" Davis asked confused.

"Simple, the chant they did had nothing to do with hypnosis, it was the sound waves formed from Olegmon himself." BanchoLeomon stated looking at his opponent.

"Mikey, you can use BalliBeastmon in order to disrupt the waves and break the spell." Wisemon stated to him.

"Finally, some good news." Mikey said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader. "Ballistamon, Beastmon, Digi-Fuse!"

"BalliBeastmon." The Digimon was formed. "Track one. Seismic Speaker!" She said as she fired sound waves that took down the spell and everyone returned to normal.

"Wha? How'd ye scallywags figure out how to break me spell." Olegmon said in confusion with an eye twitching.

"Acting as it was the words were the ones that hypnotized everyone, but when I saw Shoutmon's mic hit your horns I figured out that those had to be the cause of the mind control effect." BanchoLeomon explained as the two de-fused.

"And he's smart, what is he not?" Beastmon said again, which brought everyone to sweat-drop.

"We're in the middle of a battle against the Dark General and this is what she's bringing up?" Veemon asked annoyed.

"Just don't question it." Davis stated as MechaVeemon now de-fused.

"Ballistamon, I let that stupid spell get in the way of our friendship. I guess all I can say is… well, thanks for saving me buddy." Shoutmon thanked his best friend.

"I knew it wasn't the real you, I would never believe you'd say anything like that." The robot stated.

"I'm sorry man, and now I'm gonna make 'you' sorry, Olegmon-ster! No one turns me against my friends!" Shoutmon said as he began glowing gold.

"Yeah, let's show what happens when they mess with our friends!" Veemon started to glow as well.

"You ready, Davis?" Mikey asked his fellow General.

"No need to ask." He responded as they got ready.

"Shoutmon/Veemon, Digivolve!" They shouted holding up their Fusion Loaders.

"Shoutmon!"

"Veemon!"

"Digivolve to…"

"OmniShoutmon!"

"UlForceVeedramon!"

"Well, well, the Digivolution I've heard so much about. Let's see what it can do!" Olegmon shouted as he left his fight with BanchoLeomon to go fight OmniShoutmon and UlForceVeedramon.

They passed him hitting a little part of him, UlForce skitted on the ground while OmniShout jumped off one the sea Digimon. "Twin Fireball Strike!" Shoutmon shouted as he fired his fireballs at the Dark General which were canceled out by his axes, only for Veedramon to come in for an attack.

"Victory Sword!" He shouted aiming for the helmet.

"BroadAxe Fireblast!" The pirate said as he fired out a blast of flames from his axe which stopped the attack and forced him back.

'He's taken everything we've fired at him. Nothing made even a dent.' Shoutmon thought as he arrived at Veedramon's side.

"Not bad, ye scallywags." He laughed at them.

'Uh-oh. He's still got something up his sleeve, or else he couldn't be acting this casual.' UlForceVeedramon thought after seeing how he reacted.

"Ye didn't just put up a good fight, but also gave me somethin' else better. You reunited me with me old pal and weapon." He laughed again confusing them.

"What're you talking about?" Veedramon thought as he tried to figure him out, only to have something blast at him which he blocked.

"Snake Bandage!" A voice yelled out as giant mummy like bandages grabbed ahold of the dragon and tossed him into the stone mountain.

"UlForceVeedramon!" OmniShoutmon shouted as he ran over to help his friend who De-Digivolved. "Are you okay?" he said as he picked up the poor Digimon.

"Ngh… been better." He said weakly.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted as he was gonna run over to his partner until he spotted a familiar face.

"One down!" The Digimon giggled maniacally.

'Mummymon? How'd he get here? No wait, that can't be him, it's probably the one in this universe. Guess he's evil on both sides.' Davis thought not wanting to believe that was the same Mummymon, let alone the fact that he seemed stronger.

"Circuits fired." Ballistamon's voice dragged attention over to the source and saw him being held my Mermaimon and another sea Digimon.

"*Giggle*, you can power him up now." Mermaimon said after pushing one button.

"*Grunt*, get away from him!" OmniShoutmon was about to attack until he was stopped by the blasts from Mummymon's blaster.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go. Now watch the show!" He giggled as he got in the way of Shoutmon.

"Besides, I can whatever I want to things that belong to me." Olegmon stated.

"Ballistamon doesn't belong to you or anybody else!" The golden Digimon shouted at him.

"Ah, but that's where you're mistaken. Ballistamon has always been mine, because it was I who created him." He shouted shocking everyone.

"That can't be true!" OmniShoutmon said not wanting to believe that.

"F-for…give m-m-me… f-f-frie-e-e-e-endssssss…" Ballistamon started saying as he began shifting turning and reforming into a compete and different Digimon.

"Ballistamon no!" Mikey shouted after seeing what they did to a lifelong friend.

"This is bad, what do we do?" Nene asked nervous again.

"Oh, brother." Davis said freaked out.

"That's not good." Veemon said worried.

"No way… that can't… that can't be right…" Shoutmon said in disbelief.

"Not only that, it was his destiny to return to me! And now my friend, return to your original form as me secret weapon: DarkVolumon!" Olegmon shouted as the new Digimon stood up ready to fight.

To be continued…

Whoa, this just happens to be the episode where BanchoLeomon pops up in Digimon Data Collection. We're so smart… Shout out to poseidon7 for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter, thanks man, you really helped out. There's gonna be more to come later on. If there are any spelling errors, I'm too lazy.


	12. Ballistamon's bad blast to the past

…Zzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz… *Snorts* *gurgles* huh? Whath the… Where...? Oh, that's right. I need to do Digimon Fusion. How long has it been?

Camera Guy: *Whispers*

A month. Huh, guess time flies by fast. What happened last time again?

Camera Guy: *Whispers*

NAW, I'm sure they won't care. On an unrelated note I should probably get back to Tagiru with his friends in Xros Wars. He's probably ticked that I'm ditching him for my fanfics. If you guys want me to make a fanfiction of Naruto and another series tell which series a good idea for a crossover would be.

… Hold on, I need to make a call. *Dials number* Hey, Poseidon, I need a little help here.

(Lord Bagra's casslte)

Lord Bagra continued to watch the footage he had of Veemon Digivolving and Digifusing into his several forms, he had a blank look on his face while doing so. To think that the little beast that was doing everything that a normal Digimon in this world would be from another dimension. He considered titling him an alien but, he was a Digimon too.

Then it changed to footage of him Digivolving into his forms from his world and even DNA Digivolving into his Ultimate and Mega forms, which made him smirk. "Interesting…" He said to himself.

Title: Ballistamon's bad blast to the past

Veemon was standing just next to the boulders he was slammed into as UlForceVeedramon looking at Ballistamon in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened to his dear friend, Ballistamon. BanchoLeomon looked angry, knowing what they did to that poor Digimon as that gun psycho mummy stood next to him with that grin on his face.

"No… that's Ballistamon?" OmniShoutmon said in disbelief.

"Sorry matey, ya see, this is the way he's meant to be. Built for me, right here, a long time ago as a super weapon!" Olegmon said as he began explaining his story. "Only problem; he was too powerful. That blasted speaker of his had too much power for him to handle, as such created a warp in space and time and was blown right out of his world with no clue as to where he be." He told them shocking Shoutmon. "From what I've seen, someone must've rewired his circuits, making him forget his original programing… which would have to be you, wouldn't it?" He continued as Shoutmon began having flashbacks of all the time he's spent with his best friend.

(Flashback)

 _Shoutmon and Ballistamon were sitting on a cliff talking together. "Shoutmon, I want to thank you for finding me and fixing me." The robot said to his friend._

" _Hey, no problem. Although, I think I kinda put you back together a little differently. Is that gonna be a problem?" The red dragon asked._

" _Not at all. You know, I can't even remember what I used to be like. But, I like this new me." He responded back._

" _Wait, do still remember your name?"_

" _Well… I can't say that I really do, my memory banks seem to be lost."_

" _Hmm, need a new name."_

 _He needed to think of another name for the poor Digimon since he didn't have a name really, so he took some time to think._

" _How about a new name then? What about Ballistamon?" Shoutmon asked the robot._

" _Ballistamon…?" He asked._

" _Yeah, it has a zippy ring to it doesn't it?" The red dragon asked again._

" _Ba-llis-ta-mon… You know I kinda like. You got a partner, partner." The robot finished._

(Flashback over)

'So… it really is true. This is Ballistamon before I re-wired his circuits.' Shoutmon said in pure fear.

"So, this entire time, we've had the one thing you have been searching for." BanchoLeomon said with venom in his voice.

"Yes… we would love to thank you for bringing our oh so strong weapon to us." Mummymon giggled.

"Tell'em. What's your name?" Olegmon told the new Digimon that used to be Ballistamon.

"I am DarkVolumon, created by Olegmon to destroy his enimes." He said aloud, frightening everyone. (I imagine him having Omega's voice from Sonic)

"Good, that's what I like to hear." The Dark General said.

"You're gonna pay for this!" BanchoLemon shouted as he charged for him.

"Wait hold on!" Davis tried stopping him, but to no avail.

"Oh no you don't!" Mummymon shouted as he began firing only for each blast to miss due to the lion's speed. The mummy then looked scared as said lion jumped in the air to attack.

"Nice try. Flash Bancho…" Leomon was about to attack until…

"Doomsday Woofer!" DarkVolumon shouted as he blasted his attack at the lion man sending him flying across the field and into the ground.

"BanchoLeomon!" Hookmon shouted in fear after seeing his captain get hurt.

'*Grunt* that attack… so, powerful.' Leomon thought to himself as he took the hardest hit he ever has in who knows how long.

"And that be just an example of his power, start destroying DarkVolumon! Begin with the one called Davis." Olegmon commanded pointing towards the Miracle General who got scarred.

"Yes, Master." DarkVolumon said as he went to do as he was ordered.

"Knock it off, Ballistamon!" OmniShoutmon shouted in anger.

"You are not the one known as Davis, do not interfere." The evil robot said as he continued moving towards said General until the gold armored Digimon tried to hold him.

"Stop it, what's wrong with you? Don't you remember me?" He asked while struggling to hold him.

"That's not Ballistamon anymore." Christopher said as he got his Fusion Loader out. "MailBirdramon, Deckerdramon, attack." He commanded as they were gonna do what he said.

"Wait, he's our friend remember?" Shoutmon said blocking them.

"I am not." DarkVolumon said as he grabbed him from behind.

"Stop it Ballistamon!" Shoutmon said to him.

"Why do you call me that ridiculous name?" He asked coldy.

"I gave it to you, you said you liked it." The gold armored Digimon tried reminding him but it was no use.

"*Laughs evilly* Oh, with friends like that, who needs enemies, eh? Time for the real fun to begin. Better button down ye hatches!" He shouted as his chest like shoulder pads opened up.

"Blimey, stormy weather ahead." Mermaimon said surprised.

"Stormy is right, he's releasing his shadows." Mummymon said just as surprised as two ghost like entities emerged and formed.

"Great, what now?" Nene said scarred.

"My happy and gloomy shadows, Surtr and Jormungander!" Olegmon announced.

"Hi there." The red one known as Surtr said.

"Not like you'd care." The navy blue one known as Jormungander said.

"Teach these trespassing landlubbers a lesson, Surtr." He commanded as the red spirit did what he said.

"Here's the deal guys, you make a I wish, I will grant it. Go on, wish for anything you want." Surtr began saying.

"Thanks, but we'll pass." Shoutmon said trying to turn his head over.

"Well you know what I wish, that we'd seen the last of this whole bunch of you!" Christopher suddenly shouted.

"Wait, hold on Christopher!" Davis said running up to him.

"You heard that little barnacle, he doesn't want to see us anymore." Olegmon laughed.

"And your wish for a one-way trip to the far side of nowhere, is granted!" Surtr yelled as he turned into a tornado taking in Deckerdramon and Mailbirdramon.

"That's not what I meant!" Christopher shouted as him and Davis got sucked in to, along with MetalKabuterimon.

"And you shall go with them!" DarkVolumon shouted as he threw OmniShoutmon in then went to BanchoLeomon throwing him in as well.

"BALLLLISTAMOOOOOOONN!" Was the last thing Shoutmon said before they were completely gone.

"Give my regards to oblivion!" Olegmon laughed out to them.

" _Yo-ho-ho, it's pirates we be!"_ The crew shouted one last time.

"Christopher, Shoutmon!" Mikey yelled out seeing them get swept away just like that.

"Davis, no!" Veemon shouted seeing his best friend get taken away.

The first minute the group that got taken away was in a red tornado, the next they fell into the ocean. "Okay, this can't…" Shoutmon, who De-Digivolved, was about to say after popping his head out until Davis held his mouth shut.

"Don't say that, something back always happens." He told him.

"Too late, we're miles from land as of now." Christopher said as everyone else got out of the water.

"Davis!" MetalKabuterimon shouted as they saw him being held my MailBirdramon out of the water while holding BanchoLeomon's unconscious body.

"Aw, man. Today just keeps getting better." Davis said after seeing how much they just got pushed into a cornor.

(With the others)

On Olegmon's ship, every member of his crew, BanchoLeomon's rebel army, and Fusion Fighters that were brainwashed were celebrating their so-called, 'victory'. Drinks were being passed around, Digimon dancing, all except Mikey, Veemon and Hookmon. Mikey and Veemon were tied up on deck while Hookmon was frozen solid by Seadramon.

"You two got to admit it looks like fun, don't it? This is what it's like every day." Olegmon asked the two.

"What're you waiting for Mikey?" Mervamon asked still under mind control.

"Come on in the party's fine." Beelzemon then said.

"Uh-oh, this an't good." Veemon said.

"You're never gonna get me to join your crew Olegmon, why do you keep asking me?" Mikey asked with anger.

"Believe me, I wish I could make you do it like the rest of them, but the spell only works on Digimon… or 'certain' Digimon in your case." The pirate said as he looked over to the little blue dragon who looked nervous.

'Wait, does he know?' He thought with fear.

"You two have to choose to join us. Come on Mikey, Veemon. There's a reason I picked ye and not the others." He told them.

"Gee, thanks, I'm flattered. So how come I'm so lucky?" Mikey asked out of disgust.

"Because you understand how important it is to have friends at yer side. You're like me in that way." The pirate said referring to himself.

Hearing that made the two surprised, and made the boy think. "Whoa, I never thought I'd hear a Dark General say anything I agree with, but you're right. Friendship is the most important thing of all. Without friends, you're nothing." He said agreeing with a Dark General for the very first time.

"I knew you'd come around. Here, pour this down your gullet!" Olegmon said handing him a glass of wine.

"And that's exactly why I could never join up with somebody like you." Mikey then said as he glared back at him.

"Yeah, it don't matter if you did create Ballistamon, you still terrorized hundreds of Digimon and brought pain!" Veemon then shouted.

"Not only that, Ballistamon was our friend and you took him from us. I'll never come around to your side!" The boy shouted in anger.

"Well, alright then… I guess I do have to try a different method. Something speaks 'evil'." Olegmon said as he cracked a smile then snapped his fingers as two of his men pulled out their friend.

"Nene!" The two shouted.

"I'm sorry, guys." Nene said out of fear as the Dark General himself laughed.

"Poor lass, you would've been better off if she'd been swept away with the others. You should be flattered, especially you, Veemon. I think your General's girlfriend was here trying to rescue ye." He laughed again.

"What? She's only his friend, they're not dating." Veemon told him.

"Is that right?" The Dark General asked as his grin grew wider. "Well then, I guess you won't mind watching her suffer. Because of you two don't agree to sail with me and my crew, me bucko, that's exactly what we have in store. After all, I need a target to test DarkVolumon on." He said which gave them all looks of fear.

(Below in the ship)

Mummymon was just finishing some tinkering with the robot so Olegmon can test his weapon out on a target tomorrow, while doing some humming. "Captain wants you ready for a test run first thing in the morning." Mermaimon said as she was watching.

"No problem." DarkVolumon said blankly.

"Almost done." The mummy giggled.

"Will you have a problem using your Doomsday Woofer on the human Nene?" Mermaimon then asked sinisterly.

"Of course not, I am DarkVolumon. Created to destroy my master's enemies." The robot said, royal to his creator.

"All done." Mummymon said as he closed him up. "I fixed your power storage so that you don't lose control and accidently send yourself flying to Timbuctoo again, also might've given it a little boost." He told DarkVolumon.

"You have my most gratitude." He thanked him as he left the room.

"Well, now that your business has concluded here, what do you plan to do now?" Mermaimon asked while grinning.

"Supporting you was the first part of my mission, now I am to report to Lord Bagra immediately. Can't say this hasn't been a fun ride." The mummy said as he grabbed his blaster.

"It's too bad you're just a pawn, with your power your previous master must've been proud." She said to him.

"You could say that." He said as he began to take his leave. '… This power, it's unbelievable. If anything, I should have enough power to withstand even a Mega Level Digimon.' He thought to himself as he looked at his hands, then he thought back to a certain companion. 'I understand now… I don't have time to be all flirty around her. Who would ever have time when the taste of revenge is so much sweeter!' He then thought back to Davis. 'We will have... no, 'I' will have revenge one day, Davis Motomiya.'

(With the others)

"Okay, so uh… even if we do find our way back to the ship again, what're we gonna do when we get there?" Dracomon asked as they rode upon Deckerdramon.

"What happened to your Dragon Pride, Dracomon? Hang in there, I need you." Christopher said with confidence.

"Hm… right, sorry Christopher." The little dragon apologized.

"We can't back down now, we've never given up before, right?" Davis asked.

"We'll make that pirate sorry he ever messed with us. Check this out." Christopher said as they all walked over to him and looked at his map, except Shoutmon.

"What's wrong?" Dracomon asked.

"… Christopher…" The little red dragon muttered.

"Davis…" BanchoLeomon caught his attention.

"Don't start. You're way too emotional about what's happened to come with us, Shoutmon. As for you big guy, you took a heavy hit, you shouldn't go into battle like that." Christopher warned them.

"But I have to. It's my fight as much as yours." Shoutmon said while still on his knees.

"I may be injured, but I know more about Olegmon and still believe I can help. A lion has his pride, and I shall uphold it." Leomon told them.

"… Are you sure about that?" Davis asked with doubt.

"Even if winning this fight means we may have to unplug that old friend of yours? What's his name again, DarkVolumon?" Christopher asked with just as much doubt.

"I don't care what that pirate calls him, he's still Ballistamon. That's who he'll always be as far as I'm concerned." Shoutmon said with determination.

"Can you blame him for caring about what happened to his friend? It's only fair we take them with us." Deckerdramon stated.

"Yeah, it's not like we couldn't use the extra man power. After all aren't we supposed to be a team?" MailBirdramon asked his General.

"He's not wrong, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Davis told him.

Christopher gave it some thought before chuckling a little. "So you all want to save the big guy. What a sentimental bunch." He said wondering if he had any other choice.

"Come on, Christopher. Just let me come along. I'll take care of Ballistamon, I know I can bring him back to his senses. Just give me a chance." Shoutmon began pleading.

"Ballistamon has been a part of your team for a long time, we can't lose faith in him." Davis said with courage which made BanchoLeomon smile a little.

"Guess it's worth a try." He said as they now had to think of a plan. "Before we work out something I need to ask. Davis, are you familiar with that Mummy like Digimon?" He asked the Miracle General.

"Yeah, Mummymon, I faced one like him a while back. Although, this one is different. He seems so much stronger." He explained to him.

"Well, when we see him then there's no holding back." Christopher said as they were now ready to put together a plan.

(Next morning)

Nene was now tied up to a buoy out several meters away from the Dark General's ship and her two friends were being forced to watch her suffer. "What's wrong lass, seaskick? Don't worry it'll be over soon." Olegmon laughed.

"No, stop! Let her go!" Mikey shouted angry.

"Oh, not just yet, me bucko." He laughed again as one of his Digimon came out holding DarkVolumon. "Alright, show me what I've been missing all these years. Stand by to fire your Doomsday Woofer." He commanded the robot.

"Yes, Master. Doomsday Woofer!" He shouted as he fired the first round of sound waves with Olegmon's voice at Nene which caused her to scream in pain.

"Nene!" Mikey and Veemon shouted.

"And that's just level one. The destructive power of that sonic wave multiplied by two or three is something to imagine. Did you also recognize the voice?" The Dark General asked.

"I'd recognize that trash voice of yours from miles away!" Veemon shouted in anger.

"Stop it, that's enough!" Mikey then shouted at him.

"You can end it, by agreeing to join me and my crew." Olegmon taunted them.

"Don't do it, Mikey! Don't worry about me!" Nene shouted over to them.

"Aren't we the plucky one? Alrighty then, level two!" He commanded again as DarkVolumon shot another wave only this time stronger.

" _You got no choice Mikey."_ Dorulumon told him.

" _Yeah, come on, Mikey."_ Lunamon said in her trance.

"Well? What say ye?" Olegmon asked again.

"Stay strong Nene!" Mikey yelled over to her.

"I'll try!" She shouted back.

"Oh well, too bad missy. Guess your boyfriend doesn't fancy ya, after all. You had your chance." Olegmon taunted again.

"Wait, Olegmon don't!" Mikey and Veemon both shouted.

"DarkVolumon, hit her with level…" The Dark General was about to command until he had to dodge a rock flying his way. Making him turn around and see a familiar enemy with his hat covering his eyes standing on top of a tall rock. "So, the lion returns."

"I'm gonna say this once Olegmon… release Mikey and bring back my men." BanchoLeomon demanded quietly.

"… *Chuckle* Ye're a fool coming back here alone. Tell me lad, why would you do such a foolish thing when you should know the outcome?" The pirate said as he took out one of his axes.

"You're into treasure, aren't you?" The lion man asked. "Friendship is a jewel… a jewel that worth more than gold, worth more than power, worth more than anything on this planet. And you should know that by now, Olegmon." He said with pride as Mikey and Veemon watched with awe.

"Oh, I know that alright… I also know that ye shall be torn to pieces!" Olegmon shouted with anger. "Jormungander!" He then immediately release his Gloomy Spirit which charged at BanchoLeomon with just as much anger.

"No, get out of there!" Mikey shouted over.

But he didn't move, he just stood there and smirked before taking the hit. When the smoke cleared all that was left was his hat which landed in the water and began to float away, leaving the two shocked as they had just watched the captain of a rebellion army was destroyed before his eyes.

"Now that that's done, show me your level three DarkVolumon!" Olegmon then shouted.

"I'm gonna level you!" Shoutmon shouted as he came flying down from the sky smacking the Dark General right on the noggin sending him down under the ship.

"Special delivery!" MailBirdramon yelled as he dropped off Christopher, who went to untie Mikey.

"Gotcha!" Davis said as him, Dracomon and MailBirdramon got Nene out and safe.

"Thanks for the lift you guys." Nene said showing her smile.

"Target return now!" DarkVolumon said angry before Shoutmon jumped right onto him.

"Snap out of it Ballistamon!" He said to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through that thick sku…"

"Enough!" He argued back with him.

Christopher had just helped Veemon as Davis was dropped off with them. "You're a good swimmer, right Mikey?" The Miracle General asked.

"Yeah I guess, why?" the red general asked confused.

"Get ready to get wet." Christopher said to them. "Reload, Deckerdramon!" He shouted as he then released him onto the ship weighing it down and knocking everyone off.

"Thanks for the warning!" Veemon shouted while flailing his arms about as they all fell into the water.

"BLAH, MON OVER BOARD!" Olegmon shouted while having the most trouble swimming.

"It's time you got your head screwed on right!" Shoutmon shouted as he was going through his system trying to rewire it.

"I am a super weapon. My name is Dark-Ballistamon! No, wait, I mean Bark-Distamon! I mean, Dark-Volleyball? AAAAGGH! I am Vark-Ballistadork and I'm a super nice guy!" The robot began shouting with two voices as if he was getting more messed up.

"Man, why couldn't you come with a simple reset button?" Shoutmon said in anger.

"Hiya!" He heard as he looked to see the two spirits emerged from the water holding Olegmon.

"Thought I was through, didn't ya, lobster pot?" He taunted them.

"When did he get so heavy?" Jormungander asked annoyed as they were pretty much carrying the big.

"Yeah, Captain, anytime you want to go ahead and clobber the little runt, it's fine with us." Surtr said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I'll teach ye to mess with me super weapon. Blade Blitzer!" Olegmon yelled as he combined his axes and spun them around nearly chopping off the red dragon's head.

"Mikey, Digi-Fuse us!" He shouted over.

"What? Right now?" Mikey asked confused.

"I know the old Ballistamon's in there somewhere! If I can reach him, maybe I can reason with him." He yelled back to him.

"Good idea!" Mikey said as he grabbed his Fusion Loader. "Digi-Fuse!" He yelled as DarkVolumon screamed in pain being forced to fuse with Shoutmon.

(Ballistamon's Memory banks)

Shoutmon was floating inside a bunch of data everywhere he went. "He's got to be in here somewhere." He said to himself. Then he spotted him and floated over. "Hey, Ballistamon!" He yelled over, until he began to hear him… sobbing.

"Don't waste your time on me, Shoutmon." He said in scratchy voice.

"Hey why're you crying?" the red Digimon asked confused.

"I-i-it was just a fluke that you found me and changed my wiring. All it did was make me forget what I really was… A weapon, designed to destroy, and nothing more. Stay away from me Shoutmon… I'm no good to you." Ballistamon told him as he continued crying.

"That was no fluke, you dope!" Shoutmon said gaining his attention. "Don't you remember why I found you that day? That's what was meant to happen, it was destiny. We found each other when we 'needed' each other. You were meant to be my friend and I was meant to be yours. And you're wrong about another thing… Nobody, and I mean nobody decides who you really are except you. So, which will it be? Ballistamon, or DarkVolumon?" He asked him. "It's up to you my friend."

Those words made him pause for a while before he finally responded. "S-shoutmon… that, was beautiful. Thank you…" He said as a bright flash came.

(Outside)

Shoutmon was forced out of the fusion and DarkVolumon stood atop of him. "That's it, don't listen to that scurvy landlubber. You know what you are, and here comes your chance to prove it." Olegmon said as he looked up at MailBirdramon. "Take a bead on that blasted albatross and blow him out of the sky!" He commanded pointing at his next target.

"MailBirdramon, incoming!" Christopher shouted up to his Digimon.

"Crank that Doomsday Woofer to level eleven and fire away!" The Dark General shouted as his Digimon did what he said.

"No, Ballistamon!" Mikey, Davis, Veemon, and Shoutmon shouted at the same time

Olegmon begins laughing to himself, that was until he found something off, DarkVolumon seemed to stop just as he started. "What happened? Blow a fuse? System overload? What's the major malfunction!?" He questioned angry.

"I'm just sick of the sound of your voice, that's all." He said as he punched him back a few meters in the water, then began to shift all of his parts back to the way they used to be, which made everyone sigh in relief.

"You know, you're right Shoutmon. Olegmon may have created me, but all of robot have a beta version. Right?" Ballistamon asked. "You were the one who made by final release, the real me. Thank you." He said holding his best friend.

"That's right." Shoutmon said happy.

"Besides, DarkVolumon isn't better. I'd prefer Ballistamon." The robot told him.

"Yeah, that's better." Shoutmon said happy.

Nene: Alright!

Davis: We did it!

Mikey: We've got our old Ballistamon back!

"Now, maybe it's time to blast some sense into the others." Ballistamon said putting down the red dragon.

"Right… _Okay, Fusion Fighters, up and at'em! Break time's over, snap out of it already!"_ Shoutmon shouted into his mic while Ballistamon used his speakers on the removing the hyponosis.

"Huh? Where are we, what happened?" Greymon said confused.

"I don't know, I don't remember a thing." Cutemon said just as confused.

"What was I doing before this?" Seadramon said just as confused.

"What, how'd ye do that!" Olegmon said shocked.

"Because, friendship is powerful and more valuable than treasure!" A familiar voice shouted making him turn to see BanchoLeomon's legs then looked up to see him smirking. "And you've lost!" He shouted kicking him back forcing him to land on a lower part of the ship.

"How? I watched my spirit destroy you!" Olegmon said confused.

"I guess you've forgotten that I am a master of sneak attacks." He said after landing on the part of the ship that hasn't sunk yet.

"Hurry up guys, now's our chance!" Christopher said pulling out his Fusion Loader.

"Right behind you." Davis said doping the same.

"Right, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon Startmons Spadmon…" Mikey said ready to fuse.

"Mervamon, Sparrowmon…" Nene said getting ready as well.

"Greymon, MailBirdramon…" Christopher said ready to do the same.

"Veemon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon…" Davis did the same.

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"Shoutmon X4S/MetalGreymon/JetMervamon/MechaVeemon!" They shouted becoming their fused forms. (Look them up on Wikimon)

"Gigi Blaster!" MetalGreymon shouted taking out the first row of enemies.

"HeartBreak Shot!" JetMervamon yelled as she took down Mermaimon.

"Rocket Missile!" MechaVeemon blasted another row of enemies, meanwhile, most of BanchoLeomon's army was attacking with brute force and strength defeating them faster than before as Shoutmon X4S went to fight Olegmon.

"I don't care how many of ye there are. All of you put together are still no match for me!" Olegmon said as he pulled out his axes. "Two-Fisted Scuttle-Buster!" He shouted as he began attacking while Shoutmon was blocking with his blades. "I've cracked crabs bigger than you!" He shouted as he slammed harder, this time releasing his spirits… again.

"Do we have to lift you again?" The gloomy one asked.

"No, just take care of the others!" He told them.

They did what he said as attacked MetalGreymon then JetMervamon but missed MechaVeemon. "Captain you sure you don't want help with that little runt?" The happy one asked.

"Why not? We basically have to do everything around here anyway." The gloomy stated.

"Don't worry guys, one good thing I got out of this is a new weapon I can use against them. Any volunteers?" Ballistamon asked.

"Hey Davis, how about Fusing Ballistamon with Veemon?" Mikey suggested.

"Really?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, let's give it a shot." He insisted.

"… If you insist. Hey Veemon, you get ready to Fuse with Ballistamon!" The Miracle General shouted up to his friend.

"Cool!" Veemon said as he De-Fused sending his pals back to the Fusion Loader.

"Good luck." Shoutmon said as he De-Fused leaving Ballistamon ready.

"Veemon!"

"Yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Boo-yah, baby!"

"Digi-Fuse!" Davis shouted as he held up his Fusion Loader.

"DIGI-FUSE!" They shouted as they began to fuse.

The form looked like Ballistamon, except he had Veemon's eyes, his antennas and V on his head, the nose spike taking place in the speaker, and his long zigzag tail dangling from behind. "BalliVeemon!" He shouted.

'You ready Veemon?' Ballistamon asked in their mind.

'I'm ready.' He responded.

"Doomsday Woofer!" He shouted in Veemon's voice as he fired a round straight at Olegmon destroying his spirits and making him shake.

"Crikey, that's annoying! Is that really what my voice sounds like!?" He shouted trying to stay strong.

"You bet that's what it's sounds like, like I said before… you've LOST! Flash Bancho Punch!" BanchoLeomon shouted jumping into the air before firing his attack at him one last time knocking him into a wall as he was being deleted.

"Way to go you guys!" Shoutmon shouted happy.

"Ah, well, even ye had to use me own super weapon to do it, you beat me fair and square. I'm pirate enough to admit it." Olegmon said catching their attention. "Hm… You know, I've always said it's important to have friends. Guess you proved me right." He said which made two of the human Generals look at him in a whole different way.

"You may be a Dark General, but I can't help but feel bad now." Davis said with some sympathy.

"He's right Olegmon. You're not really such a bad guy after all, I mean for a Dark General." Mikey said out loud.

"Stop, you're gonna make me cry. Just remember this, matey. Friendships the greatest treasure of them all. I learned that the hard way." The Dark General told them as he was almost completely deleted.

"You're a good loser I'll give you that much. Not everyone can laugh while their body was dematerializing." Christopher said also feeling he could have been a good guy.

"Olegmon, you and I have been enemies for the longest of time… but in another life, in another timeline… maybe we could've been friends." BanchoLeomon said as it would be the last time they'd meet. 

"Heh… that sounds like a life I'd like." He said before disappearing.

(Hours later)

The flag had changed to the three-way symbols, and the groups were just done repairing the ship, and the rebel army's ship had just returned to pick up some of the DIgimon. "Okay, now that we're done we're taking this ship to the next land. Unless you guys still think you're pirates." Shoutmon said with a little disgust.

"No way, our pirating days are over thanks to all of you." Spadmon said happy.

"We're gonna help people from now on." Lunamon said glad to be back.

"Well that's good to hear." Davis said happy for them, BanchoLeomon looked at him smiling.

"Sir?" Hookmon asked catching his attention. "Everyone's aboard and ready to leave. Your orders?" He asked again as he smiled to him.

"Hookmon, you've been the most loyal to me out of everyone here." BanchoLeomon said which confused his friend. "Because of that, I leave the rebel army for you to lead. Look after everyone here and remember to treat them with fairness, always." He told him.

"What? B-but BanchoLeomon sir, none of this would be possible without your leadership. What will we do without you?" He asked.

The lion man just kept smiling and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll return. Until then, I leave my leadership in your hands." He said to him. Hookmon looked over towards Davis then looked back and nodded.

"Take care Captain." He said bowing before joining leaving.

"Davis." Leomon said gaining his attention.

"Is there something you want to ask?" The boy asked him curiously.

"Actually, it's more of a request. I wish to join you and Miracle Hunters." He said surprising everyone.

"Wait, really? But what about your crew?" Davis asked confused.

"Don't worry, I can assure that Hookmon is capable of leading them. From what I heard from the previous time we met, you all seem to be having trouble dealing your foes but, yet you never give up. You always fight till the end no matter if you're in pain or if you're losing you still keep going no matter what. That's why I wish help you." He explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Davis had to ask again.

"My decision is final. I hope we can come to an agreement." The lion stated.

This was a little strange for the Miracle General, it seemed every few lands they claim another Digimon wants to join and fight by their side. Maybe he should do this, this is good after all. With all these Digimon it would be easier to fight Bagra.

"How could I say no? The more the merrier, Welcome to the team BanchoLeomon." Davis said holding his hand out.

Leomon just looked at him for a minute before smiling again then shaking it. "Alright, hooray for new teammates!" Veemon shouted happy.

"Awesome." Shoutmon said just as happy.

"Welcome, aboard." Mikey said happy as well.

The rest of them looked gleeful to, although Christopher and a few others had a hard way of showing it. "All hands secure the deck and prepare to dive!" Spadmon yelled as the ship went under heading for the flag.

(Lord Bagra's castle)

"So, they defeated Olegmon?" Bagra asked after Mummymon gave him the news.

"Yes, my Lord, it would appear they're more talented than expected." Mummy said intrigued. "Would you like me to go and tell your brother the news for you?" He asked loyally.

"No need, he has already been informed." He told his pawn.

(Back with the others)

"Welp, another land, another new team member." Shoutmon said as they were traveling to the next land.

Nene then saw that Davis was squinting his, constantly opening and closing them. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just these things are always so bright." He told her.

"I know it's a little hard to get used to, but you won't have to worry about it soon." Mikey explained.

"Yeah, compared to going through fighting five Generals, having our friends get hypnotized and getting forced to live through a torture amusement park, I'd say bright light is the lowest." Veemon said assuring him.

"Uh, hey guys, is it just me or is there a pair two glowing red objects that look like eyes coming towards us!?" Shoutmon starting freak out while pointing where he said they were.

He was right two red glowing eyes were coming towards them, then they started to make out what looked like the face and jaw of a Dragon Digimon. To Davis it wasn't just any Digimon, it looked like… Imperialdramon? It roared then brought up a claw ready to attack them as they looked scared.

"Look out!" BanchoLeomon shouted as he jumped out of Davis' Fusion Loader then blocked them only to be sent flying out of the gate and into black abyss.

As they all went flying separate directions they screamed for their lives, not knowing where they were gonna end up. Where could they be going? What kind of creature was that? Looks like we'll have to find next chapter everyone.

To be continued…

Shout out again to poseidon7 for helping me make this chapter, I don't think I could make this chapter if he didn't help. Check out his stories, his Kingdom Hearts/Digimon story is cool. If you want me to make a Fairy Tail/Pokemon Fanfiction, tell me what kind of pairing you would like to give Ash. It won't be Lucy because a lot of people like her with Natsu, and it won't Mirajane because there are way too many fanfics of those. Let me know what you guys think.

Camera guy: *Whispers*

No one cares about the spelling errors, they know what I'm talking about!


	13. The General's Dilemma

So the chapter is taking longer than I would've expected, so I'm gonna do a chapter of this story while taking a break. Again, I feel like Infinity Ash with all these stories.

I'm just gonna go out and say that this is now officially a Collab with poseidon7, check out his page and read his fanfics because his Digimon/Kingdom Hearts fanfic is great.

"Welp, another land, another new team member." Shoutmon said as they were traveling to the next land.

Nene then saw that Davis was squinting his, constantly opening and closing them. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just these things are always so bright." He told her.

"I know it's a little hard to get used to, but you won't have to worry about it soon." Mikey explained.

"Yeah, compared to going through fighting five Generals, having our friends get hypnotized and getting forced to live through a torture amusement park, I'd say bright light is the lowest." Veemon said assuring him.

"Uh, hey guys, is it just me or is there a pair two glowing red objects that look like eyes coming towards us!?" Shoutmon starting freak out while pointing where he said they were.

He was right two red glowing eyes were coming towards them, then they started to make out what looked like the face and jaw of a Dragon Digimon. To Davis it wasn't just any Digimon, it looked like… Imperialdramon? It roared then brought up a claw ready to attack them as they looked scared.

"Look out!" BanchoLeomon shouted as he jumped out of Davis' Fusion Loader then blocked them only to be sent flying out of the gate and into black abyss.

Camera guy: *Whispers*

TaiKetch'em: Uh, what?

Camera Guy: *Whispers*

TaiKetch'em: Oh right, line breaks. I know it's hard to understand when the events change without telling you but in all honesty, I have no clue how to do line breaks. So, I just use (these).

Davis begins to stir then begins to wake up, his vision is blurry at first, but it adjusted and show him where he was. A dark, cold, and rocky area, mostly devoid of color and what would seem to be any life. Almost like… the Dark Ocean. No, he couldn't think about it. Whether or not he was in another world he couldn't risk the chance of being brought into the Dark Ocean.

"W-where am I?" He asked himself, looking around until he spotted BanchoLeomon standing in front of him. "BanchoLeomon, where are we?" He asked the lion man.

"Well, I can think of a few places." He answered pointing up.

Davis looked up and saw the tube they were traveling in, only it was several miles away. "Whoa, no way! Did we seriously fall from that far!?" He shouted out.

"You would be correct to assume that." The lion Digimon stated.

"So, is this what is outside of that big tube thing?" The boy then asked as he looked around.

"I guess so… but in all my days I never expected to see such a dark place in my life." BanchoLeomon stated as he never felt good being in a place like this.

"Yeah, no kidding. This place looks like it got all the life sucked out of it." Davis stated as he looked all over the place then started calling out for his friends… nothing. "Dang it… Well, looks like we're gonna have to find them then fly back up there." He then said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"That's not gonna work." The lion said catching his attention. "Look up there at the tube, you see that purple glow coming from it? I think it's what's supposed to keep up from getting in." He explained to him as he looked up and saw what he was talking about.

"Aw man, that's just great, how're we gonna get to the next land now?"

"Correct me if you think I'm wrong, but I believe that in order to break that barrier we are gonna have to defeat that Digimon we last encountered." BanchoLeomon said shocking him.

"Oh, no. You're not serious, are you?" The boy asked nervously as the lion looked back at him. "Right… I thought so." He said while looking down.

(With the others)

The others finally managed to wake up. "Everyone okay?" Mikey asked.

"I have to barf." Shoutmon said with swirls in his eyes.

"I don't feel so good ether." Veemon said as he got up.

"Where on earth are we?" Nene questioned while looking around.

"Don't know, but this place gives me the creeps." Shoutmon said uneasy.

"Ugh… aw, jeez. Huh?" Mikey then said as he looked around. "Where're Davis and Christopher?" He asked seeing his friends were nowhere in sight.

"Maybe they took a wrong turn?" The red dragon joked.

"This is bad. If we're separated like this then there's no telling what'll happen to us, I hope they're okay." Nene said worried.

"Yeah, I hope so t-huh!?" Mikey then said as he and the group looked up.

"W-what the heck is that!?" Veemon yelled seeing the travel tube they fell out of.

"Isn't that the thing that's supposed to take us to the next land?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, looks like that Digimon sent us to whatever this place is outside of our ride." Mikey stated as he stared at the glow emitting from said place.

"We should probably find the others and get out of here as quick as we can." Nene stated as the goggle boy nodded and reached for his Fusion Loader only to find he didn't have it.

"Oh, no! I lost my Fusion Loader!" He then said out loud.

"HUH!? YOU LOST WHAT!?" Shoutmon and Veemon freaked out after hearing it.

"That's not good. I really hope that the Bagra Army doesn't have their hands on it." Nene said even more worried.

(With Christopher)

He stared at the travel tube for a while, trying to figure out what that Digimon was while being annoyed at the same time that it had the nerve to attack when they were unprepared. "Well, there goes that. Dang it, I can't believe we were caught off guard." He said annoyed, then he looked down at a red Fusion Loader in his hand. "And to make things better, I'm stuck with you guys." He said coldly as he looked behind him to see Beelzemon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon.

"And same goes to you too." Dorulumon said codly.

"Sounds like Blue Flare has become, Blue Flank. Am I right?" Ballistamon said terribly.

The moment he said that joke Greymon burst out of the Fusion Loader angry. "How dare you mock my General! I swear, I will eat you whole if you ever say such words again!" He shouted at them.

"Sheesh, even now you're still annoying as ever." Christopher said still annoyed.

"What do you expect? You annoy us just as much as ever." Beelzemon said in an annoyed tone.

"Bite me. Besides, it's not like it's my fault we're stuck together. Shouldn't you be worried about your own General?" The blonde asked looking back at them.

"And we are, but you know how we feel about you, you know." Ballistamon said back to him.

"He's right, also we're not your Digimon. So, you can't tell us what to do." Beelzemon stated.

After hearing that, Christopher began thinking about something. "What is it, General?" Greymon asked.

The blonde looked at the red Fusion Loader in his hand. "Nothing, let's just get going and not waste any more time." He said as he began walking forward while Greymon followed. The other three Digimon just stayed there for a while before following as well.

(Back with Mikey)

Our heroes are currently exploring the zone, or whatever they were in, trying to find their other comrades. Who knows how long they've been searching for, but for however long they were concern began to fall onto them.

"Where could they be?" Veemon asked as they were walking.

"Who knows? But if anything, if they're together then they shouldn't be in so much trouble." Mikey said assuring them.

"I don't know guys. This place is really giving me the creeps, not to mention we have no idea where we are." Nene said a little nervous. "What if something happened to them? They could be attacked by whatever that thing was, and we don't know how power it even is." She said concerned.

"Hey, don't worry Nene. I'm sure they're okay. Davis has a bunch of Digimon at his side and Christopher's got Greymon and his team are pretty much on the same level as all of us." He reassured her.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they're probably the other guys, so they should be okay." Shoutmon stated to her.

"… Yeah, I hope you're right." Nene then said looking down.

(Elsewhere)

"Hmm… Just as planned." AxeKnightmon said as he watched our heroes from a screen. "With the Fusion Fighters, Blue Flare, and the Miracle Hunters separated it shouldn't come as much of a challenge. Especially since it's Imperialdramon's feeding time." He stated.

"I still don't see the point, they're separated so why don't we end them right now?" Mummymon said impatiently.

"I understand how you feel, but vengeance is something that is not acquired straight away. You'll get your time soon Mummymon." The dark knight told the bandaged Digimon.

"But I don't wanna wait! I didn't spend a month inside an endless void until I got reprogramed and bought to this new world, I wanna destroy Davis Motomiya now!" He shouted impatiently.

"Well, I can say that you've become less annoying ever since." A certain blue haired woman walked in.

"And don't get me started with you, Arukenimon." He said coldly as he turned to her. "After my last life, I've learned that most of my errors came from falling for 'you' and you alone. Now everything has changed, so if you want a boyfriend now, tuff luck then!" He said angerly.

"SILENCE!" AxeKnightmon shouted with anger making them flinch. "You'll get a shot soon enough. However, if you ruin Imperialdramon's feeding time, you're gonna be next on the menu." He said coldly which only bought them to growl in anger. "Now, my pet… it's time to eat."

(Back with Davis)

"Hey, I never really got to thank you for helping us back in the last zone." Davis stated as him and BanchoLeomon were trying to find their friends.

"No need, your safety is all the thanks I need. I'm not a hero for fortune and fame, I'm a hero for justice and freedom. And to see you're all still alive, is enough of a thank you for me." The lion gave out a speech.

"…Hmph, you really are no different, are you?" Davis asked thinking of an old friend.

"And who particularly are you comparing me to?" BanchoLeomon asked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing. Just an old friend back then who was like you." The boy then said trying to hide it. 'Dang it, I must've thought out loud by mistake. I gotta work on that.' He then thought to himself. "So, why did you join us anyway?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Well…" The Digimon began saying as he stopped. "You might not believe this, but I was sorta told of your arrival." He stated which confused Davis. "Have you met anyone by the name of MetalGarurumon?" He then asked.

"Wait, you know him?" The boy said shocked.

"Not exactly… but he was the one who told me about humans appearing in the Digital World, I remember him saying; Not too long shall a human General of another universe come to your aid, filled with courage and friendship, I hope you'll aid this human during his mission to save our world." He told the boy which shocked him even more.

"Wait, hold on. Are you telling me you know that…?" He asked the lion man.

"Of course, and after seeing the way you fought, I knew it had to be you." He answered.

Davis couldn't believe what he heard, he knew someone had be the second one to figure him out, but to know him straight off the bat? This is new. "Guess I don't to worry about you finding out then." He began saying, then the Digimon flinched as though he sensed something. "Huh? You okay?" He asked.

"Shh!" BanchoLeomon quickly shushed him then grabbed and took him behind a rock.

It was then, the boy saw the reason why. That Digimon… no, that Imperialdramon made its appearance again flying into view. It was in Dragon Mode alright. But now that Davis got a good look, it wasn't the same. It did look like the real deal, but instead of being black, gold, red, and blue. The blue was replaced with black and the red was replaced with purple and it looked deadlier than the original. (If you watched Tri, you'd know what I'm talking about.)

"No way is that…?" He began saying.

"Keep your voice down or it might hear." BanchoLeomon whispered to him.

The evil Imperialdramon then began sniffing around, looking for its prey. "I just can't believe Imperialdramon's bad here." Davis whispered.

"I take it he's an ally in your world?" The lion asked him.

"Well, you could say that. I guess since things really are different here, some of the Digimon that might be good in my world is a pawn for evil here. This one seems wild though, like an animal." He whispered.

"It would appear so." The lion man then replied back. After a while of sniffing, the dragon decided they weren't there and left to elsewhere. "Okay, it's gone. We're lucky we didn't get caught, don't expect that kind of luck to come again though." He stated as him and Davis stood up.

Before they continued though a thought came to the boy's head. "Wait a minute. I just thought of something." He said as BanchoLeomon stopped what he was about to do. "You know how that thing knocked us into this place, what if this is like, its nest? Like its territory?" He wondered.

"…Hmm." The lion thought with hand at his chin. "That sounds accurate. Keeping us in this place, letting that thing roam around… I wouldn't be surprised if they were planning on using this place to defeat us once and for all."

(With Christopher)

A loud screech was heard in the distance, alerting everyone in the group. "Steer clear, everyone! We got company." Christopher yelled as everyone got prepared for an encounter.

It was then Imperialdramon came into view, landing right in front of while roaring in anger. "I'll take care of this!" Greymon yelled as he charged in and landed a big chomp on its shoulder.

"Hold on, are you insane!?" Dorulumon shouted seeing he made a stupid decision.

"Take this then, Plasma Cannons!" MailBirdramon then shouted as he fired his attack.

Unfortunately, the skin and armor on the dragon was too strong and they couldn't leave a dent. Imperialdramon then aimed its cannon right at Greymon who was right next to him, and fired sending him back towards the group.

"Dang it, okay you two. Digi-Fuse!" Christopher yelled as he fused them to make MetalGreymon.

"Take this! GIGA DESTROYER!" MetalGreymon shouted as he fired his attack at the Digimon, only for it to counter by firing a ball of dark matter at the attack causing an explosion.

It then tackled the robot dinosaur pining him to the ground leaving no room for him to attack. "Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon shouted as he fired at it knocking it off him.

"Back off, you're only getting in the way!" The blonde boy scolded him.

"Gee, your welcome." Beelzemon said sarcastically.

"Okay, reload; Deckerdramon!" The boy then shouted as he released another Digimon.

"Don't worry General, I'm here to help. Decker Launcher!" Deckerdramon shouted as he fired from his cannons at Imperialdramon as well, it flinched but it seemed as though it didn't take damage.

"Trident Arm!" MetalGreymon then shouted as he attacked as well, only to miss after it dodged.

It then headbutted him and fired from its cannon blasting him into Deckerdramon. "Dang, it's fast." Beelzemon stated as he had no time to react before getting knocked out of the sky.

"Unbelievable, guess I have to resort to this." Christopher said annoyed as he got ready to use his trump card. "MetalGreymon Dig…" He was about to yell, but he stopped when the unexpected happen.

Instead of being in the area he was once in, or with the Digimon, he was alone on what appeared to be a beach but still devoid of all color. A lighthouse shining black light as well, could this be an illusion? But how could it be? The wind that blew in his face, the smell of ocean water, the feeling as though something just died in him… what was this place?

" _Useless…"_ A voice echoed through his head. _"Nothing but useless…"_

What did it mean? Was it talking about him? It was then, he was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a crashing noise then saw smoke. He was back to where he was before, and it seemed that Imperialdramon got knocked back by Dorulumon Ballistamon and Beelzemon.

"We need to evacuate, Christopher. I'm afraid we won't be able to win this fight." After he said that, Christopher stayed where he was for a few seconds, hearing his name echo a few times before everything went black and he was out.

(Several minutes later)

Christopher began to stir and wake up finally to Deckerdramon calling his name. "W-what happened?" He asked groggily.

"I sensed a dark presence nearby, it seemed to find its way around your heart somehow." The Digimon stated. "No need to worry though, I think its gone. Fortunately, we managed to shake that Digimon off our trail as well, of course thanks to Mikey's army members too." He told explained relief in his voice.

"You should've seen yourself, you looked completely out of it. Just standing there staring out into space like that and everything…" Ballistamon stated.

"If there was a dark presence that found a way into your heart, that doesn't sound good." Beelzemon said as he landed in front of him. "Tell me, what exactly did you see while Imperialdramon was in front of you?" He then asked.

" _Pathetic…"_

Christopher immediately flinched and stumbled back a little, getting a sudden disorienting feeling in the process. "Hey Christopher, you okay?" The Digimon then asked.

"I-I'm fine…" He said as he walked past the Digimon. "L-let's just find Mikey and Davis and get out of this place." He said as he continued.

The Digimon were confused by his behavior, he never sounded like that whenever he spoke. However, for Christopher, he was doing well. Thoughts swarmed his head about what just happened. What did he see? Why did it feel so real? What did that voice mean? And… was he really pathetic? He couldn't focus on any of them though, his main objective was to get Mikey, get Davis, and get out of this nightmare world.

(Meanwhile)

"AAAAGGGHH! Can we take a break? My feet are gonna fall asleep." Shoutmon groaned after they have been walking for who knows how long and were now going down a hill.

"I know what you mean, if I could Digivolve into UlForceVeedramon we could've just flew around looking for them." Veemon stated just as annoyed.

"Well, without a Fusion Loader Digivolution isn't exactly an option. Let's go a little longer than we'll take a break." Mikey stated.

"Yeah, we need to find Davis and Christopher and flying is out of the question since that Digimon could still be around here looking for us." Nene said a little nervous.

"Is that why Sparrowmon isn't out?" Veemon asked.

"Well, that I think she could use a break after last time." She explained.

"Yeah, being controlled by Olegmon and not being able to remember what she said, she deserves some time to relax." Mikey stated.

"I WAS CONTROLLED BY THAT YO-HO FREAK TOO!" Shoutmon shouted as he was now fuming and ranting not noticing that there was someone watching them from a distance with a smile on his face.

"Well, they seem to be busy… I wonder, what would happen if I were to do… THIS!" He said as he summoned a bunch of boulders and made them go after them.

"Calm down, I take it back." Mikey said apologizing as Shoutmon just turned around and 'Hmph!' at him.

"Huh? Uh, guys, what do you call it when an army of rocks is rushing towards you from a hill?" Shoutmon asked as everyone turned their attention to where he was looking and saw what he meant.

"ROCK SLIDE!" The goggle boy shouted as giant rocks were heading their way. "Everyone, start running!"

They all did so, and were now trying to escape being crushed. But as they were running, the noise from the rocks was so loud that a certain Dragon Digimon heard them. It looked around in order to figure out which direction the sound was coming from, and decided to sniff around to see if his noise could help.

"What could've caused this? I know rock slides are natural, but the wind here doesn't even seem strong enough to push this much." Nene wondered.

"Who knows?! Just run for your lives!" Shouted yelled out again.

Then Mikey spotted two familiar people ahead. "Hey, it's Davis and BanchoLeomon." He said after seeing they were headed their way. "Hey guys, over here!" He shouted gaining their attention.

When Davis and BanchoLeomon looked over they saw their teammates being chased by a rock slide, making the boy's jaw drop wide open in freight. "*Sigh*, I'll take care of this." The lion man stated as he walked forward while adjusting his hat then stopped. The four ran past him while he just stood there, then he pulled his visor up then shouted… "Flash Bancho Punch!" as he fired his attack destroying each and every one of them.

A loud explosion erupted in the area and as such the dragon Digimon itself heard it, looked in the direction, finally came to a conclusion, gave out a growl, then flew to the source.

"About time we found you guys, it's a pain trying to find you in this place." Shoutmon stated with relief.

"Yeah, well seems as though you all have gotten into trouble yourselves. I don't think an avalanche would just suddenly happen around here." Davis stated.

"Actually, we didn't cause it. We don't know what happened, but the boulders just suddenly started coming down." Mikey explained.

"Really, you think it just happened?" The maroon haired boy asked.

"Well, that could be it, but I'm not so sure yet." Nene stated.

"It's obviously not natural." A familiar voice spoke as they all turned to see their friend and the others.

"Christopher!" Davis and Mikey yelled over.

"The wind here isn't strong enough push rocks, let alone boulders. If anything, it was a sabotage." He told them.

"You sure?" Mikey asked him.

"Do you need to even ask? It's probably more of those Bagra Army goons trying to squash us." Shoutmon stated annoyed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they were trying to make it easier for that thing to catch us." Veemon stated.

"That thing is known as Imperialdramon; a very deadly Digimon indeed. And to see that the Bagra Army has their hands on one, then they're going all out in order to defeat us now." BanchoLeomon explained.

"Sounds like this one's gonna more vicious than just dangerous." Mikey stated.

"Yeah, you might need this as well." Christopher stated as he presented Mikey's Fusion Loader then tossed it to him.

"Huh? Duh, oh, thanks Christopher." He thanks.

"Don't mention it, the only reason I found you was because you made that big explosion of a scene that could be heard miles away." The blonde explained.

"Miles away? Wait if that's the case then…" Davis was cut from his thoughts when they all heard a loud roar catch their attention.

They looked in the direction of the roar and stared for a for seconds, just before red eyes pierced through the fog and the silhouette of Imperialdramon roaring again got everyone ready for a fight. It then made it out of the fog, landed on the ground, then looked at its prey before giving out another roar.

To be continued…

Okay, maybe it's not a complete Collab, but since poseidon7 is helping me it might as well be a Collab. Hope you're all excited because not only will the fight against Imperialdramon will take place next chapter, but also another new Digimon Fanmade Fusion. I'll let you take a guess on who's getting fused, but if you want a hint, here's your first hint; Tri. Wait, there're spelling errors? Oh, well.


	14. Imperialdramon's Rage, Tri Fusion

Before we begin, I just wanna say that sometimes when I think of putting monsters like BlackImperialdramon in this story, I think of him being 3D like. I don't why but whenever I think of a monster that's huge in an anime, I see it as a 3D model.

"That thing is known as Imperialdramon; a very deadly Digimon indeed. And to see that the Bagra Army has their hands on one, then they're going all out in order to defeat us now." BanchoLeomon explained.

"Sounds like this one's gonna more vicious than just dangerous." Mikey stated.

"Yeah, you might need this as well." Christopher stated as he presented Mikey's Fusion Loader then tossed it to him.

"Huh? Duh, oh, thanks Christopher." He thanks.

"Don't mention it, the only reason I found you was because you made that big explosion of a scene that could be heard miles away." The blonde explained.

"Miles away? Wait if that's the case then…" Davis was cut from his thoughts when they all heard a loud roar catch their attention.

They looked in the direction of the roar and stared for a for seconds, just before red eyes pierced through the fog and the silhouette of Imperialdramon roaring again got everyone ready for a fight. It then made it out of the fog, landed on the ground, then looked at its prey before giving out another roar.

Title: Imperialdramon's Rage, Tri Fusion

Everyone just stood there not knowing what to do, the Imperialdramon's breath flowing past them as it stared them down until it roared at them. Hunger in its eyes, it couldn't wait anymore as it got back in the air and was ready to fight.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time for a fusion." Shoutmon said pumped.

"You said it." Mikey then pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"How about it Davis?" Veemon said also pumped.

"You know it." Davis then did the same with his Loader.

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh, Yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Boo-yah, baby!"

"Dorulumon!"

"*ROARS*!"

"Starmon, Pickmonz!"

"YEAH!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Right!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Ready!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"Shoutmon X5B!"

"Veemon!"

"Yeah!"

"Renamon!"

"On it!"

"Gaogamon!"

"Ready!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"WereVeemon!"

"Victory Blast!" Shoutmon shouted as he was gonnna attack until he got blasted by the cannon on Imperialdramon's back.

"VeeClaw!" Veemon then shouted as he was about to attack until he was hit with a blast from Imperialdramon's mouth.

Both Digimon de-fused after getting hit. "Oh, no. That can't be good." Mikey said worried.

"It's obvious that our Digimon won't win as they are now, we're gonna need to Digivolve to win." Christopher explained as he pulled out his Fusion Loader. "MetalGreymon, Digivolve."

"MetalGreymon, Digivolve to… ZekeGreymon!"

"He might have a point." Davis stated.

"Yeah, guess so." Mikey then got ready.

"Shoutmon/Veemon, Digivolve!"

"Shoutmon/Veemon, Digivolve to… OmniShoutmon/UlForceVeedramon!"

"Flame Cannon!" OmniShoutmon fired his attack but missed because of how fast the dragon Digimon was, getting slammed but still standing. "Dang, it's quick."

"Victory Sword!" UlForce then went after it himself, he seemed to land a hit but it did little damage as he was knocked back. "Shoot, my Victory Sword didn't even leave a dent. How tough is this thing?"

"Final Trident Arm!" ZekeGreymon yelled as he managed to land a hit a well, but like UlForce, Imperialdramon still looked untouched. "What does it take to destroy this thing?"

It then fired from its cannon and almost hit them, then to dash to them catching Shoutmon in its mouth. "Flash Bancho Punch!" BanchoLeomon then attacked it forcing it to let go.

"Hey, you okay OmniShoutmon!?" Mikey yelled over to his partner.

"I'm fine, thanks BanchoLeomon!" Shoutmon shouted over to his comrade.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm only getting started." The lion man then looked over at the dragon. "I'm gonna help as well." He then said which confused some of them.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Davis tried to retort.

"I'm going too." Beelzemon then spoke as he rose up. "You guys are gonna need all the help you can get."

"Hang on, are you guys sure about this?" Mikey said a little worried.

"Don't worry, we've handle big ones before." He then said to them.

"He's not wrong about that, if I've survived against Olegmon this long, I should last this fight." The lion man then said as the two went in.

"Wait/Hold on/Wait just a sec!" Mikey, Davis and Nene yelled at the same time.

"Flash Bancho Punch!" BanchoLeomon shouted as he fired his attack which sent Imperialdramon back a little.

The dragon then fired a ball of energy from its mouth. "Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon then shouted as he fired his attack, both colliding and creating a big explosion and a large amount of smoke.

"Your orders, General?" ZekeGreymon asked.

"I…" Christopher was about to say until he heard something.

" _Pathetic…"_

"GH! Who's there!" He then shouted as he looked around.

"Christopher, who are you talking to?" Mikey asked confused.

" _Second best to the Mikey Kudo…"_

"General, are you okay?" Greymon asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine! Just use Plasma Railgun!" Christopher commanded as he decided to ignore the voice.

"As you wish! Plasma Railgun!" His partner yelled as he fired his attack from his tail at Imperialdramon which sent it back a little, but yet he still remained unharmed.

" _Why even bother…?"_

Christopher flinched again when he heard the voice. "NAGH! SHUT UP, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled as he had his hands on his head.

"Who are you screaming at, what's going on?" Mikey asked confused.

"Guys, I don't think we should stay here. We should fallback and come up with a plan." Nene stated.

"Right, but how are we gonna escape that thing?" Davis asked as OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, UlForceVeedramon, Beelzemon, and BanchoLeomon were fighting Imperialdramon.

"Leave it to me." Sparrowmon said as she flew ahead. "Lightning Laser!" She blasted at the ground creating a smoking diversion.

"Everyone, we have retreat!" Mikey shouted as all Digimon went back into the Fusion Loaders.

Imperialdramon was thrashing about, it was like a wild animal looking for its prey. He couldn't use smell because the smoke in the area blocked such, his vision was also blocked by it. He couldn't see, sense nor could he hear, as such he resorted to blasting the air with his cannon clearing the smoke. Unfortunately, its prey was already gone, which brought it to roar in rage.

(With our heroes)

Everyone escaped from Imperialdramon and managed to relocate to a dark cave, they were limited to their options and had no other choice. "So, what's the plan now Mikey?" Shoutmon asked.

"I'm not sure. The last few Dark Generals we fought and had to fallback on we needed to do something like destroy a power source or use the environment to our advantage sometimes along with others, but this place is a wasteland and there isn't any Digimon here, so all of that is out of the question." Mikey explained.

"He's not wrong, we did need to do those things in order to beat those Dark Generals. The problem is that Imperialdramon isn't one of them and he doesn't seem to have a weak spot, not to mention there's no source that he seems to get his power from." Nene pointed out.

"Yeah, this thing is nothing like we've faced before." Sparrowmon said as even she felt scared.

"It is frightening, that's for sure." Veemon stated.

Meanwhile, Christopher wasn't doing so well ether. He was sitting by himself with his back to the group, he seemed off every since they arrived in this graveyard of a land and he didn't seem to be himself. Davis out of the group seemed to notice and couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

"Hey, Christopher, are you…" Davis said as he walked up to him but stopped when the boy raised his hand.

"Just… leave me alone." He responded after putting his hand down.

Davis was about to say something else until he heard BanchoLeomon from his Fusion Loader. _"Leave him be. It's probably for the best that we stay out of this."_ He said.

All the boy did was look down at his Fusion Loader, back to Christopher then left him to think. Meanwhile inside said Fusion Loader. _'You were wise to join with Davis.'_ MetalGarurumon's voice echoed through the lion man's head.

'Well, you told me to join him, remember?' He replied through his mind.

' _I did, and he's doing well.'_

'I have a feeling you didn't just come into my head just to talk about how well he's been doing.'

The metal hound then chuckled. _'Correct, I have something that I need to tell you… Unfortunately, I can only give you a hint.'_

'Hmm? What do you mean?'

' _My power can only last for so long, as such all I can do is give you a hint.'_

'Okay, what is this hint?'

' _TRI, Red, Blue, and Gold. Bring together, the power lies in you, I hid it in you before."_

Then BanchoLeomon flinched after hearing what he said. 'Wait, before? What do you mean before?' He didn't get an answer this time, instead there was just silence. 'Hmm, guess he ran out.'

He then took the time to think about the hint he was just given. TRI, Red, Blue and Gold. Bring together… What could it mean? It had to help in some way, but he couldn't figure out what. Meanwhile, Mikey and the others were still trying to come up with a plan.

"You come up with anything yet, Mikey?" Shoutmon asked.

"Getting close." Mikey then said as he thought to himself. "I got it!" He then snapped at his goggles as an idea hit him. "Hey Davis, do you mind if we use BanchoLeomon for this?"

"Huh? Uh, sure I guess, why?" Davis asked confused.

"I'm gonna fuse him with Knightmon is all." The green goggled boy stated. "You see, from the stories in medieval times a knight fights a dragon for the safety of his people and kills it. That's where Knightmon comes in, we're gonna fuse him with BanchoLeomon and with their powers collided, they could help fight alongside us." He explained.

"That's… actually a nice plan. Wait, wasn't it multiply knights that took down the dragon?" The Miracle General asked.

"It happened many different ways in other stories." Nene explained.

"Wait, so the dragon never wins in any stories?" Veemon asked.

"Well yeah, I'm sure the dragon always lost." She then told him as he sweat-dropped.

Then everyone heard a roar, the echo was loud enough to even break Christopher from his current state. "Everyone, hide!" Mikey said as they all went to a spot to hide.

Imperialdramon then made its appearance flying into the cave and landing down. Straight off the bat, he started sniffing around for prey again, but his sense was still a little blocked because of the smoke. It roamed around the cave sniffing anything and everything, but it was still unable to find the humans. Davis was with Mikey, and Nene was with Christopher. Davis took out his Fusion Loader and released BanchoLeomon.

"Need me for something?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna need some help, alright. I'll explain." The goggle boy stated.

Imperialdramon wasn't giving up, it was still sniffing things left and right, it didn't seem to care how bad his sense of smell got it was determined. Then when it seemed finally have enough and was about to blast the cave, it was stopped by a bright glow that seemed to catch its attention.

"You guys ready?" Davis asked as he was holding up his Fusion Loader.

"Of course." BanchoLeomon stated as they got prepared for a fusion.

"If thou is friend of Mikey, I shall be at your side as well." Knightmon said as he was also ready.

"Alright then, BanchoLeomon, Knightmon, Digi-Fuse!"

"BanchoLeomon!"

"Knightmon!"

"DIGI-FUSE!" They shouted as they began to merge together.

(This fusion was done by poseidon7 and all credit goes to him for coming up with this awesome fusion, let me explain what he looked like. He looks like Bancholeomon with Knightmon's Gaunlets. On his arms, he wears Knigtmon't kilt, his jacket becomes a cape, not a cape cape, but it's still a jacket, his pants become shorts, and his knees had sliver caps, his head is covered by Kniigtmon's helmet. His mouth is covered like Wargreymon's Shinegreymon's his upper face (his eyes) are seen. His hat is on the helmet, and his tail has a sliver holy ring. Again this is not my design and all credit goes to poseidon7.)

" **KnightLeomon**!" He shouted in the lion man's voice after forming.

"Alright, let's see what we can do." Mikey stated as the fight was about to commence.

"Taste the wraith of my blade!" The Digimon said as he summoned his blade(Which is Leomon and Knightmon's combined), and the dragon roared as it charged forward. "Knight Beast Sword!" He said as it charged with electricity and he attacked slashing it down knocking the dragon back.

Almost everyone was amazed by how much power he had. "Nice, we're going gold! Hey Christopher, get over here!" Mikey called over.

"What is it?" He asked.

"While KnightLeomon is handling Imperialdramon, we should use this time to fuse the Digimon into Shoutmon DX. It might be the only chance we have against this thing." The goggle wearer stated.

"You came up with all this in one sitting? Actually, I don't even know why I'm questioning it, that's your thing after all." The blonde then pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Bancho Slash!" The fused Digimon then used a karate chop move sending it further back.

It then fired from its cannon missing, then charged at the fused Digimon trying to ram him only to be caught by his hands. KnightLeomon then punches him again, and again, and again, until he decided to use… "Knight Beast Sword!" Knocking it back again.

"Shoutmon/MetalGreymon, Digivolve to… OmniShoumon/ZekeGreymon!"

 **Double Fusion**

"OmniShoutmon/ZekeGreymon, Double Fusion!"

"OmniShoutmon!"

"ZekeGreymon!"

" **Double Fusion!"**

"Shoutmon DX!"

"So, thy be your strongest I see." KnightLeomon said impressed after seeing the Fusion.

"Yeah it is, and ya finally get to see it. Pretty impressive, right?" Shoutmon asked.

"Indeed, it is a sight to be seen. Thou is impressive." The lion knight said in Bancho's voice with Knight's accent.

"Heh, you know, you sound kinda neat with that talk. But right now, we got a job to do." Shoutmon said as he was ready to join the fight.

"Hey, don't leave us in the dust!" Veemon then said out loud.

"Let's do this. Veemon; Digivolve!" Davis then shouted as he pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Veemon, Digivolve to… UlForceVeedramon!"

"Good to see you again." Shoutmon DX stated.

"Yeah, not getting left in the dust this time." UlForce then stated.

"My word, thou are certainly impressive… Huh? Wait, why is thy talking in such a way?" KnightLeomon then said shocked.

"Are you serious?" Shoutmon asked as the other two sweat-dropped.

"You were speaking like that for a few minutes and you just realized?" UlForce asked just as confused.

"I can assure you, I am trying to speak normal. But thy can't stop myself." The lion then said before he got blasted and the fusion broke separating them.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Mikey asked concern.

"Yeah, you're not hurt, are you?" Davis asked as well.

"My accent is not something to mock." Knightmon said with swirls in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." BanchoLeomon said with an apologetic look.

"Leave this to us." Shoutmon said as they were ready to fight.

"We'll take the rest from here on." UlForce then stated as they went in to fight.

"Victory Sword!" The dragon knight as he slashed at Imperialdramon sending him back a little. It was about to fire from its mouth until… "Oh no, you don't! Ray of Victory!" He then blasted it when his attack.

Imperialdramon flinched but seemed to be surviving the attack as it was still clung to the ground, whether it was taking damage or not. "Not this time!" Shoutmon then popped up above him. "DX Double Blade!" He shouted as he struck Imperialdramon creating an explosion.

It then fired a beam from its cannon at them as they dodged in the process. "Heh, missed us. Brave Beat Rock Double Fusion!" Shoutmon then said getting was engulfed with red and blue flames as he charged at the dragon knocking him down, twitching as though he was close to being deleted.

"Alright, we're doing it!" Davis said happy.

"We'll finally be able to get out of here." Nene stated.

'Sheesh, never thought I'd be fighting myself. Feels kinda weird.' UlForceVeedramon thought to himself as he though back to when he used to DNA Digivolve.

"Don't count yourself victorious just yet." AxeKnightmon's voice called as a portal opened and he came out along with a few other robotic Digimon.

"AxeKnightmon!" Mikey yelled after seeing one of his enemies appear.

"It seems my pet seems to be having trouble eating right now, I might just need to fix that." He stated.

"What the heck kind of Digimon are those?" Davis asked confused.

"Mekanorimon, not that it matters anyway." He stated as he pulled out a Darkness Loader.

"Gh, oh no." Davis said as he knew what he was about to do.

"Mekanorimon, Imperialdramon, Force Digi-Fuse!" He then said as the Digimon that were with the dragon itself before it then turned into what looked like Fighter Mode, but the colors were again different along with red eyes.

"Oh, crud. That can't be good." Mikey said as everyone was shocked.

"Imperialdramon Dark-Fighter Mode!" The dark knight then said as the new Digimon stood before them.

"Huh, I've heard Darkness Mode but Dark-Fighter Mode? This is new to me." Shoutmon then said.

"You should be honored, not many get to see Imperialdramon in this state." AxeKnightmon then said until he looked over and saw BanchoLeomon. "Well, it seems the fool that defied Lord Bagra and Olegmon has decided to show his face once again." He stated.

"Spare me of your talk, it's already painful to hear your voice." The lion man talked back.

"Oh, is that so? Well if that's the case the-GH!" The dark knight said as he was about to approach him until something stopped him. 'What on Earth? What is this power?' He thought as he sensed some kind of energy emitting from the lion. 'Wait…' He then thought as he began having flashbacks of something. 'Didn't someone tell me of this?' He then thought as he tried to keep his cool to keep the others from realizing, but he wasn't fooling the lion.

"Hey, what's up with you?" UlForce asked confused.

"That's the none of your concern, you should be worried about yourselves. It's hopeless to even try and fight Imperialdramon, he's beyond even the power of the forms you're currently in." The knight said covering up what he was thinking about as the dragon Digimon struck its claws against each other.

'Hmph. He's hiding something alright, otherwise he wouldn't have stopped so suddenly.' BanchoLeomon thought to himself since he was not getting fooled.

"I don't have to deal with this. Imperialdramon use your Position Laser!" AxeKnightmon then ordered the Digimon as it did what it was told. "At the humans as well!" He then commanded before it fired at them.

Shoutmon and UlForce were quick and managed to block the attack, but the impact was so strong that it sent everyone into the wall. Shoutmon DX and UlForceVeedramon didn't seem to take the attack well, and it seemed as though the whole cave trembled.

"Mikey, it's too dangerous to fight with such big Digimon here. We're gonna have to take this outside." Christopher stated as they were getting up.

"Yeah, you got a point. Everyone, out of the cave as quick as you can!" Mikey then shouted out to all of the Digimon out of the loader.

UlForceVeedramon quickly scooped up Knightmon and BanchoLeomon as they all made their way out. "I see, smart move. I actually looked forward to my pet bringing the cave down on you. After your meal, Imperialdramon." AxeKnightmon commanded as the mecha dragon did as it was told.

Meanwhile everyone managed to get out okay, but were still running. "Okay, we should be okay to fight out here." Mikey stated.

' _TRI, Red, Blue, and Gold. Bring together, the power lies in you, I hid it in you before."_

BanchoLeomon seemed to be figuring out what MetalGarurumon was trying to tell him. Then a blast came out of the cave hitting Shoutmon DX defusing them into OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon.

"Crud, not doing so hot." UlForceVeedramon said as he put down the two Digimon he had.

Then Imperialdramon burst out of the cave, clanging its claws together afterwards. "Shoot, at this rate we might not last." OmniShoutmon said as him and ZekeGreymon were damaged badly.

"Ray of Victory!" UlForce shot his attack at Imperialdramon, not even able to flinch him.

Then he got shot by the Position Laser and was in the same condition as the others now. "Oh no, I don't think it even made a difference that we're out of that cave. That thing is too powerful." Nene stated scared.

It was then that Christopher began to feel as though he was useless. Here the Digimon were getting their butts handed to them, but he was just standing by watching it happen. Why did he feel this way? Was the voice really getting to him?

" _Useless…"_

He then remembered what it said, but he fought against it this time. He was not gonna be easily taken over by some voice probably making things up. He did not believe anything it said, and still was trying to not believe it. Meanwhile, Leomon was still hearing the metal hound's voice again.

" _Do you understand why you are needed, BanchoLeomon?"_

'Yes… I believe I understand now.' The lion man said through his mind as his eyes began to glow.

"What are we gonna do now?" Davis said since their strongest were falling.

"We're not giving up is what. We're the Fusion Fighters, we've never given up before and we're not gonna now." Mikey stated with courage, reminding Davis of Tai and how he always had courage.

"Come on, get up ZekeGreymon." OmniShoutmon said over to his comrade.

"Even if we're gonna die you never give up, that's your style, isn't it." The golden dinosaur stated.

Then they all saw BanchoLeomon stand up and were surprised when they saw him walk towards the mecha dragon. "What are you doing, you can't fight him!" Davis yelled over.

"What are you doing BanchoLeomon?" Mikey asked as he didn't get a reply.

Then all of the sudden the lion man started running at it and jumped into the, but what shocked everyone was that he punched it and forced it back stumbling a bit. Then landing on the ground before turning to them.

"Listen, I have an idea that just might work, but you gotta listen carefully." He then said to them.

"What is it?" Mikey asked confused.

"I can only give you hint, it's something I just figured out." He explained. "All I can say is that it has to do with a Digifuse. Three generals, red, blue and gold must unite. Allow me to lend you to power to do so." He stated as a powerful aura emitted from his body.

Then all of the sudden all of their Fusion Loaders began to glow, and then had the symbols of their teams on screen. "What is this?" Davis asked.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Mikey asked as the lion man walked into the center of the fight.

"I'm giving you the power to use that special Digi-Fuse…" He stated as he took off his jacket and couched down with his arms crossed. "Do it, now!" He then said as they looked at him with amazement.

Then AxeKnightmon made his way out the cave only to be shocked after seeing the light that was being emitted from outside. "What is this?" He then looked over and saw the light emitting from the three Generals and BanchoLeomon. "No, it can't be… It won't be!" He then pulled out his blade. "I will destroy you!" He then charged at the lion with anger.

But then his sword was stopped by none other than the three Digivolved Digimon, who also seemed to be glowing. "Don't lay a hand on him, AxeKnightmon." OmniShoutmon said in anger.

"Don't waste my time! I will not let him release that power he has, and none of you will stand in my way!" The evil knight said in anger as well.

"What is this power you're talking about anyway?" UlForce asked.

Then a few seconds afterwards, BanchoLeomon's eyes whipped open and he got up raising his arms in the air, then giving out a roar of pride. Then energy got shot straight at the three Digivolved Digimon as a symbol appeared on the screens of the Fusion Loaders. When the three generals looked, they knew what that symbol meant. "Tri…" They all said at the same time.

"No… I'm too late." AxeKnightmon said as he flew back a little.

"Do it now!" The lion yelled out as they all understood what they needed to do.

"Ready, guys!" Mikey asked.

"I was born ready!" OmniShoutmon shouted back.

"We're gonna show this thing what we're made of!" Christopher shouted.

"And we're made of more than you think." ZekeGreymon came in.

"Let's do this!" Davis said pumped.

"You know, buddy!" UlForce stated as they all got ready for the main event.

'Come on guys, I believe in you.' Nene thought as she put her hands together.

 **TRI FUSION**

"OmniShoutmon/ZekeGreymon/UlForceVeedramon… Tri Fusion!" The three generals shouted as their Fusion Loaders made contact and shot out bright lights.

"OmniShoutmon!"  
"ZekeGreymon!"  
"UlForceVeedramon!"

" **TRI FUSION!"**

(This one is my Fusion, I'll explain how he looks but if you want an easier way, there's a picture on my Deviantart at MarioKid1285)

His head was a combination of UlForceVeedramon with OmniShoutmon's armor, his shoulder pads came from OmniShoutmon, the golden heads of ZekeGreymon and MailBirdramon were around his wrists (Omnimon style), his upper body was combination of Shoutmon's golden armor and Veedramon's, his kilt was now golden and his legs wore OmniShoutmon's boots, and lime green lining around the lower part of his body. On right arm piece was the Fusion Fighters symbol, on the left was the symbol of BlueFlare, and just on his belt was the symbol of Miracle. Then he shouted out…

"Shoutmon Z!"

Everyone saw the transformation and were all in awe after seeing such, however in AxeKnightmon's case, he was both angry and scared. "Hmph, congratulations on achieving this... this is your fight now… finish it." BanchoLeomon then said before fainting forward to the ground from the impact but was caught by Sparrowmon who flew over to Nene. (Don't worry he an't dead)

"Thanks, Sparrowmon." She said to her friend.

"No problem."

"Wha… what is this?" The evil knight asked.

"Hmph, simple. We have friendship and belief, the power came from BanchoLeomon because he helped us Tri Fuse, and friendship and belief is something you and the entire Bagra Army will always lack." Shoutmon Z spoke in three voices as the knight growled. "I am not just OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, or UlForceVeedramon. I am all three, we've got the power for all to see. We're stronger when we act as one, and we will save this world!" He then declared.

 **(Insert: The Awakening by Onlap)**

"You… you… Imperialdramon! DESTROY THEM!" The knight them commanded as he flew off.

Imperialdramon did so and charged at the fused Digimon, only to have his claw blocked by the arm pad of the said Digimon. Shoutmon Z then punched the dragon away, it actually felt that punch as it seemed to take damaged. "Zeke Cannon!" He shouted as Greymon's jaw closed then opened after changing the hand into a cannon then blasting at the dragon.

"That's not all I got. Grey Sword!" His right hand then swapped out with a blazing sword, then he charged at Imperialdramon slashing, with each slash it seemed to be leaking data while taking damage. "Not so tough, now are you?" He then said as he blasted it with the cannon again, more data began leaking from the dragon while it was trying to block.

As for AxeKnightmon, he was growling in anger and had his fist balled up in anger as he watched them fight actually winning against his pet. He was so angry and ticked off that he seemed to making cracks in his right hand's black armor glove from clenching it so tight.

It then bounced back to get some distance, then looked over with the same mindless red glowing eyes. After that, the cannon from its arm switched around then using both arms, it attached the cannon to its chest. The cannon now seemed to be charging up for some kind of fire attack, which got the fused Digimon's attention.

"Oh, so you're not done yet? Fine by me I still got one attack left." He then said as the cannon and sword went back into the mouths, then they opened emitting red, blue, and gold lights.

"This is it!" Davis said as he figured they were using their strongest attack.

A glyph then appeared in front of him as he began slowly tracing in a Z. "Z Victory Blast!" He shouted as both then fired their attacks at the same time, colliding.

Both blasts were currently fighting to overcome the other. Imperialdramon seemed to be holding it steady, however when even if it seemed that it was able to hold it, Shoutmon Z saw his chance. He then gave his ray one final push, overcoming the attack all together. Imperialdramon was engulfed in the blast as it roared one last time before disintegrating into data, now being destroyed.

The blast then created an explosion, which brought AxeKnightmon to fly further away not get caught in it, and when the smoke cleared, all that was left were pieces of data from Imperialdramon. After that, everyone stared at the data beginning to flow off to wherever as they began to process what happen. Afterwards, they all began to cheer knowing that they had become victorious.

"We did it!" Davis said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, we did!" Mikey said ecstatic as he threw his arms around Davis and Christopher.

The blond at first hesitated, but just decided to allow it for now. They did win, so he had no reason to ruin the moment. Nene smiled knowing that they finally defeated the one thing that kept them in this place for so long was now gone and no more.

As for AxeKnightmon, he was not happy. "This isn't over!" He shouted over getting their attention. "I will be back, and I will make you suffer. I still have some tricks up my sleeve, and you'll be the ones to see them." He then opened up a portal with his axe and went through it as it closed after he entered.

"Yeah, I'm sure you got plenty." Mikey said with disgust.

(Later on)

Everyone seemed recovered from the fight they were just put through, and it seemed as though the purple barrier keeping them from going to the next land was gone from the travel tube. "BanchoLeomon… thank you, we couldn't have done this without your help." Davis said congratulating his comrade.

"It was nothing, just happy to help." The lion man then stated.

"Come on, that wasn't nothing, the three of fused together which I believe was awesome!" Veemon then said as he hopped in the air.

"He's right you know, we couldn't have done that if you weren't here." Mikey stated giving him a pat on the arm.

"You're just gonna keep telling me how helped no matter how much I try to convince you it was nothing I'm guessing." The lion man asked.

"Pretty much." The boy chuckled.

"Still though, how did you do it? How did you manage to fuse our three Digimon together?" Christopher asked since they didn't know.

"Well, it's not really easy to explain. All I can say is that, I guess I felt something that I had inside me the whole time and it just released, just now. That's about as easy as I can put it at least." BanchoLeomon explained.

"Sounds complicated." Beelzemon stated.

"It would seem."

"It's over, we're finally getting out of here. Honestly it's a relief." Nene stated feeling happier than ever.

"Yeah, we can finally get out of this dump. I really don't like the look of this place, let's get outta here already." Shoutmon said impatiently.

"Okay, we will. Hey, Beelzemon, Sparrowmon, mind helping us up there?" Mikey asked the Digimon that could fly.

"Of course, I'm here to help my friends after all." Sparrowmon stated.

"Same here, I also am here to help." Beelzemon then stated.

"Huh?" Davis then said as he saw the lion man put his jacket back where it was. "Wait, when did you lose your jacket, BanchoLeomon?" He asked confused.

"Don't know, guess it just flew off during the battle." He replied.

Davis didn't really understand, but he just decided to roll with it. After everything they've been through, a jacket disappearing then reappearing is not really something to worry about. "Come on Davis, we're ready to go." Mikey said as him, Shoutmon and Christopher were with Beelzemon, and Nene and Veemon were on Sparrowmon.

"Right, coming. You should probably get back to the Fusion Loader." The maroon haired boy said as he took out said Loader.

"Yeah, you're not wrong. Still, remember to always stay strong Davis, and keep your courage and friendship until the very end." The lion man said before he went in.

"Davis, come on!" Veemon called over.

"Uh, coming!" Davis then said as he headed to Sparrowmon and climbed on.

Before they flew off though, Nene wrapped her arms around his waste surprising the boy and making him blush a little as she leaned in a little. He quickly shrugged it off since there was somewhere they needed to be. They then flew off. Along the way, Christopher couldn't stop thinking about the events that just happened. That voice telling him he's pathetic, him seeing this weird beach with a lighthouse emitting darkness.

" _Pathetic…"_

'I'm not pathetic… you'll see. I'm gonna prove that I'm strong, and that I don't need 'anyone' to help me.' He thought. 'You'll see… you'll all see.' He then got a smirk on his face.

(Davis' Dimension)

It was in the middle of the night Kari was in her room talking with Gatomon about something. "I don't know, he didn't really seem to be himself this morning. You really think he's okay?" She asked.

"I'm sure he's fine, Kari. He must've just got like a cold or something." Gatomon said assuring her.

"Yeah, but he seemed just fine throughout the entire day. Something just doesn't feel right to me about how he seemed to act." The girl stated.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he did seem off." The cat then stated before she yawned. "It's too late to talk about this, maybe we should talk to him in the morning. Right now, I'm tired." Gatomon said as she curled up at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll be back in a minute." Kari then decided to go to the bathroom one last time.

She was just finished and was done washing her hands, when all of the sudden, she got a flash of the Dark Ocean. She flinched after the it happened and was now breathing heavily. She saw it for just a second, but she knew it was the Dark Ocean. Why did she see that? What made her see what her worst fear just might be? Was she going to go there again?... No, she didn't want to. She just shrugged it off and blamed it on being tired, so she finished up and went back to bed. She hoped it was nothing more than a dream… but oh was her hope not gonna be with her long.

To be continued…

It's finally done. I'd like to thank poseidon7 again for helping me with this, none of this would be possible if it wasn't for him. Check out his page, his Digimon Kingdom hearts fanfic is great. Also, check out my other stories and always remember to Favorite, Review, and Follow. I'm outta here folks, I got some BlazBlue Cross Tag to get into.


	15. Deep Trouble in Canyon Land!

Back again, this might be the first story out of them all that I finish because, it's pretty sort but pretty long as well. Anyway, I used to, I used to do recaps of my fanfics, but no one does that anymore. So now we're doing this without recaps peeps.

So, let's do a review on Davis' team.

 _Miracle Hunters_

 _General: Davis_

 _Digimon: Veemon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon, Renamon, Gaogamon, Angewomon, Lilymon, Seadramon, Flamdramon, Ignitemon, and BanchoLeomon_

 _Fusions: MechaVeemon, WereVeemon, AngeLilymon, Veemon Aquia Mode, FlamIgnitemon, and KnightLeomon_

 _Digivolutions: UlForceVeedramon_

If some of you are still wondering why Flamdramon the Courage was with the Bagra Army as if he were a coward, it wasn't because he was a coward, he was just doing it because Ignite was doing so.

(?)

"What?... I see… Another dimension? As in another Earth and Digital World?... Hmm, interesting."

Title: Deep Trouble in Canyon Land!

"So this is Canyon Land, huh?" Christopher said after seeing they arrived. "What, no welcoming party?" He then asked. "Guess they weren't expecting us. But the Dark General behind those gates, is gonna wish he never met me." He then said as he saw that there was a gate where the doors weren't opened.

" _Pathetic…"_

A voice whispered through his head as he grunted. "… *Sigh* Say whatever you want, you're not stopping me." He then said as he ignored the voice.

"Where're your scouts now Monitamon? Let's check in on them." Mikey then said as the others were looking at Monitamon.

"They've just reached the gate. As soon as they climb the wall, they'll switch on the live feed, then we should see what they are seeing." Monitamon stated showing his screen.

Meanwhile, the other ones were at the gate jumping from rock to rock in order to get over. "Why are you always on top?" Scout 1 asked.

"Quiet. I'm sending this back to the others." Scout 2 said switching to live feed.

Back with he others, they exclaimed when they saw what Digimon were on the other side while Davis and Veemon both looked more nervous from the Endigomon and Hippogriffomon and Cerberusmon that were on the other side.

'No way, they have those guys too.' The maroon haired boy thought nervously as he remembered the Cocomon problem he had the deal with.

"I thought Olegmon had a lot of guys, but this just nuts." Mikey stated after seeing the army.

"*Scoff* What are you so afraid of?" Christopher said when looked at the screen as well. "So he's got a flock of Hippogriffomon, hundreds of Cerberusmon, and a horde Endigomon. So, what?" He then stated as the screen changed to show a Digimon on a throne. "The Dark General is all that matters. Gravimon the Earth Spirit. Defeat him and the rest will be a cake walk… and I'll finally win." He then said in a dark tone.

(With Gravimon)

"Soldiers, we have all heard the rumors. And the stories are true, the invaders have conquered Gold Land and even now approach out gates." Gravimon said as he stood from his throne. "When the enemy sees the fearsome might of my army they will most likely retreat, rather than fight us. If not, we will mercilessly crush them to pieces!" He then said as he closed his fist and his army made their battle cry.

(Back with the others later around a fire)

"Going head-on against an army that size would be crazy." Mikey stated.

"You make a good point, we're gonna need a plan if we're gonna fight against them." BanchoLeomon stated.

"What if we disguise ourselves and sneak in, like we did in Vampire Land?" Nene suggested.

"Our enemies know about that lame tactic by now." Christopher said gaining their attention. "I'll take the lead on this one." He said while looking out at the flag that was far from them.

"Oh really? Just like that?" Shoutmon then said unsure.

"Sounds like you got a plan figured out. Tell us." Mikey asked curious as to what he had in mind.

"There's only one thing we need to win this battle." The blonde was saying.

"Enough with the drama already, just tell us!" Veemon said getting annoyed.

"Strategy." He then finished.

"What?" Shoutmon asked confused.

"You think so?" Mikey asked as well.

"Exactly, that's it. When you hear my plan, you'll understand what I'm talking about." He then told them.

'Why do I get the feeling that he's acting like Matt?' Davis then thought.

Christopher then draw his plan down in the dirt. "Okay, here's Gravimon's wall, the X is where we are. There are two narrow canyons that lead to the front gate." He said while pointing with a stick. "First up is Nene." He said dropping a rock. "You are gonna attack from the air. As a response Gravimon will send out his Hippogriffonmon." He said before moving a bigger rock near then.

"Next is Mikey, send the fasted fighters you got to the right canyon. That will force him to use the Cerberusmon." He then said as he dropped a rock then moved another bigger one. "Then the strongest forces, down the left canyon. Gravimon will have to commit his strongest fighters, that's the Endigomon to go up against you. I'm sure you could figure something out Davis." He said dropping one more rock and moving another bigger one to it.

Davis and Veemon were taken aback when they heard they were supposed to be against the Endigomon, meanwhile BanchoLeomon and Gaogamon had a look of concern since they knew something was probably gonna go wrong with this plan.

"Wait, what are you gonna do for this plan?" Gaogamon asked getting suspicious.

"Don't worry about us." Christopher then said as he dropped one more rock. "While his forces are fighting you, I'm going for him." He stated as the look of concern on said Digimons' faces grew more.

"No fair! Why should we do all the fighting and leave you with the General?" Shoutmon then asked annoyed.

"Plus I'm worried that we won't last long if we all have to fight separately like that." Nene said concern.

"I'm with her on this, this idea…" Davis was about to say.

"Ten minutes!" Christopher then said before stomping his foot on the largest rock. "Ten minutes is all we need out there." He then said with a dark smile on his face before pushing his foot even further. "If you can hold the forces that long, I guarantee one less Dark General." He then said before pulling out his Fusion Loader.

"Hold on." BanchoLeomon said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This plan of yours is not a guaranteed victory, there is a very slim chance this won't fail. I suggest that you think this over first." He stated.

Christopher then grunted before forcing the hand off him. "There's nothing to think over, this plan is how we claim victory. We're doing it and there's nothing worth wasting time thinking about." He then spouted.

"Think about what you're doing. This plan has a bigger chance of being a backfire then success, we don't know what the Dark General is planning and therefore this plan unacceptable. We cannot take that risk." The lion man then said back to him with a mild anger.

" _Weak…"_

Christopher then grunted and had an angered look in his eyes. "… This is not your call. From this point on, I'm in charge and this is my plan and if you can't cooperate then what good are you for!" He yelled at him in anger.

Everyone was shocked at how fast his tone changed as the two were now glaring at each other. "Prepare yourselfs… tonight, Gravimon falls." He then said as he looked and clenched his Fusion Loader.

"And what if we can't hold them for that long, what we all get destroyed instead?" Gaogamon then came in.

" _Second best to Mikey Kudo…"_

"SHUT UP!" The boy then shouted at the hound. "The battle hasn't begun, so quit acting pathetic. I don't have time to deal with losers. If you're not in, I'll fight on my own then." He then said before walking away.

Mikey was just about to say something, but Davis went in front of him to ask first. "Christopher, why are you in such a hurry to win this fight?" He asked with a little bit of concern.

"Because, I can see the goal now. The only way to win is to rely on my true nature and nothing else." He then stated.

"What does that mean?" Mikey then asked him.

"Victory alone isn't enough. I need to prove to everyone that I am the strongest. Something you wouldn't get." He replied.

"But defeating the Bagra Army should be our main goal, why do you need to prove?…" Davis then tried to ask him.

"That's your goal. Think of it anyway you want to. But remember… I'm here to make it crystal clear who the strongest is, don't get in my way." He then said determined. "Are you with me or against me?" He then asked.

They then looked at each other and when Davis saw his smile, it reminded him of the emperor version of Ken. He didn't think it was possibly, but deep down he knew that all sanity was probably lost from his fellow ally.

"Uh… you got a lotta nerve!" Shoutmon then said annoyed.

"What's with you Christopher?" Nene asked as she took a step forward before Mikey put his arm in front of them.

"… We have no other choice." Mikey then stated as everyone gasped.

"Have you lost it, Mikey? Didn't you hear him?" Shoutmon then asked shocked.

"I still have faith in Christopher. He's still on our side. We got this far together, and I'm not quiting on him." He then told them.

"…*Chuckle* Smart idea." Christopher then said with a smile.

Mikey then walked in front of him and took out his Fusion Loader. "Let's conquer Canyon Land together!" He then pulled out his Fusion Loader and held it high then showed the three-way flag.

(With Gravimon)

"*Chuckles* Ooh, aren't you tough? Christopher…" He then said as he had a plan. "Two arms!" He then commanded.

(With the others)

The gate was now opening and the army of Digimon were emerging from it. Nene was already in the air with Sparrowmon and was heading for the Hippogriffonmon, meanwhile Mikey and his crew were on ground level heading for the other wave of minons and same could be said for Davis and his group.

'Phase one has begun, the war in the sky.' Christopher thought to himself as he watched the battle from afar.

Nene and Sparrowmon made it out of the horde then flew up before Nene got off and Sparrowmon flew down, then she summoned Mervamon. "Digi-Fuse!" She then yelled as she fused them together.

"JetMervamon!"

"Alright, you're up." The girl stated as she was on the Digimon's back again.

"Medullia Mist!" JetMervamon yelled as she released a toxic mist around here taking out her opponents.

"There's too many!" Nene yelled out through the noise.

"Way to gather the enemy into a target for me." Christopher said to himself.

Davis was on MetalKabuterimon watching and saw the Hippogriffonmon surrounding Nene and got a little concern then saw MetalGreymon fly over. "What the?..." He said confused.

"Giga Blaster!" Christopher then commanded as the Digimon began firing, not seeming to care that Nene was in there.

"What on Earth is he doing?" Veemon then said shocked as the boy was worried.

"What is wrong with you!?" The girl yelled after the attack was over.

"Quit your winning, you're still flying. Now get back to work! We an't done yet." He then said with a smug look on his face.

Davis was angered by what Christopher just did, he could've hurt his own teammate and still he gives no remorse what so ever. 'Why did he just do that?' He thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Gaogamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Renamon, BanchoLeomon and Beelzemon were at the other canyon. "Enemy just ahead." Beelzemon said as the Ceberusmon were coming.

"Let's get'em!" Dorulumon exclaimed.

"Right with ya!" Gaogamon then said as they went to fight.

Meanwhile, Christopher was still spectating. "Well, the ground battle's begun already. Phase 2." He then said as the Digimon were going all out. "I'm sure that's enough. Deckerdramon, let's go." He then reloaded said Digimon then headed down for them. "Fire right into the rock walls above them." He commanded.

Deckerdramon then fired as he was told and hit the wall creating rocks that fell down. "What the heck!" Renamon said confused.

"Barrior Dome!" Cutemon said as he created as shield that covered everyone as the rocks hit.

"That should do it." Christopher then said as he saw his mission was done and he sent Deckerdramon into the loader before getting picked up by MetalGreymon and taking off.

Meanwhile the Digimon he almost crushed pushed off the rocks annoyed. "What is wrong with that kid?" Dorulumon stated.

"Hmm…" BanchoLeomon was thinking as he stared to where he was heading. 'I thought something was wrong.' He then thought before more Ceberusmon appeared. "Looks like we're not yet." He then stated.

Back with Christopher, he was looking for two left. "Now to find Mikey and Davis." He stated. "*Scoff* I can hardly wait to see what they're up to." He then said sarcastically.

Meanwhile with Mikey, Davis and their group, it was barely a challenge since they weren't even fighting. Not to mention, the Endigomon seemed dumber than they thought so they pretty much got around them without them even knowing where they were.

"You got to be joking." Christopher then said annoyed.

"We gotta keep moving around and confusing them, guys. The longer we can avoid a fight the better the chances are." Mikey whisper as the four were hiding behind two separate trees.

"Agh, fine but this goes against all my instincts, I just wanna pound'em." Shoutmon growled.

"Yeah, but the less chaos the better. Right?" Davis then said until they heard something in the air and looked up to see… "MetalGreymon?"

Then the mecha dinosaur shot down an attack and the whole place exploded. "I'd rather blow'em all up." He said with a sick smile on his face.

Back with the others. "What on Earth is he doing?" Veemon asked confused.

"He's trying to burn down the whole forest." Mikey then stated looking around.

But then the ground suddenly began to move. "We're sinking!" Shoutmon shouted as they began to fall and yell.

"Mikey!" Dorulumon yelled as he jumped down.

"Perfect timing." The boy said as he took out his Fusion Loader.

"Hey guys, you ready?" Davis asked his friends in his loader.

" _Just say the word."_ MetalTyannomon said ready to fuse.

 **Digi-Fusion**

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Ready!"

"Dorulumon!"

"*ROAR! *"

"Starmon, Pickmonz!"

"Yeah!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"Shoutmon X4!"

"Veemon!"

"Yeah!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"At your service!"

"MetalTyannomon!"

"I'm ready!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"MechaVeemon!"

The Digimon all fused into their respective fusions and saved the human generals along with themselves. "That's cutting it close." MechaVeemon said after they were safe.

There was still Endigomon around though. "Not too many left, we got this." Shoutmon then said as he readied his sword.

"Ya got that right." MechaVeemon then said also ready.

Davis looked over to where Christopher was and was confused. 'Christopher, do you want to win so bad that you don't care if anyone of us get hurt?' He thought.

Back with said blondie, he was heading for his goal; the Dark General Gravimon. "All right, that takes care of most of his troops. Now, I'll take care of him." He said as he made it to the gates only to see them closing. "Hmph, getting scarred Dark General?" He said smugly.

"It's too late." He then said as MetalGreymon rushed the gates. "You're not getting rid of us that easy!" He shouted taking out his Fusion Loader. "Reload, Deckerdramon!"

Said Digimon was sent flying at the gate doors and created an explosion and dust. When the dust cleared, there he was with his Digimon coming through the door. "Surrender or be destroyed Gravimon!" Christopher threatened him.

"Hmm, such arrogance." Gravimon then taunted him.

"*Grunt* You're gonna regret saying that!" The boy then said angered.

After Deckerdramon broke through the door, he sensed something. 'What? What is this power I'm sensing.'

"Get up off your throne and face me!" Christopher yelled at him still angry as two Digimon appeared and attacked. "What'cha afraid of General? Digi-Defuse!" He then broke the fusion and Greymon and MailBirdramon attacked the two as he headed for Gravimon.

"Really, you're gonna fight me with your pathetic human body?" He laughed as ropes came from his back and after the boy.

"Cyberdramon!" Christopher then yelled as the metal dragon was out of the loader and got him out of the way, then to wrap the Dark General in his own trap.

"Huh? No way!" Gravimon then said shocked as the dragon flew behind him.

"You honestly make this too easy." The boy then said as he took out his loader again. "MailBirdramon, Greymon, Digi-Fuse!" He said as he fused them into MetalGreymon again. "Now! Digivolve!" He shouted.

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to, ZekeGreymon!"

"So, this is his full power." Gravimon said in absolute shock.

"Destroy him!" Christopher then commanded.

Then ZekeGreymon ran forward and stabbed his claw into him creating a big explosion. When that happened Mikey, Davis and the others made it over to see Christopher land on the ground.

"C-Christopher?" Mikey asked concerned.

"We… we finally wo… no… 'I' have won it all!" He then shouted. "ZekeGreymon, finish him!" Then said Digimon ripped his claw out going up and slicing him to pieces as the boy did his sick smile again.

" _Weak…"_

He grunted again hearing the voice. "What?... wh… why hasn't it?..." He was saying to himself as Deckerdramon also sensed the voice.

"Nice try General, but…" He flinched when he heard Gravimon's voice then he looked up to she the cut in three Gravimon still smirking at him. "All that effort for nothing." He said as he began to disappear with his throne.

"N-no way…" Christopher said as fear grew inside him.

" _Pathetic…"  
"Weak…"  
"Useless…"_

He then flinched hearing the voice go on, over and over. "I'm sorry, but everything so far has happened exactly the way I planned it." Gravimon said as he disappeared.

"Oh no, that's not good." Davis said as he was worried now.

"Nothing about this is good." Gaogamon said as he had his guard up.

Then the fortress wall seemed to be coming down. "What's happening?" Mikey said confused.

Christopher had a look of fear in his eyes the entire time. "The forces you defeated were nothing but a small fraction, humans." He said as the wall was now down showing that he had about hundreds of more in store. "Now you see a sight few have witnessed before. The full might of my unstoppable army!" He said as there were now Centarumon, Sagittarimon, and way, way more.

The fear kept growing in the poor boy as he watched the army march forward. "This is way more than too much." Shoutmon said nervous.

"No kidding." Mikey said just as nervous as they were all surrounded.

"Now what? What should we do?" Shoutmon asked.

Then Davis saw the blonde boy shaking. "Christopher! What are you doing!? We can't fight like this!" He yelled over to him worried.

"N-no…" Christopher said as he tried to hold up his Fusion Loader. "I am the strongest… I won't quit!" He yelled as he stuck his loader out.

"Christopher, no!" Mikey yelled out.

"Get'em ZekeGreymon!" He commanded as the gold Digimon flew forward.

" _Pathetic!"_

"I'm not PATHETIC!" He then screamed out as ZekeGreymon was about to attack until…

(Slowed time)

'I can see the darkness in your eyes. Let it control you… let darkness consume you.'

(Normal time speed)

"High-Gravity Grip!" Gravimon yelled before pulling his arms back then forward crushing ZekeGreymon in the process, making Christopher flinch again.

"W-what?" He muttered in confusion.

"Surely now you can accept that you have lost, yes?" The Dark General then asked as he dropped the defused Digimon.

"I…" Christopher then fell to his knees. "I lost?... N-no, that can't be true…" He seemed to out of it.

" _Weak!"_

This time the voice got even more aggressive sounding. "Christopher." Davis said seeing his friend lose.

Then Mikey got a call from Nene. _"Mikey, what's up? Did we win?"_ She asked.

"No where close, where are you?" He asked worried until he looked up and saw her with JetMervamon.

"Just above you, what happened?" She asked confused.

" _Attack our position!"_ He said to her.

"What, are you kidding me?" She asked.

" _It's the only chance we have of escaping."_ He told her. "You gotta believe me. Use the Madness Merry-Go-Round! Do it!" He said to her.

Gravimon then looked up and saw where she was. "Madness Merry-Go-Round!" JetMervamon yelled as she did her attack and destroyed the ground below them making their escape as the ground sealed up again.

"My, very cleaver… except you left one behind." He said looking down at the blonde boy.

"M-Mikey… D-d-avis…" He said before passing out.

Meanwhile in a tunnel in who knows where. "Bleh, back in water again." Shoutmon said as he got out.

"Yeah, but aren't you glad we're alive?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, ya make a point." Veemon then stated.

"So, you knew there was an underground river down here?" Nene asked amazed.

"Yeah, when we fell into it before when Christopher blew the forest up." He told her.

"Wait…" Davis said gaining their attention. "Where is Christopher?" He then asked as the others looked around and noticed the boy wasn't in sight.

"Did we miss him?" Veemon asked confused.

"Or else Gravimon." Mikey then said as now they were worried.

(With Christopher)

" _Weak…"_

" _Pathetic…"_

"Christopher…" A voice echoed through his head as he opened his eyes and saw a locket in front of him wide open showing a younger version of him with what could be his parents.

 _(Flashback)_

" _I'm disappointed in you."_

 _*Sobbing*_

" _You lost and proved you are weak. And I've already told you many times, that you need to be strong. Only the strong survive, and no one respects a loser."_

" _Father no!"_

" _You are nothing but a weakling, Christopher."_

(Flashback over)

"F…father…" He muttered reaching out for the locket, only for it to be taken.

"Darkness, I can see it deep in your heart." Gravimon said as the boy's eyes widened.

"S-STAY BACK!" He screamed pulling out his loader.

"Easy now, I just have a little story to tell." He said taking the boy in his grasp.

"WHAT STORY?!" The boy screamed out.

"Did you know that Lord Bagra was the one who called you to the Digital World?" Gravimon began to speak.

"LIAR!" Christopher shouted out losing sanity.

"He was interested in you because he heard of your strength. Even planned to make you a Dark General." The Digimon told him.

"Bagra… wants to have me for a General?" The boy asked still insane.

"Yes… but not anymore. Not since you recklessly challenged me and lost everything." The Dark General told him. "Had it not been for Mikey Kudo's leadership and that dimension hopper Davis Motomiya your entire force would have wiped out." He explained.

"*Grunt* What? How do you?..." Christopher asked shocked that he knew about Davis.

"That's a little something that I can't necessarily explain myself. My point is that the only enemies of the Bagra Army left standing are the Red and Gold Generals, Mikey Kudo and Davis Motomiya." He told him again. "No place for a weakling like you in the Digital World." He continued saying.

"Me…. Weak?" Christopher asked again.

"I told you, the weak are beneath contempt. Only the strong survive, and no one respects a loser." Gravimon started saying.

" _You are weak, you are nothing but a loser!"_

Then Christopher began screaming and thrashing about until he fell to his knees. "Well, guess that's the end of the story." Gravimon said as he was about to walk away.

"No…" The boy said stopping him. "I don't wanna be a loser… I don't wanna be weak." He told him. "I can change, I can find a way… I'll get stronger! I'll do whatever it takes." He then said looking at him.

"Hmmm, interesting. Anything, you say?" Gravimon asked him.

" _Christopher! Don't give in!"_ Deckerdramon from his Fusion Loader tried to tell him but was unable to get him to listen.

"Yes! Anything!" The blonde then stated.

" _Christopher! Please, this is the enemy you're talking to!"_ Dracomon tried reasoning with him.

"Anything, to show I'm not weak." He continued.

Then Gravimon smiled. "Then prove it to me. Prove it by defeating worthy opponents." He told him as he held the locket in his face. "Defeat the Red and Gold Generals; Mikey Kudo and Davis Motomiya."

"… Mikey and Davis, huh?" Christopher asked before a smirk appeared on his face. "Had to happen eventually I guess." He then said as he took the locket back.

(Meanwhile)

Mikey and the others were running back through the tunnel in hopes they are in time. "Hang on Christopher, we're coming back for you!" Mikey said with determination.

"Christohper! Where are you!?" Davis then yelled when they made it out.

Then they saw MetalGreymon appear. "There he is." The red general said in relief at first.

"He must've escaped from Gravimon." Shoutmon then said.

"Christopher! We came back for you!" Mikey then said happy.

"Too bad… because I'm here to destroy you!" Christopher then said taking out his Fusion Loader.

Davis then flinched. "N-no way." He muttered as the others just seemed confused.

"Fire, Giga Blaster!" The blonde commanded as MetalGreymon charged his attack while the had his sick smile again. "No one will see me for a loser again after this." He then said sinisterly.

(Davis' world)

Kari was walking around the beach, it was pretty early in the morning, but she really needed to get her mind off something. "I really need to stop thinking about last night, I was probably just really sleepy. Yeah, that's probably it. I was tired and seeing things." She couldn't stop thinking about the hallucination she had the night before

It brought back so many terrifying memories and she wanted nothing more to do with that place. Especially, since she knew who she sent back there. Then she also thought of something; Davis didn't seem to be around, which is odd because she thought he'd be going to do some soccer, since he was getting a little better at it.

He did seem to finally stop and give up on trying to win her heart which seemed off about him, but she guessed he was finally maturing and moving on. Or he might even have his eyes on someone else. But she thought that she would at least see him somewhere around, seeing as she did happen to come across the rest of her team.

(Flashback)

" _Wait, you haven't heard from Davis at all?" Kari asked Ken._

" _No, usually on Saturdays he'd call asking if he wanted to hang out. He didn't do it so I went to see if he was doing some soccer or basketball or anything and I haven't seen him around the city at all." He told her a little worried. "Do you think he's still asleep?" He asked._

" _I guess that could be possible, but I don't remember him being able to sleep that long." Kari then stated._

" _Well, I can't really think of any other reason, maybe DemiVeemon kept him up or something?" Ken said trying to make sense. "Maybe he's got a cold and can't get out of bed." He said reasonably. "I'll give him a call right… Huh?" He said taking out his phone only to realize something. "Shoot, forgot to plug my phone in the battery's dead." He then said sweat-dropping._

" _Well, I'll call when I get the chance, right now I need to get some fresh air." She then said before leaving. "See you around."_

" _Alright, see ya." He then responded before he left._

(Flashback over)

Kari didn't understand, sure she'd get the part where he was moving on and giving up on trying to get with her but to not want to hang out with his friends made no sense at all. 'Maybe he is sick, I should give him a call.' She then pulled out her phone and began calling him, but after a few seconds after ringing it went to voicemail.

"What?" She said confused. 'Okay, something's definitely off. Why would he just ignore his phone like that?' She then thought as she had a suspicious look on her face.

She then dialed his home phone hoping one of his family members would tell her. _"Hello, this is the Motomiyas, Jun speaking."_ Jun's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, Jun I was…" She was about to ask until she was cut off.

" _Oh, Kari! How have you been? We haven't talked in a while."_ The girl then asked her.

"Yeah, we really haven't, have we? Look I'm calling about Davis and want to know if he's alright." Kari asked.

" _You wanna know if Davis is okay?"_ Jun then asked.

"Yeah, the others haven't heard from him and he's not answering his phone, I just want to know if he's sick or something." She asked with concern.

"… _He hasn't answered his phone?"_ Was her friend's question as she looked confused for the moment. _"He didn't come home yesterday so we thought he was having a sleepover with one of you guys."_

Then Kari's eyes widened as she dropped her phone. Davis didn't come home last night? How could that be? Where would he have gone and why wouldn't he have told his friends? All these questions swarming her head, and they just kept coming and coming. Did Davis get kidnapped? What happened to him? As these questions kept coming she was getting that feeling again, the feeling of dread in the air.

TK was walking down the street trying to find something to do, then he spotted Kari out on the beach standing there. He was about to go down and talk to her but then said from the distance that she wasn't moving which didn't sit right, then he began to see a mist swarming around her and his eyes widened.

"N-no…" He then started running over to her. "Kari!" He called out as she was snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to him. "Kari, get out of there now!" He yelled out worried.

She then saw the mist and was now scared when she saw the mist that she knew all too well. "No, no, NO!" She screamed as she tried to flee from it and to TK.

"KARI!" He yelled diving to get to her losing his hat.

"TK!" She yelled also diving as the mist engulfed her.

TK hoped that he made it but when he landed in the sand and saw that Kari and the mist was nowhere to be seen, he knew he was too late. "Oh no… Oh no, oh no, oh no… Not again!" He then said he his hands on his head dead worried, then he got up and pulled out his phone and started making calls to his other friends, but Davis never picked up.

To be continued…

So, Christopher has joined the dark side and now Kari is in the last place she'd ever want to go back. Does this mean we're see some more than just whoever Bagramon is working with? Maybe, all I can say is since this fanfic is coming to a close soon, it's gonna go out with a bang and I'm gonna make sure of it. Again, thanks to poseidon7 for helping me with this, really most of this stuff wouldn't be possible without him.


	16. The power of Friendship

Okay, as said I'm still doing this fanfiction. I'm doing the others but also this one for the time. I might make a BlazBlue Pokémon Fanfic at some point but I'm not counting on it. Nothing else to say, enjoy.

Title: The power of Friendship

MetalGreymon fired at the group of heroes who barely had anytime to react covering their eyes. "That was too close for comfort." Mervamon said as they looked at Christopher.

"What is he doing?" Shoutmon questioned.

"Christopher! What's wrong with you?!" Mikey yelled over.

"I think he's brainwashed or something!" Veemon yelled out in reason.

"No! I know what I'm doing, I always planned on proving that I was better than you when Lord Bagra was defeated, Mikey. We're just reversing the order, that's all." Christopher then said to them. "We've been allies, maybe even friends, but that doesn't change anything. I've always known that sooner or later we'd have to fight each other, to settle once and for all which one is the strongest." He said holding up his loader.

 _Be strong… Christopher…_

A voice then echoed through his head which was that of his father. "This time, I'll prove it to everyone!" He then said with tears in his eyes.

"Christopher, calm down! What's gotten into you?" Davis tried to reason.

"I already told you that me and Mikey had a score to settle. I didn't expect you to be dragged in but don't think being from another dimension means you're getting out of it." The blonde then said as Davis, Veemon and BanchoLeomon got nervous while the others were confused.

'Oh no…' Davis was worried.

"Huh? Wait, what are you talking about?" Mikey asked confused.

"Don't you get it, Mikey? The reason Veemon is unaffected by anything that affected anyone else was not because he was a rare Digimon… No, him and Davis aren't from this dimension." Christopher then gave it all away.

"No way… he isn't?" Nene said in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Shoutmon said dumbfound.

Mikey couldn't believe what he just heard while Gaogamon stared at BanchoLeomon in disbelief. He knew that the lion man knew thanks to the nervousness he showed, Veemon didn't know what to say.

"Davis, is this true?" Mikey asked turning to him.

Davis had no idea what to say, he was too shocked to figure out a word. "Oh, it's true alright. I was told when we were Cyber Land, and I kept it secret ever since. Now, there's reason for it to stay that way." Christopher continued to tell them.

"…I-I'm sorry… I didn't know how to explain it. I-I, just..." Davis tried to tell him.

"It doesn't matter anymore." The blonde then said as they turned their attention to him. "I'll beat you, all of you, right here and now. I'll show the DigiWorld that I'm the strongest!" He then declared as his Fusion Loader glowed.

"Metal Greymon… Digivolve!"

"Metal Greymon Digivolve to, ZekeGreymon!"

The giant golden dinosaur stood before them. "Stop it right now! We're friends, you said it yourself!" Mikey yelled.

"It's no use, Mikey." Gaogamon then said gaining the other's attention. "He won't listen, he's at his limit." He explained.

"He's right Mikey… Christopher at least how he is now, is beyond the reach of reason or even common sense. He care about only one thing, and that's proving his strength." Dorulumon then told him.

"He sure has me convinced." Cutemon stated.

"Then, if we're going to fight him, let's get on with it." Mervamon then said.

"Hang on, let me and Shoutmon take care of this." Mikey said before looking over at Davis who had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes. He knew that was too shocked to help so he had to take on Christopher himself.

'He really is no different from Ken… nothing about him is, I still remember back when Ken wanted to prove he was powerful, and like now, he's no different.' Davis thought having PTSD.

"Didn't think it'd happen so soon." BanchoLeomon then said looking down.

"What would, your little secret getting revealed?" Gaogamon said glaring at him. "Digimon like you are supposed to be of pride. Where's the pride in keeping secret from your teammates?" He then asked glaring harder.

"I had no choice, I did it for Davis' sake. Being from another world isn't something you can just tell someone." The lion explained to him.

"And so what? You can't trust the rest of us with such?" The wolf argued back.

"Guys please, calm down!" Veemon said getting in the way of them.

Meanwhile Nene was with Sparrowmon who was also shocked after hearing about Davis. 'He's not from our world?' She thought looking back at the boy.

Mikey wasn't happy with what was happening, one of his friends is about to fight him, one of his friends was having PTSD, and the worst is that his other comrades were beginning to fight. "We have to finish this and fast." He said to Shoutmon.

"I'm with ya." The red dragon said to him.

Then Davis walked towards him. "I'll help too." He said gaining Mikey's attention.

"What? No, you can't." He tried to tell him.

"UlForceVeedramon might have a chance against ZekeGreymon, so let us help." Davis told him. "C'mon Veemon." He said as Veemon went to him and they began walking again, until Mikey put his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm not angry that you didn't tell me you weren't from this world, I just don't want you to fight the way you are now. I know this is probably a lot to handle which is why I don't want you in this." He said to him.

"It doesn't matter… I'm gonna help, it's the least I could do anyway." He said pushing the hand off him. "Look, I've dealt with someone like this when I was in my world. He was just like Christopher and how he is now. So please, let me help you." He then said looking back to him.

Mikey looked into his eyes and saw courage in them, courage and friendship to help save a friend. And Mikey liked to see that and made a decision. "Okay, if that's what you want." He then said with a smile.

Davis then got a smile of his own, before looking towards Team Blue Flare. "Yo, what's up ZekeGreymon?! Don't tell me you're okay with this!" Shoutmon then shouted out to the giant dragon.

"Christopher is my General, and I obey my General's orders." He told them.

"Seriously, even when he's not on the good side?" Veemon questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Now, both of you, Digivolve." ZekeGreymon demanded.

"Fine then, you're in for it big time!" Shoutmon declared glowing gold.

"You got that right, let's go!" Veemon began to glow as well.

"You sure you're ready for this Davis?" Mikey asked.

"Of course." Davis said as he nodded, and they took out their loaders.

"Shoutmon/Veemon! Digivolve!"

"Shoutmon/Veemon Digivolve to… OmniShoutmon/UlForceVeedramon!"

"It's time to show Christopher that he's wrong!" Mikey declared.

"Take him down guys!" Davis then yelled.

"You got it!" OmniShoutmon stated.

"Ready when you are!" UlForceVeedramon then said as well.

"Zeke Flame!" Greymon fired his attack at them.

"WhirlWind Tunnel!" Shoutmon fired his attack as well creating an explosion.

Then UlForce came out of the dust and kicked Greymon who blocked the attack. Then Shoutmon went for him only to miss and get clawed in the back. UlForce managed to land a punch only to disappear quick as he almost got clawed, then Shoutmon punched him only to be blasted by his cannon.

"Victory Sword!" UlForceVeedramon attempted to attack.

"Trident Fang, now!" Christophe commanded as ZekeGreymon blocked the attack.

"Twin Fireball Strike!" OmniShoutmon shouted firing fire balls at the dinosaur.

"Plasma Rail Gun!" Greymon countered with his own blast.

"Now, unleash DaggerStrike!" Christopher commanded again.

ZekeGreymon covered in Golden Aura charged at his opponents. "Omni Core Fusion!" OmniShoutmon shouted as an image of Omnimon appeared around him when he charged.

"Dragon Impulse X!" UlForceVeedramon shouted being engulfed in blue Dragon Aura before charging as well.

All three collided and made a big explosion creating a lot of dust, bringing the others to cover their eyes. "OmniShoutmon/UlForceVeedramon!" Davis and Mikey shouted hoping their friends were okay.

When the dust cleared, Shoutmon was on the ground de-Digivolved while UlForce was on his knee in front of ZekeGreymon. "You alright?" Mikey asked as him and the Miracle General ran up to them.

"Yeah, you should see him, we left him flatter than-" Shoutmon was about to say until he saw that the dinosaur was still on his feet with his eyes blacked out.

"Finish them off, go on, smash them to pieces." Christopher commanded until ZekeGreymon fell onto one knee as well, then de-Digivolved back to MetalGreymon.

"That was a well match fight but Veemon is still Digivolved, so I guess that means we won." Dorulumon said amazed.

"What are you doing Metal Greymon? You heard me! Destroy them!" Christopher then commanded again as MetalGreymon just stood there for a few seconds until he fell to the ground defeated.

"He passed out?" Davis said surprised.

"See, I told ya we flattened him…" Shoutmon then said before falling to one knee.

"Shoutmon." Mikey said concerned.

"We… did it?" Davis said seeing UlForce get back onto his feet. "… Hmph, I knew I had right to believe in you." He then said with a smile as the dragon knight just chuckled.

"You have to get back into the Fusion Loader." Mikey said holding it next to the dragon.

"*Grunt*, No way! I'm not running away." Shoutmon argued back.

"Look, if there is another fight, I need you in the Fusion Loader in working order to help UlForceVeedramon. So hop back in and get yourself fixed up." The red General told his friend.

"Hmph, since you put it that way. Watch yourself Mikey." Shoutmon then said before going back into the loader.

Then Mikey got up and stood next to Davis continuing to look at Christopher who brought Greymon back into the loader. "That's enough Christopher! Stop this before someone really gets hurt!" The Red General tried to reason with him.

"Reload, Cyberdramon!" The Blue General didn't listen summoning the mechanical dragon. "Reload, Golemon!" He then said summoning the rock giant… wait he still had him?

"Hold on, *Grunt*." UlForce grunted still wounded.

"You okay?" Davis asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I can still fight." The dragon knight told him.

"No, you're in bad shape to battle. Let us help." BanchoLeomon said walking up with Gaogamon.

"We'll hold them off. That should give you enough time to rest." Gaogamon then told him.

"Hang on, let's at least try reasoning with him." Mikey said to them.

Davis didn't know if this was the best idea, but Christopher was still a friend so, he could at least try. "Listen, I don't know what brought you to this but you need to stop! We keep going like this and we're not gonna make it!" He then attempted to reason.

But the blonde didn't make contact and wasn't listening. "GRRRH! Listen to me!" The maroon haired boy demanded.

Then a glow came from Christopher's Loader as another Digimon was released, Davis was confused since he didn't remember seeing said Digimon. "Stop this madness, Christopher. I won't let you harm Mikey, Davis or the others." He told him. this made the Miracle General realize that it was...

"Deckerdramon?" He then said.

"Stay out of this!" Christopher immediately said surprising the others.

"Mikey, Davis, let me do the talking, alone. I know my General." The dragon then told them.

"Wait, hold on. Christopher's not himself right now, you might get hurt." Davis tried to tell him.

"Don't worry about me, right now, just go keep yourselves safe." The dinosaur then turned to them as they saw the look of determination in his eyes. Then they final decided, what they must do.

"Alright then. Good luck." Mikey said. "C'mon guys, let's go." He then said as they left.

"Guess we don't have anything else to do, c'mon UlForceVeedramon." Davis then said as they followed them.

"Stop them, Cyberdramon!" Christopher then commanded.

Cyberdramon then charged in attempt to attack Mikey, Davis and the others until Deckerdramon got his way. "You will not!" He then shouted as the cyber dragon growled at him.

"You really dare to defy me, Deckerdramon?" The blonde said more angry than usual.

"Christopher, I chose to protect you because a strong heart. But now, that heart has been twisted into something not only dangerous to your allies, but to yourself as well." The Digimon then told him.

"No… don't you DARE give me that! All that sentimental garbage that's the very thing that's been holding me back all along." He said as he took out his locket. "I'M THROUGH WITH IT!" He yelled throwing it at the ground before it opened up and he stomped on it, cracking noises heard. "I'm done… I'm through…" Just then Deckerdramon began to get angry as well.

"Christopher, pick that up right now!… You don't know what you're saying. You have been infected by Gravimon's poisonous words, fooled into becoming something you are not." Deckerdramon in anger tried reasoning with him in.

"Gravimon's got nothing to do with it… but you are right, I'm becoming something I was never before." Christopher then clenched his fists. "Strong… the strongest of all. I'll know I succeeded when everyone in the Digital World, The Bagra Army, Mikey, Davis, all my enemies, are forced to knee BEFORE ME!" He yelled in pure rage.

"But then you shall be no different from Lord Bagra himself. You'll win nothing. The one thing you'll lose is yourself." The Digimon still tried to talk to him.

"Enough talking… are you going to obey your General's orders?" Christopher then asked with an angry look on his face.

Deckerdramon just looked at him a minute. "A General without loyalty in his heart is no General of mine…" He then said with an angry look in his eyes.

" _Useless…"_

"… That's it huh? Going to betray me just like everyone does?" Christopher said as the Digimon flinched knowing he got the wrong idea. "You're just like everyone else! Well now, you're gonna pay the consequences!" He shouted.

" _Destroy…."_

"DESTROY HIM!" He then screamed out in pure rage.

"Body Spikes!" Cyberdramon yelled grabbing Deckerdramon with spikes from his chest then hosting him into the air.

"Stop, if you really care about Christo-" The Digimon tried to say until Golemon pounded on his back causing him to scream in agony.

This brought the others to turn to see the Digimon actually attacking Deckerdramon. "Tail of Terror!" Cyberdramon knocked him to the ground.

"What is he doing?" Shoutmon said confused.

Then Davis decided he was done running. "UlForceVeedramon, come on!" He shouted as he ran to the fight with said Digimon following him.

"Davis, wait!" Nene tried to stop him from getting hurt.

"Stop it Christopher!" Davis shouted.

"Spin Stingers!" Cyberdramon attacked as Golemon smashed Deckerdramon making him scream in agony once again.

" _No Christopher! Stop this! Deckerdramon's your friend. Why are you hurting him?! Why are you doing this?!"_ Dracomon yelled from the Fusion Loader while MetalGreymon was healing.

Deckerdramon was knocked down and was barely holding himself together. It looked like Christopher's digimon were about to finish him. "That's enough!" Davis yelled as he stood in front of Deckerdramon with his arms out.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish getting in the way?" Christopher asked annoyed.

"I don't know what your problem is Christopher, but you shouldn't take it out on Deckerdramon." Davis tried reasoning with him. "Why are you doing this!?" He asked but all Christopher did was stare at him.

Davis stared for a few seconds before starting to walk towards him, as Cyberdramon attempted to attack. "No!" Mikey and Nene yelled as he was about to be hit had UlForce not caught the staff in such, as Gaogamon tried to attack Golemon but got punched him in the jaw then for BanchoLeomon to hold him off.

"Why did you just do that?" The lion man then asked.

Gaogamon got up and looked over. "I did it to protect Davis, that's all." He then told him.

"Even after finding out his secret? Even after what you said about us and pride?" The lion man then asked.

"That secret doesn't matter to me… I'm still loyal no matter what." The hound told him as he smiled. "I also must apologize for saying such about you." He then said.

"No need for an apology… I forgive you." Leomon then said still smiling.

The Miracle General continued to walk towards the Blue Flare General with anger in his eyes, then stopped in front of him. "Now, tell me what's going on. Tell me why you're doing all this." He demanded an answer.

"I don't have to answer to you." Christopher responded, bringing Davis to get angry and run at him punching him, shocking almost everyone.

"I SAID TELL ME! I don't care if you don't think we're enemies, I don't care if you think we're not friends! We're not enemies and we're friends no matter what!" He then said throwing another punch.

"General!" His Digimon were going to come to his aid but were still fending off UlForceVeedramon, BanchoLeomon, and Gaogamon.

"I don't want your friendship. All friends do are get in the way and betra-" Christopher was about to say.

"You're wrong! Friends are not like that." Mikey said as they turned their attention to them.

"He's right you know." Nene then said. "Christopher, I keep thinking about that speech you gave me once." She then told him.

(Flashback of Jungle Zone)

" _You have to get stronger, Nene. You have to do what I did. Because, only strength can conquer sadness."_

(Flashback over)

"You were right. Sometimes, it does take strength to conquer sadness. But you don't have to do it alone." Nene told him before Deckerdramon lifted his head, data still flowing out.

"He really said that?" The Miracle General asked

"Yeah, long before you came here anyway, Davis." Mikey then told him.

"I-if you must kn-now… I-I will show you his past." He told them as Christopher flinched.

"Y-you can do that?" Davis asked.

"YOU WILL NOT!" He shouted.

Then the broken locket flew up before them showing a picture of his younger self with his parents behind the broken glass. "I-I am a guardian Digimon… I'm here to p-protect Christo-pher, even from himself…" Deckerdramon managed to get out before a flash blinded them for a split second.

(Christopher's past)

They all opened their eyes and it looked like they were in a black void. They then heard crying and looked down, seeing a boy with his head to his knees. "Is that?..." Mikey questioned as he looked familiar to…

" **Yes… Christopher when he was just a child."** Deckerdramon's voice echoed as Christopher was shivering seeing his past-self. **"The only son of a wealthy father, who expected a great deal from a frightened young boy."**

" _What is it? What's wrong?"_ Christopher's mother appeared and tried to comfort him.

" _One of the big boys took my toy away from me. Make him give it back, mama!" He asked with sad eyes._

" _I see… did you tell your father?" She then asked._

 _He just looked at her for a few seconds. "N-no, not yet." He then said before his father appeared._

" _Listen to me, son. It's up to you to get it back, yourself." He then told him._

" _But he's older and bigger and I'd… I'd never… never win!" Young Christopher cried out._

" _Stop it." His father said causing him to stop. "You'll never win by giving up before you start. You must be strong. Make yourself stronger than your enemies, that's how you will defeat them." He told him looking at him._

" _I-I, must… be… strong?" The boy asked._

" _That's right! Being strong is what makes you Christopher Aonuma! What makes you my son!" His father then told him._

" _But dear, he's only ten years old." His mother said._

" _Yes, but one day he will be the next chair man of the Aonuma Corporation, with dozens of other companies to look after. He must be ready!"_

Davis felt anger build inside, he hated the fact that Christopher's own father was pushing him like this when he was only so young. It not only made him feel bad for his friend, but anger for that man.

'This is why he's been acting like this… because he thought he was weak?' Gaogamon thought after hearing what happened.

'This entire time he was pushing himself to be stronger for his father.' BanchoLeomon then thought as well.

Then Christopher had enough and grabbed the locket stopping the memory.

(Memory over)

"Christopher…" Nene was about to say something.

"Yes, I used to think my dad was too strict and that's what I hated him for. My mother was kind and loving. Even when I was crying like a frighten brat she loved me." Christopher said clenching the still broken locket, not caring if he was getting cut in the process. "… Is that the 'heart'… is that what you were talking about? The kind of heart that only grants you pain?" He asked.

"Y-yes…" Deckerdramon managed to get out.

"Well… that kind of heart is what makes you weak… not strong." The boy then said still looking down.

"Christopher… all these years, you've been holding onto your father's words. But you were so young and misunderstood what he was trying to tell you." The Digimon then said as he flinched and looked back down to the locket at his parents. "Try and remember, the answer is in your past…" The dragon Digimon kept trying to tell him. "Think of his last words."

(Flashback)

 _Young Christopher was in the hospital standing at his father's bed crying._

" _You're father's in a very weak condition. He might not be able to talk just yet." The doctor said as the boy just stayed there crying with his head down._

" _C-Christopher…" His father then said holding hand out to caress his face._

" _Father! I'm here, *Sniffle* I'm right here." Christopher said grabbing his hand. "I knew you'd wake up. I-I…" He was trying to say. "You're gonna get better, you have to…" He was saying through each sob._

 _The doctor then removed the mask to let his father talk. "C-Christo…pher… you must… you must be strong *Heave*… even stronger… than I… than I have ever been…"_

 _That was it…_

"When my father fell ill and became too weak to stop them, his associates took his own company away from him. Then they took it away from my mother, then from me. They took everything… betrayed us all…" Christopher said as the memory faded.

(Flashback over)  
(Flashback)

 _Christopher was riding on Mailbirdramon flying over Lake Zone above IceDevimon's army._

"That's when I decided, from that day on, I'd do whatever it takes to make myself strong. Stronger than my father."

(Flashback of Jungle Zone)

"That's why coming to the digital world was the best thing that happened to me."

(Flashback over)

"I had to get strong fast. Because here, anything less than a victory and it's all over." Christopher told them. "It's not enough just for me to win, ether. Everybody else has to lose too, because only one can be the strongest of them all." He then looked down with tears of anger in his eyes.

"You're wrong." Nene then said.

"At least this explains something." Mikey then pointed out.

For Davis, he finally understood why he was in the Digital World to begin with. Christopher wanted to be stronger for his father and was betrayed by associates in his father's company, that's why he wasn't very trusting to new people and why he was bent on getting tougher. It was almost as if him and Ken were the same person, they both lost a member of their family and were both sent to the Digital World

"I understand why you seem to hold all this sadness Christopher." The maroon haired boy then said.

"Excuse me?" Christopher then asked looking at him.

"It's like a darkness, Deckerdramon is right. The more you give into that darkness, all you're doing is turning your back on yourself." Davis explained. "And that's not the Christopher I've known for how long I've been here! That's not your father's son!" He scolded him as the Blue General was taken aback. "There's more ways to be strong! And from what I've been through, from my friend that suffered from the same thing, I know your father would never approve of what path you chose!"

"He's right, everything Davis is saying right now is true. If you keep going this path, you won't get strong." Mikey said agreeing.

"SHUUUUT UUUP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Christopher was screaming until he got punched again this time falling over.

"I don't care if I don't know anything about what happened, but I do know that I've dealt with someone who fell ill to darkness as well but I still understood and gave him a chance when everyone turned their back on him." Davis continued to scold him as the Blue General held his cheek. "So please, let's just stop all this fighting. We're friends till the end." He then said holding his hand out.

Christopher looked at him seeing the courage and friendship in his eyes, after hearing everything Davis just told him, he didn't know what to say. Then a sound pierced the silence, and everyone looked up to see dark sphere in the sky.

"W-what is that thing?" Christopher said confused.

"Hurry everyone! Get underneath me! Quickly!" Deckerdramon quickly said.

"Grh…" Gaogamon said as BanchoLeomon went to his aid.

"You alright?" BanchoLeomon asked concerned.

"My paw… they really did a number on it." He said showing his damaged paw.

Leomon growled at this and picked him up. "Davis, I need you to call everyone back to the Fusion Loader." He then called over.

"Gh, right! Everyone get back!" Davis called holding his Loader out.

"You too guys!" Mikey then said as they all went to the Fusion Loaders as Deckerdramon covered them and UlForce tried to help hold off the attack.

"I won't falter!" The metal Dinosaur said before yelling getting hurt.

"Deckerdramon!" Davis and Christopher both said at the same time.

"All this nauseating talk about love and friendship." Gravimon then said making his appearance. "Christopher, I'm surprised you'd fall for it. But I always suspected that you really didn't have what it takes to be strong." He then said. "Fortunately, I've been standing by ready to flatten the Fusion Fighters myself with my gravity ball, and you along with them, of course." He told them.

"You…" UlForceVeedramon said in anger.

"Go on…" Deckerdramon said gaining his attention. "If you must fight him, then go." He told him.

"What? But Deckerdramon, you're gonna die without-" UlForce tried to tell him.

"Don't worry about me! Just go." He argued back.

The dragon knight looked at him and made his decision. "Please, stay with us." He said before going off to fight Gravimon.

"Good luck." Deckerdramon said before groaning in pain.

"He can't take this!" Mikey shouted worried for the Digimon.

"He's already taken too much damage from before." Davis said also worried.

"Victory Sword!" UlForceVeedramon tried to attack but missed.

"Pathetic fool." Gravimon said dodging another attack. "High-Gravity Grip!" He tried to attack but missed as well.

"Don't think I'm going down that easy." UlFroce then said but then noticed that his foot had been caught by one of his ropes. "What?"

"Like I said, pathetic." He then brought the dragon knight down hard then grabbed him with more ropes.

"Gh… dang it! Why am I so we-" He was about to say until he remembered the brawl with ZekeGreymon. 'Oh no… I used most of my strength fighting ZekeGreymon.' He thought before groaning in pain in the tight hold.

"You really expected to defeat me by yourself?" Gravimon laughed.

"UlForceVeedramon!" Davis said seeing his partner go down as Shoutmon emerged from the Fusion Loader.

"You're just gonna stand there?! You still don't get it, do you Christopher?!" He then said in anger. "You don't need to make yourself strong! You've already got all the strength you need right in there!" He shouted pointing at his Fusion Loader.

"I-In here?" Christopher said confused.

" _General! We're here!"_ Dracomon said appearing on the screen.

" _Awaiting your orders!"_ Metal Greymon then said also appearing on the screen.

"Dracomon, Metal Greymon…" He then said after hearing them.

" _Wherever you go, Christopher, whatever the danger, we're with you till the end."_ The metal dinosaur then said as the boy felt touched by their fierce loyalty.

He then looked at his locket still shattered…

" _My, how you've grown, Christopher, my son. And stronger."_

He heard his father's voice in his head. "F-father?..."

" _When I scolded you for crying, it may have seemed cruel, but I was trying to teach you something that I think you've finally learned. To look beyond your fear. For a heart full of fear and self-pity has no room for love. And without love, you will never find…"_

"F-find, what?"

" _*Chuckle* The greatest strength of all."_

Christopher continued to stare at the locket, then a smile made its way onto his face. "I understand now… I… I finally know what you meant. How could not see it before?" Tears of happiness began to fall.

"The greatest strength of all…" Deckerdramon said.

"Thank you father, for finally making me see, after all this time." The boy said finally finding the answer. "Deckerdramon, you were right… I-I should've listened! Thank you!" He yelled out to him.

"The answer was always there… You just needed to find it." The Digimon told them.

"And I have… you guys were the answer the entire time." He then said looking back to his fellow Generals. "It's friends that are the greatest strength of all, no matter how strong a person is, he's always stronger with friends at his side." He then said.

Mikey: Aw yeah!

Nene: That's right!

Shoutmon: Exactamundo!

They said happy that he finally understood. "And Davis…" He said gaining said boy's attention. "I have to thank you too. You were trying to help and you were right all along… Thank you." He then said.

Davis looked at Christopher as a smile found its way onto his face. "Your welcome. What friends are for." He then told him.

But then the ground shook as Deckerdramon screamed out in agony getting engulfed by the attack. "NOOOO!" UlFroceVeedramon shouted out seeing what was happening.

Then the attack finished, and everyone looked to see Deckerdramon down and leaking data. "Deckerdramon!" Christopher yelled out worried.

"No, he can't…" Nene was lost for words as the Digimon turned transparent.

"No… no, no, no, not now… please!" The Blue General said not wanting Deckerdramon to die.

"C-Christopher… this is where my time ends…" The Digimon said opening one of his eyes.

"No! You can't, I finally found the answer! You can't die now!" Christopher screamed out.

"I'm sorry… but I am beyond repair as of now…" He told him. "But, having seen you find where your true strength lies… is enough…" He said closing his eyes.

"No, don't!... You ca… You can't go now!" The boy had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't worry… I will be watching you and your friends… use the power of your friendship… to forge a new Digi-Fusion…" Deckerdramon then said.

"A new Digi-Fusion?" Davis and Mikey said confused.

"The mightiest of warriors, created when hearts are bound together is mutual love and respect…" The Digimon said still fading. "Christopher… my General… farewell…" Were his last words before disappearing.

Everyone watched Deckerdramon die hearing his last words. UlForceVeedramon saw what happened and couldn't believe they lost another friend to the Bagra Army.

Christopher with tears streaming down his face fell to his knees and screamed out… "DECKERDRAMON!" in pain and sorrow as the data disappeared before his eyes.

He then clenched his Fusion Loader tight, breathing heavily after watching one of his Digimon die before him. "I'm gonna miss that guy." Shoutmon said also sad.

"T-th… this is all my fault…" Christopher then muttered.

"Oh, don't look so down in the mouth. If it's consolation to you, you'll all be joining him very soon." Gravimon then said throwing UlForce over to them as he De-Digivolved to Veemon. They all looked at him and saw his army not too far behind. "I'm sure you remember my army." He laughed.

"Mikey, Nene. We have to retreat!" Davis said picking up Veemon.

"Right." Mikey said agreeing with him.

"Okay." Nene then said.

"Christopher, come on, we need to go!" He yelled over to the Blue General, but he didn't move an inch. "Dang it!" He yelled as he ran over and grabbed his hand forcing him to come with them. "Reload, Angewomon, Lilymon!" He shouted releasing the two.

"Reload, Beelzemon/Sparrowmon!" Mikey and Nene shouted also releasing their Digimon as Davis and Veemon got on Angewomon and got Christopher on Lilymon and Mikey took Beelzemon while Nene took Sparrowmon and they all fled.

(Cave)

Everyone managed to get away and hid in a cave somewhere, now they could rest for the time. "I can't believe it… we just lost Deckerdramon." Shoutmon said in dismay.

"I know how you feel Shoutmon… but right now, Deckerdramon wouldn't want us to wallow in shame like this." Mikey said patting him on the back. "Once we're rested up, we'll go out and take on Gravimon as a team. For now, let's just stay away from the fight until we're back in shape."

Davis looked over to Christopher who was sitting by himself with his head down having déjà vu of what happened back when they were fighting Imperialdramon. He went over but instead of saying something he heard the blonde muttering to himself.

"It's all my fault… it's all my fault… it's all my fault…" He kept muttering over and over. "If I hadn't acted like that just now… if I hadn't come to the Digital World to begin with… Deckerdramon would still be here…" He kept going on and on sobbing while gripping the broken locket that pierced his skin.

When Davis saw this he thought that maybe he should let the boy have time to himself and was about to leave.

" _Useless…"_

"I… I really am useless, aren't I?" Christopher then said catching Davis' attention.

" _Pathetic…"_

"Yeah… I thought as much…" He then muttered as the maroon haired boy turned to him and saw mist surrounding.

This made his eyes widen. "No…" He knew exactly what that mist was.

"Huh, you say something Da-Huh?!" Mikey said as him and the gang turned to them and saw the mist surrounding Christopher.

"I bet no one would be gone if it wasn't for me…" He then said.

"No, no, NO, NO!" Davis shouted as he ran to him.

"Wait, Davis!" Nene said as she and Mikey got up and was running to them.

"Christopher!" He yelled as he jumped for him going into the mist as it engulfed them.

"Davis!" Mikey and Nene yelled still running.

Then when the mist disappeared they were nowhere to be seen. They were both shocked as to what happened and were now worried as to where their friends have gone, first Deckerdramon dies and now Davis and Christopher disappear.

"Hey…" They heard Veemon who was still wounded and turned to him. "I might need to tell you where they are, but it an't nowhere good." He told them weakly.

(Davis' world: Digital World; ?)

Azulongmon was floating above the borders of the Digital World, over the past day he knew that one of the Digidestined wasn't in his world anymore and he knew why. He continued to look out in the distance before saying… "The day of destruction is coming…"

To be continued…

Yeah, I know it's been a while and stuff, but don't worry I'm still here. Also, I know it seems like I'm replacing Mikey in this story, but I'm not trying to. Still, if you like this story, make sure to go check out poseidon7's fanfictions as well, and also check out his YouTube channel HaosDigiDestined. And with that, thank you for reading, follow and favorite.


	17. Return to the Dark Ocean

**Okay, if this chapter took forever, sue me. You try coming up with something from scratch with your friend. It's hard, especially, when you have things to do in real life. Sorry, I'm just tired and… never mind. Another thing is that in this version, Davis has grown a bit and gave up on trying to win Kari's heart, sorry to all you DavisxKari fans.**

Everyone stood where they were last time and stared at Veemon as he looked at them with a serious expression. "They went… to the Dark Ocean…" He told them. "And trust me, it's worse than Imperialdramon's territory." He then tells them.

"Tell us about it, tell us everything you know about it." Mikey asked him.

"Well, imagine a beach, but instead of bright and sunny day with beautiful colors and a lovely light house, it's black, white, gloomy and the light house is emitting a black light. I-I never went to the Dark Ocean myself, but my friends that did tell me that have. Supposedly, no one is able to go there unless they start having gloomy feelings." He tells them while getting up.

"Wow… and you're telling us that Davis and Christopher are there?" Shoutmon asks getting a nod. "That doesn't sound anything good at all." He then states.

"Well, they should be able to hold their own for a while. But even so, do you know anyway we could get to this Dark Ocean?" Mikey asks again.

"I just told you that the only way to get there is when someone has gloomy feelings, I can't think of any other way." Veemon tells him.

"B-but there has to be another way, we can't just leave them there!" Nene said worried sick.

"I know, let's start thinking about the saddest moments we can. If we need gloomy feelings in order to get there, then if we-" Shoutmon was saying.

"It's not that simple." Veemon interrupted him. "I had a talk with my friend about it, she said that her partner went to that place not just because she was sad but because she felt as though she shouldn't exist. So, I don't think just having sad thoughts is gonna get you there." He explained more.

After Shoutmon got shut down, he let his head fall and clenched his teeth after figuring out his idea wouldn't work. "Then, how're we gonna get them out of there?" Sparrowmon asked also concerned.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say, they were in deep thought and worried about the safety about Davis and Christopher. "You're sure there's no other way, Veemon?" Mikey asks again.

"Well, I can think of another way, but it's pretty risky." He then tells them.

(Davis' World)

TK was walking back on forth on the beach, worried sick and running his fingers through his hair at the same time. He dialed Davis' number again and heard the dial tone until it went straight to voice mail again, and again. Normally, he'd stop, but the fact that Kari went missing he couldn't just call the rest of the Digi-Destined without him.

"Oh, come on, come on, come on, Davis. Where are you?" TK said worried and hyperventilating at the same time. After constantly going to voice mail so much, he decided to leave a message. "Davis, I don't know where you are, or what you're doing right now, but we have a serious situation on our hands! Get to the beach ASAP!" He yelled hysterically.

After he left the message, TK dropped his phone and fell to his knees with his head in his hands while hyperventilating. He was having PTSD about the Dark Ocean and everything about it. From the battle with Dragomon, to sealing Daemon away… then when Daemon came to mind, he realized. Kari was in the Dark Ocean with him and Dragomon, not only that but she was defenseless.

While this was going on, Tai and Sora were running and saw him. "TK!" Tai yelled as him and Sora ran to the boy.

"Are you okay, what happened?" The redhead asked worried, he didn't respond and that didn't help at all.

"Hey, snap out of it TK!" The former goggle-wearer said shaking him out of the trance. "What happened? Why'd you call us here?" He asked as the blonde's head just dropped.

"TK, what's going on? You said it was an emergency, what happened?" Sora asked getting more worried as he didn't answer.

"Grr, TK! SPILL IT ALREADY! What did you call us over here for?!" Tai asked getting annoyed.

"… Kari…" The boy mumbled as they looked shocked. "Davis…" He mumbled again.

They stared at him for a few seconds before Tai started. "What happened?" He asked getting no answer as he snapped and grabbed TK. "TELL ME ALREADY! WHAT HAPPENED TO KARI?! WHERE IS SHE?!" He shouted shaking him in rage.

"Tai, calm down!" Sora said restraining him.

"TAI! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Matt yelled out as he ran down after seeing his friend freak out on his little brother.

"…D-dar…" TK muttered as they looked at him. "Dark Ocean…" He got out as they all looked shocked at the mention of the forbidden world.

Title: Return to the Dark Ocean

(?)

Davis started to stir, and his eyes started to shakily open just stay half shut. He was taking in the view he had in front of him, it was dull, gloomy and cave looking. "W-what?" He muttered before sitting up on the sandy ground. "W-where am I?" He said to himself looking around before he heard Christopher groaning and saw him on his knees and hands. "Christopher!" He said as he went over to him.

"W-what the heck?" The blonde said with his eyes barely open as he looked around. "What is this place?" He asks confused.

"I'm not exactly sure." The goggle-wearer stated before gasping and checking around his belt. "*Sigh* I still have my Fusion Loader." He said in relief as the Blue General checked his to make sure he still had it, which he did. "Hang tight, I think the entrance to this cave is nearby. I'm gonna take a look outside." The maroon haired boy said before leaving the blonde to his thoughts.

Davis found the entrance and hesitated at first but took a look outside, then his heart dropped with dread. It looked even more dreadful than inside the cave, dark, gloomy, devoid of color, and an evil vibe was felt all around. It also reminded him of something, but what? Where has heard of something like this before?

" _It was dark, and gloomy, and I felt like, I was in a way empty inside."_

He remembered hearing Ken's and Kari's descriptions on the Dark Ocean, and it matched perfectly. "N-no… I-I can't be there, can I? This place, i-it's supposed to only exist in my dimension." He said hoping it wasn't really what he thought it was. "W-what do I do?" He was confused, worried and scared.

He had never been to this Dark Ocean before, and he hoped his wouldn't have to go there, but of course, the world isn't always on his side. And just seeing the light house emitting black was more than even convincing. As such, he went back inside to his friend in order to break the news.

"Christopher, I think I know where we are." Davis says seeing the blonde sitting there just looking at his Fusion Loader.

"Hmm?..." Christopher looked at him.

"I-it's gonna be hard to explain but… where we are right now is something that's supposed to be in my world but, for some reason we were still brought here. Ugh, this is gonna take a while." Davis said as he was ready to explain.

(After explaining)

"So, this place is called the Dark Ocean, a place full of sadness and dread. Did I get that right?" Christopher asked calmly.

"Yeah, you got it alright." Davis stated.

"And you've been here before?" The blonde asks again.

"No, I've only been told about it from my friends. But, this is even worse than what I imagine." The Miracle General said looking around the cave again.

"Y-you know, I gotta say, most of you said is hard to believe." The Blue General said as they waited a few seconds before he got up and walked to take a look out of the cave.

But the second he took a look outside his eyes widened and he dropped his Fusion Loader. He stared at the ocean before him, the lighthouse not too far emitting black light. In just a second everything, every feeling he had, left him. The will he boasted before on Blue Flare pride turning straight to dust, the ego he once held was no more, all hope was gone. He never felt so helpless before, and so weak. The guilt of Deckerdramon's death, the guilt of attacking his friends was now beginning to take over.

Davis saw him fall to his knees and tried to call out to him, but he didn't hear, and tears began to form in his eyes. "Christopher are you okay!" Davis kept calling out before hearing Christopher breathing heavily with his hands on his head. "Christopher!" He then went over to see what's wrong.

"Everything I've done… everything I did… I deserve this, don't I?" The Blue General began to say while sobbing. "I deserve this… I deserve this…" He then began repeating to himself.

"N-no, Christopher. I know we've had our ups and downs but, this is-" Davis tried to say.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DAVIS!" The blonde then snapped at him getting to his feet. "You don't understand! I was no help to anyone! I saved others out of pity, I attacked you guys, I killed someone out of my selfishness! All I was doing was getting in the way because of how big of a fool I am!" He yelled out still sobbing uncontrollably.

"After everything I've done… How could anyone still care about me?" He said after falling to his knees again.

Davis stood there and watched as his friend was torn apart. It wasn't anything light Christopher to show so much sadness yet, in just mere seconds his own façade was shattered before his eyes.

" _Davis, let me out. If me and Gaogamon talk to him I think we might be able to help."_ BanchoLeomon said through Davis' Fusion Loader.

"Are you sure, I don't know if…" Davis didn't finish his sentence.

" _The least we could is try, even if it might not work."_ The lion man stated as Davis decided to respect it and let them out.

(Elsewhere)

Kari began to wake up slowly, her vision blurry at first as she tried to make out where she was. "Wh-where?..." She didn't finish as her vision adjusted and she saw where she was. "No… no! Please, no!" She said as she sat on the beach with tears welling up in her eyes as she felt the dread in the air. "No, no, no!" Her tears began to stain the beach as she saw the lighthouse from afar.

" _Kari…"_

A voice tried to reach her, but she didn't hear. With so much fear inside, she just ran off and looked everywhere she possibly could to find a way out. She didn't care if she didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to find a way out. She kept running, and running, but she found nothing.

" _Kari…"_

The voice tried reaching her again, but to no avail. "Gatomon! Tai! Matt! TK! Davis! ANYONE!" She called out for her friends while running and tripped while doing so.

She got back up, and still had a scared look on her face. Even still she wasn't giving up, she continued to run and call out for her friends still trying everything she could to escape this nightmare.

" _Kari…"_

The voice finally managed to get to her as she looked around for wherever it came from confused. She found nothing and looked more confused than ever… until, she saw a light. What looked like a bright light floating in front of her. She didn't know why, but the light reminded her of something as if she's seen it before. It then started slowly floating towards a direction as if telling her to follow.

"W-wait!" She said running after it.

(Back to Davis)

Davis decided to stay outside on watch while BanchoLeomon and Gaogamon were trying to talk to Christopher. From the last few attacks he heard about from the Dark Ocean, he knew it was anything but safe and decided to keep watch for anything possible.

"Look… whatever you're gonna say to me, it's not gonna make a difference. Don't even bother with me." Christopher said to them.

"Christopher, I know how you feel, but what happened wasn't your fault. We can't blame for all you've done." Gaogamon explained.

"We know you didn't intend for any of this to happen or meant to do what all that's happened. Don't you remember what your father said? He said that you need to be strong." BanchoLeomon tried to tell him but he didn't say anything.

"We know it's hard for you, even we have lost comrades of our own during this war, but we can't let the guilt get the better us." The wolf was saying.

"You're wasting your time. There's nothing good you're gonna get from me tagging along, I'll only get in the way." Christopher tells them.

"Young man, surely you're not thinking this is true." BanchoLeomon asks him.

"Without me, you can finally defeat Lord Bagra. Look, all I've ever done was ruin things and even still-"

"Do you think that running away is gonna help with anything?" The boy then stopped at the lion man's words. "Christopher, we never would've gotten this far without you. Think about what would happen if you never came to the Digital World, had you not preformed Tri Fusion with Mikey and Davis. Stop blaming yourself and think for a moment." He told him.

Christopher then began to think as he was told so, after that he didn't know what to say. "They're right, Christopher." Davis said gaining their attention. "We wouldn't have gotten this far had you not been at our side, and if you weren't there I don't think we could've beaten Imperialdramon. We have you to thank for helping us create Shoutmon Z." He then told him.

"Remember what your father said: about becoming stronger than him? Well, you've proven that by so much that I have seen. And trust me when I say my friends have been through just as bad things as you have. In the end, there are people who also have a bad history, but they don't let it get the better of them. And I know you won't ether, so what do you say? You still gonna be by our side?" Davis then held his hand out.

Christopher didn't say anything. _"General."_ Dracomon caught his attention as he looked down to his Fusion Loader. _"We don't blame you for what you've done ether, we saw it all happen after all."_ He says as his face appeared on the screen of the Loader.

" _General, no matter what path you take, no matter where you go, we'll always be by your side. And respect your decision."_ Greymon's face then appeared as he said so.

After those words were heard, a tear fell Christopher's face and stained the sand below as a smile appeared. "T… Thank you… All…" He then said before grabbing Davis' hand as the two Generals looked up at each other and BanchoLeomon along with Gaogamon felt better.

" _Pathetic…"_

Christopher and Davis both flinched as they both heard a voice. To the Miracle General, he was confused, but to the other boy, he knew it all too well. He saw the blonde began to shake as if he was traumatized.

"W-what was that?" Davis asked.

Christopher looked at him for a second and waited before answering. "You… you heard that too?" He asked.

"Y-yeah I did! What on Earth was that?!" The Miracle General asked once again as BanchoLeomon and Gaogamon looked concerned.

The Blue General waited again before answering. "I-I… I've been… I've been hearing that voice ever since we were in Imperialdramon's territory… others along with it, but… that one seems to talk the most." He explained holding his arms around himself.

Davis was now more worried than ever, this must've been the reason why's he's been acting the way he was before. He heard that voice in his head and he wanted to prove it wrong so badly that he'd do anything. He looked behind to make sure they were still not in trouble then back to his friend.

"Does… this voice have anything to do with AxeKnightmon?" He then asks.

"What?" Christopher asked confused.

"AxeKnightmon, do you think it sounds anything like him?" Davis asked again.

"I-I don't think so…" The blonde said not really knowing for sure.

Then the Miracle General gave it some thought. "No, it couldn't be him. If it was AxeKnightmon, he still shouldn't be able to talk to you since we're in the Dark Ocean. I mean, his voice couldn't go through to other worlds, could it?" He thought out loud.

"Ngh, all this thinking… We shouldn't stay here, being in one place in a world like this is never a good idea for this long. C'mon, let's go find a way out." He then said as he walked to the entrance then waited for the others.

" _Wait."_ Dracomon said exiting the Blonde's Fusion Loader. "I'll keep you company, Christopher. If this place is really that dangerous, I'm willing to help out as well." He then says as the boy smiles.

"Thanks, Dracomon." He said before he twitched slightly.

"You okay?" BanchoLeomon asked.

"Yeah, I heard the voice but… I think I can ignore it… at least for a while." Christopher tells them.

"Alright, there's something good to hear. C'mon." Davis said before they left the cave.

And with that they started walking at the edge of the water of the beach looking for a way out of the world they were stuck in. While doing so, the feeling of dread never went away, but they managed to put it aside for now. It wasn't important and escaping the Dark Ocean was their main priority.

(Meanwhile)

Kari was running after the light but had to stop in order to breath from running for a long time, and the light also stopped with her. "Hey, do you think you can slow down for a while? I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." She asks.

The light just remained where it was and didn't move at all as if it was giving her a break. "*Sigh* Thank you, I guess… What now?" She was thinking to herself until she heard the sound of water moving.

She turned to the ocean and saw red eyes pierce through. "She has returned!" Then Divermon began crawling out laughing creeply.

"Oh no, oh no, please no!" Kari said as she backed away but then the light flew in front of them and became brighter as it blinded them.

"IT'S SO BRIGHT!" One of them yelled.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! RETREAT! RETREAT!" Another said as they began going back into the ocean.

The light then turned down as Kari removed her hands from her eyes. "Uh… thank you." She said with a smile. "Really, thanks." She then stated again.

It then continued to lead her somewhere, except this time slower for her to catch up. She speed-walked behind it since she had to be more cautious because of where they were. But what she didn't know was that she was being watched by a certain someone, or something anyway.

(*Sigh*… We interrupt Digimon Fusion The Miracle Hunters to bring you another **Timeskip** )

Davis and the others were walking at the edge of the ocean trying to find their way out, he had to admit it was dark and more… well do we have to repeat dreadful again? Than he thought. He remembered what he was told about when Kari, Yolei and Ken went there which led to DNA Digivolving Gatomon and Aquilamon into Silphymon, when they mentioned it, he didn't really believe it but now that he's experiencing it, he felt like he owed them an apology.

"Okay, the others managed to make it out of here before, right? Think Davis, how did they get out in the first place?" He was talking to himself.

"Who're you talking to?" Gaogamon asked confused.

"Oh, no one. Just kinda thought out loud by mistake, it's a thing that happens." He told the wolf.

"You really need to be careful doing that, sometimes you could say something you'll regret." Christopher states. "And anyways, who's this friend of yours? You keep saying that I remind you of him, but you never even said a word about him. Who is he anyway?" He then asks.

"Well, give me a minute to figure out where to start." Davis tells him as he put his hand on his chin. "Okay, firstly: his name is Ken. He used to be the villain of the Digital World where I come from and called himself the Digimon Emperor." He was explaining.

(Past memories)

 _The Digimon Emperor is shown ruling over the Digital World._

"Thing is, he didn't know he was actually doing bad things. He thought it was all just a video game and that nothing he was doing was happening in real life. The reason he chose to be the bad guy: was because he had these things in him called Dark Spores that made him intelligent, but also made him want to play the villain. Once he realized it though, he was torn apart from learning it wasn't all fake."

 _Ken is shown breaking down with Wormmon's deleting body in his arms._

"And because of that, he lost someone very close to him as well. But at some point, he came around and was now helping us defend the Digital World."

 _Ken is shown helping the Digi-Destined._

"While helping us out, turns out, Ken was actually being used by an evil Digimon when he was the Digimon Emperor. And that evil Digimon was being used by another one."

(Memories end)

"I see, and who were these so-called evil Digimon?" Christopher asked.

"Well, the first two were just pawns named Arukenimon and Mummymon from my world. The true villain, AKA the one using them was a Digimon known as… *Gulp* Oh man, I really don't want to mention him." Davis said as they stopped.

"What? Who was the so-called mastermind behind those attacks?" The blonde asked again.

"Well… i-it…" The goggle wearer hesitated as he turned to him. "…His name was Myotismon." He then stated hoping not to say his name again. When he said this, all but BanchoLeomon were shocked, getting reminded of NeoMyotismon. "He possessed a man named Oikawa and used him to attempt getting revenge on the Digi-Destined. In the end, poor guy didn't come out alive." He told them with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sometimes, I get that feeling that if I could go back in time… if I had to power to stop all this horrible stuff from happening, I wouldn't hesitate to do so." He said as his eyes started to water. When Davis started to realize this, he quickly rubbed his eyes before he began to cry. "Man, it's too big of a risk to have negative emotions in this place. Listen, that's all I can tell you for now, okay?" He said looking away.

Then they heard a strange noise coming from the trees up at the cliff and looked towards them. "Who's there?!" Christopher yelled out.

It was silent for a little bit but then, the something appeared from the trees… it was something that would give them endless nightmares. It was a bear like Digimon, but it had tons of way past insanely creepy parts including stiches, eyes in the shape Xs and a tube on its- **Hold on, hold on. You can look this up later, but since this is Rated K, we're gonna stop the description right there.**

"Wh-what is that thing?" Christopher said as the entire group looked scared by just its appearance alone.

"Who cares? Just run! Quick!" Davis yelled as they all took off as fast as they could while the Digimon just stood there watching them as they left its sight.

(Meanwhile)

As Kari and the light continued on, she began to hear something. Something that sounded like something in the sand running towards them. Panicking, thinking that it was probably another one of those Digimon after her, she quickly ran behind a rock and tried to hide herself the best she could. However, the light went ahead a little to get a look and when it saw what was causing the noise, it went to Kari and looked as though it was trying to tell her to leave her hiding place.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused. It then went ahead as if telling her to follow again. "Ngh, alright, I'm coming out." She said as she went around but then bumped into something and fell over.

"Ow, dang it!" She heard a familiar voice.

"Are you okay?" Another voice asked as she looked and was shocked to see who it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine but…" A familiar looking boy said as he took a look at her and also looked shock.

But he didn't just look familiar, he looked like… Davis. When they saw each other they stared silently, looking in disbelief and complete shock. "Davis?" A blonde boy next to him said. "Do you know who this is?" He asked but the two never broke their stares.

They both got up. "Davis?" She asked. "Is that you?" She asked again walking closer.

"K-Kari?... Wh-what are?-" He was asking confused until she hugged him, and held him closely.

"You don't know how much of a relief it is that you're alright." She said happily.

Davis was both shocked and surprised at first but was also relieved that he managed to find someone he knew from his world and was happy that she was worried about him as he returned the hug. But as to why she was here, he didn't understand at all.

"Davis?" He heard Gaogamon say as they broke their hug and Kari looked at the rest of them confused. "This girl, do you know her?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do know her." He said before getting ready to introduce her. "Guys, this is Kari. She comes from my world and is one of the strongest of our group." He explained to them. "And Kari, this is Christopher, Gaogamon, Dracomon and BanchoLeomon. They're new friends that I made ever since… well, it's kinda hard to explain." He told her.

When he told them, Kari was still confused. First, she wondered why Davis was in the Dark Ocean and how on Earth did he get there, now, she was wondering who the blonde boy and the other Digimon seemed to be and what they were doing in the Dark Ocean as well.

"Okay, I'll explain, but you're gonna have to sit down for this." He told her. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep it short." He got ready to tell her.

(After a long but short explanation)

"I see. So, that's the reason you disappeared?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, like I said, it's not really easy to explain." Davis tells her.

"… I-I gotta say, all of this is kinda hard to believe. Especially since, you seem to have been in this dimension for over a week and it seemed to be a day since I saw you in our world." She said in disbelief.

"Time can run differently in separate universes, if a week is only a day in your world, then chances are we age differently. As I said before, different worlds can run on different timescales, in another example: we might actually be older since our time seems to run faster." BanchoLeomon states as the girl got remined of both the old Leomon and the time when the first generation of Digi-Destined saved the Digital World.

"You know…" Gaogamon said gaining her attention. "To see that Davis has made friends with someone like you, it must mean he's special in your world as well, correct?" He asks as she smiled.

"Well, yeah. He's special alright." Kari tells him as Davis blushes from the comment.

"Hang on, how did you get here anyways? I thought for sure that you weren't able to come here anymore." He then asks her.

"You think I know? I'm just as confused as you Davis." She tells him.

"Well, I think I shouldn't stay here. After what we just saw just now, we should keep moving." Dracomon suggested.

"Really? Did you guys get attacked by Digimon too?" Kari then asked.

No one answered her for a second. "… Well, let's just say that the last Digimon we saw here, wasn't at all a lovely sight." Davis said nervous at first.

"Yeah, that's for sure. C'mon, let's get a move on!" Christopher said as he ran ahead with the others following.

"Wait up, Christopher!" The goggle wearer shouted running after him.

As they were running, a certain Digimon was watching them from afar and laughed as he had a plan. "It would seem my queen has returned."

(A little while later)

"Hey, Kari. I was gonna ask earlier but, what is going on back at Odaiba?" Davis asked curious as they were walking.

"Well, we haven't seen you since yesterday… or I guess whenever you left to the other Digital World. Me and Ken were worried about you, and you didn't answer your phone or anything." Kari stated.

"Well, kinda can't reach my phone from another dimension." He told her as she smiled a bit.

"So anyways, you're from Davis' world, huh? I'm guessing you went there the same time he did?" Christopher asked a little curious.

"Well, actually, I went to the Digital World before Davis. But I returned with him and that's when we met Veemon." Kari tells him.

"I see, so you're like his superior or something?" He asked again.

"Actually, I wouldn't put it like that. We're both pretty strong in our own ways." She says again. "Speaking of Veemon, where is he anyway? I thought he'd be with you." She asked before Davis looked down.

"Well…"

(Other Digital World)

"So, there's no other way?" Mikey asked after Veemon explained everything.

"Yeah, Ken did it once and we managed to get it to work. We just need someone to release all of their dark energy in them. I'm pretty sure it's obvious you don't have any at all, Mikey." Veemon states.

When the Red General heard this the group began to get both angry and sad at the same time. "Great… so, how are we supposed to get them back now?" Shoutmon asked.

" _Actually…"_ They heard Wise speak from Mikey's Fusion Loader. _"There is one of us with a little bit of_ _dark energy they still need to release."_ He states.

"What are you talking about?" The Goggle wearer asked confused.

" _Well, if I'm correct: after the past events, I believe that Nene has some dark energy within her. Even if it's not much, it could help us open a portal to the Dark Ocean. It's just a theory though."_ He tells them as they looked at each other then at Nene as she didn't know what to think.

" _Hey, Mikey."_ They then heard as they saw Beelzemon in the Fusion Loader. _"I think I have some dark energy to release as well. If you still remember me back then when I was Reapmon, I was doing some things that I regret to this day. I think I may be able to help you guys."_ He tells them.

Then the ground began to rumble. "Crud, Gravimon's army must be close. C'mon guys we gotta get moving." Mikey stated as they agreed and followed him further into the cave.

(After a while)

The whole gang was out of the cave and in a canyon panting from how far they needed to run. "Oh, man, my legs are killing me." Shoutmon complained.

"Okay, this seems to be the best chance we have. Reload, Beelzemon!" Mikey said releasing said Digimon from the Fusion Loader.

"Alright, I'm here." Beelzemon states.

"Alright, Nene, are you ready?" The boy then asks as the girl looked hesitant at first but then nodded and they gathered in a circle.

Beelzemon and Nene then closed their and started to focus. They thought back to everything they've done, the times they've done things they regret to this day, the dark moments that happened to them, anything they could.

"Channel all those thoughts together, an opening should appear afterwards." Veemon tells them.

Then Nene seemed to come to a stop. "I can't do it." She said confusing the others as Beelzemon stopped as well. "It's too much." She tells them. "I-I'm sorry, I just… I can't do it…" She said upset.

" _It seems this is too much, for even her."_ Wisemon from in the Fusion Loader.

"That makes sense." Mikey said as the smaller Digimons' heads dropped.

"Nene, I know it's hard and I can agree." Beelzemon then states. "I cannot forget what I have done or get over it at all, but I keep fighting because this world needs someone to help save it. Instead of forgetting, I accept what destiny has brought to me and push forward… and now, I think it's time you've done the same." He told her.

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding her head and they went back to focusing on their memories again.

(Davis' World)

"That's what happened?" Tai asked as TK told the entire Digi-Destined who were all on the beach.

"Y-yeah… It all happened so fast, I couldn't… I-I'm sorry I couldn't save her Tai…" The young boy said not knowing what to say as the former leader looked away.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. You did the best you could, right?" Agumon told him trying to cheer him up.

"Agumon's got a point. Right now, what we should be focusing on is saving Kari." Gatomon stated walking up to the boy.

"I know, but… something's not right." TK stated.

"Hold on now, I just realized something. Where're Davis and Veemon?" Armadillomon stated as the rest of the gang noticed that they weren't around ether.

"Oh, my gosh are you kidding me?" Yolei stated annoyed.

"I-I tried to call him… he wouldn't pick up, i-it would just go straight to voicemail." TK told her.

"Yeah, well, fine then. He can't make Jun not answer." She then said pulling out her phone.

"Calling his family isn't gonna do anything." The boy said gaining everyone's attention. "I called them earlier and they haven't seen Davis since yesterday… they said he didn't come home at all." He then said putting his hand on his head.

This now left everyone else in confusion. "N-no way, that makes no sense." Yolei said not believing him.

"She's right, why wouldn't Davis go home and where would he go." Sora says agreeing with her.

"Well, he certainly couldn't have gone to the Digital World. The gate never opened when we tried yesterday." Hawkmon then states.

"Okay, this is beyond fishy guys. I'm gonna see if Genai knows anything about this." Izzy says as he pulled out his laptop and sat down in the sand.

"You guys don't think Davis is in the Dark Ocean as well, do you?" Matt asked.

"I don't think so. As much as I can't think of anywhere else Davis could have gone, I don't think he'd have such negative thoughts that would be enough to take him to there." Ken explains. "Of course, if I still had some dark energy left in me…" He then states looking at his hands.

"Problem is, Ken gave up all the dark energy he had when sending Daemon to the Digital World." Wormmon tells them.

"Well, then I guess the only thing that can help us now is Gennai." Joe states. "Hey, Izzy. Did you reach him yet?" He then asked the red head.

"I'm trying to get in contact with him, but I don't seem to have much luck." Izzy told them.

"Okay, something is definitely off. You don't think this is the work of Myotismon again, do you?" Tai asks.

"After our last experience, I wouldn't be surprised. Even if this could be the work of another evil Digimon, it wouldn't be shocking to know he won't stay defeated." Patamon states.

"Yeah, but… could it really?" Izzy says not knowing for sure. "Okay, let's think for a moment. First: The Digital Gate wouldn't open for some reason and the same day, Davis disappears. Next thing we know: Now Kari's in the Dark Ocean. I can't guarantee for sure, but I think this could be Daemon's work." He then explains to the group.

"Ether that, or it could be a new foes we have yet to go up against." He then adds.

"Well, I'd prefer new villain rather than dealing with that guy again, because I just can't stand him." Tai then states.

"You and me both." Matt then adds.

Then Ken flinched before stumbling backwards a little, holding his head. "Ken, are you okay?" Yolei asks running over to him concerned.

"I-I'm fine… it's just, I got this strange feeling all the su-" He was about to say before gasping. "G-guys… I think someone just opened an entrance to the Dark Ocean." He then tells the group as they were all taken aback.

(Dark Ocean)

"Is that so?" Kari asked as Davis explained what happened in Canyon Land.

"Yeah, that's how we got separated." He finished telling her.

For Christopher he, had a hard time when he heard the boy talk about what happened. "Sounds like you guys got unlucky. But I'm sure we'll see him again, and I'd love to meet the rest of these new friends of yours." The girl then says with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get out of here." Davis states. "Well, thinking positive is a start. If we did have gloomy thoughts here, we'd probably be out of luck." He then says.

Kari then looked at Christopher; after hearing the story, she felt bad for him and thought that he reminded her of Ken and Matt. From Matt's side, him and this Mikey person bitter like Matt and Tai. And from Ken, she remembers the pain her friend went through and that didn't help since it made her feel worse about him. Then she remembered something.

"Wait a second." She says as the gang stopped. "Did anyone here see a light before I bumped into you guys?" She then asked.

They all looked at each other confused. "I don't believe we've seen what you're talking about." BanchoLeomon states.

"Uh…" Kari then looks down thinking. "I-I saw a light while I was in here." She then tells them. "It led me to you guys when I followed it, but… I don't understand, where did it go?" She looks around to see if she can find any trace of the light.

They gang began to wonder as well. "Has something like this happened before Kari?" Davis then asks her.

"Well, it kinda reminded me of something. I just can't remember, but I did feel as though I had a strong connection with the light." She tells them.

This led the boy to wonder, until they heard a sound and looked towards the ocean. "What is that?" Dracomon said confused until a certain Digimon emerged.

"Divermon? Never thought I'd see them again." Christopher says as he pulls out his Fusion Loader.

"Get ready guys." Davis says as he grabbed his ready to fight.

"Reload, Greymon/Ignitemon!" They both said as said Digimon appeared from the Fusion Loader.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon shouted roasting most of the Divermon.

"Crushing Soundwaves!" Ignitemon then yells firing his attack which caused the Digimon to cry out in pain.

While they were distracted, one of the Divermon was sneaking up on Kari about to jump her but… "ACH!" He got stomped down by a certain Lion man.

"Trying to be sneaky, are you?" BanchoLeomon says before kicking it towards the rest.

"Retreat again, RETREAT AGAIN!" They then started going back into the ocean.

"Alright, we did it!" Davis says impressed.

"Don't count us lucky yet." Christopher then says before a huge Digimon emerged from the water freaking them out as it looked at them.

"NeoDevimon?" Kari said remembering him from back then.

"What do we have here?" He said looking at the group before more bat like Digimon appeared around him.

"And more Vilemon, just what we need." Christopher said remembering the ones that were beside Laylamon and Blastmon. "Reload, Mailbirdramon! Greymon, Mailbirdramon, Digi-Fuse!" He then yelled as his Loader glowed.

"DIGI-FUSE!"

They then began to merge together as Kari watched in surprise and amazement. "MetalGreymon!"

"Giga Destroyer!" The Digimon fired from all of his cannons and blasted down the Devimon-like Digimon as the Vilemon fled in fear.

"WHY YOU!" NeoDevimon got back up angered and rushed at the fused Digimon as they clashed with each other. The evil Digimon pushed Greymon away for a second. "Stun Claw!" He yelled before his claws charged with electricity then slash at said Digimon knocking him back.

"MetalGreymon, be careful!" Christopher said worried.

"Shoot, BanchoLeomon…" Davis said.

"Got it." The lion man said not letting him finish. "Flash Bancho Punch!" He yelled firing his attack at the demon Digimon knocking him back a little.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" NeoDevimon yells angered.

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon yelled firing again, catching the Digimon off guard and sending him into the ocean.

"Is he done this time." Davis said with a bit of relief.

"Demon Darts!" They then heard as dart like attacks got shot down at MetalGreymon and BanchoLeomon creating smoke.

"Dang it, these guys just won't let up." Christopher said annoyed.

Then NeoDevimon emerged from the water. "I come here to fulfill my mission for Lord Dragomon and it's already a pain in my neck." He muttered under his breath.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon yelled sending the Vilemon off somewhere.

"These weak Rookies are useless, I'll have to deal with them myself." The Devimon says ready to attack once again but then felt a shift in the water before looking behind to see a familiar Digimon emerge from the water.

When the other heard they turned to the noise and looked freaked out when they saw some kind of tentacle like Digimon, what looked to be bigger than even the beach. "What's been taking so long?" The Digimon said in annoyance.

"L-Lord Dragomon… I-I assure you, I'm about to-" NeoDevimon was gonna say.

"Silence. Your mission is not a failure just yet." The Digimon says looking at the group of Digimon. "Ah, it seems you've returned, and brought some friends with you this time. Good…" He then said creepily.

"What the?... who on earth is that Digimon?" Christopher asked confused.

"Dragomon… I think, I didn't see that thing when I came here." Kari tells him nervous.

"That thing's huge! And I thought Splashmon's Darkness Mode was bad enough." Davis then states.

"Here goes nothing… MetalGreymon-" Christopher said ready to fight but…

"I don't think so… Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon says firing a three-pronged spear.

It hit MetalGreymon and knocked him into the side of the nearby cliff. "MetalGreymon!" Christopher shouted worried.

"It's hopeless to escape… you won't last." Dragmon then told them with his eyes glowing.

"We'll see about that!" BanchoLeomon said rushing forward.

"Wait, hold on!" Davis tried to warn him.

"Lion King Slash!" The Digimon yelled pulling out a tantō(look it up) that had its blade on fire ready to strike.

"Forbidden Triden!" Dragomon yelled again firing his attack and sending BanchoLeomon back with MetalGreymon.

The other looked freaked out that they saw their Digimon get taken down within seconds. "I said it's hopeless. You cannot and will not defeat me." Dragomon then says.

" _Pathetic!"_

"GH!" Christopher then grunted.

"Christopher!" Davis said concerned but then something hit him. "It's you, isn't it?!" He yelled over to the Digimon.

"Hmm?" Dragomon said confused.

"You're the cause of the voice inside Christopher's head, aren't you?!" The boy then yelled over.

"Are you this ignorant, human? I don't know what you speak of, but whatever it is, I have nothing to do with it!" The giant Digimon told him as he realized it wasn't him.

'Then, what is it?' The boy thought as he looked over to Christopher who shook off hearing the voice.

But what he also noticed was that Kari was next to him and she looked scared before she screamed out while holding her head catching everyone's attention. "Kari!" Davis then said running over to her as she fell to her knees. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"T-that voice…" She muttered out. "I… I know what… that voice…" She muttered more out as Davis was shocked when he heard her.

That settled it, it had to be someone he's faced before otherwise Kari wouldn't know for herself. But who? And how would they be able to get Christopher to hear them? "Grrh, what's your game? What do you want from us?!" Said blonde yelled up at the sky expecting the voice to hear.

'Hm, it seems they've lost it. Perfect chance to strike.' Dragomon thinks to himself before holding his arm out… "Thousand Whip!" His tentacles then extended and were heading straight for the group.

But then MetalGreymon appeared and stabbed the tentacles into the ground. "GAAH!" Dragomon yelled out in pain.

"Now!" The dinosaur yells as BanchoLeomon jumped onto him before hopping off him then yelling…

"Flash Bancho Punch!" And fired at the Digimon causing massive damage.

"Okay, it's now or never!" Christopher said seeing his chance. "MetalGreymon, Digivolve!" He shouted out… but nothing happened. "W-what?" He said confused "What's going on? MetalGreymon Digivolve, quickly!" He then said desperately and worried.

Davis was also confused, he didn't understand why MetalGreymon can't Digivolve. "The Lighthouse." Kari said gaining their attention. "The lighthouse is what's keeping him from Digivolving." She then said pointing over to the lighthouse emitting a dark light.

"Gh… then… what do we do?" Christopher said feeing fear once again.

'This doesn't make any sense, Veemon wasn't effected by anything like that in Christopher's Digital World, how is that lighthouse effecting…' Davis thought to himself confused. "We need to destroy that thing!" He shouted taking out his Fusion Loader.

"I don't think so!" A Vilemon yelled before ramming into Davis forcing him to land in the sand dropping his Fusion Loader.

"Davis!" Dracomon yells rushing over. "Baby Breath!" He yelled firing a blast from his mouth ridding Vilemon from the boy. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, thanks Dracomon!" He said before he was about to go get his Fusion Loader but then…

Something placed its foot on top of it as he looked at it then his eyes widened with fear… it was that same bear Digimon they saw earlier, holding the Loader just below his foot. Just the appearance alone was enough make the boy freeze up in fear. The others also felt the fear from the Digimon and seeing this, Dragomon laughed.

"Oh, what's the matter? Are you scared?" He mockingly said. "Can't do anything without that toy of yours can you?" He then said as he continued laughing.

As he was doing so, Davis was hearing it all and the fear started to subside and be replaced with anger. Dragomon was being a coward: He knew without his Fusion Loader he couldn't get to his other friends and stop him and now the boy had just about enough of him toying with them.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted out in anger as Dragomon stopped laughing. "Coward… you're nothing but a coward!" he then shouted over.

"What was that?!" Dragomon said in anger.

"I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!" Davis shouted once again enraged, and so angry he was able to make the big Digimon flinch where he was. "You think the Fusion Loader is what brings us our power? You're wrong, it's not where the power comes from." He started to say.

(Other Digital World)

Nene and Beelzemon were grunting as they seemed to be making progress and a tear began to slowly open in front of them revealing the Dark Ocean. "Hey, they're doing it!" Shoutmon said glad.

"Alright guys keep it up. We're almost done." Mikey said getting ready.

(Davis' World)

A tear also began to open slowly startling the group of Digi-Destined and making them take a few steps back. "T-that's the Dark Ocean!" TK said surprised

As the tear was opening Gatomon twitched. "Kari…" She muttered loud enough to the others to hear as they looked at her.

"What?" Tai asked after hearing her mention his little sister's name.

"She's in there, I know she is." The cat then told them shocking them all.

"Someone must be opening it from the other side then." Ken said feeling great joy.

"No, that's not it." Izzy said catching their attention. "There seems to be another entrance opening in the Dark Ocean as well, my scan says so. Thing is, it doesn't say whether it's from the Digital or Real World." He told them.

They then got confused. "But… then who's opening the other entrance?" Tai asked confused.

(Dark Ocean)

"You dare speak to me, the ruler of this world in that manner?!" Dragomon yelled out in anger.

"Hmph, what kind of ruler are you supposed to be if you're a coward?" Davis asked also angry.

Then he heard something and looked towards the bear seeing him hold up the Fusion Loader then walk over to him. He then held it out in his hands to the boy. "You're… giving me my Fusion Loader?" He asked confused as the bear just nodded.

He didn't know what to think other than feel bad for misjudging him and reached for his Loader picking it up. "Porcupamon, YOU TRAITOR!" Dragomon then yelled out furious.

"Porcupamon, that's what he's called?" Christopher said after hearing the so-called ruler.

"Thanks, and… sorry for being scared of you." Davis said to the Digimon who waved in a way of saying 'don't worry'. Then the boy looked back at the dragon Digimon with anger still in his body. "No matter how much you think that power only lies in a device, the real comes from within… from the soul, heart… and from the people YOU CARE ABOUT!" He yelled out as his Fusion Loader began to glow.

After hearing what Davis just said, they were surprised and felt a warm feeling in their heart afterwards. Then a tear began to form close by catching their attention, and confusing Dragomon. Then the light from earlier appeared and floated towards them, causing more confusion.

"It's you again." Kari said walking to it but then stopping when it was right in front of her.

"…"

"R-really?" She asked confused.

"…"

"Well… okay then." Kari said as she took out her D-3.

Just as this was happening, Mikey, Nene, Shoutmon and Veemon made their way through the tear and saw them. "Davis! Christopher!" Mikey yelled out gaining their attention as Kari held her Digivice to the light.

Then the light engulfed everything around and just like that, it was nothing but white… after a while the light died down and Davis opened his eyes to see that he was in some kind of space like world which shocked him. He looked around and saw that Mikey, Christopher, Veemon, Shoutmon, Nene and the other Digimon also came with him, while also being confused.

"W-what's going on here?" He said confused.

"Where are we? What is this place?" Christopher said freaked out.

"AW MAN! C'mon, first we're trying to save the others from this evil world and we're in space?! What's even going on anymore?!" Shoutmon said freaking out more and annoyed.

"All, shall be explained." They heard a voice then all turned to the source to see…

"Kari?" Davis asks confused.

"Wait, do you know her Davis?" Nene asked confused.

"The one you know as Kari is currently not conscious. She has allowed me to use her body for the time I have." She then says shocking them.

"Wait, then who are you?" Christopher asked getting suspicious.

"We have not met before, but I can assure you I am well familiar with the Digi-Destined from before. I am the one who watches and desires stability and harmony of the worlds." She then goes on to explain.

"Is that so?" The blonde says.

"Wait, what do you mean by the time you have?" Mikey asks curious.

"That's what I'm here to tell you." The being using Kari said before walking over to him. "You see, there is a great evil in your world that's growing as we speak and is looking to destroy it. That's why I'm here." She tells him.

"Lord Bagra…" Mikey growled.

"While you are correct, this evil is not by such being alone. You see ever since the first Code Crown was taken he began to fill with negative energy from the very beginning when he started his plan for dark desires. And that darkness began leaking to the other worlds which is why I closed the gate to Digital World to keep that energy away." She explains to them.

"That's why we couldn't get into the Digital World and why the gate wouldn't open. You closed it to keep the darkness Lord Bagra was spreading out. But, who is working with him exactly?" Davis then asked.

"I cannot say for sure, but what I can say is that this evil seeks vengeance. Using what's left of its data it managed to find its way into the other world within seven days and was found by the one you call Lord Bagra. You're the only ones who can stop said beings before the even known as D5 occurs. As such, I've tasked the being known as MetalGarurrumon to bring you to the other world."

"Seeks vengeance, that don't sound good at all. I guess we know why MetalGarurrumon brought Davis here then." Veemon said gaining chills.

"With the remaining powers I have, I should be able to help you preform what you know as Tri Fusion." She then tells them.

"So, that power that I released to help them, that had something to do with you hadn't it?" BanchoLeomon asked.

"Indeed, that was, and… oh my, we're almost out of time. I'll use the last of the time I have left to explain the Tri Fusion." She then started explaining. "You see, the Tri Fusion is the first sequence to the new Digi-Fusion. With your hearts and will as one only then shall unlock this Fusion." She finished explaining.

She then held her hands towards her chest and emitting a strong light. "This shall help you preform the sequence and possibly further sequences. Take good care of this power." She said before making it float to the center of them.

"One more thing, General of the army: Blue Flare." She then turned to Christopher before walking over confusing him then putting a hand on his head. _"Once you defeat the being known as Gravimon in the Land he's from, the next General is where one of you comrades will hesitate to fight."_ She tells him through his mind.

This caused the boy to step back confused before the light flew out of Kari and she stumbled back a little disoriented. "Oh, that felt weird…" She said unsettled.

Then the light shined as two tears were formed. One back to Mikey's Digital world and back to Davis' world. "Well, there's our ticket back. You guys ready?" Mikey asked his friends as they all said yes.

"Of course, we're ready!" Davis then says.

"Wait." They then hear as they looked at Kari. "You're not coming back home, Davis?" She asked as the boy looked at her. "Everyone's worried about you and… what might happen if-?" She was asking until he stopped her.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. After all, I have made some new friends." He then says looking towards Fusion gang who smiled. "Listen, I'll be back in my world. I just need to help with what's going on in their world, I promise I'll be back." He tells her.

She looks at him and sees the confidence and courage in his eyes as he once again reminded her of her older brother once more. "I'll tell them everything that we were just told just now. I'll tell them where you are and what you're doing." She then said trusting him.

"Alright, thanks. I'll be back home in a while." He then said about to leave with the others until he felt something grab his hand, he turned to see Kari holding it and blushed from it. "What are you doing?" He asked her confused.

She then looked at him then hugged him. "Good luck." She told him as his blush remained before she let go and ran back to her world.

Everyone saw what she did and were a little surprised, Nene was more shocked along the lines though. "Okay, let's go everyone. C'MON!" Mikey then said as they snapped out of it and followed him through the tear.

"Davis, come on!" Veemon yelled as Davis he snapped out of it as well.

"C-coming!" He yelled back as he ran to them as well.

As they were traveling through the tears both emitted a strong light that engulfed everything.

(Back in Cayon Land)

"What do you mean they just disappeared?!" Gravimon yelled at one of his men in anger. "What I get for trusting trash like you, you never do…" He was saying until he saw in the distance, a bright light in the distance and knew what it was as he smirked. "Finally." He says sadistically.

(With AxeKnightmon)

AxeKnightmon suddenly sensed a powerful energy somewhere and knew what it was. He felt it then disappear after figuring out what it was. "Homeostasis…"

(Canyon Land Fusion Generals' location)

The four Generals stood on the ground as they examined their surroundings and saw they were back in Canyon Land. "Well, that was quick… at least for some of us." Shoutmon says relieved a little.

"Yeah… good to have you back Christopher how are you feeling?" Mikey asked.

Christopher didn't respond immediately. He looked down at his hands for a second before clenching them and looking back at him with a smile. "I'm alright, don't worry Mikey." He then said seemingly different, but regardless the boy smiled back at him.

Nene looked at Davis; she thought back to how Luka fake flirted with him and saw how he was hugged by Kari and had enough hiding. "I'm done with this dumb act." She muttered catching the other's attention before she walked over to the maroon haired boy confusing him.

Then she walked forward bending down and pecked him on the cheek as he blushed, and the other looked surprised. "Nene?" He asked as she looked away blushing as well

After what just happened it was pretty clear how she felt about Davis and she said. "I've been meaning to do that for a while." She told him.

When that happened, he smiled. "Well… I uh… didn't exactly know how to tell you but…" He said nervously before he walked over and stood higher a bit before giving her a hug.

She was stunned at first but then returned the hug and they stayed there for a while. "Uh… Hey, lovebirds?!" Shoutmon said catching their attention. "It's nice that you're together and everything but… can you save your confessions for latter? Because, we're kind of in the middle of…" He then said before making a gesture with his hands.

They looked at each other then broke from the hug immediately blushing and everything. To Christopher it was no big deal to Veemon, he felt happy that his partner found someone new to love and Mikey was just happy that they were about to confess to each other.

"Okay… now, back to the bigger problem at hand." Mikey says as they looked ahead and saw Gravimon's army coming towards them.

"Guys!" Christopher yelled pulling out his Fusion Loader.

"Right!" Mikey says doing the same.

"Let's do it!" Nene then continues for them pulling out hers as well.

"Let's combine our powers together!" Davis says doing the same.

Then Shoutmon, MetalGreymon and Veemon started glowing and shouting. **"All together, as one!"** The four Generals shouted out as they collided their Fusion Loaders.

" **GREAT FUSION!"**

Light then bursts from their Loaders as they began the sequence.

"Shoutmon!"  
"MetalGreymon!"  
"Veemon!"

"Digivolve to…"

"OmniShoutmon!"  
"ZekeGreymon!"  
"UlForceVeedramon!"

"Ballistamon!"  
"Boo-yah, baby!"

"Dorulumon!"  
"*ROARS*!"

"Starmon, Pickmonz!"  
"Yeah!"

"Sparrowmon!"  
"Yeah!"

"BanchoLeomon!"  
"Ready!"

" **GREAT FUSION!"**

And from that a large figure emerged from a blinding light, he wore shoulder blades that were in the shape of Dorulumon and Ballistamon's heads, he had a large golden blade on his right hand with the Fusion Fighters' symbol and white edges, a golden shield on his left arm with Blue Flare's symbol and white edges, a golden belt with some parts of it white and on the front was the Miracle Hunters' symbol, he had a breastplate in the shape of BanchoLeomon's head with a cannon sticking out of the mouth and a large vee at its forehead, he had UlForceVeedramon's wings and Sparrowmon's rocket on the back, Dorulumon's drills on his legs, Sparrowmon's head and blasters near his shoulders, boots that were in the shape of Dorulumon and ZekeGreymon's feet with Greymon's head at the back of the heel, Dorulumon's tail, golden shin guards, and his head looked like Shoutmon in his fused forms but with a golden helmet and UlForceVeedramon's large V at the top.

" **Shoutmon X8!"**

The new Digimon shouted in three different voices.

Seeing this new fusion, the army stopped charging and looked intimidated by the new Digimon in front of them. "What?... what's that?" Gravimon said also intimindated.

" **Final…"** The new Digimon said crossing his arms as the cannon in his chest glowed. **"…VICTORY!"** He then shouted firing a blast from his chest as Gravimon acted quickly and flew up high avoiding the blast.

As he did so, the blast hit his army and reduced them to nothing. When Gravimon saw this, he was trembling after seeing that he almost got hit by that blast and looked down at the fused Digimon who looked back up at him and he froze where he was. **"Hmph… what's the matter Gravimon? Where's your fighting spirit?"**

(?)

In a dark place a tear emerged and NeoDevimon walked out of it. "*Sigh* I can't believe I actually called him Lord…" He growled under his breath.

"Well, how was it where you were?" A being covered in shadows asked as he floated over.

"Unenjoyable, for you are the only one I wish to call Lord." Devimon told him.

"Hmph, I see then… status?" He then asked.

"Dragomon failed, my Lord. He was pathetic."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Frankly, I'm not surprised." Another being covered in shadows entered saying. "He's never showed much intelligence during my time there."

"Your orders, my Lord?" NeoDevimon asked.

The other being covered in shadows smirked. "I believe I know where they went."

To be Continued…

 **And the hype is real everyone! Remember how I said Shoutmon X7 wasn't gonna be in this? Well, here you go! This is officially the longest chapter we've ever done. Thank you guys so much for reading up to this point. You guys are the best, seriously. And I may have did the DavisxKari moment just for you guys that ship them.**

 **This story is now officially DavisxNene. Again, thank you to poseidon7 aka, Purpleolaf96, for your help in this collaboration. This story has come so far and done so well. Now I'm thinking of some kind of special finale, something that will really make this series go out with a BURST! Leave a review, favorite, follow, and let me know what you think. See you guys next time!**


	18. Regeneration Frustration!

**And back again, with this story. I've watched some videos lately talking about how Data Squad, Frontier and Fusion don't give people the same feelings that the first three seasons did, but I beg to differ. If you hate these seasons, you hate them, if you like these seasons, you like them. I like Fusion because it was the first Digimon season I saw.**

 **Even if my favorite season is Tamers, I like Fusion because I saw it first and I grew to like Davis because he's just so funny and I enjoy his character a lot. Even if he's a little bit of a-Anyways, let's get going everybody!**

" **GREAT FUSION!"**

" **Shoutmon X8!"**

The new Digimon shouted in three different voices.

Seeing this new fusion, the army stopped charging and looked intimidated by the new Digimon in front of them. "What?... what's that?" Gravimon said also intimindated.

" **Final…"** The new Digimon said crossing his arms as the cannon in his chest glowed. **"…VICTORY!"** He then shouted firing a blast from his chest as Gravimon acted quickly and flew up high avoiding the blast.

As he did so, the blast hit his army and reduced them to nothing. When Gravimon saw this, he was trembling after seeing that he almost got hit by that blast and looked down at the fused Digimon who looked back up at him and he froze where he was. **"Hmph… what's the matter Gravimon? Where's your fighting spirit?"**

Title: Regeneration Frustration!

Shoutmon X8 stood before the Fusion Fighters, Team Blue Flare and the Miracle Hunters looked at Gravimon who seemed to be trembling no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "Alright, Shoutmon X8, let's show Gravimon what real power is." Mikey says determined.

"I-I-I never heard of this form… W-where did that tremendous amount of power come from?" Gravimon said, actually starting to feel scared.

" **There's more where that came from.** _ **Fusion Burning Blade**_ **!"** Shoutmon X8 yelled as his sword engulfed in flames before he struck Gravimon with incredible speed.

Said Digimon landed on the ground before spinning to stay up, only to have to block shots being fired at him damaging him and causing a lot of pain. "No… I CAN'T LOSE! _Octogravity_!" He used his cords to fire back only for the fused Digimon to bring his shield up blocking the attack.

" **Hmph, I'll admit that is some serious gravity, but I'm not going down that easy!"** X8 said as he pulled his shield back and all the blasts stopped.

"WHAT?!" Gravimon said confused.

"Now's our chance!" Davis yelled seeing that they had the upper hand.

"C'mon! Let's show him how powerful we are together!" Mikey yells as the four Generals held up their Fusion Loaders.

Then suddenly X8 appeared behind Gravimon and punched him sending him flying, appeared back in front of him and did an uppercut with his sword sending him up into the air, appeared above him landing a smackdown with his shield, then slashing him sending him back.

"I don't understand… How could he have gotten so much stronger?" Gravimon says in disbelief as he was struggling to stand.

"This is the power that Deckerdramon talked about, Gravimon!" Christopher shouted out before Shoutmon X8 grabbed ahold of Gravimon and started spinning in a tornado.

He then threw him into the side of a cliff as rubble broke off. **"How's that for gravity?"** X8 says before readying another attack. **"** _ **Fusion Canon**_ **!"** His cannon in his chest glowed before firing a large flame at Gravimon in the shape of a V. The Dark General screamed out in pain before an explosion occurred. **"Oh, is it too hot inside that armor of yours?"** The fused Digimon says seeing he was winning.

"We got him." Nene says proud.

"We're finally beating him." Davis says feeling happy that they were winning as well.

"Yeah, but…" Mikey then says as the three look at Christopher who had his head down with tears coming out of his eyes.

" _Christopher, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Deckerdramon. It wasn't your fault."_ Dracomon said from his Fusion Loader trying to help him feel better.

"Of course, it was my fault… Who else could you possibly blame. I fell under Gravimon's lies, and if it weren't for me… Deckerdramon wouldn't have… he'd still be here…" The blonde boy was saying as he was choking on tears.

Mikey was about to say something again but grunted. "Are you okay?" Nene asked concerned.

"Yeah, just…" He then looked at his left arm to see a large brown bump on his arm. "I think I got hit from earlier, doesn't seem to hurt too much." He says not minding it.

"We still need to treat that." She still suggests.

"Dude, that doesn't look like any normal wound." Davis says also worried.

" **Hey, guys, I think we got a problem."** Shoutmon X8 speaks up catching their attention. **"The Path of Light to the next land hasn't appeared, and the Dark General should be gone."** He tells them, seeing the flag didn't change.

"You're right, Gravimon's flag is still there." Mikey says.

"But we beat Gravimon. It should be changing to our flag." Davis says not understanding what was happening.

"I might have an idea." Nene says pulling out her Fusion Loader. "Reload Monitamon! Digi-Fuse!" She then released her Monitamon that then Digi-Fused.

"Hi-VisionMonitamon!"

"Online! What's the mission?" Hi-Monitamon says saluting.

"I need you to go to Gravimon's castle. It might have clues as to what's going on." Nene tells her Digimon.

"Understood!" Said Digimon was about to leave.

"Wait!" Davis said before taking out his Fusion Loader. "Reload, Renamon!" He then called out his vixen friend.

"What do you need?" She asks.

"Go with Hi-VisionMonitamon and help out. You're the stealthiest of the Miracle Hunters, so good luck." The boy states.

"Okay, then." She then says before she disappears with Hi-VisionMonitamon.

"We should probably find some cover some cover and take care of Mikey in the meantime. It's not safe out in the open, even without Gravimon here." Nene states.

" **You make a good point, let's get out of here."** X8 says as they agree not noticing a piece of Gravimon's cord left behind.

(Gravimon's castle)

Hi-VisionMonitamon and Renamon were searching around the castle for clues. The fused Digimon had the stupid idea to hide in a bush wondering around the halls as Renamon was thinking more smartly and was sprinting through the air behind the pillars.

'*Sigh* You can't seriously tell me that's the best he can think of.' The vixen thought annoyed seeing the Monitamon's lousy excuse of stealth.

"Huh? Oh, crud." Hi-VisionMonitamon says stopping and sweating.

"What?" Renamon asks looking down at him.

"Well, that door over there is so thick my senses can't seem to get inside." He tells her as they look towards a giant metal door.

Then they heard something walking through the hall and Renamon saw it was an Endigomon. She quickly went down and grabbed the Monitamon and took him behind the pillar with her as they looked and saw the Endigomon had a tray with one of Gravimon's cord.

"I detect Gravimon's digital signature, but that's impossible." Hi-VisionMonitamon said as Renamon was sneaking around with him in her arms.

"You're sure?" Renamon asks.

"Positive, I know that's Gravimon's digital signature." The Monitamon tells her as she follows them.

After a while of following, they found a room ahead that had the Endigomon along with an Anubismon and the tray with the cord on some kind of alter. "General Gravimon, all is in readiness for your regeneration. The Fusion Fighters are hiding nearby as you predicted." The Anubismon states.

The cord then glows before it floats into the air and then starts to grow bigger as it reformed, until it reformed into Gravimon making Renamon and Hi-VisionMonitamon look scared. "Curse that X8. I actually could've been destroyed there." He then says annoyed. "Still, even if they didn't destroy me completely… that power… I've never seen anything like it. I should lucky the core saved me." He then says as his tone changed.

"Oh, boy." Hi-VisionMonitamon says nervous.

"Quick, send the video footage to the others." Renamon tells him.

(With the group of Generals)

The others were in a cave they managed to find after X8 de-fused and were shocked when they saw the footage sent to them. "Impossible, I thought there wasn't anything left of him." Mikey says in disbelief while his arm was bandaged up.

" _Unfortunately, not. One of his gravity hoses survived, and that was enough."_ Hi-Monitamon tells him…

 **Wait, it was hose? I thought it was… I mean it looked like a cord… Nevermind.**

"It's hopeless…" Christopher says in a tone that meant he lost hope.

"What is this core Gravimon was talking about?" Nene asked confused.

" _I don't know, but we did find a mysterious steel door which looked like some sort of vault."_ Renamon tells them.

" _Should we see if this core is in there?"_ Monitamon asks again.

"Yes, I think that…" But before the girl could finish, Monitamon's screen went to static. "Monitamon, are you okay?" She then asked worried.

"Renamon, are you holding up?" Davis then asks worried as well.

Then the screen showed Anubimon. _"No, they're not."_ He said as the others looked shocked. _"I've caught your little spies."_ He then tells them.

(Castle)

Renamon was below Anubismon's foot as Hi-VisionMonitamon was caught in his gripe. "If you want them back, scrape up your courage and come to the castle." He continues to say.

(Back to the others)

" _I'm sure General Gravimon will give you a warm welcome."_ The screen then goes blank and the others look worried.

"Oh, no." Veemon said worried as he looked down.

"I don't like the sound of this ether." Nene states scared.

(Castle)

"*Sigh* Christopher was too weak, but this X8… truly has true power. But thanks to our hostages, they're going to bring it right to me." Gravimon says getting a little arrogant.

"And if they do not come for the hostages, General?" Anubismon asks.

"They'll come. Knowing the Fusion Fighters and Miracle Hunters, their fatal weakness is that their loyalty to each other is stronger than their desire to win. Heh, but even if I'm not as strong as them, I can't be defeated. They'll figure that out when I take their precious X8 from them." Gravimon says starting to get arrogant again.

(Back to the others again)

"Wait, Gravimon can regenerate? How are we supposed to defeat him?" Shoutmon asks confused.

"I know, what're we gonna do now?" Veemon then asks.

"Well, remember what he said about his core? Maybe that's his weakness." Nene suggests.

"That is a good theory, but we got to rescue Renamon and Hi-VisionMonitamon first. Then we can focus on this core he was talking about." Mikey states.

"How long is that gonna take?" Shoutmon asked getting annoyed.

"We can't just leave them, Shoutmon. They're a part of our team." Davis tells him.

"First thing's first, we need a way to pull the wool out from under Gravimon." Mikey states.

"You mean pull the 'rug'." Nene then corrects him.

"That's what I just said." He tells her.

"Actually, you said wool instead of rug." Veemon then states as Mikey looked at him with sweat.

"I-I have something… I-I have to say." Christopher said gaining the others attention. "Even though I turned against you guys and did some terrible things, you still welcomed me back… Not many people would have done that." He was saying while looking down. "I want you to know how much I appreciate it… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry." He then says looking at them.

"Never thought I'd hear that." Shoutmon then says.

Mikey stared at him for a little bit before smiling. "Hey, I know you'd do the same for me." He then says as the other looked at him like he was crazy.

"I-is he sure about that?" Veemon whispered to Davis.

"I can't say for sure." The boy whispered back.

"Always the optimist… But, you're one in a million, pal." Christopher then says with a smile.

"You sure are lucky. I'd be having you scrub a digital toilet as punishment if I was king." Shoutmon then states.

"Well, good to know you're not." The blonde then says as Shoutmon almost face-faulted.

Then Mikey, chuckled before Davis did and then Christopher. "Whoa, did you guys hear that?" Veemon says looking at the blonde shocked.

"I know what'cha mean, I've never seen him laugh before ether… it's kind of weird to hear that, though." Shoutmon then states

"It is a little out of character." Nene then says.

"Yeah, but it's good to see his new character." Davis then says with a smile.

"Hey, come on, guys." Christopher then says before blushing in embarrassment.

"Ooh, I think we hit a nerve. ~" Nene says not helping.

"OKAY! Enough with the sentimental stuff! Let's figure out a plan, alright?!" The blonde said getting more embarrassed.

"Heh, you guys really are like my friends back in my world." Davis then says as the other smiled at him.

Then Mikey thought about something. "Hey, Davis, I've been meaning to ask you. But, could you tell us about your friends?" He then asked the maroon haired boy.

"Huh?" The Miracle General asks.

"Yeah, now that I think about it… what are the Digimon in your world like? Must be pretty cool if we remind you of them." Shoutmon then asks curiously.

"We've already met your friend Kari… well, not really long enough to get to know her. But you did tell Christopher, right?" The Fusion Fighter General then states.

"Well… actually, I was only told about one friend of his that I remind him of… and I didn't exactly talk to Kari that much in the Dark Ocean." Christopher then tells the others.

"Oh, really?" The brown-haired boy says after being corrected.

"Okay… where do I begin?" Davis says beginning to think, before looking at Mikey. "Mikey, you remind me so much of Tai, the first leader of the Digidestined." He tells him.

"Really?" The boy asked curious.

"Yeah, you're like, the spitting image of Tai. Always full of courage and determination. Oh, yeah that was his Crest too, the Crest of Courage." The Miracle General goes on peeking the others' interest.

"Whoa, that sounds cool. Wait, what's a Crest?" Mikey then asked.

"EH!... Well, it's kind of like… T-the best I can describe it is that it helps the Digimon Digivolve." Davis tells him.

"Oh, okay. So, I'm like this Tai from your world. He does sound pretty awesome." The Fusion Fighter General said with a smile.

"What about his partner?" Shoutmon then asks.

"Oh, Tai's partner is an Agumon. He helped him throughout their entire journey." Veemon tells him.

"An Agumon, eh? Well if I'm like him, he must be awesome as well." Shoutmon says egotistically.

"Actually, he's real big goof. He does have a massive stomach though." Davis then says as the red dragon face faulted for real.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE BASED OFF THAT?!" He then got up and shouted as Mikey chuckled nervously.

"Well, when he Digivolves he also becomes awesome." The boy then tells him as he calms down.

"Hmm, that does sound cool." Shoutmon then states.

"Wait, I just realized. You can't Digi-Fuse Digimon in your world, right? What do you do there?" Christopher then asks.

"That's just it, we Digivolve. Unlike here, Digivolving in my world isn't too hard to do and they can do more than once. They Digivolve to Champion with a Digivice, Ultimate with Crests, and to the crests are also needed to go to the final form: Mega, which is probably the level, OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon and UlForceVeedramon would be at." Davis then goes onto explain.

"Wow, so that Digivolving isn't anything special in your world?" Nene asks curious.

"Oh, it is, just not like a legend if that's what you mean. If you wanna hear something crazy, Agumon actually Digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon." The boy then says as the others were stunned from hearing that.

"Hold on, you're telling me that he turns into Christopher's strongest Digimon?" Shoutmon asked confused.

"Yeah, but it isn't the same. The Greymon's that Agumon Digivolves into are orange instead of blue, and they look a whole lot different." The boy tells him.

"Hmm, interesting." Christopher said getting curious.

"And what about the others?" Nene asks also curious.

"Okay, if there's another person that reminds me of Christopher, it's Matt. He holds the Crest of Friendship. The way you and Mikey are to each other Christopher reminds me of how Tai and Matt seem to act as rivals." Davis continues to tell them. "And that's not the end of it."

Davis went on telling the others about his friends in his world. Friends like, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Cody, Yolei, and Ken. "So, Cody's a Kendo Master, huh?" Mikey asks curious. "Heh, wonder what Jeremy would be like if he heard that someone who's younger than him got the title of Kendo Master." He then says with a smile.

"I kind of like this Sora person. Having the Crest of Love and after hearing about her, I'd actually like to meet her now." Nene states her opinion next.

"What about Angie? I kind of think that Yolei and her sound similar." Shoutmon then asks.

"Hmph, well the Greymon back in your world that this Agumon Digivolves into sounds like he's cool alright." Christopher then pointed out.

"Actually, Greymon does have a big belly, kinda of fat in a way." Veemon then said as-

" _ARE YOU INSULTING ME!"_ Greymon heard everything from the Fusion Loader and was insulted as his suddenly yell made Christopher jump.

"Wait, wait, hold on! I didn't say you were fat!" Veemon tries to defend himself.

"Greymon, what Veemon is trying to say is that our Greymon is the one with weight. You on the other hand are more muscular to be honest." Davis says as the others sweated.

" _Hmph, well I can appreciate that."_ Greymon took what Davis says as a complement.

"Good save there." Mikey then says as the maroon haired boy sighs.

"Wait, did I forget to tell them?" Davis asked Veemon who just nodded his head. "Right, there was something else that also reminded me of Tai and Matt from Mikey and Christopher." He then stated as he gained the two boys' attention.

"What?" Christopher asked confused.

"Well, he went through the same thing as well. I wasn't there, but Tai told me that Matt had been tricked into working with the bad guys. That's another thing that reminds me of you." The boy told him. "Hey, I just realized. You have the same hair as Tai and Matt. Both of you." He then says as the boys were surprised to say the least.

"Okay, now it just sounds like we're about to go through the same things that happened in your world." Mikey then states.

"Yeah, I guess so." Davis says before turning to Nene. "Now that I think about it, there is someone else I'd like to talk." He says gaining her attention.

"Wait, really?" She asks curious.

"Yeah, Sora. She's the most caring Digidestined of us all, and she has the Crest of Love. She cares about everyone in the Digidestined and is kind of like… how do I say this? Uh, the mother hen of the group. Her partner is Biyomon." He then explains before thinking again.

"Actually, she's kind of like you, Nene." He then says as she was stunned at first. "Yeah, you always seem to care about us no matter what. And that's what Sora does. You always have hope in us no matter what happens, even when Christopher was against us, you still had faith that he could come back." He then explains as she started to blush.

"… W-well, she does sound very nice. It would be nice to meet her one day." Nene then says.

"Hey, is there any one else like us in your group?" Shoutmon then asks curious as Davis didn't know who to talk about next.

"How about Izzy? We haven't told them about him yet." Veemon then suggests.

"Oh, uh… well, Izzy is pretty much the nerd of the group. Tech genius and the smartest on the team, even though sometimes he's got his nose in his computer… now that I think about, there isn't actually anyone here in this world that reminds me of him." He then tells them.

"Yeah, there doesn't really seem to be any nerds here in this world that we've meet." Veemon then points out.

" _Not even me per say?"_ Wisemon's voice piped in startling the group a bit.

"Jeez, a little warning, ya think?" Mikey says.

" _Well, sorry for the little scare there. Though, I couldn't help but overhear what you've been talking about. This Izzy person sounds very intriguing to me. I'd certainly like to pick his brain should we meet."_ The Digimon states through Mikey's Fusion Loader.

"Yeah, I'm sure Izzy would probably like to pick your brain about some stuff too. Knowing him, if he came here, he'd be examining this world and would probably be comparing differences of the Digital World he knows and then some." Davis tells him. "Okay, I think there's more left… Oh, I think this one's gonna be a bit confusing for Lilymon." He then says looking at his Fusion Loader.

"Alright, go on." Christopher then said still curious.

"This one's name is Mimi, she has a Palmon for her partner. Though, she's kind of insane when it comes to fashion… and she can get a bit selfish from time to time. But she holds the Crest of Serenity, she's nice and caring and… what's the word?" Davis was explaining.

"Serene?" Veemon then says.

"Bingo!"

"And that's basically Angie in our world. Trust me, she's like that sometimes." Mikey states with a bit of a laugh. "Anyone else?" He then asks.

"Uh… well, there is Joe. He's a doctor… well back then he wasn't, at least from what I've heard." Davis says with a nervous smile and sweat. "I was told that he was an insane nervous wreck and was worried about all things when he went to the Digital World. They called him Old Reliable Joe from what I've heard." He was explaining.

"Oh… so it's like Jeremy from our world then. Without the doctor part that is." Mikey then says sweating a bit while smiling nervously.

"Yeah, if this Jeremy guy is like that. But Joe isn't like that anymore, and he's reliable all the way. His Crest is the Crest of Reliability, and his partner is a Gomamon. I'm sure you'd like to meet him one day." Davis then says with a smile. "And then there's TK… yeah, I used to call him something else back then, but not anymore." He then goes on to explain.

"He's the younger brother to Matt and holds the Crest of Hope. Back then he was youngest back then when he was a part of the first Digi-Destined, but he was pretty tough with his partner Patamon." He goes on to explain more of his team.

"Oh, a Patamon?" Mikey asks curious.

"Yeah, that's his partner." Davis tells him again.

"You mean, like…" The Fusion Fighter General then goes through his Digi-Cards. "These guys?" He asks as he shows him a Digi-Card with Patamons.

"Wow, I didn't know he was a Digi-Card here." Davis says a little amazed.

"Yeah, well, it'd be nice to meet one we could talk to." Mikey states with a smile before putting it away.

"Okay, well, the last of the first group is Kari… who you've seen before." The Miracle General then gets ready to explain. "She was also one of the youngest and… she was Tai's little sister. Her Crest is the Crest of Light and her partner is a Gatomon. I know you got a Digi-Card for that one Mikey." He then says refereeing to back then when they used a Gatomon to get out of the ground.

"Oh, I know. Sounds pretty cool to have one as a partner." The Red General says with a smile.

"You know it. Kari's Crest isn't Light for no reason. She's known to be concern for about everything that's alive, even Digimon. But she also has a strong hate for evil Digimon. I told you about her, right Christopher?" He then asks the blonde boy.

"Actually, all I did was meet her, I didn't get told anything about her." Christopher corrects him.

"Oh, right. Forgot that. Anyways, there's two more left. You guys already know about Ken, but Yolei and Cody were also members of the second Digi-Destined. Yolei is kind of… well, take Sora's love and Mimi's serenity, she's both of them. And Cody, you take the reliability of Joe and the knowledge of Izzy, put them together, BAM! You get Cody." He then explains the last two members of the group.

"Wow, I gotta say, this group of friends sound awesome and the fact that they have some things like us is… well, kind of amazing." Mikey tells him.

"I know right, especially since-" Shoutmon was saying.

"Uh, guys?" Monitamon suddenly piped in. "Learning about Davis' world is good and all but… aren't we supposed to be saving Hi-Vision and Renamon?" He then asked.

It took the other a minute, but when they realized, sweat-drops were all around. "AW MAN! We've been talking about Davis' world for so long that we completely forgot about Renamon and Hi-VisionMonitamon! What's wrong with us!?" Shoutmon then shouted angrily ruffling his imaginary hair.

"Yeah, I kind of feel bad that we just decided to talk about something and forget our friends." Nene then states.

"Right, we should probably just get to making a plan. Sorry for rambling a bit." Davis then states.

"It's no big deal. Besides, we got to learn about your world anyway. Right now though, we need to get back to the important thing at hand." Mikey then states as he stands up. "Hands in! First, we rescue the members of our teams, then we can finish Gravimon, once and for all." He then holds his hand out.

The others look then get up and walk to him to put their hand on his. "Excuse me!" Veemon said as they remembered that him and Shoutmon were smaller and had to bend down for their hands to be put together.

"Once we finish Gravimon, it's off to the final Land." Mikey then says with determination.

Shoutmon: Right!  
Davis: Of course!  
Nene: Yeah!  
Veemon: You know it!  
Christopher: Deal!

The rest of them said afterwards. 'And just you watch and see, Deckerdramon. With the help of my friends, I will avenge you.

(Gravimon's castle)

Flying Digimon were all around outside the place keeping an eye out for the human Generals. "Be on your guard, troops General Gravimon's orders are to strike the enemy with full fury the second they come within range." Sagittarimon states as Digimon were also on the ground keeping an eye out.

(Inside)

"Report, Anubimon." Gravimon requested.

"It is just as you ordered, General. All forces in defense perimeter position." Anubimon tells him.

"Well, I'm getting impatient waiting to see how the Fusion Fighters will attack us. But, they're most likely will survive long enough to make this interesting." Gravimon states once more while smiling maniacally.

(Outside)

"Hey, it's the Red and Gold Generals! You dare walk in here all alone?" Sagittarimon says seeing Mikey and Davis appear.

"Sorry, maybe we should've called first." Mikey says smugly pulling out his Fusion Loader.

"Not that you'd answer us anyway." Davis then says with smug as well pulling out his own.

"GRH! Get them, tear them to pieces!" Sagittarimon commanded while pointing forward.

Then the two humans smirked at each other before putting their plan into action.

 **Digi-Fusion**

Mikey reloaded the Digimon he planned on using.

"Cutemon!"  
"Yeah!"

"Dondokomon!"  
"HAAAAA!"

"Knightmon!"  
"On guard!"

"PawnChessmon!"  
"Yeah!"

"ChibiTortomon!"  
"Yeah."

"Jijimon!"  
"Hehe, *Coughing*!"

"Digi-Fuse!"  
 **"DIGI-FUSE!"**

All the Digimon he called fused together to create a big Cutemon with… parts of the other Digimon's called… "GreatestCute!" He calls out.

"What the-Is the that seriously X8?" Saggitarimon said confused as the other Digimon sweated at the sight of it. "I-it looks ridiculous. I mean, I've heard what Gravimon said, but I didn't think he wasn't kidding." He then points out.

"Now it's my turn!" Davis says readying his Loader.

 **Digi-Fusion**

"MetalKabuterimon!"  
"At your service!"

"Gaogamon!"  
"Ready!"

"MetalTyrannomon!"  
"Let's do this!"

"Flamedramon!"  
"Ready for brawl!"

"Ignitemon!"  
"Alright!"

"Biyomon!"  
"Yeah!"

"Digi-Fuse!"  
 **"DIGI-FUSE!"**

(Idea from Poseidon7/Purpleolaf96) The Digimon combined as MetalKabuterimon's head with a big version of Gaogamon's head as the chest and body, MetalTyrannomon's claws and tails and feet, Flamedramon's armor, Ignitemon's helmet, and six Biyomon wings at the back.

"RoboKabuterimon!" He called out.

"What the… wait… is that… no, uh… Which one of them is X8?!" Saggitarimon said freaking out as him and his army were confused.

" _Sonic Disruptor Wave!_ " G. Cutemon says as he releases his attack saying his name over and over as the Digimon were getting headaches as they shattered into data.

" _Negatronic Wave!_ " RoboKabuterimon shouted as he summoned a ball of electricity that created a shockwave causing more pain and took out more Digimon.

"What is that?" Anubimon said confused.

"Good trick." Gravimon chuckles. "I thought they'd have some surprises up their sleeve… but I'm not fooled, especially with how ridiculous those decoys look." He then says. "Let's just get on with the main event, shall we?" He then looked into the sky to see Shoutmon X8 with Mikey and Davis.

" **Looks like they didn't buy our fake-out, guys."** Shoutmon says seeing that their plan failed before landing.

"Gravimon, let go of your hostages, right now." Mikey says with a serious expression.

"Oh, please. We still have some unfinished business." Gravimon then says.

"If you don't remember what happened last time, Shoutmon X8 whooped your butt!" Davis calls out.

"I would never forget. But, you if you and X8 fight against me and I'm defeated, then I shall release the spies. But, should you lose, you all become my servants forever." The Dark General then tells them.

"Sheesh, how cocky can you get?" The maroon haired boy asked confused. "Bring it on!"

"Fine then." Gravimon then grins again.

(Inside)

An Endigomon was currently on guard in a doorway as another Digimon approaches. "Yo, what are you guarding here?" The Digimon asked.

"Huh? The Fusion Fighter spies we captured… wait, was it Fusion Fighters or Miracle Hunters?" He says looking at the strange Digimon.

"Okay, then. Keep a sharp lookout." They say before walking in.

"Wait, you can't go in-" He was about to tell them.

"Snake Punch!" He then got punched by Mervamon's snake arm.

"Mikey and the other can't keep Gravimon distracted for long, we got to hurry up and get Renamon and Monitamon out of here." Nene says still wearing the costume.

"Then we destroy Gravimon's core which should stop him from regenerating." Christopher says catching up.

"I don't think so." They then heard a voice and looked to see Anubimon with another Digimon wearing black armor as they were brought to a stop, especially seeing all the Edigomon behind them.

"Oh no." The blonde says seeing that they were outnumbered.

"That's as far as you go." The Digimon wearing black armor states.

"Your attempt to distract the General was a failure. He's been a step ahead of you every step of the way." Anubimon says as more Endigomon appeared behind them. "Now you shall be destroyed."

(Outside,How many time are we gonna do this?)

" **Take this!"** Shoutmon X8 shouted blasting from the Sparrowmon parts as Gravimon took them, staggering back a bit from the attack.

"Hey, we got a direct hit!" Davis says a little happy as him and Mikey were off the shoulders of the Digimon.

"But, why didn't he dodge?" Mikey says confused.

Then Gravimon laughs a bit before he heals himself. "Why dodge what has no effect?" He then asked smugly.

" **Well?"** X8 asked looking at the human Generals.

(Inside, can we please cut the **Scenecuts** short? I'm running out of cards)

Anubimon striked as Cyberdramon blocked in the air. And meanwhile, all the Endigomon were getting attacked by little Digimon known as Gaossmon. "Nene! Go get the others, I'll hold them off!" Christopher says.

"Right!" Nene answered back as she ran forward.

"Crud!" Anubimon says as he's still fending off Cyberdramon. "Duskmon, go after her!" He then said over to the black armored Digimon.

"Alright, not like she'll put up much a challenge though." Duskmon states as he was about to go after Nene.

"Not so fast." Mervamon then goes in front of him stopping him. "If you wanna get to Nene, you'll have to go through me." She then tells him with a stern expression.

"Hmph, fine then. You'll certainly make a worthy opponent at least. However…" He then says before the eyes all over his body glowed which made her tense up a bit. Then a sword came out from the mouth of his hand. "It won't be long before you fall!" He then charged as he locked blades with Mervamon and were face to face with each other.

"You say that as if you're certain you'll beat me." She tells him while glaring at him.

"Oh, I am. I'm AxeKnightmon's loyal minion." He says before they broke the lock and jumped back before running at her again. "Sent here, personally!" He then starts clashing blades with her.

(Outside)

Digimon started firing at G. Cutemon and RoboKabuterimon as they attempted to block the attacks. "Hey, that hurts!" Cutemon starts crying.

"What're you crying about?" RoboKabuterimon asks looking at him.

"It's working, we're weakening one of them." One of the Centarumon said seeing their work.

"Shoot, we can't hold out much longer." Beelzemon says while he handled Digimon in the sky.

"Cutemon, calm down!" RoboKabuterimon tried to comfort him before they got hit with more attacks.

(Inside, again)

Nene found where Hi-VisionMonitamon and Renamon and took out a lockpick to unlock their prison. "Hey guys!" She says seeing they're okay.

"NENE! NENE!" Monitamon says running to her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." She says happy for her Digimon. "We don't have much time, for now we need to get to that steel door you told us about." She then tells them.

"Don't worry. Just follow us." Renamon tells her.

Meanwhile, Cyberdramon was still fighting off Anubimon. " _Tail of Terror!_ " He yelled spinning around as he knocked his opponent into a wall cracking it.

"At this point, you don't have anything left to lose. Just help us win this and tell us where the core is." Christopher then demands before he hears a grunt.

"Tch, even if we told you, you'd still be defeated in the end." He heard as he looked to see Mervamon on the ground with wounds while Duskmon had his foot on her head.

" _Spinning Stinger!_ " Cyberdramon then says as he attempts to attack Duskmon who jumps out of the way in time.

"I suppose you're my next opponent." He then says disappearing. "However, you shall be next to fall." He says again as he reappeared behind Cyberdramon and kicked him, sending him away.

"You haven't seen anything I can do. _Tail of Terror!_ " Cyberdramon yells as he spun again to attack Duskmon with his tail.

"Pathetic!" He attempts to counter with swords out of his hands, clashing with Cyberdramon. " _Deadly Gaze!_ " He fired a blast from the eyes on his body.

But Cyberdramon sidestepped the attack and used… " _Spinning Stinger!_ " spinning on his tail and attacking Duskmon with his spear, forcing him to step back a little.

He got hit one more time before kicking the Cyber dragon away and standing tall. "Hmm, you're stronger than I anticipated." He said before his blades went back into his hands. "I'll let you have this one for now, but I will be back." He then says about to leave.

"Tch, that's it? You're gonna leave without even finishing the fight?" Christopher asks seeing that he's leaving.

"I will return to fight you again… however, let it be known that I was only using a fraction of my power." He then says looking back as the eyes on his body glowed for a second causing the blonde to flinch. "Trust me… we will fight again." he then continues to walk into the shadows.

"I don't like the sound of that." Christopher says a little scared before hearing Anubimon laugh.

"I will tell you one thing. You will regret rejoining the Fusion Fighters." He tells him before bursting into energy.

After both were gone, the boy was left with the Digimon next to him. Christopher was wondering what they meant. Duskmon told him that he was sent by AxeKnightmon personally and was a minion of his, but to know he wasn't using his full power is never a good sign. Then he thought back to how Gravimon knew about Davis being from another world.

'How do they know about him? What are you planning Bagra?' He thought before shaking his head. "C'mon guys, let's get the others and go find the core." He then declared.

(Outside)

More and more Digimon were firing at the decoys believing they were weakening them. "Are you guys okay down there?!" Beelzemon yelled down worried just before Cutemon's head popped off and rocket far away while crying.

"Come on, don't lose your head, Cutemon!" The body ran after it.

"Wait, come back!" RoboKabuterimon yelled worried as well.

" _Mikey, Davis, there's too many of them. GreatestCutemon and RoboKabuterimon are gonna defuse at some point."_ Beelzemon tells the two Generals through the communicator.

"Oh, crud. We need more time." Davis says getting worried about losing.

"X8, it's up to you now!" Mikey yells out to the fused Digimon.

" **Okay…** _ **Fusion FlareBlitz!"**_ Shoutmon X8 yells as he fires a blast of flames in the shape of a dragon at Gravimon.

"Wha-GAAAAHH!" The Dark General yells out getting hit and burned as an explosion creating smoke occurred.

"Think that did it?" Mikey asks seeing that Gravimon was nowhere in sight when the smoke cleared.

Only to be proven wrong as bits of him started combining and reforming him. "I'll admit that last one left quit the burn on me." He then says before standing up straight.

"Nothing's gonna work if he keeps regenerating like that, Mikey." Davis tells him as they looked worried. "We should hold him off until the others destroy his core." He then tells him.

"Yeah, then we can get this over with." Mikey states.

(Inside, again)

"There it is, that's the door we told you about." Hi-VisionMonitamon said as they reached said door.

"Good, let's hope this is worth it." Nene says as Mervamon rested in her Fusion Loader.

"Take down the door Cyberdramon!" Christopher commands his Digimon.

"Gladly, _Tail of Terror!_ " Cyberdramon yelled attacking with his tail and destroying the door.

"It should be… here." Monitamon said only to discover it wasn't what they hoped for.

"There's no core here, it's just a treasure vault." Christopher said in disappointment.

"Nene, I'm sorry but I scanned the entire castle, but I never found anything resembling Gravimon's core." A Monitamon appears and tells her.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Nene asks worried.

"For now, we should go help Mikey and Davis. They're probably in real trouble." Christopher states with a serious expression.

(Outside, please let this be the last one)

Mikey and Davis weren't doing so good, getting surrounded by Gravimon's men as said Digimon laughed to himself. "Now it's our turn to have some fun." He says before taking out a Darkness-Loader. "Digi-Fuse!"

Then all of his men fused with him creating a new form. "Gravimon! Darkness Mode!" He yelled out in his new form as the other looked worried. " _High Gravity Punch!_ " He yells out throwing his palm at X8 who grunted and was knocked back a little.

"X8!" Mikey and Davis yelled out to him.

Thankfully, said Digimon was able to remain on his feet, but Gravimon still laughed to himself. "Now, you will feel my strength." He exclaimed.

That is, before Cyberdramon attacked him from behind throwing him off. **"Yeah, that's the way Cyberdramon!"** The fused Digimon said impressed.

"Mikey, Davis!" Nene called out as they turned to see the rest of their crew and Christopher jumped off Cyberdramon onto the ground.

"Guys, I wanna teach this monster a lesson for what he's put me through." He then tells them determined.

"Oh, so you think you're up for this, Christopher?" Gravimon asks with a smirk.

"Oh, I know you think you can regenerate from nothing…" The blonde says climbing onto X8 and said Digimon stands up. "But, what if I crushed you before given the chance?" He asks.

"Hmph, good luck with that." The Dark General says still holding his smirk.

"Why you… go, X8!" The Blue General commanded as the fused Digimon fired at will, in which Gravimon disappeared with another laugh.

"Looking for someone?" The Dark General's voice came from behind.

" _ **Triple Flare Buster**_ **!"** Shoutmon yelled out firing but missing again.

"You didn't think I was that fast, did you?" The evil Digimon kept taunting them.

"*Growl* We can fly too!" Christopher calls out.

Then Shoutmon X8 flies at him in an instant, ramming him with his shield. **"** _ **Triple Flare Buster!**_ **"** He called out once more as he managed to land a hit, knocking back Gravimon.

Then one of Gravimon's hoses shot at him, landing a direct hit as X8 had no time to react, falling to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Christopher!" Mikey shouted worried.

" **Argh… he actually hurt me…"** The Fused Digimon says while trying to get up.

"You see? It doesn't matter what you try to do, I can't be defeated." Gravimon says with his smirk still on.

" **Don't think one attack means it's over!"** X8 flew back at him and tried to attack, but he kept missing with all the dodges.

"Oh, please. Just give up! I know your every move before you even try it!" The Dark General exclaims while dodging. "You're finished!" He then wraps his entire hand around the fused Digimon. "High-Gravity Pressure!" He calls out before squeezing both Christopher and X8 as they cried in pain.

"Are you all slow learners? I don't need to beat you by regenerating." Gravimon says during his attack.

"Christopher!" The others on the ground yelled out worried.

Then X8 manages to break free from the grasp, but not before falling to the ground, just barely landing on his feet. "Guys, are you alright?!" Mikey called out as Christopher fell to the ground.

"Might as well give you a bit of good news. There is one way to defeat me…" Gravimon says as Christopher tries to get up. "It's destroying Mikey." Gravimon tells him still smirking.

"Tch, yeah right. You think I'm gonna believe that?!" The boy yelled at him in anger.

"Oh, but on the contrary." The Dark General then raised his hand.

Then all of the sudden, Mikey started grunting falling to his knees in pain. "Mikey!" Davis says worried.

"Gh, what did you do to him?!" Christopher yelled out.

"You should know by now that my core allows me to regenerate. I can't be defeated if it still remains undamaged. That being said, I hit it somewhere even you wouldn't expect." Gravimon tells him still smirking.

"What?…" The boy says confused, before realizing. "Mikey!" he turned to him and saw the bandages on his arm rip and show some kind of green gem in it.

"That's right. Last time, I actually believed I was gonna be destroyed. So, being cautious I removed my core for my own safety, hiding it in your great Red General's arm." The Dark General continues to tell them as Mikey was grunting in pain.

"Mikey! Hang in there!" Davis says still worried.

"It's simple; destroy my core and you destroy me. But in order to destroy my core, you have to destroy Mikey." Gravimon tells him. "You did say you would get strength, even if it means sacrificing your friends, right." He kept taunting him.

"M-Mikey! Rip it out!" The Blue General said in fear.

"It's too late, it's already infected every system in his body." The Dark General still taunted him and made him flinch.

"You really think we're just gonna kill him?!" Davis yelled out at him.

"Not a chance!" Nene yells agreeing.

"But…" Then Christopher got back up and started walking towards him. "What if it's the only way… we have to go the next land… we need to defeat Lord Bagra…" He says before stopping in front of them as Gravimon chuckles again.

"How badly do you want to win Christopher?" He asked once more.

"Christopher, there's gotta be another way." Davis tried to tell him.

"Christopher, you can't." Nene says looking at him.

" _I still have faith in Christopher. He's still on our side. We got this far together, and I'm not quitting on him."_

Then Christopher had a flashback to what Mikey said about him.

" _Remember what your father said: about becoming stronger than? Well, you've proven that by so much that I have seen."_

Then what Davis said back at the Dark Ocean as he clenched his fists.

" _I know you'd do the same for me."_

'Mikey… you're the best friend I've ever had… and Davis… I know we haven't known each other for the same amount of time, but you're so much like Mikey in many ways… I can't give up on you guys.' He then puts his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "I could never hurt you, my friend." He then mutters out. "Gravimon… I surrender." He then says.

"Wha-Christopher, you can't!" Mikey then says looking at him.

"It's the only way." Christopher says getting up.

"No, come one you can't give up like that!" Davis then says.

"Ha, it serves you right. You chose the path of weakness, only to be led to your defeat exactly like I said it would." Gravimon says with a smile.

"Shut up! He's not weak at all!" Davis yelled at the Digimon in anger before Christopher raised his hand to stop him.

"It's okay… Gravimon, I don't believe in your type of strength anymore. Call me weak if you want, I couldn't care anymore." He then tells him as he walks forward.

"Well, if you're really surrendering to me… then hand over your Fusion Loader as proof." The Dark General states.

"Don't do it!" Mikey tried to get through to him again.

"It's okay. I may have lost for now, but I'll come back… especially with friends like you." Christopher tells him as the looks at him with a smile. Mikey and the others looked at him before he turned back to the Dark General. "Here, take it." He then holds out his Fusion Loader.

'He really is giving up. And here I thought this one would be a winner… although, for a loser, the light in his eyes still remain.' Gravimon thinks to himself before his smile turns into a frown. "That's not enough. You rejected my offer to take you in and now you will pay for it!" His hoses then move up and aim at him as the others looked scared. "Fry." He says as they charge up.

Then Davis did something the other didn't expect to do. He ran to him and in front of him. "Davis!" And as he held his arms out, Gravimon fired.

(Slow motion)

As the blasts shot from Gravimon's hoses, the others watched in shock as Davis stood in front preparing for impact. 'I guess this is it… if I don't do this, Christopher goes down. I can't let that happen, he doesn't deserve this.' He thinks to himself as he believed these were his last thoughts.

'… I came to this world in order to help save it from getting destroyed, and now… here I am about to die.' He continues to think to himself as his eyes begin to water while he smiles. 'I guess this is goodbye… Mikey, Christopher, Nene, Veemon… good luck.' He thinks.

Just then, he saw Mikey get in front of him doing the same thing and his smile faded into a shocked face.

(Normal speed)

Gravimon then looked freaked out. "CORE COME OUT!" He shouted as quick as he could as the core broke out of Mikey's arm and flew up.

"Look out!" Mervamon said as her and Renamon saved the three from the attack.

" **Don't even think about it Gravimon!"** Shoutmon X8 then flew up and slashed the core in half before blasting it to nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gravimon then screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "I-I don't understand… W-why would you j-jump in front of my b-blast like that?" He managed to get out.

"That's what you don't understand. Strength doesn't come from betraying friends." Mikey says getting up.

"It comes from loyalty, something you will never have." Christopher tells him.

"N-NOOOOOOOO!" Gravimon screams out one last time before he bursts into data and the flag turns into the three way for the team.

Then X8 defused. "Alright! We did it!" Shoutmon says with glee, seeing they've won.

"We defeated him." Veemon yells out with glee as well.

"Good job guys!" Mikey says knowing they've won.

As for Davis, he saw his friends were alright and immediately wiped his eyes. "Y-yeah, it's finally over." He then saw Nene walking towards him. "Hey, we beat him Nene…" He then says but she doesn't say anything. "Uh… Nene?" He asks a little worried.

Then she hugged him. "Please, don't do that again…" She asks him as he looked dumbfounded at first.

"What do you-" He was about to ask.

"You know what I mean Davis. I actually thought you were gonna… just please don't do that again." She asks again as he understood what she meant.

"Right… I'm sorry." He then says.

"Good." She then separates from him.

"Sheesh, but he did almost sacrifice himself, so I don't blame her." Shoutmon said rubbing his head.

"Me nether, I honestly feel a little bad for her." Ballistamon also says.

"Well, it was honestly brave of Davis to do something like that though." Veemon then points out.

As for Christopher, he was thinking about something.

" _Once you defeat the being known as Gravimon in the Land he's from, the next General is where one of your comrades will hesitate to fight."_

He thought of what the being told him about the next General wonder what she meant by that. 'One of my comrades will hesitate to fight… what does that mean?' He thinks to himself.

"Christopher?" Mikey says breaking him from his thoughts. "Are you okay?" He then asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, no need to worry." He tells him with a smile. "Still, that was a crazy chance to take, Mikey. You and Davis." He then says looking at them with a frown.

"Yeah, what if it hadn't worked? You or Davis could have been destroyed and we wouldn't be able to continue fighting Lord Bagra and his men." Nene says still concerned.

"Well, I knew Gravimon cared about his core and if it looked as though I was in danger, he'd pull it out." Mikey then tells them showing his arm.

"Yeah, and I can't really just stand by and let my friends get destroyed like that. Although, before I could think of anything else, my body kind of just moved on its own." Davis then tells them as the others just gave them looks.

"*Chuckle* Well, I'm impressed… a little." Christopher then says as his smile returns.

" _Now you've avenged Deckerdramon just like you said you would."_ Dracomon spoke through Christopher's Fusion Loader.

"Yeah, I guess we did, didn't we?" The boy says looking at his Loader.

"Yeah, and now we can head to the next Land." Shoutmon then says pointing towards the flag as the other agreed.

'The Final Land, and the last Dark General. Well, let's just see who will hesitate to fight him. But once we beat him, then it's time for the final battle.' Christopher thinks to himself. "I hope you'll watch over us Deckerdramon." He then says.

"He will, Christopher. He will." Mikey tells him as well.

"Well, time to get going then." Davis says adjusting his goggles.

"Wait!" Veemon says gaining the others' attention. "Aren't we forgetting something?" He then asks as the others got confused and wondered what he meant.

4 ticks of a clock and… "DAH! We forgot GreatestCutemon and RoboKabuterimon!" Shoutmon yelled out as the others realized.

"Holy cow, you're right! We need to find them in case…" Mikey was saying until they heard something.

"Heeeeeey! Guuuuys! Did you forget about us?!" They heard as they looked to see the Digimon that were used to make GreatestCutemon and RoboKabuterimon and sweated a little.

"Uh… I don't think we need to worry about that now." Davis then says.

(…)

"We're really sorry we forgot about you guys." Mikey says rubbing the back of his head while sweating as the Digimon they forgot looked annoyed.

"Yeah, guess we got so caught up in the fight that we kind of forgot about ya." Davis said which didn't help.

"Let's just head to the final land." Gaogamon says annoyed.

"Right, back into the Fusion Loader you guys." Mikey said holding his up as they all went in their respective Loaders.

"Okay, I think we're pretty much done here." Davis then states again.

"Yeah, let's get to the next Land and finally finished this." Shoutmon says ready to go.

"Yeah, good point. We should get going cause-" Mikey says looking forward but then suddenly stopping.

"Huh, you okay, Mikey?" Christopher asked a little concerned.

Mikey then looked almost afraid of something. "Mikey, is something wr-?" Nene was about to ask as she turned around, then spotted what he was looking at: A bear with… **you know what, I'm not gonna go into detail.**

"Oh, come on! I thought we were done here." Shoutmon says pulling out his mic.

"Wait, hold on." Davis says before walking up to the Digimon.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed again?!" Shoutmon said freaking out until Veemon spoke up.

"Wait, it's okay!" Veemon then says flailing his arms to stop them.

Then Davis stopped in front of the Digimon. "Hey… remember me?" He asked it as it didn't respond. "You know, from the Dark Ocean?" He asked again.

"Wait, the Dark Ocean?" Mikey said confused.

The Digimon still didn't say anything but after a minute, it held out its paw. "Oh, you do remember me. Good to know." Davis then says before grabbing its paw and shaking it.

"Uuuuuuuhhh… Wait, he knows that thing?" Shoutmon says not looking freaked out anymore.

"Well, we meet him in the Dark Ocean. We thought he was an enemy too, but turns out, he's not really evil." Christopher tells them.

"Wow, no wonder you guys did think he was an enemy. No offense though." Mikey then says as he thought the Digimon heard him.

"Yeah, looks really don't matter with him." Nene says with a smile. "What's his name?" She then asked.

"Well, his name is… uh… his name is…" Veemon tried to tell them but didn't know.

"His name Porcupamon. Dragomon said it when he called him a traitor." Christopher beats him to it.

"I was getting there!" The little Digimon told him.

"No, you weren't." The Blue General told him again.

"Anyway, I never really got to thank you for helping us. Wait, what are you doing here anyway?" Davis asked confused. Porcupamon still didn't say anything and just walked closer before placing his paw onto the boy's chest. "You, wanna come with us?" He asked again as the Digimon just nodded. "Well, why didn't you just say… right, I think I see why." He was saying as he realized that his mouth was covered.

"Wait, he wants to come with us?" Veemon asks surprised.

"Well, we uh… the more the merrier, right?" Mikey then says with a nervous smile.

"Of course, you can come with us. You did help us after all-WOAH." Davis then says before he was pulled into a hug. "Okay, that's really nice of you. Welcome to the team buddy." He said smiling.

And it would seem as though the group has a new friend a part of their team, a rather… odd looking friend, but more help for them, thankfully. Now, they must make their way to the next and final land as their journey comes closer and closer to an end. But what might be happening in Davis' world?

(Davis' world)

After what happened, everyone went to Tai's apartment and Kari explained everything to them. "So, that's what happened to you?" Tai asked.

"Yes, that's what happened. It does sound pretty unbelievable, but it's true." Kari tells him with a confident look.

"So, Davis is currently in another dimension helping out another group of kids with Digmon there?" Ken asks as she nodded.

"… Well, yeah, this is hard to believe. Although, maybe that's the only explanation to why he disappeared and isn't around here." TK states believing her.

"Yeah, and to think it was Davis that was chosen." Matt states as well.

"Well, then there isn't much to worry about. After all, once he's done there he'll just come back here, right? And plus, him and Veemon are pretty tough. So, there no need to worry." Yolei says thinking that Davis can handle the situation.

"Though, the sound of going to another world sounds amazing. Still, I think there's a bigger picture here. If this threat is so big that it would require the help of someone from another world, then there is a need to worry about him." Izzy then points out.

"I know, this Digimon or whatever it is, is probably worse than we think." Cody says agreeing.

"Yeah, and it doesn't really seem right to just not help Davis. He's a part of the Digi-Destined after all." Sora tells the others as well.

"Plus, Veemon can't become Imperialdramon without me and Wormmon. Though, this thing called Digi-Fusion sounds like it would help I still kind of want to help watch his back." Ken tells them also agreeing.

"I'll try and get in contact with Gennai again. I couldn't get in contact with him before, but I can still try." Izzy tells them.

"No need." They heard before jumping as they saw Gennai. "Because I am already here." He then says.

"Wait, when did you get here?" Mimi asked a little freaked out.

"Not too long ago." He tells them.

"Wha-you… Uh, okay. I don't know how to react right now." Joe really didn't know what to say.

"Wait, do you know anything about this?" Kari asked curious.

"A few things. I also know about why Davis was the one to be brought to that dimension." He told them.

"Well, you got to have come to us in order to warn us about something, right?" Izzy then asks him.

"Yes, this is something very important I need to tell you." He then tells them as he gets ready to explain something.

(Elsewhere)

"Those kids… those brats… my plans gone to waste because of THEM!" AxeKnight yelled outright furious. "I'm gonna destroy those kids, by any means necessary." He then says to himself, then he felt a presence and stopped acting angry.

"Excuse me AxeKnightmon, how is everything going so far?" Ewan asked appearing.

"Nothing to worry about at the moment. Unfortunately, another one of our Dark Generals has lost." The Digimon says in a calm voice.

"Well, that does sound a bit disappointing. But then again, I still want to fight them. Besides, it's not that bad anyways." The boy says keeping his smile.

"Of course, we still have one General left." AxeKnightmon says before putting his hand at his chin to think, then he thought of something. 'Well, knowing the kids are going to Bright Land next… and what Apollomon is doing…' He thought to himself.

"AxeKnightmon." He heard as he looked in the direction of the voice to see Duskmon. "I've come with my report."

"And what is your report?" The dark knight asked him.

"F-Forgive me, but unfortunately the children have succeeded in taking back Canyon Land." Duskmon then tells him.

"That's your report?" AxeKnightmon asks again.

"Yes, m-my lord. I-I accept a-any form of punishment f-from you." The Digimon said trying to remain calm. Then after a while, he heard AxeKnightmon laughing all of the sudden and seemed confused. "My lord?"

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. I already know." The evil Knight then told him as he looked surprised. "I have a plan for a trap in Bright Land. Which as you know is the Land where your sorry excuse of a brother is." He told him as Duskmon sneered at the mention of such. "There's still time, and with our General Ewan, there's nothing those kids can do." After he said that, it was then that the red eyed Digimon realized.

"G-General Ewan! Forgive me for this interruption." He says while bowing a bit.

"No worries, besides, you were just doing your report right?" Ewan says as Duskmon stops bowing.

"Indeed."

"Speaking of Bright Land, Ewan. Are you up for a little game?" AxeKnightmon asks looking at the boy.

"Huh? Of course, I am! How could I not be?!" Ewan then says excited.

"Well, then… you're gonna love this next game."

To be continued…

 **Whew, that took a while now didn't it? Well, we Christmas is coming up and I wish you all a Merry Christmas. I'm actually planning on doing a Christmas special for a one-shot in the future. I'll try and get it done before Christmas, but no promises. Thank you once again Posedon7/Purpleolaf96 for your help with this chapter. Thank you for reading every one and stay tuned.**


	19. (AN) Sad Day

**Guys, today is a really sad day today… my dog who has been in my family for so many years has sadly been put down. I'm just tearing up trying to write this and it's not going well for me. It's been so many years that I just… it's really hard because, we knew she was suffering and we couldn't let her suffer anymore. If I'm not updating my stories lately, it's because I'm not handling this very well right now.**

 **I'll still try to get the Christmas one-shot done but in the state I'm in right now… I-I just don't know how long it'll be until I get it done. I can't continue writing this, so if you're here right now… thank you for reading and thank you for your support.**


	20. Dark Side of the Sun

**Back at this place again huh? Well, now let's do a recap on how many Digimon Davis does have.**

 **Miracle Hunters**

 **Veemon**

 **MetalKabuterimon**

 **MetalTyrannomon**

 **Renamon**

 **Gaogamon**

 **3 Biyomons**

 **Angewomon**

 **Seadramon**

 **Ignitemon**

 **Flamedramon**

 **BanchoLeomon**

 **Porcupamon**

 **Fusions**

 **MechaVeemon**

 **WereVeemon**

 **Biyomon Combined Mode**

 **AngeLilymon**

 **Veemon Aquia Mode**

 **BlazeIgnitemon**

 **RoboKabuterimon**

 **Shoutmon Z**

 **Shoutmon X8**

 **Digivolutions**

 **UlForceVeedramon**

Title: Dark Side of the Sun

Davis, Mikey and the gang had just arrived to the next and final Land they'd have to deal with. It looked like a waste land with blades sticking out of the ground and a large white tower with wing like structures standing in the middle of the land.

"Dang, so this is the last land huh?" Davis asked seeing what they were heading to.

"Brace yourselves guys, we're about to land." Mikey says as they all landed on the ground with no trouble and Sparrowmon went to check out the tower.

They were all in awe at how the land was. "Well, I guess we know why it's called Bright Land now." Veemon states.

"Yeah, the lights are beautiful. But it's a wasteland. Nothing to see but that tower." Nene points out.

"That and the flag of the Dark General just above it. Once that thing's gone, then we're gonna be on our way to the final battle." Shoutmon points out.

"At the Bagra Army's headquarters, the Dark Nest." Mikey finishes for him.

"But you gotta figure the Dark General in this land is gonna be impossible to beat. Something like that, anyway." Christopher told them.

"He does have a point, each Dark General we've faced is stronger by the next. I wouldn't be surprised if it took us who knows how long to beat him." Davis tells them.

"Ether way-" Mikey was saying until Sparrowmon came back.

"NENE!"

"Sparrowmon, did you see anything that would help us?" Nene asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't get too close to that thing." The jet Digimon tells him. "There's some kind of invisible force keeping me from going close." She continued to tell them.

"So, some kind of force field then?" Mervamon asked.

"I'm honestly not surprised that it would have some kind of protection." Gaogamon stated.

"That's not the worst part, guys. C'mon." Sparrowmon says as she flies back towards the tower.

"Wha?… *Sigh* This better be good. I-I mean bad, I mean… nevermind." Shoutmon says as they follow her.

"Well, it is." She tells them before they come upon a landscape full of Digimon trapped in large spikes gasping from the sight of it.

"All these innocent Digimon, trapped in these… torturous spikes. I've don't believe I've seen such cruelty in my entire life." BanchoLeomon says seeing the Digimon suffering.

"Not for long you won't!" Veemon says running down to one of the Digimon.

"Wait, hold on-" Davis tried to tell him.

"VeeHeadb-OOF!" The Digimon yelled dashing at one only to hit it and look like he was in pain.

"Are you an idiot Veemon!? What made you think something like that was gonna work?" Gaogamon scolded the Digimon.

"Well, he's not exactly the brightest tool in the shed." BanchoLeomon states.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Mikey says as Davis sighs.

"Don't worry, we'll still get you guys out of there, hold on." Shoutmon says as him and Mikey go for one of the spikes while Veemon is rubbing his head in pain.

"It's no use-

Silver: TAKE THIS!

*Take 2*

"It's no use. No one can remove these iron spikes but the one who cast them." One of the Truiemon told them. "Only Apollomon can remove these." He told them.

"Apollomon?" Mikey asked.

"You think he's the Dark General of this Land?" Veemon says still rubbing his head.

"Well, he's gotta be if that's the case." Davis states coming over.

"He is, and he's terrible." The Truiemon told him.

"Why'd he do this to you?" Shoutmon asked.

"All the negative energy he gets from trapping us gets sucked out and they send ever last bit to the Bagra Dark Nest." He told them.

"Gh… that jerk… LISTEN HERE! You may be powerful, you Dork General, but after what you've done to these Digimon, you're going DOWN!" Shoutmon yells to the tower.

"Yeah, you tell'em, Shoutmon!" Mikey tells him.

"I'm with you on this one. Whoever makes innocent Digimon like this suffer is to pay." BanchoLeomon says with pride.

"C'mon, let's get to this Apollomon and teach him a lesson." Davis says before some bright light appeared on the field.

"Such big talk, coming from puny runts like you." Two Digimon floated down in front of them.

"And who're you supposed to be?" Dorulumon asks glaring at the two Digimon.

"Sethmon and Marusumon, Apollomon's captains." One of the two announced.

"Sethmon and Marusumon?" Davis asked.

"Is there a version of these two from your world?" Mikey asked.

"Not really, I don't know who these guys are at all. But that one guy kinda reminds me of Gabumon with the mask." He told him.

"Well, here's new Digimon for ya then." The Red General tells him.

"If you wish to meet Apollomon, you rebels will never beat the general even if he did grant you an audience, which by the way… he won't!" Sethmon tells them. "Sun beasts! Destroy these puny invaders!" He then called out as more Digimon came down to fight.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?" Shoutmon says glaring at them. "Let's do this Mikey!"

"Let's go Davis!" Veemon called out.

"Yeah/You got it." The two Generals called out. "Reload!" Three of them also yelled.

The Cyberdramon, MailBirdramon, Greymon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon, and Beelzemon were reloaded. Greymon bit down on one of the larger Digimon while MetalKabuterimon blasting some as was MetalTyrannomon clawing and shooting. Dorulumon tackled down one of them while Sparrowmon went for Marusumon.

Grabbing onto him allowing Mervamon to slash at him as he screamed out in pain. Meanwhile, Beelzemon and Deputymon seem to be riding a few of the Digimon for some reason, allowing them to run into each other.

Sethmon looked annoyed at what was happening until Shoutmon jumped on his back. "WHA?! Get off me you little mongrel!" He yelled trying to shake him off.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet. I've got a hot tip with, _Firey Fast Ball_!" Shoutmon yelled jumping off then firing a blast at him to which caused him to yell out in pain.

"Oh, I got something for ya too! _Vee-Shot_!" Veemon then yelled firing his own attack, then the Generals took out their Fusion Loaders.

"Greymon, MailBirdramon, Digi-Fuse!" Christopher fused the two of his Digimon into MetalGreymon.

" _Giga Blaster_!" MetalGreymon then fired his blast at the Digimon as they all got hit each.

'The advance reports were no lie, these Fusion Fighters are indeed as good as we heard. Do they hold the power Apollomon has been searching for?' Marusumon thinks after seeing how the army of Digimon they had was going down easily.

"Tch, you know you don't seem as tough as I imagine you to be." Veemon states as Shoutmon lands beside him.

"I'm just getting started, you runts. Apollomon!" Sethmon calls out from above. "Digi-Fuse me, my lord, so I may defeat these insolent intruders!" He calls out again.

Then a light shines brightly before the image of a large Digimon appears in front of it. "Very well, Sethmon." The being called down.

"It's Apollomon!" Mikey says while covering his eyes a bit.

"Dang, I think he's bigger than even Godzilla." Davis comments.

"Digi-Fuse!" The being then rose its hand as a light of darkness shined from above him engulfing all the Digimon.

Then all the lights flew into Sethmon. "Sethmon…" Then his new form made its appearance. "Wild Mode!" He roared out as the wind from him shook some of the group.

"I am Apollomon, the Sun General. Who dares challenge me in my own domain?" Apollomon then calls out.

"Heh, what kind of General hides behind special effects?" Shoutmon says cocky.

"Yeah, you tell'em your majesty!" Veemon says to boosts his confidence.

"Come down here and face us! Or are you too scared to even fight up against the Fusion Fighters!?" The red dragon Digimon yelled up to him as he began to glow gold.

"It doesn't matter. Let's take them down!" MetalGreymon shouts while glowing as well.

"You know we can do this guys!" Veemon shouts glowing as well.

Then the three Generals smirked at each other knowing what to do before grabbing their Fusion Loaders. "Shoutmon/MetalGreymon/Veemon, Digivolve!" They all shouted out.

"Shoutmon!"  
"MetalGreymon!"  
"Veemon!"

"Digivolve to…"

"OmniShoutmon!"  
"ZekeGreymon!"  
"UlForceVeedramon!"

 **TRI FUSION**

"OmniShoutmon/ZekeGreymon/UlForceVeedramon… Tri Fusion!"

" **TRI FUSION!"**

"Shoutmon Z!"

Shoutmon Z stood with his might and faced Apollomon who looked in awe at first. " _Iron Spikes_!" Apollomon called out as more of the black spikes fell from the sky and caught Shoutmon Z off guard as they trapped him inside.

"Okay, I admit I didn't see that coming..." He said in a grunting voice.

"Oh come on! That's just unfair now!" Davis then says before looking over at BanchoLeomon and Gaogaomon.

"Well, since you're staying a while, allow me to warm things up for you." Sethmon says planning to attack.

"BanchoLeomon, Gaogamon…" Davis calls over and catches their attention.

" _Atomic Heat Wave_!" Sethmon then fires his blast.

The blast hit, but Shoutmon Z barely felt it. "It is getting a little hot in here, I'll give ya that."

"Digi-Fuse!" He then heard before looking towards the Miracle General holding up his Loader.

"What?" Sethmon says in shock.

 **Digi-Fusion**

"BanchoLeomon!"  
"Gaogamon!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

The two then began to combine and fuse into a large yellow lion like Digimon with a bright white mane, grey saber tooths, had a spike on each of the back of his legs, sports tape wrapped around his red paws, blue eyes, a curled up tail and two long pieces of scarf coming out of his mane.

"SaberLeomon!"

"What's that supposed to be?" Sethmon says confused.

"Wow, you came up with that already?" Mikey asked amazed.

"Yeah, it kinda came to mind a little bit ago." Davis told him.

" _Wild Saber Fang_!" SaberLeomon yelled charging forth as Sethmon had almost no time to react.

He bit down on the Digimon in which the fangs pierced right through his arm. "AGH!" He yelled out in intense pain as data began to flow from his arm. "Why you- _Atomic Heat Wave_!" He yelled out firing his blasts which was easily dodged.

" _Infinity Arrow_!" SaberLeomon then yelled out before the hair on his mane became hard and shot out like arrows.

"GAH!" Sethmon yelled out as he seemed to be unable to move after getting hit. "What?!"

"Hey, thanks for the help." Shoutmon Z states towards SaberLeomon.

"We figured you could use it much." The lion Digimon responded back.

"Thanks, but these things don't really have much of an effect on me. _Grey Sword_!" The golden Digimon yelled out before his Greymon wrist changed his hand to a flaming sword before he sliced the spikes into pieces then flew up. "You're next! _Zeke Cannon_!" His MailBirdramon wrist then changed his hand into a cannon before aiming at Sethmon and firing.

Sethmon took the blast while screaming out in pain as he fell backwards. He grunted as he began to get back up. "No… I can't allow you to beat me." He said painfully.

"Enough, Sethmon!" Apollomon then called out as said Digimon froze steady. "You have been defeated by a far superior force and ther is no shame in that. As for you outlanders…" He gained Shoutmon Z's attention. "Sine you have beaten my captains, I will agree to meet with you. Climb to the top of my tower, and we shall discuss the situation." He told them.

"Tch, you got some nerve thinking you can tell us what to do." Z says in a rather annoyed tone. "Your orders, Generals?" He then looked down to the human Generals.

Davis looked at Mikey with Christopher having looks that said it might be a bad idea or a trap, but Mikey put his hand on his chin thinking for a second. "Alright, we'll play along for now, Apollomon!" He then called out.

"Very well. Marusumon, show our guests to the tower staircase." Apollomon then tells said Digimon as he flinches at first.

"… Right away sir." Marusumon stated, not knowing that a certain blonde and smaller Digimon were watching with smiles.

(Later)

"You know, they've got this new thing nowa days called, uh… elevators?" Shoutmon says exhausted.

"Yeah, you'd think a Dark General could use some upgrades." Christopher grunted as well also tired.

"Yeah, I've never walked up… so many stairs in… a long ti-" Veemon says as he almost collapsed had Ballistamon not grabbed his scarf to hold him up.

"I don't get it, how are the rest of you guys not tired?" Shoutmon complained.

"Well, when you have strong body stamina, you rarely do get tired." BanchoLeomon responds.

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Davis says as Mikey seemed to be panting from exhaustion as well.

"I've heard data that suggests strenuous exercise is good for flesh types." Ballistamon states as he holds a Veemon with swirls in his eyes in his arms.

"And I heard data that suggests shutting up is good for machine types." Shoutmon then says.

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_ MetalKabuterimon and MetalTyrannomon yelled from Davis' Fusion Loader, offended.

Shoutmon jumped from hearing them shout and almost fell down had Marusumon not caught him. "Be careful! You fall from this height and it's all over!" He warned him.

He pulled him up before the red dragon looked down and the sight almost made him throw up. "What even is this place?" He asked.

"Being that General Apollomon is Lord of the Sun, his tower acts as a link between the heavens at the top, and the underworld all the way down the bottom." Marusumon explained as they continued walking. "In order to reach the top, all must prove they are worthy and climb this ancient stairway on their own two feet." He then explained.

"That's why I couldn't just fly to the top." Sparrowmon states.

"This is a lot of walking but, I'd rather this then the other way." Mikey tells him.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Davis says to him.

"Are we there yet?" Veemon says dizzily.

"Does he still have those swirl things in his eyes?" Shoutmon asks looking back at Ballistamon.

"Yep. Has been having them for a while now." Ballistamon tells him.

(At the bottom)

There was a group of Digimon at the bottom that consist of a SkullMeramon, several Grizzymons, a few Bullmons, along with some Peckmons, Apemons, and a Firamon waiting at the bottom all on defense. They appeared to be waiting for something or someone to arrive.

"When do think leader gonna be here?" One of the Grizzymons asked.

"Our leader is known for being busy. If anything, he's probably stalling the Bagra Army as we speak." Firamon states with confidence.

"Indeed, he is. Who knows when he'll be here?" One of the Peckmon states.

"But, what if leader got caught and Bagra Army now tormenting him?" Another one of the Grizzymon states.

"Sheesh, I don't know where he got the idea to bring you with us. Don't worry so much about the General, he hasn't been compromised." SkullMeramon states in an annoyed tone.

"How you know? Leader could be caught!" Another one of the Grizzymon states.

"Do not doubt our General. He is very powerful and it would be foolish to underestimate him." Firamon states as one of the Bullmon huffs in agreement.

"Exactly. Our General has proven to be very strong and as such, we should have confidence in him." SkullMeramon then states in agreement as well before they hear a door opening. "Speak of the devil…"

Then the door opened up completely, only to show darkness which confused the group of Digimon at first… but to their horror they heard a dark laugh with a cruel… "Hello…" As eyes flashed in the dark then something rushed out at them.

*SLASH, SCREAMS OF HORROR!*

(…)

All that was left were SkullMeramon and Firamon on the ground in pain while leaking data as they watched the last of their crew get destroyed. They looked in horror as they saw Duskmon, Laylamon and AxeKnightmon finishing off the last of the Bullmons.

"I-Impossible… how did they know?…" Firamon says struggling to move as AxeKnightmon laughed evilly.

"Oh, we've known for quite a while now. We knew all about this little cute plan of yours and decided to pay a visit, and look what we've just found." AxeKnightmon tells them.

"Y-you'll never get away with this… the Fusion Fighters… the Miracle Hunters… they'll find you." Firamon was saying in his weakest state.

"And that will lead them to their demise." Duskmon says walking up to him. "As have you." He then jabs his sword into the lion Digimon before he burst into data.

Meanwhile, SkullMeramon was sneaking away. "I've got to warn the General… I got to find Marusumon." He says with hand on the wall as he snuck away.

"AxeKnightmon is it me or does it seem as though we missed one?" Laylamon asked rhetorically.

"I do believe we have. Even so, he won't last long." AxeKnightmon then states.

(Top of the tower)

"Finally, the last steps. That wasn't so bad." Nene states as they finally made it to the top.

"Speak for yourself, my legs feel like jelly right now!" Shoutmon says annoyed as he was on his knees.

"Ugh, did we make it to the top?" Veemon says on the ground.

"Aw, man… Woah." Davis then says as everyone seemed amazed at the beautiful scenery.

"It's so beautiful." Nene says.

"Look at all those golden flowers." Mikey says also amazed.

"Can you believe this creepy General keeps all this for himself while he holds those poor Digimon down there captive?" Shoutmon says irritated.

"This tower is more than a link. From what I've seen, it's some kind of tube that sucks all the life from below, in order to grow this paradise." Christopher states.

"How'd you find that out by looks alone?" Veemon asks confused by what he said.

'All this and those Digimon below are suffering?' Davis thought to himself as it sickened him to learn what the General was doing.

"Welcome, rebels." A voice called startling them as they turned to see a large Digimon walking towards them.

"Apollomon." Mikey says seeing the General. "I would say it's nice to meet you if you weren't this kind of jerk of a Digimon. Why'd we have to come up here?" He then asks angered.

"Better question, why do you have to treat the Digimon down there like that!" Davis came in also angered.

"Trampling the weak underfoot and always using pain to gain power. That has always been the Bagra Army's way." Apollomon tells them.

"Really? Well, if you admit you're guilty, let's get the punishment going." Shoutmon says summoning his weapon.

"Actually, we have much to talk about before that." The Dark General states before stopping in front of them. "I've had my eyes on you for a quite a while. Mikey Kudo, Nene Amano, Christopher Aounuma, and Davis Motomiya." He says knowing their names. "And of course your many Digimon friends and allies." He then says opening his arms out.

"So many victories, it's been a long wait. But I finally get to meet you all." He then says causing the crew to look puzzled. "But, at last I can reveal the truth. It may be hard to believe, but I am on the side of justice as are you." He told them.

"What?!" Shoutmon and Veemon say in disbelief as the others seemed to be in disbelief as well.

"No way… No way is that even the slightest bit true!" Shoutmon then shouted out.

"That's right, you're a Dark General and you've been tormenting those Digimon down there! Why should we believe you!" Veemon also shouted out while pointing at him.

"I know it's not easy to believe, but I need you to defeat Lord Bagra. As well as prevent the ultimate day of destruction from coming." Apollomon then tells them as they remembered something that the being that controlled Kari stated.

"D-5…" Davis muttered out loud enough to hear as Apollomon was surprised at first.

"How did you…" Then he realized. "Right, you are of another world and have met someone who told you, correct?" He asked as the group were the ones that were surprised.

"You knew?" Davis asked.

"Let's just say that Bagra mentioned it during a few events." The Digimon explained.

(Meanwhile at the bottom of the tower)

SkullMeramon was just getting out and looked around to see that the coast was clear before he made his move. Marusumon appeared around the tower and found him stumbling and ran over with a worried expression.

"SkullMeramon! What happen?" He asked worried. "Where are the rest of the-?" He was about to ask.

"They're gone… they're all gone… We've been compromised!" The blue fire Digimon warned him.

"What? They found out? How?" Marusumon asked getting even more worried.

"They knew all along… they knew the entire time… We've got to warn General Apollomon!" SkullMeramon says as he tried to walk only to stumble.

"Take it easy. I'll get you up to-" Marusumon was saying until he saw something that he believed was good. "General! You're here."

SkullMeramon wondered what he meant and looked in his direction as fear also had struck him at what he saw.

(Back with the others)

"The other Dark Generals you've defeated were evil. I understand that it might be hard to believe…" Apollomon stated.

"Yeah, I mean they weren't exactly the kind of guys to party with." Shoutmon says snarky.

"Are you really telling us that you've just been pretending to be evil this entire time?" Mikey asked confused.

"Indeed, I've always been a Digimon that tried to do the right thing. Even after the fall of the Digital World when I was forced to be one of Bagra's Dark Generals, I never gave up hope of returning to the old days. Even if I am a powerful General with many weapons, I am unable to beat Lord Bagra myself." Apollomon continued to tell them.

"I knew that one day some brave heroes would arrive to fight alongside me, and here you are." He told them. "Defeating one Dark General after another, and now target Lord Bagra himself."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. 'You' were pretending to be the bad guy, until you could be good again?" Veemon asked confused and skeptical.

"Correct, I had to fool Lord Bagra. Though it does look cruel, trapping the Digimon keeps him from destroying them. As long as he thinks that I am on his side, then I remain in control here." Apollomon continued to tell them.

"What do you think Mikey?" Shoutmon asked his partner.

"Well… I kinda believe him a bit." Mikey tells him as the red dragon growls.

"Well, I assume you have a plan." Dorulumon states.

"I don't know about this, this seems too soon and too predictable." Gaogamon says suspicious.

"Davis, I'm gonna have to be on Gaogamon's side on this. Something doesn't sit right with me ether." BanchoLeomon says with the same vibe.

"…" Davis didn't say anything at first but looked at Mikey. "I think we should be careful Mikey, I've had some experience with stuff like this." He told him.

Mikey looked back at him then put his head down in thought. "Let's hear him out at least." He then said which surprised his friend but none the less he listened.

"Listen, I want you play along and pretend that I beat you." Apollomon then tells them.

"You can't be serious." Mervamon says not really believing him.

"He should invite me to the palace to congratulate me. Once we're in, we need to take him down." The Dark General continues to tell them.

"Well, how do we know if give that free pass that you won't just turn us over to Bagra? It would work just as well enough just to defeat you and then you turn in to him as our prisoner." Christopher says not believing him.

"It might, but would still have to fight Lord Bagra. And fighting two battles of such magnitude will cause most hope to be gone." Apollomon continued to tell them. "But, we're running out of time."

"Time for what?" Nene asked confused.

"Lord Bagra's Code Crown is rapidly filling with negative energy, squeezed from Digimon across the Seven Lands. It's collecting them from all the Digimon who were in pain and/or suffered. Once it's completely full, it will bring about the day of ultimate destruction." Th Dark General continued to tell them.

"There is only so many days left. So, please…" He then got on a knee. "Help me, before it is too late." He told him.

"Well, Mikey?" Shoutmon asked his General again. "Do we trust or toast him?" He asked again. "Look, as much as you want to believe him, we haven't the slightest clue of him." He told him as Mikey's attention ran to Apollomon's bandaged arm.

"… Hang on, I need to talk this over with my team." Mikey then answers.

"… Very well then." The Dark General states as he stands up and leaves them to talk.

"Well, he seems like a decent guy." Ballistamon states.

"I think we should go with him." Mikey then says.

"No way, we can't trust him. 'Sides, I'm after Bagra's Code Crown, cause I know it should bring Deckerdramon back to life. That means defeating every Dark General, including him." Christopher says disagreeing.

"I know, but this General seems different. Then again, maybe he's leading us into a trap-" The Red General was saying.

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't believe him." The Blue General tells him.

Davis was still uncertain about Apollomon being good or not, however, he did sense some friction with the two disagreeing on what to do. "Nene, Davis, What're your opinions?" Mikey then asked his friends.

"Well, if we were join forces with Apollomon, it give us a better chance to win. And we did hear about D-5 before this from that being that was controlling one of Davis' friends, so that would mean…" Nene was saying until she got lost in thought.

"Well, I have gone through something like this before so… I don't know, I'm sure whether to believe him or not." Davis then tells them.

"See? It's three votes against one Mikey, neither of us can say that he's telling the truth." Christopher then states.

"Wait, since when were we voting?" The Miracle General says confused.

(With Apolomon)

Apollomon punched in a wall nearly cracking it. 'I've failed…' He thinks to himself as he looks at his left fist. 'I should have known they wouldn't believe me, especially since it was too much too soon.' He thinks while the orb above his head changed color inside from red to blue.

(At the bottom)

Marusumon got punched down to the ground as he looked at the being that was hurting him before getting punched again and him bursting into data. SkullMeramon looked in horror after seeing his friend get destroyed as the being walked over to him and picked him up by the mask. He then punched him hard in the gut as he spat out data in pain.

'General Apollomon… I've failed you…' SkullMeramon thought before bursting into data.

The being then dropped his mask before stomping on it destroying it. Then he spotted Ewan and Damemon ahead.

(At the top)

Apollomon came back to the group and saw they were expecting him. "Have you made your decision?" He asked them after he arrived.

Mikey opened his mouth to say something but- "Yeah, it's right here!" Christopher then says as MetalGreymon charges.

"Wait, Christopher!" Mikey yelled trying to stop him.

MetalGreymon headbutted Apollomon causing him to stumble back before hitting his bandaged arm with his tail next. The Dark General grunted in pain as his arm was being held down by the metal dinosaur.

"STOP! That's enough!" Mikey yelled as the Blue General grunted and MetalGreymon got off him. "Are you okay, Apollomon?" He asked concerned.

Apollomon was still standing but he held his right arm. 'They shouldn't have attacked that arm.'–"It hurts, but I can… I can endure it. Until you do start to trust me, I'll take every hit." He tells them as he stands back up.

"No way, is he serious?" Davis says confused.

"I don't know Davis, I think we should've agreed with Mikey." Veemon then tells him.

"No way, you were right, Mikey." Shoutmon then says.

"So, let's stop this. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Digi-Fuse!" Mikey shouts with his Loader out.

"Even if I'm not certain, we can't just outright attack him. Veemon, MetalKabuterimon, MetalTyrannomon, Digi-Fuse!" Davis then says with his Loader out as well.

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"Shoutmon X4!

"MechaVeemon!"

The two fused Digimon then grabbed ahold of MetalGreymon and pulled him away. "What are you two doing? Let go!" He yelled at them.

"Cut it out, we don't wanna fight you." Shoutmon tells him.

"Then fight with me! He's a Dark General, he needs to be destroyed!" MetalGreymon yells at them.

"We don't really know that! We shouldn't act jus-" MechaVeemon was saying until he felt something grab ahold of him. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at Mervamon.

"You're not getting very far on your own." Mervamon says trying to help MetalGreymon.

"Cut it out, Christopher!" Mikey yells as he runs at him and jumps at him.

"You oughta wake up and quit trusting everyone so easily!" Christopher says as they were struggling to get the other to stop.

"Guys, calm down!" Davis says as he runs in and tries to stop them.

"Let go of me you big tin cans!" MetalGreymon shouted at the two Digimon holding him back.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Christopher then yells as he shoves Mikey and Davis.

" _Giga Blaster!_ " MetalGreymon then fired his attack which was headed for Apollomon, but Mikey and Davis were shoved just in front of the blast.

It seemed to play in slow motion, but the blast was coming towards the two as everyone watching had worry plastered all over their faces… When the blast hit, smoke filled the area. Everyone looked freaked out and shocked at what just happened and as the smoke disappeared, Apollomon was on one knee grunting in pain with his hands closed over each other.

He opened them up to show the Miracle and Red General who got up and out of his hands holding their heads. "You guys okay?" Christopher asked as him and Nene ran up to them.

"Yeah, I think so…" Mikey says showing a smile.

"I mean, we didn't really get hit, so…" Davis says showing a reassuring face.

Then the bandages fell off from Apollomon's arm as he grunted in pain while grabbing it. "Woah, you're hurt. Wait, where'd you get those wounds?" Mikey asks concerned.

"They're battle injuries. I stopped healing them out of shame and guilt from the terrible suffering I've put my poor Digimon citizens through. Saving them is my first priority, and my self being comes second. But I can barely feel my right arm anymore." Apollomon tells them. "I know a small thing that can never make up for my own crimes, but even so… what else could I have done?" He tells them.

"… Apollomon, you can stop that now. You just saved our lives and that's gotta say for something." Mikey tells the Dark General.

"Yeah, you are a good Digimon. Especially if you're willing to put your life on the line for the other Digimon." Nene then tells him.

"That's right. Plus, not healing yourself like that out of guilt shows that you're not truly with the Bagra Army." Davis then comes in.

Christopher didn't say anything at first, then when the others looked at him he put his head down. "Alright, I believe you. Maybe not everything you said, but I will fight alongside you." He tells him.

Apollomon seemed taken aback but then chuckled a bit. "Thank you."

"That's great! You are awesome Christopher!" Mikey then says before hugging the Blue General.

"GET OFF! I'm not the touchy-feely type!" Christopher shouted trying to push him off as Davis and Nene laughed a bit while sweating.

Seeing this also caused Apollomon to release a chuckle of his own, then he looked to the entire gang. "Thank you all. With allies as powerful as yourselves, I am sure that victory will be in our hands." He then says with determination before the entire ground shook then something broke out of it.

"You know what they say about overconfidence, don't you?" Everyone heard a familiar voice as they turned to see who was its owner. "Cause it seems as though you're full of just that." A familiar large and golden Digimon states.

"Ewan?" Nene says in shock seeing her little brother in the Digimon's hands.

"Tuwarmon!" Shoutmon then says referring to said Digimon.

"How did you get up here? Even with AxeKnightmon's power, that should not have allowed to get pass my security." Apollomon tells the enemy.

"Maybe that is true, except you yourself orrode the system and let us up. Ring a bell?" Ewan then states as the others looked confused.

"Absurd! I did no such action!" The Dark General opposes.

"But you did." The boy still says.

"Don't you dare lie." Apollomon still opposed.

"What do you… Oh right, the bright side of you never knows what the dark side is doing, which means you probably don't even remember even destroying Marusumon or SkullMeramon." The blond boy still continues as Apollomon's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, what? But, I wouldn't-" He was about to say until he grunted from a strange feeling. **"It's true!"** A voice echoed out causing him and the others to stiffen as they looked towards him. **"You terminated both of them at my bidding, just as you've done many times over these past years."** The voice echoes as a darkness appeared around Apollomon's head.

The large Digimon then grabbed his head, grunting in pain and was swaying about. "W-what are you!?" He yelled out in pain as the others looked at him worried. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled out as if Christopher got déjà vu of when he yelled out those exact same words. "GH! Stop!" He was saying before he began to scream out in pain.

" **Don't worry, the pain will be over soon."** The voice says as the darkness started to envelop his entire right side.

"W-what's happening to him?" Nene says in fear.

"I don't know, but it's like a dark force is eating him from the inside." Christopher states also in fear.

Apollomon stopped screaming, then his right eye opened and his right side was a completely different color before they heard a distorted laugh come from him. "Oh, no…" Shoutmon says knowing that meant no good.

Then Apollomon, or whoever he was now stood up straight. **"Just as the bright sun has its dark spots, so does Apollomon have a dark side…"** He says before putting a foot forward. **"You may know me as Apollomon Whispered."** He tells them.

As they all looked at him with fear, Mikey shook it off. "What do you want?!" He then asked.

"It's simple." Ewan grabs their attention. "Whispered is a program that's been sleeping inside Apollomon for many years to come. Lord Bagra and AxeKnightmon planted it deep inside you just in case you ever turn against them. In other words, they played it smart and thought ahead of time." He explains to them.

Just for a second the real Apollomon gasped in shock. "It can be activated to take over your consciousness and turn you into a dark warrior at any time. And that time just so happens to be now." The boy continued his explanation. "You thought you could plan a secret rebellion, but you were only being a tool the entire time." He tells them.

"N-no… You're lying! Y-you have to be! I could nev-AGH!" Apollomon's normal voice yelled out before yelling in pain again. **"Face it, it's all true. You know it is, deep down you feel it. But now, it's time for a change."** The voice says before Apollomon flailed about as the darkness engulfed the rest of his body.

"No! Don't go, Apollomon!" Mikey yelled.

"You have to fight it!" Davis shouted out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…" The Digimon told them as the darkness engulfed the rest of his face.

"No! Keep fighting!" The Red General still tried.

"You can't let them use you!" The Miracle General also yelled out.

"I… I'm sorry… You should've listened to Christopher…" Apollomon says before the last of him left was enveloped by the darkness.

' _There is only one thing to do now.'_ Davis flinched from hearing Apollomon's voice in his head. _'I'm afraid you must destroy me.'_ He then heard before gasping. _'You have to do it now! Before I become a threat to you and the mission!'_ He heard the voice yell out.

'W-what?' Davis thinks to himself after hearing what the voice said.

"… **Save your breath, the Apollomon you know is long gone…"** Whispered then says before throwing his hand back. **"** _ **Whispering Arrow!**_ **"** He then fires his attack at Shoutmon X4 and MechaVeemon as they took the hit unable to dodge and MechaVeemon defused while Shoutmon was sent back.

"You guys okay!" The remaining fused Digimon asked the defused ones.

"This is gonna be fun. Start the game Whispered!" Ewan then says with that smile still on his face.

" **As you wish…"** Whispered then says before the orb above him shines a bright purple light and a large symbol above the tower.

"Oh, crud." Davis says while sweating.

"What are we gonna do now?" Nene asks worried.

"They got us surrounded. X8 might be our only option now." Shoutmon tells them.

'But, we can't. Maybe we could defeat Whispered but that means Apollomon will…' Mikey was thinking to himself.

' _Destroy me… please…'_ Apollomon's voice was still being heard through Davis' head.

'But if we do…' He thought to himself before he got a flashback of what happened to Agumon and the MetalGreymon incident. '… Then again…' He thought about back then where he 'had' to fight against his friend due to there being no other way to help him. 'What am I doing? I've done this before. I shouldn't hesitate to help him… even if I have to beat him.'

"Defuse guys, prepare for X8!" Christopher yelled out.

"Wait-" Mikey was about to say.

"Listen to what he says, guys!" Davis then says gaining his attention. "Get ready." He then says again as Shoutmon X4 listened and defused.

Mikey grunted at first but then took out his Fusion Loader. "Let's go!" Shoutmon says as he begins to glow.

"Ready!" Veemon then says as he glows as well.

"Great Fusion!" They yelled out and all of their loaders let out a light… except Mikey's as they stopped.

"Wait, what?" Davis says confused.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Christopher says as he looked over to the Red General.

"Are you holding back?" Nene asked him.

"*Grunt*… Shoutmon, Digi-Fuse!" Mikey yelled again as the glow from Shoutmon disappeared.

"Wha… It's not working Mikey!" Shoutmon yells over.

"I just… I can't attack him." The Red General says.

"You're gonna get us destroyed!" Christopher yelled at him.

"Mikey, come on!" Davis grabs him by the shirt. "We don't have a choice! We need to-" He was telling him until the floor around them broke off in a circle platform that went down a large hole as yelling was heard echoing.

"Underworld here we come!" Shoutmon says trying to keep his balance.

"I thought they didn't have an elevator!" Starmon yells out.

"Then what is this thing?!" Veemon says also trying to keep balance.

As Davis was standing, he looked at Mikey who was looking down with guilt plastered on his face. The Red General knew that it was because of his kindness that they were probably gonna be destroyed and the was-Digi-destined knew it completely. He couldn't blame him, but right now… who knows what's gonna become of them.

But, back at the top… "Awesome! We've finally come to the final stage of the game and now it's my turn." Ewan says getting excited. "I like you Whispered. So, how about you and I destroy the Fusion Fighters as a team?" He then asked the evil Digimon.

To this, Whispered chuckled at first. **"Well now, that sound fun."** He then says before he hears something and turns around to see three beings.

AxeKnightmon, Laylamon, and Duskmon. Not only that, just in AxeKnightmon's left hand, he was holding a purple glowing net with a passed out Digimon in it. Said Digimon looked almost lie Duskmon… but this Digimon was more different and didn't have that dreaded look like him and didn't look evil at all. The Digimon grunted a bit before just slightly opening one eye.

Then AxeKnightmon threw him forward in front of the hole before Duskmon walked up to him. When the Digimon saw him, his eyes showed anger once they made eye contact.

"You traitor… to think there was a time when I trusted you." He then says to him.

"Oh, dear brother. Have you forgotten that those times are non-existing as of now?" Duskmon then asked him.

"We're not brothers… and we never were." The Digimon tells him.

Duskmon then let's out a chuckle. "That's something I can live with." He says before kicking him into the hole as he fell down.

As the Digimon watched and saw the outside disappear in the distance, he shut his eyes and let himself fall down into the darkness…

To be Continued…

 **TaiKetch'em: Hey guys, it's me again. Listen I'm sorry if this took a while to update, that seems to be a thing with my fanfics nowa days. But it's because doing collabs aren't easy. Again, I wanna thank poseidon7/Purpleolaf96 for helping me out with this chapter, so thank you for your help once again.**

 **PurpleLoaf96: Thank you TaiKetch'em. So we almost at the end, right. Ok, Mikey is hesitating as he can't attack Apollomon, but Davis isn't why?**

 **TaiKetch'em: Who knows? But it might have to do with him being reminded of his time with Ken and his fight with the MetalGreymon he had back then.**

 **PurpleLoaf96: How would the fusion fighters united army make it out of hell? Will Mikey be punished for his actions? Who is the Digimon that AxeKnightmon threw in the Underworld?**

 **TaiKetch'em: Find out all this in the next chapter of Digimon Fusion the Miracle Hunters.**

 **PurpleLoaf96: Also, subscribe to my channel HaosDigiDestined and see my videos** **:). For more on my videos of Marvel Cinematic Universe, Digimon, and Bakugan.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Thank you all for reading and stay tuned.**


	21. The Dark Side of Bright Land

**Okay, guys. I really don't know what to put for an Author's note so for now we're just gonna ask you a question.**

 **Bendy Plushie: Question of the day. Which series did you grow up with?**

 **Sonic  
Spider-man  
Batman  
Pokémon  
Mario  
Digimon**

 **Leave your answer in your review down below.**

(Davis' P.O.V.)

My head hurt so dang much. I haven't felt this kind of pain in a while. These adventures… this time in this 'other' Digital World… these are nothing like what me and the Digi-Destined went through. We might have gone through some intense battles and many times dangerous adventures, but this… this is nothing compared to what I've been through.

"Davis…!" Is that… Veemon…? "Davis…!" There it is again.

I start opening my eyes from hearing him say my name and, my eyes were met with… darkness… mixed with, some purple. Grunting while getting up, I head my head with one of my hands and shook a bit, as though it would do something. My eyes were still a little squinty, but I was still able to see that I was still in the darkness, none the less.

"Agh… Veemon…?" I then hear it again.

"Davis…!" I heard him calling out to me as I get onto my feet with a grunt.

"Veemon! Veemon, where are you?!" I call out hoping to get a response.

"Davis…!" There it is again.

"Veemon! Where are you?!" I called out once more.

I looked around trying to figure out where his voice was coming from, then… my eyes fell right on someone I never expected to see once again. Ken… the Digimon Emperor. Why am I seeing him again? Why do I keep seeing him? As I stared, I saw him smile which caused me to flinch and step back before I backed into something.

I turned around, and there was Myotismon, right there and then. This caused me to jump with fright and I jumped a good distance from him. What was he doing here? What's going on? The smile on his face widened with a chuckle and his wings spread out. I knew he was gonna come after me so I turned ran as fast as I could.

Then I saw something I especially didn't want to see… I saw every Digimon that was with us on our adventure, but not in any good way at all. They were all there, there thriving as if they were in pain, and Veemon in front was no different. I saw them… saw them all… in agony… but why? What's going on?

"Veemon…" I tried to get to him, but… he didn't respond. Then I saw Gaogamon attempt to get up, even in pain. "Gaogamon, what's goin-?" Before I even got the chance to finish, I heard him start growling at me. I knew who he was looking at because I saw him direct his eyes right in my direction. "MetalKabuterimon! What's going on?!" I then asked the tank Digimon, but all he did was grunt as if in pain.

This made me take a step back… what's going on? "D-Davis…" I then heard a familiar voice… from behind me… I turned and saw Mikey on the ground heavily bruised up as if he was just beaten. "H-h-help… please…"

"Mikey!" I ran over to help him, but then he suddenly disappeared. "Mikey!" What's going on? What's happening?

Then, I saw some kind of black shadow rise out of nowhere. A dark shadowy figure with bright red glowing eyes that looked as though it had a white mask around part of its face. W-what is that? A Digimon? Seeing this, I had to take a step back and ended up stumbling and fell down not taking my eyes off of the shadow in fear of what it might do. Then, I saw its right arm move up and then I began to hear sounds of pain behind me.

When I turned around, I wish I hadn't. The Digimon… they were being drained of power… their energy was being taken from them as they couldn't do anything to stop it. "No… STOP IT! Stop it! Leave them alone!" I then ran at the shadow as if I was gonna do something.

But it just looked at me, and I was sent flying back onto my back. I looked up, and began to see another being I was hoping not to. AxeKnightmon floated down with this larger, black and green, robotic looking Digimon right by his side and I was unable to move myself. He started to approach, but for some reason I couldn't move. It was as thought I was frozen in place.

Then hearing more grunting, I saw Knightmon struggling to make his way towards him. He rose his sword and began attempting to attack AxeKnightmon while still looking as though he couldn't even carry his weapon. His attempt was blocked, then his second attempt was blocked. Then as he was about to try a third time… AxeKnightmon stabs him with his spear… as Knightmon grunted in agony, the spear was ripped out… and he exploded from the inside… only bits and pieces of armor of what was left of him.

N-no… he wasn't supposed to go out like this… he was supposed to turn into data… what happened? Then I heard grunting once more, and saw MetalTyrannomon trying to make his way to AxeKnightmon… but he disappeared and reappeared behind him… then, the same thing happened to MetalTryannomon… he exploded, his tail being what remained of him.

No… he can't keep doing this. "STOP IT!" His minions then started to approach the rest. "STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" They then struck Ballistamon, who exploded leaving his horn and pieces. "NO! PLEASE!" Golemon, in which was now left as just piles of rubbles. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!" AxeKnightmon blasted Dorulumon, leaving his horn drill. "NO! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!"

Then Gaogamon managed to stand up and start making his way towards them… only to be slashed from one of AxeKnightmon's airwaves… explode… and he was no more. "STOOOOOOPPP!" I could hear BanchoLeomon gasp as tears formed in his eyes. Then I saw Deckerdramon. "Wh-what?" How was he here?

He charged at AxeKnightmon… only to be sent flying back with a wave of his hand that cased wind to sent him back. I looked and saw ZekeGreymon who also looked like he was in pain. He shouldn't even be here without Christopher. Where is he? Deckerdramon looked at him… he looked sad… both of them did… he moved to him… his head was on his chest… ZekeGreymon attempted to put his arms around him… but then AxeKnightmon chopped Deckerdramon's side… and he screamed in agony before he exploded as well leaving him in blue scales and brown metal pieces.

I saw tears flow from ZekeGreymon as pieces of his brown face and blacked out eyes landed in front of him as he was unable to move. I wanted to move so badly, but I couldn't control my body at all. AxeKnightmon looked at BanchoLeomon… "No… no more… please…" My pleas fell upon deaf ears and I saw him go over to the poor Digimon.

He then rose his hand, forcing my friend up… the clenching it, forcing BanchoLeomon into a pose. That pose… from when he helped us first preform Tri Fusion… I remember that exact pose he did. He did that on his own account, but now I can hear the agonizing pain from him being forced into the pose once more.

"RAAAAHHH!" ZekeGreymon… he actually managed to force himself to move and charge at him.

But… that plan broke into pieces as the moment he was close enough, AxeKnightmon punched him and he exploded as well… leaving even more pieces scattered everywhere. All gold pieces of his armor, all his blue scales… one ended up cutting me when flying by… and the horn, right by BanchoLeomon.

I saw the way he looked when he saw it land beside him… horror in his eyes… tears beginning to form… still trying to resist… yet was still unable to move. I saw a piece of Greymon's tail began to rise up into the air… "No… no more…" I wish I could stop it, but I can't.

That piece… started flying at BanchoLeomon… and cut his bicep. Once that happened… I heard it again… another unbearable cry of agony. I can't stand it, I want it to stop, please make it stop! I can still hear the groaning in pain coming out of him. But AxeKnightmon hovered forward and began to rise his spear again… NO! I'm can't do this! I won't see any more in pain!

I had to get up, I don't care if it felt as though I couldn't move, I need… to fight it… and I was finally able to move my body… then I got up while struggling just to walk. I had to do something, anything. I don't know what to do, but I don't care. I managed to make my way over to BancoLeomon still struggling to even stand, and I looked up at his face in agony. He still looked in pain, still had tears flowing from his eyes, it was almost unbearable to watch.

"B-Bancho… L-Leo…mon…" I struggled just to get a word out.

I saw him trying to open his mouth, and after a second, he opened it… but… all I could hear was groaning and nothing else. What was happening to him? Why was this happening to him? Why was this happening to anyone here? So many question, who knows how much time? I still wanted to help in anyway I could, so… I did the only thing I that I could think of. I stumbled over to him, nearly falling and… snakingly, put my hand on one of his arms.

Gripping the arm, I looked up at him. "P-please… say s-something… a-anything…" I doubt talking was gonna work even now but still, what else could I do. His mouth opened once more… but groans of agony was once again all that emerged.

"Hmph…" A huff was heard from behind and I knew all too well that it could only be AxeKnightmon.

I turned towards him and he looked annoyed… but I had enough. "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" I yelled while walking over to him. "Just leave them alone! Haven't you done enough!? What more can you take?! What more do you want?! Just leave them alone, ALREADY!" I should know that wouldn't do anything, but I still yelled it out ether way.

I stood there staring at him for a little bit… then I began to hear a small growl from him, before hearing him roar out in anger which I didn't understand. How could he destroy all of these Digimon without a care then suddenly seem angry? He then started to hover his way over to BanchoLeomon past me, which made me turn to see him point his spear under my friend's neck.

Then to use it to lift BanchoLeomon up to look at him. After getting his head forced up, he stared at him… I saw fear on his face… but it was also mixed with anger… lots of anger. I can't let him do this, I had forced myself over to them and jumped to grab ahold of the spear and pull it away from him.

"BanchoLeomon, I know you still can move… I know you still can fight! You can't be stuck like that forever!" I yelled out to him as he looked at me with pain still on his face. "You can fight this! Don't you remember what you told me? What you said to me to keep me from losing my courage?" I yelled over to him.

I knew he heard me, he was looking right at me. But, all I could see was sadness in his eyes. Still, I won't give up. I let go of the spear I pulled away and ran to him. I tried to pull him out of the pose he was in, even pushing him, but nothing worked. When I did, he made another grunt of pain and once again had sadness in his eyes.

There's gotta be something I can do, there has to be something I can do. I looked at AxeKnightmon who put his hand up before swiping it, and I got blown back yelling a bit. Ugh… I tried to get back up but felt myself slowly losing consciousness. The one thing I saw and heard left before I did black out… was AxeKnightmon grabbing ahold BanchoLeomon, squeezing him as he grunted in anger and pain, and I heard that maniacal laugh.

Although, I wasn't entirely out. I got some glimpses that I couldn't make out at first… but they seemed to be, BanchoLeomon burning… AxeKnightmon screaming in pain… BanchoLeomon still in that pose… him getting up grunting, moving his arms while growling… once I started focusing my eyes, I saw his feet floating but… it looked like was, how do I put it? Standing on air?

I looked up to BanchoLeomon and he was looking down right at me, with his arms still crossed… I heard him grunt before he looked up. I looked where he was and saw AxeKnightmon was still here. What next, more torture? I looked back at BanchoLeomon and heard him grunt even more before what seemed like forever, he managed to move his arms and force himself out of the pose he was in and look at him in anger.

Once he was finally able to move, AxeKnightmon took his spear and attempted to attack, only for BanchoLeomon to dodge. He looked at me and smiled before putting his finger to his forehead doing… what was it called, a finger salute? Looking back at AxeKnightmon he roared before charging at him. Jumping with his fist thrown back… Then…

"FLASH BANCHO PUNCH!" He was about to use one of his attacks.

I saw AxeKnightmon bring his spear back, and they collided with a blast, and this time, both of them scream in agonizing pain. His armor was in cracks and smoke was coming from him as he was struggling just to stay up… He rose his hand in cracking armor up as if trying to grab something… but only for it to blow up as he screamed in more agony.

But as for BanchoLeomon… he was the next explode… just like the others, he left something behind, that something being his jacket… in shreads… and his hat… destroyed… it was only until I saw them both was when I passed out.

Title: The Dark Side of Bright Land

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Davis…! Davis…!" Davis started to shudder a bit, but finally managed to open his eyes. "Davis!" He then saw Veemon standing above him. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay." He says with a smile.

"Ugh… huh?" Davis says confused.

"You've been out for a while, I was starting to get worried." He told his friend

"Ugh, my head… What happened?" the boy says while sitting up holding his head.

"When we landed here… wherever here is, some of us ended up passing out before awakening. However, even if you are the last one up, you've been out for far longer than anyone else here." Gaogamon states getting his attention.

"It is very concerning that you were the last to be awakened. Even more so, seems as though you've seen something while in your unconscious state. What happened exactly?" BanchoLeomon asks as he walks to the blue hound's side.

"Uh… well… - _his jacket in shreads-_ GH!" Davis flinched when he remembered what happened in his dream. 'Wh-what the heck kind of dream was that?' He thought to himself with a look of fear.

"Davis?" He heard which caused him to look up at BanchoLeomon. "Are you alright?"

He was hesitant to answer and was about to say something about the dream but decided not to tell them. "I uh… was being chased by… eggplants?" He tells them as they then looked at him with shocked eyes and sweat dropping. 'DANG IT DAVIS WHAT KIND OF LIE IS THAT?!'

"T-that's it? You were being chased… by some kind of food?" Gaogamon sweats after hearing that.

"I-I mean… I-I really, really hate eggplants, t-they're gross… and they're… gross." The boy keeps going.

"… Well… he isn't wrong." Veemon then says while also sweating.

"*Sigh* Well, now I feel less concern. Guess nothing's wrong then." BanchoLeomon says while scratching the back of his head as Davis sighed being relieved that he believed it.

'I can't tell them what actually happened. Who knows what might go down after I do that?' He thought to himself.

"Hey guys, is he okay?" He then hears before turning to see Mikey and the others heading to them. "Huh? Hey, Davis!" Mikey then ran down to him. "Good to see you finally woke up. Didn't think you'd be out this long." He says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you were out longer than Mikey and he got crushed by both me and Ballistamon. Didn't think you were a heavy sleeper." Shoutmon then stats.

"We were worried about you, especially since you haven't wakened up in a while." Nene told him.

"Well, I've kind of… _-help… please…-_ Gh… y-you know what nevermind." He then says putting on a fake smile and laughing nervously.

"He was dreaming about being chased by eggplants." Gaogamon then tells them blankly.

"Thanks for keeping it secret…" Davis says with a bit of annoyance.

"Eggplants? What kind of dumb nightmare is that?" Christopher asked him.

"Look, eggplants are just gross okay? They're disgusting and the after taste they in your mouth after eating them-OH they are so unbearable." The goggle-wearer goes on with his lie as he got to his feet.

"I mean, he does have a point, but I could think of worse things to have a nightmare about." Shoutmon says while sweating.

"After what we've been through, I can say the same thing." Ballistamon states while also sweating.

"Nevermind forget about it! Where are we anyways?" Davis then asks.

"Well, remember Apollomon Whispered? He dropped us into that shaft and we ended up falling all the way down here. And here, has those things." Christopher states while pointing up.

Davis turned to look at what he was pointing at and saw something unexpected. There were all these island-like platforms in the air floating around with sharp spikes, rocks, pits of lava, and who knows what else could have been on those platforms.

"What the heck? You gotta be kidding." Davis says after seeing where they were.

"It's the underworld. Not exactly a vacation spot." Nene points out.

"What part about this makes you think it's a vacation spot?" Veemon asked confused.

"Yeah, I remember Marusumon saying this was at the bottom of the tower. What doesn't make sense is why we were sent here. Didn't they want to battle us?" Mikey asks to anyone.

"Maybe that's just it. Ewan wants us to fight here. Kid probably thinks this is the best place for a fight." Christopher then states.

"Davis, there is also something you should see while here. But, it looks as you would say out of place." BanchoLeomon then says before pointing over towards a bright beige colored castle looking structure.

"Woah, now that does look out of place. What's that about?" Davis asked confused.

"I sent scouts with Renamon to check. They should be back in a bit." Nene tells him.

"Wait, you sent Renamon?" The boy then asks surprised.

"Nene asked for her help with the investigation. Even if she's in your Fusion Loader we can still talk to her. She was more than happy to thankfully." Mikey explains to him as the boy looked at his female friend who blushed a bit. "But I wanna say… I'm sorry, about before…" The green goggle-wearer then says.

" _I just… I can't attack him." The Red General says._

" _Mikey, come on!" Davis grabs him by the shirt "We don't have a choice!"_

"I-If I hadn't held back up there then… X8 could've beaten him. It's my fault we're stuck down here." Mikey tells them as Davis, Nene, Veemon and Shoutmon looked at him with faces that say they felt bad.

"Well, we can agree on that." Christopher then says before the Miracle General elbowed him. "Agh, what?" He then asks.

"Listen, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself Mikey. Every warrior is bound to experience doubt in battle at some time. Even if you don't expect it." Dorulumon tells him as he walks forward.

"Yeah, join the club. We've all been through this kind of stuff before. And we still managed to pull through in the end." Ballistamon admits.

"Besides, it could be worse, ya know. We're still here and ready to fight." Shoutmon tells him with courage.

Mikey looked at his friends as he was being given sympathy, and then felt Davis' hand on his shoulder. "I should know what it's like to experience doubt. I have been through an entire adventure like this before anyway. The best we can do is make these next moments count and make them worth it." He tells him with a smile.

Hearing this, Mikey looked down before smiling again. "Thanks guys. I needed that." He tells them.

"I wouldn't exactly worry if I were you. Even when you don't land on your feet, you never stay down." Christopher then says with a compliment. "You two are just too much alike, but that's obviously a good thing." He then says.

"Wow, believe it or not but he just gave you a compliment. Well, in his Christopher kind of way." Nene says with a smile.

"I guess, but… you three were right up there. Apollomon did turn out to be the enemy in the end." The Red General states.

"Don't let it overcome you. You weren't entirely wrong, Apollomon does have a good side to him." Davis says trying to cheer him up.

"He's right. He was good until the evil side of him won and took over. None us ever expected Whispered coming. Now our only question is whether we can still win without Apollomon." Nene then states.

Mikey and Davis were left in thought and wondered what they could do now. Until the Miracle General closed one of his eyes as a light shined in it. "Dah! What is that?" He says before looking to see the light coming from the castle.

"The Monitamon must've reached the castle." Nene says while looking in the same direction.

Meanwhile at the castle… "ALL CLEAR! ALL CLEAR! WE'VE CHECKED IT OUT! THE COAST IS CLEAR!" The Monitamon were yelling out in a sing-song tone.

"So, annoying. You couldn't have thought of something better?" Renamon says while covering her ears annoyed as Monitamon sweated.

Back with the others… "Well, that's the signal. Means that it should be unoccupied." Christopher states.

"It's odd, but for some reason our Squawkers don't work down here. So, this is the next best option." Nene then states as she begins walking towards the castle.

"C'mon guys, lock and load!" Mikey then says as they all begin to follow her.

"Bout time. I was getting tired of standing around." Veemon says after stretching.

As they were walking, the Red General took a moment before looking at Davis and letting curiosity get the better of him. "Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking but… When we were gonna fight Whispered, I was expecting you to hold back as well but… you didn't. I was confused why, but you didn't seem to hesitate. Why was that?" He asked him.

The boy thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "Well, it just comes from experience." He tells him.

(Flashback)

 _MetalGreymon lands on the ground before roaring at the Digi-Destined._

"I went through something like this before. My friend was being controlled by something evil as well."

 _MetalGreymon then starts firing his missiles against his will and the Digi-Destined attempt to fight him off._

"We were hesitant to fight him as well but, in the end… we had to fight him to save him. It was the only way possible even if it meant hurting him."

(Flashback over)

"I guess that's the reason why I didn't hesitate to fight Apollomon. Because sometimes we need to fight our friends in order to help them. Don't you remember what happened when we faced Olegmon?" Davis tells him.

"Yeah, I still remember. We did have to fight them, but… with Apollomon, something just feels different." Mikey states.

"I know, but it's probably the best we can do now. Next time we see Whispered, we're gonna have to fight him. Espiecally since there won't be any other option." The Miracle General tells him.

Mikey looked down for a second in thought. "*Sigh*… Alright… guess you're right." He then states.

Meanwhile BanchoLeomon overheard them talking and was impressed by Davis trying to help Mikey, but he was right. In the end, they might need to fight Apollomon, with no other choice. But that was one of the few things on his mind. He knew Davis was trying to cover up the whole dream he had when he was out by lying and now was worried about whatever he saw in that nightmare of his.

(After reaching the castle)

The gang entered and would have been impressed by how the castle look, if they didn't have to deal with their greatest enemy. "Oh man… more stairs…" Shoutmon says annoyed and exhausted as they walked up the stairs.

"Come now. A little bit of exercise isn't gonna do us harm." BanchoLeomon tells him.

"I don't care! I just wanna stop having to go up stairs!" Shoutmon complains more.

"I know, we already had to deal with stairs up there! Why here?!" Veemon was next to complain.

"Quit acting like babies. After all we've been through, walking up several flights of stairs is the least horrible thing we could go through." Christopher tells them with a hint of annoyance.

"It's not that bad. I actually find some comfort in this." Gaogamon then states.

"Yeah, but we're not the ones wearing boxing gloves." Ballistamon then says as the hound got confused.

"What are you talking about? What does what I'm wearing have to do with walking?" He asked confused.

"Well, those gloves you wear do have a sort of softness to keep them comfortable. Though, the source I wear on my feet doesn't cover them entirely, it does help when it comes to walking from time to time." BanchoLeomon states referring to the sports tape on his feet.

This then caught Veemon's attention as he looked at BanchoLeomon's feet. 'Huh, wonder if me and Davis have something like that back at home. Maybe that could help with my feet when I walk.' He then thinks to himself.

"We're almost there. There's some kind of throne room up ahead at the top." One of the Monitamon states.

"Hey! You said I could tell them about that!" Another Monitamon says annoyed.

"No I didn't." The one who tells them then states.

"Yes you did! You said I could tell them." They then start to bicker.

"This is honestly embarrassing for them." Renemon says while sweating.

(At the top)

"Okay, if I find out there was an elevator we could've taken, I'm gonna lose it." Shoutmon says with annoyance as they reach the top.

"If there was, I'm gonna take those Monitamon and then I'm gonna-… oh wait, I can't say that because of the ratting of this fanfic." Veemon then states.

"Wait, what?" BanchoLeomon asks confused.

"Uh… nothing?" Veemon then says suddenly.

"Shh, keep it down you two." Mikey tells them.

"Why? The Monitamon said it was all clear. Why would we need to keep quiet?" Veemon asked confused.

"Well, it could be a trap you know." Davis tells them as they stopped before reaching a doorway.

"He's got a point. We should expect anything to happen when it comes to places like these suddenly being empty." Nene explains as Mikey takes a peak with his head.

"The coast seems clear… huh?" He says before being confused as it did look like a throne room but… "Wait, why does this place have our flag on the walls?" He says as they others came around to see the room but it had a flag that showed the three-way symbol of the teams.

"Wait, what?" Davis says confused as everyone else seemed to be the same.

"Okay, this is beyond suspicious." Nene states before Shoutmon suddenly ran up to the throne.

"Hey, chill out! If it's got our flag then it can't be a trap." The red dragon Digimon states.

"I have a feeling you don't know how traps work." Ballistamon then says.

"I've been trapped a bunch of times, of course I know what it's like to be trapped. And no one jumped out at us yet, have they?" Shoutmon then says hopping up to the throne. "Look they even made a throne for the king." He then hops into it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gaogamon says shocked to see him do something stupid.

"Get off that, you fool!" Dorulumon then scolds him.

"Why? What's the big deal?" The red dragon like Digimon asks.

"In case you've forgotten, Shoutmon, you're not the Digimon King just yet." Christopher then tells him.

"And there's a crabby response. I don't see what the big deal is with me at least making sure it's comfy." Shoutmon then says.

" _Exactly!"_ They then suddenly heard which caused most of them to jump and look around for the source. _"After all, I had this castle built just for you, Fusion Fighters."_ They recognized the voice as Ewan before the green gem in the middle of the room began to glow and form a holographic version of the blonde boy.

"And great. Look who's back." Christopher says sarcastically.

"Should have known Mister Short-Pants had something to do with this." Shoutmon then says getting off the throne. "Alright, enough of this stupid materializing garbage!" He then runs forward to hit the kid only to go through him.

"Heh. Oh, Mikey, Davis, Christopher, big sister! I welcome you to the Digital Underworld!" Ewan then states.

"Alright, what do you plan on doing this time Ewan?" Mikey asks him.

"Come on, isn't it obvious? This place, this dark place is the opposite Bright Land. The birthplace of all evil. Nothing is what you're normally used to down here. Crystals like the one beneath me are the only links between the two castles, as such is the only way we can really communicate." The boy explains to him.

"Wait, two castles?" Davis asks surprised.

"Ya catch on quick, just as expected. Like I said, two castles serve as the home basis between the two teams. One at each end of the Underworld. Also the sight of the final challenge. Fun, right?" The blonde haired boy tells them with that innocent smile on his face.

This caused Mikey to grunt in anger as the rest of the group seemed surprised. "Heh, I've waited for a long, long time. And I am gonna win this." He tells them before the castle started shaking.

"What the-?!" Veemon says before Ballistamon fell onto him.

"Everyone, grab onto something!" Mikey yelled to the group as the castle from the outside began to rise out of the ground.

Then as it ascended into the air, it stopped as the three-way flag appeared at the top of it. "Ugh, that little brat…" Christopher grunts to himself.

"Agh, dang it." Davis then says before suddenly feeling something on top of him. Then to see that it was Nene who got up rubbing her head, only to see her face to face with the boy which caused them both to turn red and… "DAHHA!" The two yelled before bouncing back from each other.

"Uh… s-sorry Davis." She then says apologizing.

"No, no, no, it's not you're fault! It really isn't!" He then says waving his arms about.

"Agh… man…" Shoutmon says while getting up feeling nauseous. "I really prefer castles that stay on the ground." He then says.

"Ditto and uh… Veemon? You okay buddy?" Ballistamon asks as he looks under him.

"F-five… more… minutes…" Veemon says as he was in a pose where he looked like he fell from the 2nd floor.

"Uh, not to be rude… but would you mind not biting my leg?" BanchoLeomon says annoyed as he was on top of Gaogamon and his leg was in Dorulumon's mouth.

"GAH! I didn't do this on purpose!" The drill dog then says releasing the leg.

"Get off of me before 'I' bite you!" Gaogomon then says in a muffled annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry." The lion man then says as he got off him.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey then says gaining all their attention as they saw he was looking out in the distance. "That is never good news." He then points out as they all go to him and look to where he was pointing to see another castle in the distance but this one had the Bagra Army Flag above it.

"Huh. You know, they could use a better paint job." Veemon then comments.

"The rules for this game are simple. Both sides advance toward the opponent's castle and try to defeat its General." Ewen then states.

"Which one or all? Cause in case you haven't noticed, there's more than one General here." Christopher tells him.

"Well, as much as I'd like fight two of you, there's one General I wanna fight. Mikey Kudo." The young boy then says putting his hand to his chest with a stamp on it before throwing a light ball at Mikey as it hit the symbol on his shirt and then turned into the stamp Ewan had on. "One more thing I forgot to tell you. We're gonna be playing this until one of us is destroyed." He then says before they all ether gasped or grunted in shock.

 _He exploded from the inside  
his tail being what remained  
leaving him in blue scales and brown metal pieces  
pieces scattered everywhere_

Davis then stumbles back a bit then slips and almost falls had BanchoLeomon not caught him. "Woah, Davis are you okay?" Mikey then says as him and the others were worried. But BanchoLeomon was more worried cause he felt the fear that the boy had earlier.

"Jeez, I say destroy in a sentence and one of you already is freaking out? You guys are taking this game way too seriously." Ewan then says after rubbing his head.

"Ewan, you can't be serious. You can't actually be saying-" Nene was about to say.

"I am serious, and I meant that. The only way to win this final round to completely eliminate the other player. It's pretty simple rules for a game, I don't see what the problem is." The boy then states with an innocent smile.

"Uh… No you don't understand! You're saying one of us loses everything! This isn't a game, Ewan!" Mikey says still trying to convince him.

"Not one I plan to lose that's for sure. Why are you freaking out so much? In any game, when you lose, your character just disappears." The blonde boy tells them while dropping his smile. "Sorry that you're taking it this way. The game starts in five minutes whether you like it or not. But just being polite, do you accept this, Mikey?" He then asks him.

Mikey grunts to himself as he was now in deep thought. "Ewan, this is all a mistake. You can't do this." Nene says as Ewan kept his stolid face waiting for his request to be answered.

Davis was still in shock, Mikey was in thought, Nene didn't want to do anything, but then suddenly… "Yeah, we accept." Christopher out of nowhere says something unexpected.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Mikey and Nene both shout.

"Alright, finally." Ewan then says as his smile returns. "Oh this is gonna be fun. Give this all you got and no holding back." He the says as he begins to glow.

"One thing Ewan." The Blue General then says as the boy stops glowing then made a questioned face.

"Hmm? Yeah?" He then asks.

"Don't forget. It was you who set the rules up. Don't go whining if you do lose." He then tells him.

"Uh… Heh, I'm not a baby. Besides with the army I have, I doubt I'll lose." Ewan then states with his smile returning.

"If you don't understand the stakes, you're a fool." Christopher then says with a stern expression as Nene and Davis turned to him. "There is no 'never' in that. Miracles beyond your imagination can occur. I will teach you that!" He then says before showing more of an angry look.

After hearing the word miracle come out of Christopher's mouth, Davis finally snapped out of his trance and got up stumbling a bit while holding his head as BanchoLeomon and Veemon helped him keep his balance. "Ewan, you have to listen to him! Take this from someone like me, none of this is a game!" The Miracle General then spat out.

"And there you go again, acting like this is real. You may have had a bit of a head start by transferring from the game you were playing, but I'm not backing down just because you're more experience." The boy then says as his smile dropped again.

"I didn't transfer from another game! This experience comes from fighting in another Digital World, where they are also living creatures! Please, just think about it." Davis tells him.

"I have thought about it, and I can clearly see that getting out of character isn't something you're known for. Meh, might as well just enjoy it while we can." Ewan then says as he glows.

"No wait! Hang on!" The Digi-Destined Leader ran over but was too late as he had already disappeared which brought him to a stop. "Dang it!"

Mikey say and heard what happened and stood shocked at first before grunting and turning to glare at Christopher. "What the heck, Christopher?! What were you thinking?!" He then yelled at him.

"Ewan thinks these fights in the Digital World aren't real. He thinks the losers in these fights just go away for a while and then just come back. Is that right Nene?" Christopher then asked as Nene made a small gasp before nodding.

"Yes, that's correct. Even back home sometimes he had trouble separating fantasy from reality. But to think that it would come down to anything like this…" Nene trailed off with her words.

"No matter how much we tell him, words aren't enough to make him see that he's wrong. We have no choice. We're gonna have to make him understand through this battle." The Blue General then states keeping his solid expression.

"But, there's gotta be another way." Mikey tries to convince him.

"Mikey, you went soft on Apollomon and that didn't do good for us. And Davis has more experience with this kind of stuff than you do, so he should know how to handle situations like this. The stakes are too high now. So, if you're too soft to lead, then it's either me or Davis taking charge." The Blue General tells him.

The Red General was about to say something, but didn't know what to say. "Speaking of. Hey, remember telling me about Ken? He acted like this before as well, correct?" Christopher then calls over to Davis.

The boy flinches at the question and turns towards him as the others turned their attention to him. He then looked down in thought. "Yeah, he did… but he didn't do it the same way." He says still looking down. He then felt something tug his hand as he looked down to see Veemon who looked up at him with concerning eyes.

To this, Davis smiled and put his hand on his partner's. "You know what we gotta do, too. Right, partner?" The little dragon asks him.

"Yeah." He then put on a stern expression before grabbing his Fusion Loader then looking towards everyone. "Christopher is right. Unfortunately, after now the only way we can convince Ewan is by winning this battle. Though, we shouldn't go as far as destroying, but we need to knock sense into him." He then says as the others looked at him with surprised looks.

As for BanchoLeomon, he smiled at his courage. 'Now this is the side I like seeing of my General.'

Then Davis turned to Christopher who wasn't surprised unlike the others and he walked to him. "I assume you have a plan?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I might." The Blue General then states.

"Okay, then let's hear it."

(Ewan's P.O.V.)

I stood with AxeKnightmon, Whispered, Damemon, Lalyamon, and Duskmon over a group of Digimon roaring out which I guess is sort of like cheering. They all looked ready to fight, but I wasn't entirely excited for the fight ahead. I was excited, but I didn't understand. How hard is it to believe that this is all just a game? Why are they taking this way too seriously?

Whatever the reason, I shouldn't really let that get the better of me. "General Ewan." I turned towards Duskmon who was next to me. "Is something the matter? You seem awfully focused on something." He then asked me as I realized.

"Nah, it's nothing. No need to worry." I lied to him, but I don't think I had any reason to tell him as I looked back at the Digimon with a smile.

"Greetings, loyal soldiers of the Bagra Empire! I, AxeKnightmon, Admiral of the Dark Nest salute you!" AxeKnightmon then called out getting their attention. "The brave challengers who have conquered six of the Lands thus far, will soon meet their end! Today is the decisive battle with our sworn enemies Mikey Kudo, Davis Motomiya, Christopher Aonuma, and their treacherous army! I present you our great champion, who will bring victory to us all. General Ewan Amano!" He then finishes his speech as they all cheered out, which I could only smile at.

"The duel will unfold in the Underworld. An unforgiving land of sharp spikes forged from cold steel, under skies scorched by flame, amid pits of boiling lava hot enough to melt any Digimon. Such will be the place where the accused Fusion Fighters are defeated. For with the brilliant battle plan devised by our General, victory will soon be ours! HAIL EWAN!" He continued on as I felt embarrassed to hear while they cheered on.

I walked in front and was ready for my speech. "Thank you for that splendid introduction!" I say starting to feel better. "Onto my strategy: Listen carefully cause regrouping on the battlefield won't be possible and communications will be down. Fortunately for our side, I've spent years studying the enemy, even the new General they had added recently. As such, I know exactly what they're gonna do." I then say as it was time to put my plan into action.

(? P.O.V.)

… Ugh… my head… wha… what the…? _"We're not brothers… and we never were."_ *GASP* Duskmon! I need to find him! GH! What is this? Why can't I get up…? This net… this net that, my br-… m-my enemy used to hold me captive. Son of a gun… I need to get out of this. I need to find Duskmon!

Wh-what is this place? This environment… it looks like the inside of a castle, but where is this castle? I looked around me the best I could and saw out a window that there were many surprises held in this 'world' or what ever it was. Floating islands, spikes, lava… and another castle just up ahead with the Bagra Army flag above it.

That's it, that must be where he is. But… it's all out of my reach. I can't move. I can't do anything with this pathetic net around me… because of my cursed so-called brother. If only…

(Third Person P.O.V.)

BanchoLeomon then snapped his head back sensing something as they were going over the plan Christopher had. No one seemed to notice as he turned around to face where he was sensing the source was coming from. 'Is that… a Digimon?' He thinks to himself.

He then closed his eyes and was put into a trance as he attempted to sense where this energy was coming from. The presence he felt was weak but could still manage to sense it. He was searching… and searching… and searching… then he found where it was coming from. It was coming from below, seemingly inside the castle.

"And then we ju-huh…? Uh, BanchoLeomon, are you listening?" Davis then asks as he got snapped out of his trance.

"O-oh, sorry. But there is something I need to warn you about. Someone else is here." He then states as they all looked shocked.

"Wait, already?!" Shoutmon then says in disbelief.

"Calm down, it's not an enemy. I know because this Digimon seems to weak to be one ambushing us." The lion man then tells them as they didn't look shocked anymore.

' _Wh-what is this place?'_ Mikey then flinched when hearing some words in his head and looked around for the source. "Who said that?!" He called out.

"Oh, great. What is now, Mikey?" Christopher asks concerned and annoyed.

"Wait, you guys didn't hear that?" He asked them.

They looked at each other confused. "Mikey, none of us heard anything." Nene then states.

"But, that voice. It just said-" ' _That's it, that must be where he is.'_ He flinched again to the voice but figured out that it was. "A Digimon Melody."

"A Digimon Melody?" Davis asks as he gains the Red General's attention.

"Huh?… oh that's right, I didn't tell you did I? That's how I met Shoutmon. You see he was on the verge of being deleted and was about to kick the bucket at first, but I heard his voice in my world and went to save him. By hearing his voice, I heard his Digimon Melody, which was what led me right to him. I don't think I really need to explain what is anymore than I already did." He explains to him.

"Wow, really? Now that's cool." Davis then says impressed.

"We don't exactly have much time here. Ewan's not gonna wait all day for us to plan our attack. We should go find this Digimon quick before the fight commences." BanchoLeomon states before taking off.

"Wait, BanchoLe-… *Sigh* Come on, guys." Davis then says as they all start running to catch up.

BanchoLeomon jumped down the stairs as he made his way into the castle. He then closed his eyes and searched for the energy. He reopened them and ran for the source as he found another set of stairs that he went down them and went around the corner before coming to a stop as he spotted a large down in his direction covered in chains with a lock.

'Shoot, it ends here.' He then closes his eyes once more. 'But the energy is coming from inside there. What Digimon are you?' He thinks to himself before going to punch the lock only to punch a sort of purple forcefield. 'Just as I thought. It obviously wouldn't be that easy.'

"BanchoLeomon, what are-huh? Wait what's that?" Davis says as the others arrive.

"This door has a Digimon behind it. However…" He then punched it again. "It seems they don't want us in." He then states.

"Huh…? That really doesn't make much sense. Why put that room with a Digimon in it in our castle then?" Shoutmon then says confused.

"Y-yeah, I don't think it would make much sense to put something like this in our castle if we can't even reach it." Veemon then states as well also confused.

"Well, maybe it's some kind of trap. Maybe that's why it's our castle." Davis then states.

"I don't think they'd put a forcefield here if it were a trap. They'd probably just let us walk right in." Nene told him.

"Besides, knowing Ewan, cheating isn't what he'd do. He'll just wanna win this fight fair so, why set a trap?" Mikey asks.

"Oh please, who said it had to be Ewan who set up the trap. But you do got a point, they wouldn't put a forcefield here if it was a trap." Christopher explains.

"Hmmm… maybe they wanted us to find it." BanchoLeomon states before looking back at the group. "Young Generals, would you mind bringing out your Fusion Loaders?" He then asks them as they seemed confused.

"But, why?" Nene asked curiously.

"Well, they might be of use right now." The lion tells them.

"How do you know that? What gives you the idea that us taking out our Fusion Loaders is gonna do good?" Christopher asks getting confused.

"I don't know for sure. All I can really say is that… well I guess I just feel it." BanchoLeomon continued to tell him.

To this, the four Generals looked at each other and thought about it for a bit. "Tch, the heck with it. Our Fusion Loaders haven't let us down yet." Christopher then says before taking out his Fusion Loader and walking to the door while taking her Loader out.

"Uh… *Sigh* Alright, it's worth a try." Nene then says as she starts advancing forward as well.

Mikey stayed where he was still in thought before him and Davis looked at each other. "Well, it's all or nothing." He tells him as he goes to join the other two while also taking out his.

Davis stood there for a moment in thought and tried to think of if he should do so or not. After a moment of thinking. "Alright… here goes nothing." He then takes out his Fusion Loader and joins the others.

"So, what do we do now?" Christopher then asks.

"Well… hold your Fusion Loaders up to the door." BanchoLeomon tells them.

"That's it?" Mikey asked getting a nod from him. "Um, okay?" He decides to put his Loader up.

Christopher and Nene look at each other before doing the same. Davis waited for a moment before he decided to do so as well and they all held their Fusion Loaders up to the door and waited… and waited… and waited… But… nothing seemed to be happening. They waited for a bit longer, but still nothing.

"Hey, nothing's happening." Mikey states while they held their Fusion Loaders up to the door.

"Maybe we're doing it wrong?" Nene questions.

"Just give it some more time. This is the only solution I could think of." BanchoLeomon tells them.

"Nothing is happening. We shouldn't be doing this, we should be plotting our strategy not wasting our time doing some kind of-" Christopher was saying until a bright light emitted from their Fusion Loaders.

"Woah, hey, it's actually working?" Davis says surprised.

"That's it, just keep your Fusion Loaders where they are until the light goes away." The lion Digimon told them again.

They listened to him and held their Fusion Loaders up towards the door as after a moment, the door started to glow a gold color. "Hey, it's working! Keep it up guys!" Mikey says as they keep a hold of their Fusion Loaders as Shoutmon and Veemon stood back in awe.

They stood there for a while and it was taking a minute or two, but in time, the glow enveloped the entire door and then died down as the lock and chains began to disintegrate. When it did, the door began to open by itself and it revealed what it held. And they were surprised to see what was inside.

It had a Digimon wearing black armor around it with the theme of a lion. It almost looked like Duskmon but not frightening and far less evil looking. He had a mask over his mouth that only covered part of his face and a lion shaped chest plate with a golden mane around his head. It wasn't just that he was there, he was on the ground unconscious in a purple glowing net while twitching.

"No way, what kind of Digimon is that?" Davis asks surprised.

"I-I don't know but… it doesn't look like an evil Digimon at all." Nene says also surprised.

' _I'm so useless.'_ Mikey then heard the Digimon Melody once more. "That's the Digimon I'm hearing alright. It's definitely got the same voice and is coming from him." He then states.

"Well, let's get him up to the throne room and see if we can help him." Shoutmon then says going up to him. "Fiery Fastball!" He then says firing a ball at the net which ripped it open as the others did the rest and helped the Digimon out of the net.

(Back in the throne room)

"Well, it's safe to say that he's on our side that's for sure." Mikey says with a smile on his face as Cutemon was trying to heal his wounds.

"Yeah, I doubt they'd just hide him in that room damaged like that. He must be against the Bagra Army." Dorulumon states.

"That means that we're gonna have to leave at least someone here with him to help keep him from being attacked off guard. But having one or two less in our strategy shouldn't affect us much." BanchoLeomon then states.

"How'd you even know that we were supposed to use our Fusion Loaders to free him like that? This is obviously the first time you've seen it happen." Christopher then asks him.

"Like I said, I can't say that I actually know. When we made it down to the door, I ended up hearing a strange voice in my head that was telling me that that's how we were to open the door. Doesn't sound believable but, that's the only way I know about how to break the lock on the door." The lion man told him.

"So, let me get this straight: You heard this strange voice in your head, just up and listened to it no problem, and didn't stop to think it could be a trap?" The Blue General then asks as he looked ticked off.

"Hey calm down, Christopher. Remember? Ewan's probably gonna wanna win fair, so setting a trap here wouldn't be fair." Davis tells him.

"And I told you that one of the members of the Bagra Army could've done it behind his back. Just because the kid doesn't do it doesn't mean those scumbags wouldn't." The blonde boy tells him.

Davis was about to say something but closed his mouth and grunted in defeat as he knew he was right. After thinking, BanchoLeomon knew he was right and growled while mentally scolding himself. That conversation reminded Mikey of what he did, and he mentally scolded himself as well while looking down.

"We'll talk about this later. But right now, let's just go over the plan again." Christopher then says.

(Battle begins)

Out on the battlefield, multiple dog like Digimon rained down from Ewan's castle as they all charged at the Fusion Fighter's castle, which sent down Knightmon and the PawnChessmon. "The enemy is arriving, troops! Stand ready!" Knightmon commanded as they all raised their weapons.

"Woah, they're charging straight for us." Mikey states as they watch the battle from the crystal.

"It's AxeKnightmon and Laylamon, leading an army of Divine Beasts, huh? They're using their main forces right at the start. Not exactly the best of ideas." Christopher then says to the group.

As Davis watched Knightmon and his army about to duke it out with them, _-he exploded from the inside-_ He flinched after he got reminded about what he saw and lightly shook his head to quickly get rid of said thoughts. No one seemed to notice, but BanchoLeomon had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure this plan of yours if gonna work, Christopher?" Mikey asks uncertain.

"No, I obviously don't, but it's the best chance we have and it will be the only chance." Christopher tells him as Nene smiled at the Red General and nodded and as a response he nodded back.

Gaogamon then walked to BanchoLeomon's side. The lion man looked at the wolf standing next to him as he looked at him then nodded. This cause the lion man to open his mouth a bit, only to close it and nod back as they understood each other.

(Some time later)

" _Enemy five hundred meters closing!"_ Ballistamon shouts over communication as AxeKnightmon, Laylamon fused, and their troops marched on.

"Be on guard for an attack, troops! And don't underestimate them!" AxeKnightmon calls out before they hear a familiar voice.

"DIGI-FUSE!" They heard before turning to see Shoutmon X5.

"End of the line, AxeKnightmon!" He yelled out as he landed with Beelzemon, Mervamon, MetalKabuterimon, and Porcupamon. "Shoutmon X5 is here to rain on your parade! Team, charge!" He then commands as he rushes forward. _"Earth Shaker!"_ He then says as he charges forward.

" _Oblivion Cannon!"_ Beelzemon was the next to shout his attack as he fired from his blaster.

" _Medulla Punch!"_ Mervamon then charged forward ready while raising her snake hand.

" _Electron Cannon!"_ MetalKabuterimon then blasted a beam from his cannon.

Meanwhile Porcupamon just ran at them and started attacking with his claws slicing through them and causing them to leak data in an instant. Then X5 clashed blades with AxeKnightmon's. "Just as Ewan predicted, you've thrown your all main forces into battle at once, and yet still can't prevail!" The dark knight tells the fused Digimon.

"Who told you that?" X5 asked him while taking a step forward.

"Says I!" AxeKnightmon then overpowered and kicked him back.

The fused Digimon grunted as he slid on the ground trying to remain down, but ended up going into the air. Meanwhile, Beelzemon was dealing with Laylamon as she swung her Blastmon wrecking ball at him which brought him to block with his cannon arm.

"How do you like that?! You always wanted to get ahead!" Blastmon then mocks him.

"Get off me!" Beelzemon then swats him off, only for his head to come back at him and knock him back.

Then the head got kicked away by Mervamon before she kneeled down and checked on her teammate. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"*Grunt* Yeah… just… hurts." The masked angel man says as he struggles to get up.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I like this Underworld. I've never felt so much more alive than down here, not to mention the overwhelming power!" Laylamon says before rising her hand up. " _Flame Spires!_ " She then flames began to burst out of the ground causing the two to get up quickly. "I never felt so much energy… I MUST HAVE MORE!"

(Castle)

Nene and Wisemon were standing in the throne room of their castle as the hooded Digimon had his head down before rising it back up. "I have no data on this Underworld at all, but what I do sense, is very frightening. The power of this place is truly immense, but because the Underworld is the opposite of everything beautiful about the Digital world, everything is also reversed." He says as Nene got confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I'm saying evil flourishes, and kind Digimon with good hearts have about no chance against those whose hearts have turned to black." He goes on to explain.

After Nene heard that, she then looked down worried. She knew that Christopher's plan was their only hope and if it all fails, not only will her world be in danger but Davis' as well. Then the thought of the boy came to her mind. Ever since he had waken up when they got down there, he has been acting weird and not like himself. He looked as though he had something on his mind and whatever it was, it was causing him fear and she remembered that BanchoLeomon seemed to have noticed.

This made the girl feel concerned and worried for Davis as he was hiding something that was bothering him and wasn't telling anyone probably because they'd be in just as much fear. 'Davis, what is happening to you?' She thought to herself.

(Back to the battle)

" _Electro Lance!_ " AxeKnightmon yelled out as he fired at X5 who was able to dodge his attack and hover above the water. " _Lava Lasso!_ " The black knight then yelled out as the lave from under them rose up like ropes and grabbed a hold of his opponent.

"Wait, what the-DAH!?" X5 yells as he gets pulled into the lava. "HOT, HOT! IT'S SO HOT!" He screamed out.

"Quick, use the thrusters!" Dorulumon's voice yells out.

"Not so fast!" AxeKnightmon came and held them down. "Let's see you cook a little while longer, shall we? … Huh?" He says before looking up to see a blue light leaving the heroes' castle. "Blue Flare! Right on time! Just as Ewan predicted!" He says while still holding his opponent in the lava.

(With Christopher)

Christopher was traveling to the spikes on Cyberdramon as they reached it, only to then suddenly have the spikes stretch up and try attacking them. "Look out!" Christopher yelled as the robot Digimon dodged most of the attacks, only to then be blasted with an attack he couldn't dodge and he roared out in pain before landing on his feet.

"Hang in there." Christopher says before two lights came out of his Fusion Loader going off somewhere. "You again." He says seeing the former good Digimon standing before him.

" **Your moves are so predictable. Ewan knew exactly what you would do and look at this. You actually did it. Destroying you will be so simple for us."** Whispered tells him. **"Now, go have some fun Sethmon. Let's see if your loyalty extends to the dark side."** He says to the Digimon next to him.

"It does indeed, Lord Whispered. I always have felt that Apollomon was weak and his methods were suspect. As such, I welcome your strength." Sethmon says while walking in front of him.

" **Very well. Attack!"** Whispered then commanded whole throwing his arm forward.

"Brace yourself, Cyberdramon!" Christopher tells him not knowing they are being watched from another crystal.

(Ewan's castle)

"See, I knew Christopher would come in like that. Whenever the Fusion Fighters get into trouble they always seem to revert to a double-pronged attack. Mikey's taking the traditional direct approach with his army, but Christopher's more creative so he'll launch a sneak attack right here on me. And knowing Davis, he's probably ether still plotting his part of the strategy or is just on standby for the time." Ewan states to Tuwarmon.

"AxeKnightmon and Laylamon already have the Red General's forces on the run. That would mean Blue Flare would try to sneak through, but wouldn't expect Whispered coming. A perfect plan, indeed." The big golden Digimon says while pulling his fist up.

"Yeah, it is. Now, Tuwarmon, I want you to change back into Damemon." The boy suddenly says as his partner got confused.

"Huh? What?" He says looking down at him.

"Isn't it obvious? We've already won. I wanna quit so you and I can play a different game. Sound good?" The boy asks him as the big Digimon looked nervous.

"Uh… I'm uh, not sure that's a good idea, Ewan. I am still your bodyguard after all. That being said, until the war is over there's still danger. Plus, there's… uh…" Tuwarmon was saying as he trailed off while the blonde boy looked confused. "Look, this battle must be played out all the way until the end. If you quit now, you won't have victory. You must destroy Mikey Kudo or this could be the end for both of us. Do you understand?" He asks him.

To this Ewan still looked as confused as ever, but then he just suddenly laughed. "You are so funny, Tuwarmon. If I do lose, I'm just gonna go back home safely. Not only that, but also have memories of this awesome place." He says while running to the balcony. "In this world, no one dies and no one ever gets hurt. It's like a dream come true! I can do whatever I want." He then says as his partner arrives.

Tuwarmon looks at him then looks down almost guilty. 'What have we done to him?' He thinks to himself. "Yes, you are correct General Ewan." He then says.

"Aw, come on! Is that the best you can say?" The little mouse on his back says.

"What do you expect me to say? That if he loses he turns to digital dust…? I-I mean, I guess I could tell him that." He then says sweating. "This job is harder than I thought." He then says under his breath.

"You know what?" Ewan then says catching their attention. "I actually miss being home. Huh? Oh, would you look at that." He then says as his attention was at X5 and AxeKnightmon's battle. "Looks like they're not doing so well out there. You know, this might be over way too fast." He then says with that innocent smile of his.

(Meanwhile)

On the battlefield, Porcupamon and MetalKabuterimon were still holding their own against the minor foes, but Beelzemon and Mervamon were having a hard time with Laylamon. "This is so much fun! _Flame Spires!_ " Laylamon shouts as she blasts fire at the duo.

"Gh, LOOK OUT!" Beelzemon yells covering Mervamon.

Meanwhile, AxKnightmon had pulled Shoutmon X5 out of the lava before throwing him, full force at the edge of the stone spikes. " _Spinning Spear!_ " He then yells out as his spear twists in the form of a drill and then he thrusted it down onto X5's chest. This caused the fused Digimon to scream out in agony as he was shaking during the process. 'How strange, I expected Shoutmon X5 to at least be a challenge. No matter, a few more seconds and my drill is going through his chest!' He thinks to himself.

"Almost…" He then heard him mumbling. "Not yet…"

'What? Wait, is he stalling? For what?' He thinks to himself wondering what he was talking about.

Meanwhile with Christopher, Sethmon blasted Cyberdramon and it sent both him and Christopher flying back. But both of them managed to stay on their feet regardless of the attack even if he fell on one knee. **"You not as strong as I was lead to believe you were. If a single hit is what sends you backwards, then how did you manage destroy six Dark Generals before me?! You're nothing but weak!"** Whispered yelled out in annoyance.

Christopher got up and wiped some sweat from his face. "Then you're a fool…" He says before spitting. "The bond between us is how we've won all our battles." He continues as the possessed Apollomon looked surprised. "And it's what we'll use to defeat you." He then says.

Afterwards, Whispered seemed confused and didn't understand at first. Then he saw two shadows appear from the spikes… one of those shadows, just happened to be Gaogamon. And the other one was BanchoLeomon who had his hat over his eyes and looked with a smirk. Then he looked over at Christopher, who then grew a smirk of his own.

(Ewan's castle)

Ewan was watching and was seeming disappointed. "I don't understand, things aren't happening how I predicted. They shouldn't be lasting this long." He says to himself before realizing something. "Wait a minute… where are the rest of the Miracle Hunters?" He then says realizing that the only members from the Miracle Hunters who seemed to show up were Porcupamon and MetalKabuterimon.

That was before the castle began to shake as explosions occurred all around it which brought Tuwarmon to shield the boy. When they looked, they saw it was MailBirdramon causing the ruckus as he was blasting everything.

"MailBirdramon?! What's he doing here without Christopher?" Ewan says confused and shocked.

"General Ewan!" Gorillamon appeared at the scene. "Are you alright-?!" One of them called out before they all got blasted by the robot dragon's mouth beam.

He then looked at the boy with a fierce look on his face. "This… this doesn't make any sense… what are you do-…" The boy was saying until he saw a silhouette in the smoke. "Wha-Christopher?! What are you doing here? I just saw you down in-…" He was saying until the figure was fully out of the smoke and he was shocked to see who it was.

"M-Mikey?" He says before he sees another familiar face appear from behind him. "And Davis?" He says shocked. "Wha-what are you doing with MailBirdramon?" He asked.

"You can't predict everything, Ewan. Some things just happen unexpectedly." Mikey tells him.

"But… that's not fair! You didn't do what you were supposed to!" The blonde boy then says pointing his finger at them.

"ENOUGH, EWAN!" Davis shouted which caused him to flinch. "Christopher tried to tell you that this was not a game and what happens in real life can never predicted. But you never listened." He tells him while reaching for his Fusion Loader.

"He risked his life to prove that point to you… by entrusting his Digimon to our Fusion Loaders." The Red General explains. "And his plan was brilliant." He then says.

(Flashback)

 _At the castle, Christopher had just reloaded Greymon and MailBirdramon. "Now, give me your Fusion Loader, Mikey." He says as the Red General looks confused but gives him his Loader. "Fusion Loader Transfer!" He then yells as the Digimon then go inside it._

" _Now, I want you to head straight for the black castle." He then says handing the boy back his Loader. "With the bonds between us we should be able to use each other's Digimon after now." He then states. "We can't Digivolve them, but even so, this should give us the power way beyond the limits of our individual teams."_

" _Yeah, but-" Mikey was about to say._

" _No, 'yeah but's! We don't have time for this. This plan is the only option at this point, so it's time I made the team plan." The Blue General tells him._

" _But Christopher, if you're the decoy, then that means you're putting yourself in more danger." Nene says worried._

" _Yeah, are you sure you're alright with this?" Davis asked him._

" _It's dangerous yes, but we need to make Ewan understand. He should listen to Mikey and Davis, so that's why they need to go. He has to listen to at least one of you two." Christopher tells them._

" _I-I don't know about this. If it all backfires-" Mikey was saying._

" _Mikey, enough! This is the only way we can go." The Blue General then tells him while getting angry. "Look, I know it's going to be hard for me, but I know deep down somewhere this will make us stronger. Isn't that what you've been telling me this entire time? You can never win alone?" He then asks the two Generals standing in front of him._

 _Mikey then stopped and had his head down in thought as he was thinking about what he just said. "He's right you know." He then looks to Davis surprise. "This plan is our only way to get out of this place and face Lord Bagra. If we don't do this, we might be stuck down here for eternity and that would mean we wouldn't be able to save our Digital Worlds. So, let's do this, okay partner?" He then says extending his hand out._

 _The Red General looked at him for a second before a smile made its way onto his face. "Alright, your call then." He then takes the hand and shakes it._

 _BanchoLeomon and Gaogamon then looked at each other for a second. "We'll go with Christopher to help him out. We should be able to help him last longer and keep the danger to a minimum. Let's get this plan ready." Gaogamon then states._

" _Alright then. Christopher…" Davis then says as he looks at his blonde friend who hands him his Fusion Loader without hesitating. "Alright. Fusion Loader Transfer!" He then says as the two Digimon looked at each other with smirks as they then were loaded into Christopher's Fusion Loader._

(Flashback over)

"Christopher actually trusted someone else with his Digimon?" Ewan asked shocked. "But, that's impossible… Wait, then who Digi-Fused Shoutmon X5? You two are here, Christopher's fighting in the spikes with Whispered, and… No way." He then says in disbelief as he remembered his sister.

(Mikey's Castle)

"I can make X5 as well. This is the power of the bond between us." Nene says holding her Fusion Loader. "Let's win this X5! Go on!" She then shouted out.

And meanwhile Shoutmon was still dealing with AxeKnightmon. 'Is that why they were holding back?! No, I can't let them win!' He thought before he stopped attacking and was about to fly away.

"Oh no, you don't!" X5 then grabbed a hold of his foot. "You're not going anywhere!" He yelled out while gripping him.

"Very well, prepare to go for a swim!" The dark knight then says as he pulls him into the lava with him.

(Christopher)

" **What is this? What are you planning"** Whispered asked getting confused and annoyed.

"Oh, you're about to find out." Christopher says before taking out his Fusion Loader. "You ready guys?!" He then calls out.

"I'm ready!" Gaogamon says determined.

"I am as well!" BanchoLeomon says too.

"Alright… BanchoLeomon, Gaogamon, Digi-Fuse!" He then yells out.

 **Digi-Fuse**

"BanchoLeomon!"  
"Gaogamon!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

The two Digimon then fused together creating once again… "SaberLeomon!"

"Wh-what is going on?!" Sethmon then says shocked.

Christopher keeps his smirk on his face as he chuckled a bit. "You know, you should think twice before underestimating us and our bond. If I learned one thing from Mikey and Davis, it's that friends are the strongest source of power. Something that you Digimon in the Bagra Army lack." He then says as he walks forward with SaberLeomon behind him. "Now, let's try this again."

(Ewan's Castle)

"W-what? My predictions… were wrong?" Ewan says under so much shock.

Then Davis walks forward to him. "Ewan listen, we can still call off this fight. Please, come to our side and together we can end this without anyone getting hurt." He then extends his hand out as the boy looked at him confused. "Please, make the right decision." He asks him.

Ewan then grunted as he looked at him. "No… I'll never admit defeat… I won't do it!" He then yelled at him.

"That's enough! Gorillamon, attack!" Tuwarmon then shouts out as said Digimon jumped into the throne room ready to fight.

"Here we go… Reload, Greymon!" Mikey then shouts releasing the dinosaur Digimon.

" _Mega Flame!_ " Greymon shouts as he fires his blast from his mouth and destroys all the Gorillmon in the area.

"You two okay with this?!" The boy then says holding up his loader.

"If Christopher trusts you…" MailBirdramon says.

"Then we trust you, Mikey!" Greymon finishes.

"Great… Greymon, MailBirdramon, Digi-Fuse!" Mikey then yells out

 **Digi-Fusion**

"Greymon!"  
"MailBirdramon!"

"DIGI-FUSE!"

"MetalGreymon!"

After fusing, MetalGreymon swiped his claws and took out most of the Gorillamon. " _Trident Arm!_ " He then yells as he slashed them all before they all exploded causing the part of the castle to blow up as well.

Meanwhile, down below, Knightmon had sliced through one of the Digimon. "Attack Fusion Fighters!" He then calls out.

But at the lava pits, everyone saw the explosion and Laylamon was shocked. "Wha-are you kidding me?" She then says before about to take flight.

"Don't go running away after now!" Beelzemon then fires from his cannon and stopped her from going further. "I still got a present for ya!"

As for Whispered, he looked shocked when he saw the explosion occur. **"So, all of this? It was just a diversion?!"** He asks getting angry before grinding his teeth for a second. **"Get back to the castle!"** He yells as they began running to their destination.

" _Infinity Arrow!_ " SaberLeomon yells as he fires at Whispered which brought him to block. "This is the plan we've had in mind and now we're going to put it to use!" He says as he stands in front of him.

Sethmon looked angry and was about to go forward. **"No, you go the castle. I'll deal with this pest."** He then says walking forward. Sethmon was about to say something but decided to listen and go off on his own.

Christopher was using spike to hold him up as he looked over at the castle. "Mikey, Davis… it's up to you guys." He says before he fell to the ground.

SaberLeomon looked at the boy and then thought… 'This boy has changed for the best.' As he then looked at Whispered. "I may not be able to beat you, I know that. But even still, I won't back down. I will give this battle all I have!" He then yells out before roaring out with pride and then charging.

Back at Ewan's castle, MetalGreymon blasted Tuwarmon out of the castle as he was chased by said Digimon down the tower reaching the bottom. "Tuwarmon!" Ewan yelled out before grunting and running down the stairs to the bottom.

"Ewan, get back here!" Mikey yells as he begins chasing him. Davis looked at where MetalGreymon went with Tuwarmon before he started going after Mikey and Ewan.

Tuwarmon was falling for a bit before he flipped and landed on his feet hopping back a bit. "Just perfect, there goes our pl-OOF!" He says before he accidentally hit his head on something hard. "OW! Darn these statues." He says rubbing his head.

"Heh, that kinda tickled a bit." He then hears before his eyes go wide.

"Oh, you're kidding me." He then turns around to see it was UlForceVeedramon behind him.

"Sorry, but luck just ain't on your side." The dragon then says.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more!" MetalGreymon also says as he charges and goes to slash him.

As for Davis, he was running down the stairs after his friend who was chasing their opponent at the moment. He was hoping he was alright… then he stopped midway down the stairs and looked down to see. And what he saw was something that made him worried.

"I've got you now." Ewan says holding a large and sharp sword as Mikey stood back. "You really are an amazing player, Mikey. But now, forgot about using Digimon. Once I take your character out, you'll vanish, and I'll be the winner!" He says with a competitive look on his face.

To this, Mikey couldn't move as he didn't want to fight, and Davis didn't know what to do. He couldn't use any Digimon he had with him to fight Ewan, and that's never a good thing because that meant he couldn't stop him. He was worried, the plan was going so well but now it was starting to backfire and his friends are still in just as much danger if not more.

'T-this can't be happening.' He thought to himself as he was reminded of his nightmare. 'No, I can't let it end like that! I can't let that actually come true!' He looked out one of the open windows and saw MetalGreymon fighting Tuwarmon with UlForceVeedramon. _-_ _tears flow from ZekeGreymon-All gold pieces of his armor, all his blue scales-_ 'N-no… there's gotta be a way out of this.' He thinks with his eyes wide.

(Meanwhile in Davis' world)

Joe was grunting as he was laying down and supposedly past out. But, he began to get up and started opening his eyes, only to find that he was somehow lying in… snow? He got up and looked in front of him to see an entire field covered with snow and ice. He was confused and didn't understand what was going on.

"What the heck?" He says confused before hearing a grunt which made him turn to his side. "Gomamon?" He says as the little Digimon pulls his head out of the ground.

"Aw man, that was so weird… Huh? Joe?" Gomamon then says confused as well before they looked around. "Where are we?" He asked his partner.

"I have no idea." The blue haired boy states just as lost. "It's like some kind of… I don't know, snow biome or something?" He tells him.

"This place looks really odd. Are we in the North Pole or something?" The Digimon asks.

"No… I-I mean, maybe. No that can't be possible." The boy says trying to be reasonable, then something came to mind. "Hey, Gomamon, you're not cold, are you?" He asks him.

"Well, no I'm not. But, shouldn't I be?" Said fish states.

"I'm not ether. This is odd, we're here in some kind of snowy area but… it doesn't feel any lower than normal temperature." Joe says as he looks down before they heard large footsteps come their way. "W-what?" He says before he looks to see something unexpected.

"Woah, is that…?" Gomamon says almost amazed.

Standing right there in front of them was… "Zudomon?" Joe says confused. "W-what is he doing here?" He says as the Digivolution of his partner looked down at him.

Then it blinked twice before it then held out its hand to them. "Um, uh… I think he wants us to come with him." Gomamon says.

Joe looked back at the Digimon for a second looking concerned and wondering if it was a good idea. After some time, he thought that he might be trying to help them, but then again he could be a bad Digimon and that was most concerning. But he decided that they might not have much of a choice and picked up Gomamon before walking into Zudomon's palm.

"Hopefully this ends well." He says in a weary voice as he put down his partner and they were fully in his Digivolution's hand.

The large Viking like Digimon then began to walk with them in his hand through the snowy tundra. He was walking through it for about a minute or two before they reached a large ocean ahead. He continued to move forward not seeming to notice what's in front of him, but what he did surprised the two. When he reached the water, he took a step and his foot had stayed on its surface, walking on water.

Joe gulped and was starting to question his choice a bit, then as Zudomon was walking, he seemed to be making his way to an icy region of some sorts with a large block of ice that held a Digimon that looked similar the Ultimate Level Digimon. When he reached it, he stopped where he was and put down the two in his hand which caused confusion to them. But Gomamon was getting annoyed at all of these questions being raised in his head.

"Hey, what give?! What are we even doing here?!" He then yells up to his Digivolution.

Zudomon then rose his hand up at them for a moment before putting it down and taking a deep breath. "All will be answered." He then says catching the attention of the two. "I'm sure you both are aware that a friend from your world has traveled to another. I am here to tell you, even with the help of those in said world, he won't be able to come out alive. As such, I am here to help you." He then says as the two looked at each other for a moment.

"So, Davis needs our help?" Gomamon asks curious.

"Yes, he does unfortunately. Those who brought him there thought that he would be enough, but it seems they were wrong." Zudomon then states as he continues to look down at the two. "If you wish to help him, you're not enough the way you are now. You need to ascend even further than before." He tells him.

"Wait, you mean like, Mega-Digivolving? We can't do that." Joe then states.

"Not yet, but you will." The bigger Digimon tells them before he felt something then closed his eyes. "It seems our is already up." He tells them as they seemed confused once more.

Then, they looked out into the ocean as it looked normal at first, but then something began to rise out of the water. What rose from the water looked like a black knight-like Digimon wielding a large two-sided spear and head down as Zudomon slowly turned towards him. Then when he was fully out of the water, his eyes flashed as he looked directly at the Ultimate Level Digimon.

"Head my warning! If you wish to help your comrade, you must ascend the greatest of your strength!" He then says before he starts to approach the knight while readying his hammer. "Destroy the ice and free the Digimon of the ice and use his bond to become stronger!" He says as the black knight rushes him.

He strikes with his hammer, but the hammer was blocked by its spear as they were put into a lock. "DAHA!" Joe yells as he shakes from the shockwave.

"C'mon Joe! We gotta hurry!" Gomamon says heading over to the ice.

"Uh, okay!" The boy then got up and head over to the ice. "How are we gonna break this?" He says as Zudomon and the knight clash once more creating a shaking shockwave.

"I can do this! A-hem… haven't used this in a while." Gomamon then says as he backs up. " _Marching Fishes!_ " He then yells out before the water in the ocean begins to glow and then an army of rainbow themed fishes started jumping out of the water and began banging against the ice.

Then the ice started to crack which caught the dark knight's attention while it was in another lock with Zudomon. Then it threw the Ultimate Digimon off him before roaring out in anger before attempting to go past his opponent to get to the duo, but he was blocked once more and kept from getting closer.

"Deh! Zudomon!" Joe yells out worried before he heard him laughing and looked confused.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I've handled tough guys before. This one is nothing!" Zudomon then jokes as he held the block before throwing his opponent off. "This won't take too long!" He then says as he charges back at him.

"Hey, you know, he kinda sounds like me. You know?" Gomamon then says with a smile.

"Yeah, that's nice…" Joe says while sweating. 'Please tell me I'm not gonna have to deal with two jokesters.' He thinks to himself before realizing. "Wait a minute, shouldn't you be-?" He was about to ask his partner.

"Huh? Oh, right! I totally forgot!" Gomamon says as he remembered he stopped attacking. " _Marching Fishes!_ " He yelled as another army burst out of the water and started attacking the ice that held the large Digimon.

As the two bigger Digimon were duking it out, they were both getting tired as they fought. Zudomon was unfortunately getting more tired as they fought. The black knight was struggling to keep fighting, but was managing to still hold itself against the Ultimate Digimon. Then it flinched when it heard more cracking.

It looked to the source and saw that the ice was starting to break. This caused him to roar out in anger once more before once again attempting to go after the two but Zudomon grabbed his foot and stopped him from going any further. Then the ice continued to break, before a grayish blue light emitted from the ice and began to get brighter as the ice cracked, then it exploded and covered the area.

Then when the light died down, Joe and Gomamon looked to see what they released. And when they got a better look at it, it looked more like a Viking and held dual axes at his sides while looking down. Then its head rose before looking at the two as they flinched on eye contact. They stared at each other for a few seconds before it looked up at the black knight.

It stared at it for a moment before it got up and rose its axes, then it roared out with pride. "Joe, that's… that's Vikemon." Gomamon then says catching his partner's attention.

"Wait, who?" Joe looked down at his partner.

"Vikemon! He's a Mega Level Digimon and… Oh my gosh… I think I Digivolve into him." The rookie level Digimon states in amazement.

"Digivolve?!" The boy says surprised before looking back at the Digimon in amazement. "No way."

The Digimon known as Vikemon then walked forward approaching the dark knight until he was up in front of it. The knight then kicked Zudomon in the face and then charged at the Digimon attempting to attack. It made it to the front of him then threw his spear back ready to attack.

"Vikemon! Get out of the way!" Joe yells out worried.

Then it thrusted its spear forward expecting to attack it. But when it did, it didn't hit Vikemon. Zudomon grunted as he was standing in front of the Mega Level Digimon with his arms out wide stabbed with the knight's spear. He was still grunting in pain with his eyes barely opened while Joe and Gomamon looked wide eyed at him.

He was in pain as he remained where he was as the knight withdrew his spear. He struggled to stay on one leg and using his hand to hold him up. Shaking-ly turned his head to look at the two on the ground in pain. Then he smiled, even while damaged.

"D-don't worry. This ain't nothin'…" He says to them. "At least now… I'll join you… and be of help…" He then says as he winked before he jumped at the knight.

It then rose its spear and blocked the attack from his hammer, but the spear cracked on impact and was barely holding itself up. Still, it managed to knock the hammer out of his hand. Then it thrusted its spear forward once more before Zudomon used his bicep to block it which caused it to shatter, sending the knight back.

"My muscles are… tougher than they look… they're as hard as Chrome Digizoid armor… maybe more…" He says as he laughs before hacking in pain.

The knight seemed angrier then ever as it then rushed up to him and chopped him in the chest. Then after that, Zudomon then exploded and pieces of him began to turn into data which flowed into the air. When this happened, the knight fell to its knee and Vikemon approached it. It looked up to his frightening face as he rose his axes, then threw both of his arms forward slashing in a x formation which created a large blast.

"AHHH!" Joe yells as him and Gomamon jumped awake.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! Huh?" Gomamon shouted before he realized they in the boy's room while the light from the sun came through the window. "Wait was that all a dream?" He then says confused.

Joe however was more or less still shocked at what happened and looked down at his hands. He began to wonder if that dream was real and if what happened in it was real as well. _-"At least now… I'll join you…"-_ He remembered Zudomon's words from that dream and realized something.

"We need to tell the gang!" He then says as Gomamon looked at him confused. "They have to know about this. We need to tell the rest of the Digi-Destined!"

To be continued…

 **Wow, that took way too long. Okay, how many words do we have on this in total? 15352?! Dang… these chapters are getting longer with each one and are taking more time to make… Yeah, it's gonna be forever before we get done with this series-thank you guys for reading. If you guys liked this then go check out my other fanfictions, although not all of them are for kids.**

 **This chapter… was pretty scary at the beginning, but it works. Also, the rest of the Digi-Destined are gonna be in these chapters at some point, but they won't be meeting Davis and his crew just yet. But we will have a plan for the big finale which will hopefully prove better than the Fusion or Adventure storylines' endings.**

 **Thank you all for reading and stay tuned.**


End file.
